Harry Potter et le triangle de phoenix
by Fred-W
Summary: Voldemort doit tuer Harry Potter, porquoi? Pourquoi il devait tuer james potter? Et pourquoi Harry n'est pas mort sous l'Avada Kédavra? Harry se decouvre un nouveau pouvoir, d'ou vient t'il? Autent de quetion auquel peut repondre Dumblrdore....Review mer
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour tout le monde ! ! ! ! Cette fanfiction est ma premiers et je suis loin d'égaler le talent des autres écrivains de ce site. Je vous demande donc d'être tolèrent. L'histoire est une suite possible de la 5ème années de Harry, Hermione et Ron. Au passage, il sortira normalement le 21 juin dans les pays Anglophone et en septembre en France. Voilà, maintenant, l'histoire.  
  
Spoiler : les 4 premiers tomes Disclamer : Tout les personnages appartiennent a J.K. Rowling.  
  
Harry Potter et le triangle du ph?nix  
  
Chapitre 1 : Privet Drive  
  
Voldemort se tenait là, devant Harry Potter. Harry pleurait, Voldemort venait de tuer Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger devant c'est yeux. Dumbledore se tenait pas loin. Voldemort se tournas vers lui , puis dit l'incantation fatale : Avada Kedavra Dumbledore s'effondra par terre dans un bruit sourd. Voldemort venait de tuer le plus grand sorcier des temps moderne et maintenant plus rien pourrais l'arrêter, le monde ne serait que chaos et désolation, moldus et sorcier confondus. Il se dirigeas ensuite vers Harry, qui savait que sa derniers heure était arrivé, eu tout d'un coup atrocement mal a sa cicatrice. Voldemort eu un rictus puis s'écria : Avada Kedavr. Harry se réveilla en sueur et la cicatrice en feu, au 4 Privet Drive. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, « mais est ce que c'est une rêve prémonitoire » pensa aussitôt Harry. Il entendit taper au carreau de la fenêtre de sa petite chambre. Il vit que s'était des hiboux. « Mais oui, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui » pensa aussitôt Harry. Et oui, aujourd'hui, Harry, avait 15 ans. Voyant que les hiboux commencer a s'impatienter, il alla ouvrir sa fenêtre et pas moins de neuf hiboux entrèrent dont Hedwige et Coq, sont hibou et celui de son meilleur ami, Ron, et il ne connaissait pas les autres hiboux. Hedwige, qui exiger la priorité, lui tendit sa patte qui était chargé d'une lettre et d'un paquet. Harry attrapa sont fardeau, puis Hedwige alla boire un peu d'eau. Harry vit que la lettre venait d'Hermione :  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Alors sa va ? Moi, je suis en Bulgarie avec Viktor, mais ne le dit surtout pas a Ron, je veux lui dire moi même, de toute façon, avec Viktor ont a décidé de rester ami, ont habite vraiment trop loin l'un de l'autre. De toute manière, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne te dit pas qui, tu doit t'en douter. Si tu savais comme la Bulgarie c'est merveilleux. Il y a des tonnes de légendes et plein de lieu magique a visiter. J'espère que tu vas aimer le cadeau que je t'ai envoyé, mais j'ai utilisé un sort de rétrécissement. Ne t'inquiète pas, comme ont est désormais des sorcier du 2ème cycle, on a le droit de faire de la magie. Fait attention a toi  
  
Amitié Hermione  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet, qui reprit sa forme normal, « très intelligent, Hermione » pensa Harry. Il s'agissait d'un livre intitulé : « Harry Potter : l'enfant qui a fait disparaître Vous-Savez-Qui ». Quand Harry lut le titre, il sentit son estomac se tordre, en effet, c'est lui qui avait fait renaître Voldemort grâce a son sang, pendant la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en fin d'année précédente. En plus, Voldemort avait tué Cédric Diggori, par un Avada Kédavra , et c'était Harry qui avait proposé à Cédric de prendre le trophée du tournoi en même temps, trophée qui s'avéré être en faite un portoloin. Pour cela, Harry se sentait coupable de la mort de Cédric. Harry pensa qu'il lirait le livre plus tard. Il prit ensuite la lettre de Coq, qui devait venir de Ron. Harry sourit qu'en il aperçut l'écriture mal ordonné de Ron :  
  
Salut Harry, Alors sa va ? A la maison tout va bien a part que Papa et Percy ne rentre que très tard le soir. Tiens en parlant de Percy, en ce moment il est furax car Fred et George test toute leur nouvelles inventions sur lui et je peux te dire qu'il y en a un paquets. Je me demande où il on trouver l'argent, tu ne le saurais pas ? Tu sais quoi ? Hermione m'a écrit et a la fin, elle a mis : Je t'embrasse très fort. Je crois que m'on charme commence a faire effet sur elle. Non, je rigole, tu nous voit un jour ensemble ? Non, impossible. J'espère que mon cadeau va te plaire, car j'y ait mis le prix ! ! ! Ah oui, Papa a eu un grosse augmentation ! Allez AAAA+++++  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry était content que la famille Weasley ait plus d'argent a leurs disposition. Il avait toujours était d'une générosité sans faille, alors qu'il n'avait pas forcément beaucoup d'argent. Il ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit. un boule avec toutes les planètes de la galaxie qui gravité autour du soleil. Les planètes semblait vivante. Harry avait était tenté par cette objet pendant les grandes vacances d'avant la troisième années a Poudlard, mais il avait été un peu trop chère. Harry n'arrivait pas a le croire, lui qui avait beaucoup d'argent a sa disposition n'avait pas pu se permettre de se l'acheter, alors que Ron qui avait toujours été moins riche que lui venait de le lui offrire. Il fallait qu'il pense a le remercier pour ce geste de générosité. Harry prit un autre lettre qui s'avérait être une lettre de.Cho. Harry était fou de joie, il lut rapidement la lettre avec enthousiasme :  
  
Bonjours Harry,  
  
Sa va ? Je voulais te dire que je te remercie d'avoir ramener le corps de Cédric au périple de ta vie. Je ne veux pas que tu te sente coupable, ce serait injuste alors que c'est de la faute de Tu-sais-Qui qu'il est mort, pas de la tienne et je te le dit mille fois. Au faite, après la rentré, pourrait tu, si tu en as le courage, de me raconter se qui c'est passé pendant la 3ème tâche tu tournoi. Tu me diras la réponse dans le train. Voilà, on se revoit a la rentré.  
  
Bise Cho  
  
  
  
Harry était au ange, se qui l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir c'est autre lettre, qui venait de Seamus, Dean, et une de Neville ainsi que la traditionnel lettre de MacGonnagal pour l'informé que la rentré s'effectuerais le 1er septembre. Il fut assez surpris de voir que l'avant dernière lettre venait du Professeur et directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore :  
  
Bonjours Harry J'ai le grand plaisir de t'annoncer que tu entre désormais dans la catégorie des sorciers de 2ème cycle, se qui veut dire que tu peut désormais te servir de la magie en dehors de l'école pour ainsi faire de petite blague au Dursley ( ne dit a personne que j'ai dit sa ou alors je nierai tout en bloque) et pour te protéger, se qui est le plus important alors que Voldemort est de retour , mais Fudge refuse toujours d'avoir la vérité en face, alors que Voldemort commence a faire des victimes.  
  
Au revoir Albus Dumbledore  
  
Alors sa y est, il pouvait enfin faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de faire des blague au Dursley. Harry songeait au blague qu'il pourrais faire quand un hululement sonore qui le sortit de son rêve éveiller, puis alla voir le dernier hibou qui avait prit un air indigné. Harry ouvrit la lettre, qui été de Sirius :  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Comment va t'a cicatrice ? Et toi ? Pour l'instant, je suis chez Remus, et je reprend petit a petit la forme, et je retrouve mon charme d'avant ! ! ! Bon passons, j'espère que mon cadeau va te plaire et que si c'est pas le cas, rien ne te plaira ! ! Je l'ai réduit pour pas que tu devine avant d'ouvrir. Que te dire de plus que Bon Anniversaire. Si jamais ta le moindre problème, hiboux-moi.  
  
Au revoir, Sniffle  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet et découvrit avec plaisir que c'était un balai. Il avait l'air très stable, et c'était un Ouragan. Il devait être juste sortit car Harry n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Un mot glissa du paquet, Harry le prit :  
  
Alors, comment tu le trouve se balai ? C'est un balai très fiable, il est en ébènes et va a plus de 600 km/ minute ! ! ! ! ! Il en existe 20 au monde et j'ai réussi a en avoir un pour toi et pour moi ( pour s'échapper, c'est très pratique ! !), voilà. Sniffle  
  
Harry découvrir aussi un petit livret avec des figures. Une d'entre elle , qui été vraiment spectaculaire, s'appelait Le saut de la Mort, consistait a sautait d'un grand bond du balai et d'attraper le vif d'or, puis après une chute libre, appeler son balai mentalement. Harry se promit de la faire le plus rapidement possible. Harry vit qu'il était 1h30 du matin et qu'il valait mieux qu'il se rendorme, après avoir libéré les hiboux. Il passa un nuit sans rêve mais en songeant quand même au blague qu'il pourrait faire au Dursley demain dès la première heure.  
  
Harry se réveilla sous le son de la voie perçante de tante Pétunia : Debout fenian, tu n'as pas que sa a faire, tu doit tondre la pelouse, arroser mes massif de fleur, faire la vaisselle et te faire oublier. Oui , oui , c'est sa, répliqua aussitôt Harry. Comment ose tu me parler a moi, qui t'a élever et recueilli. Elle parlait, mais Harry ne l'écouter plus. Il alla s'habiller puis prit sa baguette magique. Enfin il sortit sous le regard ahurit de Mrs Dursley, qui dit : Tu a pas le droit de t'en servire pendant les vacance, de ta. de ta . Elle semblait chercher c'est mot, mais Harry la prit de cours ; Sa s'appelle de la MAGIE, et maintenant je suis un SORCIER de 2ème cycle, je peut donc m'en servire, et tu ne m'en empêchera pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il venait dire très haut et très fort les mots magie et sorcier alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit : Quoi, tu ne doit jamais faire allusion a ton anormalité, c'est bien compris. J'en parlerais a Vernon dès qu'il arriveras. Et va rangé sa tout de suite, dit elle en pointant du doigt la baguette. Harry semblait réfléchir au meilleur moyen de la faire taire. Tu as compris ? Va rangé sa TOUT DE SUITE, s'écria t'elle, pigé, est ne me regarde pas comme. Pétrificus totalus, entonna Harry. Tante Pétunia sembla tout d'un coup figé, ne pouvant plus rien dire, puis tomba par terre. Malheureusement pour Harry, Mr Dursley choisi se moment pour entré dans la maison et trouva Harry avec sa baguette devant Pétunia qui était figé a terre. Il ne mis pas bien longtemps avant de comprendre se qui s'etait passé. Il enferma Harry aussitôt dans sa chambre, il s'était laisser faire, et lui promit de venir plus tard pour s'expliquer.  
  
Harry, qui était encore dans sa chambre, reçu une lettre provenant de Ron :  
  
Harry,  
  
Tu pourrais venir chez nous ? On passe te cherche demain a 10h. C'est grâce a Dumbledore, qui nous a donner a l'autorisation. Alors a demain.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry était fou de joie. Enfin il allait aller au Terrier , voir la famille Weasley au grand complet, enfin presque, car Bill et Charlie Weasley était a l'étranger pour le travaille. Oncle Vernon entra a ce moment dans la chambre fou de rage. Mais avant qu'il dise quelque chose, Harry parla : Demain, je m'en vais chez les Weasley. Ah oui, et si je veux pas ?, ricana Mr Dursley. Je te pétrifie, comme Tante Pétunia , répliqua aussitôt Harry. Et tu ose me menacer ? ? Va plutôt délivré ta tante. Que si tu me donne l'autorisation ; marchanda Harry. Mmmm, oui, grogna Dursley. Sur ce, Harry alla voir Mrs Dursley, et dit en levant sa baquette : Finit Incantatem. Elle fut aussitôt délivrer, et passa un savon a Harry, qui s'en ficher royalement. La journées passa très vite aussi que la nuit et Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Pendant qu'un voix disait : C'est pas trop tôt Ron, s'écria Harry Bon, vite, sir Ron après avoir serrait Harry dans c'est bras, on y va tous le monde est partit avec t'est affaire. Harry affirmas avec la tête puis suivit Ron dans le salon pour prendre la poudre de cheminette. Dans un grondement sourd, Harry atterri, pour un fois, sur c'est pied puis vit toute la famille Weasley qui lui souriait. Il était enfin, un peu, chez soi.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Fin de mon 1er chapitre  
  
Review please , sinon , je sais pas si je vais continuer 


	2. La joie du Terrier

Me voilà de retour, pour le deuxième chapitre, grâce au review. Ce chapitre est très important car les 3 amis vont découvrir quelque chose de très important. J'ai pris en compte vos suggestion, maintenant , le chapitre :  
  
Résumer : Harry rêve que Voldemort tu Ron et Hermione ainsi que Dumbledore. Il reçoit plusieurs lettres pour son anniversaire. Il reçoit de Sirius un ouragan, le plus puissant balai volant du monde. Harry a le droit de faire de la magie et pars chez Ron.  
  
2) La joie du terrier  
  
Harry était devant la famille Weasley :  
  
- Bonjours tout le monde.  
  
Mrs Weasley s'avança vers lui pour le serrer contre elle, comme une mère, tout en disant :  
  
- Harry, mon chou, comment va tu ? J'étais si inquiète, avec le retour de tu-sais-qui. Et ce Fudge qui ne fait rien et continu de nier l'évidence alors que les meurtres « d'avant » recommence  
  
- Merci Mrs Weasley, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
- Appelle moi Molly, s'il te plait.  
  
- D'accord, Molly.  
  
Puis Harry se tourna vers les autres membres de la famille pour aller leurs serrer la main. Harry remarqua que Bill et Charly n'était pas là, par contre, Percy était là, et pas aux travail. Ce derniers « engagea » la conversation :  
  
- Désoler Harry, mais je doit retourner travailler, j'ai du boulot, moi.  
  
Il avait dit sa d'un air hautain, comme si il reprocher aux autres membres de la famille de ne pas travailler d'arrache pied.  
  
- Tu pourrais mieux accueillir Harry, répliqua Ginny qui se mit a rougir violemment, surprise de sa propre audace.  
  
Percy bougonna, puis sortit de la pièce rapidement.  
  
- Harry, entreprit Ron, tu viens dans ma chambre ?  
  
- Oui, j'arrive, répondit l'intéresser.  
  
Puis il sortit de la pièce avec Ron pour monter au derniers étage. C'était une pièce d'un orange flamboyant, car elle était au couleur des Canon du Chudley. Harry engagea la conversation :  
  
- Tu sais Ron, il y a les postes de gardien ou de poursuiveur, dans l'équipe de Quiditch de Gryffondor, qui sont vacant.  
  
- Oui, et alors, répondit il intrigué.  
  
- Peut-être que tu pourrais occuper un de ses postes ?  
  
- Se serais super, dit il joyeusement, mais j'ai pas de balai assez puissant.  
  
- Si tu veux, je peux t'en fournir un, bon balai.  
  
- Mais, je ne veux pas que tu dépense de l'argent pour moi.  
  
- Qui te parle de l'acheté ?.  
  
Sous le regard interrogateur de Ron, il alla chercher son « vieux » Eclair De Feu, puis revint lentement auprès de Ron, et lui tendit :  
  
- Tiens, tu n'as qu'à prendre mon Eclair De Feu.  
  
- Mais, avec quoi tu vas jouer ?  
  
- Viens voir, dit Harry en se levant.  
  
Harry et Ron allèrent prés de se valise. Puis Harry sortit avec précaution l'Ouragan sous le regard interrogateur de Ron :  
  
- C'est quoi ?  
  
- Un balai, répondit Harry avec malice.  
  
- Oui, je vois bien, mais je ne le connais pas.  
  
- C'est un Ouragan, répondit fièrement Harry, il va a plus de 600 km / Minute et il est en bois d'ébènes. Il en existe 20 dans le monde.  
  
Harry riait sous cape en voyant la tête incrédule de Ron. Puis Ron le pris précieusement dans c'est mais pour le contempler de près.  
  
- On va l'essayer Harry ?  
  
- Oui mais tu garde l'Eclair De Feu.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Ron semblait très heureux de posséder le plus rapide balai du monde, après l'Ouragan, bien évidemment. Ils descendirent en bas, Mrs Weasley les attendait en bas de l'escaliers.  
  
- J'allais vous appelez, ont mange.  
  
Ron aurait été plus heureux si ont lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de noël cette année, pour dire. Alors qu'ils allaient dans la cuisine, il rencontrèrent Fred et George :  
  
- C'est quoi ce balai Harry, demanda Fred.  
  
- C'est un Ouragan, il va a plus de 600km / minute, il en existe 20 au monde et c'est du bois d'ébènes, répondit Ron, avant même que Harry puissent ouvrir la bouche.  
  
- Ron, répliqua George, ferme la, surtout pour dire des connerie.  
  
- Il dit la vérité, répondit Harry.  
  
- Ouah, c'est un sacre bon balai, s'exclama-t-ils en c?urs.  
  
Puis ils allèrent manger dans la cuisine où il eurent la surprise de voir Bill et Charly.  
  
- Bonjours Harry, dirent Charly et Bill en même temps.  
  
- Bonjours Bill, bonjours Charly.  
  
Il avait dit cela en serrant la main de chacun d'entre eux. Ils pensaient avoir finit le repas quand Mrs Weasley alla chercher le dessert et Harry lui dit :  
  
- Molly, je crois que je n'ai plus de place, et si je continus, je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer au Quiditch.  
  
- Pareille pour nous, répliquèrent les enfant Weasley en c?ur, content d'avoir une occasion de s'échapper d'un repas trop lourd.  
  
- Vous êtes sur mes chéris.  
  
- Oui, sur est certain.  
  
- Bon, dans ce cas, je le garde pour ce soir.  
  
Harry et les autres Weasley la regardèrent avec amusement et désespoir. Puis, harry dit a Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charly, Fred et George :  
  
- On va jouer au Quiditch ?  
  
Les concerner répondirent positivement, puis tous le monde se dirigea vers le « terrain » de Quiditch des Weasley, qui était en faite beaucoup plus petit que les terrain normal :  
  
- Bon, Harry et Charly étant les attrapeurs, il seront les chef d'équipe, décida Ron.  
  
- Je prend Ron, commença Harry  
  
- Fred  
  
- George  
  
- Bill  
  
- Ginny  
  
Les équipe était donc ; équipe 1 : Harry, attrapeur ; Ron, gardien ; George, batteur ; Ginny poursuiveuse ; l'équipe 2 : Charly, attrapeur et poursuiveur ; Fred, batteur ; Bill, gardien. Un gnome se proposa pour arbitré le match :  
  
- Que le match commence ! ! ! Ginny a le souafle. Non, le batteur lui envoi le coniard et elle lâche le souafle, Charly le récupère et ce retrouve devant les but, en face du gardien. Feinte de tiret il tir. mais Ron dans un bond extraordinaire rattrape le souafle et le donne à Ginny qui file vers le but et marque. 10 à 0 pour l'équipe 1. Ah, Harry à vu le vif d'or et file plus vite que le son, il traverse le terrain en ½ seconde, Charly a c'est trousse, Harry pique vers le sol suivit par Charly et . Harry remonte en chandelle tandis que Charly s'écrase par terre, formidable feinte de Wronski. Le jeu repart, et c'est l'équipe 1 qui à le souafle, Ginny feinte le gardien et . marque, 20 - 0 pour l'équipe 1. Bill à le souafle, il est déstabilisé par un coniard joliment envoyer par George mais Bill a toujours le souafle, il tire, repoussé par Ron mais Bill le récupère et tire vers le cerceau opposé mais Ron bloque le souafle. Ah, Harry a vu le vif d'or, , il est a sa poursuite mais on dirait qu'il ne donne pas toute la puissance de son balai, qui peut allez a 600 km / minute. Le vif d'or plonge vers le sol et Harry fait pareille mais. sans son balai, il tombe dans le vite, les yeux rivet vers le vif, il l'attrape mais il va s'écraser au sol, non, son balai semble revenir son lui, et il est sauver, il a appeler son balai par télépathie. Extraordinaire, un saute de la mort, parfaitement effectuer. L'équipe 1 gagne le match par 170 - 0 .  
  
Ron remercia le gnome d'avoir si bien commenter le match et lui promit de ne pas l'exclure du jardin de si tôt. Harry rentra exténuer et se rendit dans la chambre de Ron avec celui-ci :  
  
- Pourquoi Hermione n'est pas la, demanda Harry.  
  
- Elle vient demain, on a rendez-vous sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
- Tu doit être heureux.  
  
- Pourquoi, s'étonna Ron.  
  
- Il me semble que tu ne lui est pas indifférents, d'après ce qu'elle a écrit sur ta lettre.  
  
- .  
  
- Je site : « Je t'embrasse très fort ».  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Maintenant que Ron était plus musclé, c'est sur qu'il allait plaire a Hermione. Même lui avait changé, il avait les cheveux plus long, il était plus muscler, un peu bronzer, et il avait pris l'habitude de collé un sourire charmeur sur son visage. Il verrait bien l'effet sur les filles le lendemain, si elles craquait, il avait décidé de dragué un max, mais surtout pas Hermione :  
  
- A quoi tu pense, lui demanda Ron.  
  
- A toute les filles que je vais draguer.  
  
- Ah, moi aussi.  
  
- Non, toit tu pensait a Hermione  
  
- Non, de toute façon elle est chez son Vicky.  
  
- Mouais, dit Harry pas très convaincu  
  
-Bon, je dors, je suis trop fatigué pour aller manger.  
  
- Moi aussi, a demain  
  
- A demain  
  
Harry savais que Ron était troublé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Depuis l'année dernière, en fin d'année, qu'il avait remarqué la faiblesse de Ron a l'égard d'Hermione et vice-versa. Se qui l'avais mis la puce a l'oreille était les crise de jalousie de Ron envers Viktor Krum, le plus grand attrapeur actuel du monde. Pour Hermione, il savait qu'elle c'était rapproché de Krum parce que Ron ne lui avait pas demandé de venir au bal de noël. Harry s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla sous le chahut de Ron :  
  
- Harry, réveille toi, on a rendez-vous avec Hermione dans 1h00 au chemin de traverse.  
  
Ron, voyant que Harry ne se levait pas, dit :  
  
- Et il y a Cho Chang qui t'attend.  
  
A c'est mots là, Harry se réveilla en sursaut :  
  
- Où est-elle ?  
  
- Chez elle, c'était pour te réveiller.  
  
- T'est cruelle, bougonna Harry.  
  
Après être habiller, parfumé et avoir déjeuner, Harry était près.  
  
- Tu compte draguer ou quoi ?  
  
- Ben oui  
  
Après cette remarque, Harry entra dans l'âtre de la cheminés puis cria : « chemin de traverse ». Après le voyage désagréable, il se retrouva au Chaudron Baveur. Ron arriva après lui, puis il allèrent chez Gringott où ils devaient retrouvé Hermione. Arrivé là-bas, il virent une jeune fille très belle, avec de joli forme où il fallait. Cette fille était en faite Hermione. Ron en avait la bouche ouverte.  
  
- Bonjours les garçons, dit-elle quand elle les eurent aperçu.  
  
- Bonjours Hermione, répondirent-ils.  
  
- Tu as changé, continua Ron  
  
- Vous aussi, dit-elle en regardant particulièrement Ron.  
  
Harry avait tourné la tête, et aperçu une joli fille a qui, il fit un sourire charmeur. Se qui eus effet de faire glousser 10 filles qui le regardées ainsi que la fille a qui l sourire était destiné. Pendant qu'il faisait leur achat, Harry n'arrêter pas de faire des sourires charmeur a toute les fille qui voyait, se qui faisait râler Hermione et Ron :  
  
- Harry, arrête ou tu vas avoir une dizaine de filles qui vont te sauter dessus ! ! ! Et tu nous gênes.  
  
- Tu as qu'a t'occuper de Ron.  
  
Harry avait dit sa d'un ton malicieux et qui avait pour but de faire rougir Ron et Hermione. Elle annonça pour changer de sujet :  
  
- Vous savez qui sont les nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor ?  
  
- D'après que c'est Lavande et Seamus, répondit Ron.  
  
- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé être préfet, minauda Hermione.  
  
- Sa aurait été dommage, tu n'aurais pas put participer a nos balade nocturne, remarqua Ron.  
  
- Oui, mais bon.  
  
Il été déjà l'heure de rentré au Terrier avec leur achat. Ils se rendirent donc au Chaudron Baveur où Mrs Weasley accueillit tous d'abord froidement puis reprit soudainement son comportement habituel.  
  
- Elle a trouver les lettres de Hermione et les a lut. Elle a mal prit le « je t »embrasse très fort », expliqu'à Ron a Hermione et Harry.  
  
A cette réplique, Hermione devint rouge comme une tomate et murmura un : « Tu croit ».  
  
- On rentre, dit Molly en reprenant le ton habituelle avec Hermione.  
  
De retour au Terrier, Hermione alla s'installer dans la chambre de Ginny, puis alla dans celle de Ron.  
  
- Viens Hermione, Harry viens de recevoir une lettre de Sniffle avec un livre.  
  
- Ouvre le Harry, répondu Hermione.  
  
Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit une lettre :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comme tu le sais déjà, ton père, moi et le traître était des animagus pour les raison que tu sais. Je voudrais que toi, Hermione et Ron ( alors il se sont avouer leur amours ?) deviennent des animagus. Je vois d'ici t'a tête. Dumbledore est d'accord et il va vous prêter une salle pour que vous vous entraîniez. Je t'ai envoyer un livre ( Comment devenir animagus en 10 leçon) qui est tiré a deux exemplaire : 1 qui est a la réserve de Poudlard, et un qui appartenait a l'auteur, Minerva MacGonagal. Elle m'a dit de te l'envoyer, elle ne l'ouvre jamais. Voilà, je t'ai tout dit.  
  
Au revoir, Sniffle  
  
Harry était bouche bée. Sirius et le plus grand sorcier des temps moderne leur demande de devenir des animagus illégal.  
  
- Est ce que vous êtes d'accord, demanda Harry .  
  
- Bien sur, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Je suis, affirma Ron.  
  
- Et depuis quand je suis amoureuse se Ron, demanda Hermione.  
  
- Et moi de Hermione, continua Ron.  
  
- Depuis que vous me l'avez dit ! ! !  
  
- J'ai jamais dit sa, marmonna Ron et Hermione en ch?ur.  
  
Harry était écroulé de rire. Ils étaient rouge et Hermione rivaliser avec les cheveux de Ron .  
  
- Bon, je vais me coucher, annonça Hermione.  
  
- Nous aussi.  
  
- Bonne nuit mon Ron, Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
- Bonne nuit Hermione, répondirent-ils  
  
Après qu'elle soit sortie, Harry lança :  
  
- Mon Ron ?  
  
- Bonne nuit  
  
- C'est sa, répondit Harry le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Le lendemain, Fred proposa a Harry, Ron, Hermione et George un tournoi de duel. Ils acceptèrent tous avec joie. Il tendit a chacun un parchemin. Harry lut le sien :  
  
1er tour : Ron - Hermione ; George - Fred exempt : Harry 2ème tour : Harry - Ron ; Hermione - George exempt : Fred 3ème tour : Fred - Harry ; Ron - George exempt : Hermione 4ème tour : Fred - Hermione ; George - Harry exempt : Ron 5ème tour : Ron - Fred ; Harry - Hermione exempt : George  
  
- Le gagnant sera celui qui gagnera tous c'est duel, mais avant il y aura une final entre les 2 meilleur et une final entre les 3 et 4ème , expliqua Fred.  
  
Puis ils partirent dehors, pour commencer :  
  
1er tour : Gagnant : Ron et Fred 2ème tour: Gagnant : Harry et Hermione ( « Désoler, mon Ron », avait commenter Harry) 3ème tour : Gagnant : Harry et Ron 4ème tour : Gagnant : Fred et Harry 5ème tour : Gagnant : Harry et Fred  
  
Points : Harry : 4 Pts Fred : 3 Pts Ron :2 Pts Hermione : 1 Pts George : 0 Pts  
  
Les Finaliste était donc Fred et Harry, Ron ayant battu Hermione : - En garde. Go  
  
Harry jeta un expelliarmus, que contra Fred. Le combat dura au moins 30 minute puis quand soudain, un lumière émana de Harry qui se retrouva entouré d'un halo de couleur Rouge et Or. Fred fut pris de cours, car Harry lancer désormais des sort plus puissant. Fred décida d'envoyer un Stupefix, mais lorsqu'il le fit, le sort fut absorber par Harry, qui n'avait rien sentit. Puis, Harry concentra un Expelliarmus puis l'envoyât sur Fred qui fut propulser a l'autre bout du jardin, c'est a dire a 50 mètres.  
  
- Harry gagne le duel.  
  
A ce moment, le halo s'évanoui et Harry semblait épuiser. Demain, c'était la rentré, Harry dit a Ron qu'il en parlerais demain, dans le train. Sur ce, il alla ce coucher.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fin du chapitre. Review please 


	3. Poudlard

Me revoila, pour un nouveau chapitre tout neuf ! ! ! ! Merci a pour toute les review.  
  
Résumé : Harry est parti de chez les Dursley. Maintenant que Harry est chez les Weasley, il peut se servir de son nouveau balai, l'Ouragan. Fred a proposer au 3 amis ainsi que a George un tournoi de duel. Lors de la final entre Harry et Fred, il se passe un événement bizarre, un halo rouge et or entour Harry et il devient très puissant.  
  
3) Poudlard.  
  
Harry et les Weasley était sur la voie 9 ¾ :  
  
- Au revoir Harry, disait Mrs Weasley, et fait attention cette année. C'est pareille pour vous, Hermione et Ron.  
  
- Oui, Molly, répondit Hermione et Harry.  
  
- Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas  
  
- Et merci de nous avoir accueillie, Hermione et moi  
  
- Oui, merci Molly  
  
- Oh, se n'est rien, c'est tout a fait normal, vous êtes les meilleurs amis de Ron, alors.répondit l'intéresser.  
  
Mr Weasley n'avait pas pu venir les accompagnés, le travail au ministère était beaucoup trop chargé. Fred et George, étant a leur dernière année a Poudlard, ils avaient pris la décision de faire deux fois plus de blagues cette année, ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les oublies de si tôt. Bien sur, il n'en avaient pas souffler un mot a Mrs Weasley.  
  
- Allez-y, leur lança Mrs Weasley, le train par dans 15 minutes.  
  
- Encore merci, lança Harry avant de rentré dans le train.  
  
Ils avaient a eus tout seul un compartiment, vu que Ginny était allez avec c'est amies, et Fred et George dans le compartiment de Lee Jordan, mais sa arranger les 3 amis. Surtout qu'ils voulaient parlé de l'événement d'hier, c'est Hermione qui lança le sujet :  
  
- Harry, au sujet du tournoi d'hier  
  
- Oui, je sais pas ce qui il y a eu. Je me suis aperçu de rien. J'ai juste senti que mon pouvoir décupler, que c'est il vraiment passé ?  
  
- Il se passe, reprit Ron, que tu as été entouré d'un halo rouge et or les couleur de Gryffondor.  
  
- Comment sa se fait ?  
  
- Je sais pas, il faudra poser la question a Dumbledore, des que l'on pourras.  
  
- Pour changer de sujet, ont commence quand l'apprentissage pour que l'on deviennent animagus, demanda Ron.  
  
- Quand on sera a Poudlard, avec la salle que va nous prêter Dumbledore.  
  
- Si ont lisaient la 1er leçon , demanda Harry.  
  
- D'accord, répondirent ils en ch?urs.  
  
Ils commencèrent alors le premiers chapitre qui, après lecture, s'averra être assez simple : - Bon, alors il d'abord énuméré nos qualité et nos défaut, récapitula Hermione.  
  
- Allez, on le fait chacun de notre coté.  
  
Harry commença alors sa liste. Après un long moment, il commença a écrire :  
  
Qualités :  
  
- courageux  
  
- Fidel  
  
- Ambitieux  
  
- Intelligent  
  
Défauts :  
  
- Téméraire  
  
- Paresseux  
  
- Tête brûler  
  
- Vous avez fini ? questionna Harry  
  
- Oui, mais on se dit rien, comme sa l'animal sera un surprise, mais on se le dit quand même l'animal  
  
- Ok, mais il faut lire la leçon 2.  
  
Après lecture de la 2ème leçon, chacun avait enfin trouver son animal, malgré que cela avait pris deux heures :  
  
- Moi, annonça Ron, je serais un loup bleu.  
  
- Un loup bleu, s'étonna Hermione, mais c'est très rare d'être un loup bleu comme animagus, mais bon, je serais un aigle de feu.  
  
- C'est aussi rare que le loup bleu, remarqua Ron.  
  
- Vous, vous avez de la chance, moi c'est un Gryffon rouge et or , c'est commun.  
  
- Pas trop commun quand même, et puis c'est un animal magique très puissant, le rassura Hermione.  
  
La marchande de friandise passa dans le compartiment vers 12h00. Chacun avait prit un peu de tout sauf Ron qui avait prit beaucoup de tout ! ! ! Il s'avait justifié en disant que maintenant qu'il avait tout l'argent qu'il voulais, il avait bien l'attention de s'en servir. Les trois campèrent rigolait bien quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte :  
  
- Entré, dit Harry.  
  
C'était Cho :  
  
- Bonjours Harry, bonjours Hermione, bonjours Ron.  
  
- Bonjours Cho, disent-il tous en ch?urs sauf Harry qui l'avait dit timidement.  
  
- Harry, pourrais de parler, seul.  
  
- Oui, on va dans le couloir ?  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Puis ils sortirent tous les deux dans le couloir. Mais Cho préféra allez dans un compartiment vide. Donc ils allèrent dans le fond du wagon, puis Cho commença :  
  
- Harry, je voudrait te poser une question, je peux ?  
  
- C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu peut recommencer.  
  
Cho se mit a rire a cette remarque et dit :  
  
- Où tu est allez pêcher sa ?  
  
- C'est Dumbledore qui me la dit ?  
  
- Ah d'accord, je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien me raconter la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorcier, la mort de Cédric ?  
  
- oui, mais sa risque d'être douloureux.  
  
Harry commença alors le récit. Il lui raconta l'entré dans le labyrinthe ; Krum sous l'imperium qui avait fait subire le sortilège Doloris a Cédric ; l'araignée géante qui le blessa ; sa proposition ; le portoloin ; Queudver tuant Cédric ; la renaissance de Voldemort ; le duel ; le dôme ; la demande de Cédric ; le retour ; Maugrey fol ?il qui était en faite un mangemort ; Harry n'avait rien omit. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup pleurer, mais Harry avait essayer de le consoler et vice-versa. Mais avant de repartir, elle demanda :  
  
- Qui est Queudver ?  
  
Harry se sentit mal a l'aise :  
  
- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
  
- Oui, c'est lui qui a tuer Cédric.  
  
- Alors assit toi .  
  
Elle le fit, puis Harry annonça :  
  
- Peter Petigrow.  
  
- Mais, il est mort, tuer par Sirius Black.  
  
- Bon, je vais tout te raconter.  
  
Harry recommença un autre récit, comment il avait appris que Sirius Black était son parrain ; la visite chez Hagrid ; Ron se faisant prendre par Patmol, la cabane hurlante ; l'arrivé de Remus Lupin ; l'explication ; l'arrivé de Rogue ; la transformation de Lupin ; la fuite de Peter ; le retourneur de temps ; la fuite de Sirius Black.  
  
- Ben sa alors, si j'avait pas confiance en toi, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! ! !  
  
Harry rougit violemment, puis dit :  
  
- Depuis, je suis en contacte avec lui, aussi, je sui désoler pour Cédric.  
  
- Tu n'as pas a être désoler, tu n'y ait pour rien.  
  
- Oui, mais c'était ton petit ami, et.  
  
- Ce n'était pas mon petit ami, c'était un très bon ami, c'est tout. La personne que j'aime, j'ai attendu qu'elle vienne me proposer de l'accompagner au bal, et puis Cédric est venu, j'ai accepter. Celui que j'aime est venu me le proposer quelque heure après.  
  
Harry était abasourdit, il pensa aussitôt a lui, et dit :  
  
- C'est.  
  
- Oui Harry, c'est toi.  
  
Cho s'approcha de Harry, lui prit la main puis l'embrassa. Harry était au ange, la fille qu'il aimais depuis sa 3ème années a Poudlard était amoureuse de lui. Jamais il n'aurait penser sa. Il stoppa le baiser puis dit :  
  
- Moi aussi Cho. je t'aime.  
  
- Depuis quand ?  
  
- Depuis le match contre Serdaigle en 3ème années.  
  
- Ah, moi aussi depuis ma 3ème années, mais un an avant toi.  
  
- Tu n'a jamais cru que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard ?  
  
- Non, c'était impossible.  
  
- Si on allait rejoindre Hermione et Ron ?  
  
- Ils feraient un beau couple.  
  
- Oui, mais ils ont trop d'orgueil pour ce l'avouer.  
  
Sur ce, ils partirent rejoindre les amis de Harry. Quand ils entrèrent dans le compartiment, il régner un silence pesant. Se fur Harry qui prit la parole :  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Il se passe que Mr Ronald Weasley m'a engueuler par ce que j'ai été chez Viktor cette été.  
  
- Ah, la jalousie fait bien des chose, lança Cho.  
  
Ca c'est bien vrai, lança Ron, qui se rendit compte trop tard de ce qui venait de dire.  
  
Cho murmura a Harry :  
  
- Je pari que a noël, ils seront pas encore ensemble.  
  
- Moi je dit qu'il seront ensemble dans environ un mois .  
  
- Pari tenue.  
  
- Est c'est quoi le prix ?  
  
- Une nuit dans ma chambre, je suis préfète.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Est si je gagne, demanda Cho.  
  
- Je fait un déclaration d'amours officiel pendant trois dîners consécutifs.  
  
- Sa me va.  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous vous dite, tous les deux, lança Hermione.  
  
- Rien de bien important.  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa sans problème, a pars les différents sujet de dispute de Ron et Hermione. Lorsque Harry sortit du train en compagnies de c'est compagnon et de sa petite amie, il alla voir Hagrid :  
  
- Bonjours Hagrid .  
  
- Ah tiens, bonjours Harry, tu pourras passer dans la semaine pour que je te donne ton cadeau d'anniversaire ?  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Les 1er années, par ici, cria Hagrid.  
  
Harry se trouva dans une calèche en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Cho. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Cho partit vers sa table, non sans donner un baiser a Harry, se qui valut quelque petit crie chez les filles qui avait déjà remarquer Harry . Chacune avaient put voir que Harry était devenu très séduisant et elles espéré déjà se trouver dans c'est bras. Dumbledore prit la parole :  
  
- Bien, accueillons les nouveaux élèves.  
  
Quand il eut dit sa, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entré les nouveaux. MacGonagall apporta le choixpeau, puis le mit sur le tabouret. Un large ouverture se fendit sur le choixpeau, puis il chanta :  
  
  
  
Nouveaux élèves approcher,  
  
Je ne vais pas vous manger,  
  
Je vais juste vous répartire,  
  
Selon vos désire,  
  
A Gryffondor vont ceux,  
  
Qui sont les plus courageux,  
  
A Serpentard sont les malins,  
  
Qui parviennent toujours a leur fin,  
  
A Pouffsoufle il faut que tu aille,  
  
Si tu aime le travaille,  
  
A Serdaigle pour celui,  
  
Qui a le mérite d'être érudits,  
  
Venez , en avant,  
  
Je suis les Choixpeau pensant  
  
  
  
Après avoir été bruyamment applaudit, le choixpeau s'inclinas. Puis MacGonagall prit le parole :  
  
- Quand je vous appellerez, vous viendrez vous mettre sur le tabouret et je mettrais le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Quand le Choixpeau auras prit sa décision, vous irez à la table de votre maison. Azire, Corine.  
  
- Serpentard  
  
- Azire ; benjamin.  
  
- Gryffondor  
  
- Black, Noémie.  
  
Tout la salle s'exclama : « Black, son père c'est le traître ». Harry était scandalisé, son parrain ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait une fille.  
  
- Poufsouffle  
  
- Céléreau, Samuel.  
  
- Gryffondor  
  
- Ditel, Rowenta  
  
- Serdaigle  
  
La répartition continua ainsi jusqu'au dernier 1er années. Enfin, Dumbledore prit la parole :  
  
- Chère élèves, voici une nouvelle année qui commence ! Je vous rappelle qu'il est toujours interdit de pénétré dans la Forêt Interdite. Si vous voulez consulter le règlement de l'école au complet, Mr Rusard se fera un plaisir de vous le faire lire. Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal sera Mr Lupin, qui pour certaine raison, n'a put être présent ce soir mais assurera c'est cours demain. Enfin un nouveau cours va être instauré, magie sans baguettes qui sera enseigné par moi même. Et un club de Duel va ouvrir prochainement. Mr Potter, pourriez vous venir me voir après le repas, merci. Maintenant, bon appétit.  
  
Quand il eu prononcé les derniers mots, les victuailles apparut sur la table.  
  
- Harry, pourquoi Dumbledore veut-il te voir ? demanda Ron  
  
- Je sais pas, peut-être a cause de Vol.Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais je lui parlerait du phénomène de hier.  
  
Le reste du repas se passa entre rire et conversations sérieuses. Sans oublié les quotidiennes disputes de Ron et Hermione. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et dit :  
  
- Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles les préfets, veuillez accompagné vos camarade jusqu'au dortoir.  
  
Les préfets se levèrent alors, puis sortirent de la grande salle avec les élèves. Harry, lui, alla voir le professeur Dumbledore :  
  
- Professeur, vous vouliez me voir ?  
  
- Oui Harry, allons dans mon bureau.  
  
Harry et Dumbledore allèrent alors dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, fin du chapitre. Dans le prochain, des révélations  
  
Review, merci , avis au reviewer, comment on fait pour debloquer les review  
  
Normal Normal Police par défaut Police par défaut pizon9C:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Enregistrement automatique dePoudlard.asd pizon9C:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Enregistrement automatique dePoudlard.asd pizonDC:\Mes documents\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\Poudlard.doc pizonDC:\Mes documents\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\Poudlard.doc pizonDC:\Mes documents\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\Poudlard.doc pizonDC:\Mes documents\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\Poudlard.doc Times New Roman Times New Roman Symbol Symbol qf%ëqf"ëqf Normal Microsoft Word 8.0 Unknown Organization _PID_GUID {F66A9A43-32E5-11D7-9E40-D6FE0B22E28C} {F66A9A43-32E5-11D7-9E40-D6FE0B22E28C} Root Entry 1Table 1Table WordDocument WordDocument SummaryInformation SummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation CompObj CompObj ObjectPool ObjectPool Document Microsoft Word MSWordDoc Word.Document.8 


	4. L'Héritier

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! ! ! ! Ce chapitre contiens des révélations , mais je pense qu'il y en auras beaucoup d'autre. je remercie tout les reviewer, maintenant, le chapitre :  
  
Résumé : Harry arrive chez les Weasley. Ils organise un tournoi de duel et un phénomène se produit. Harry va dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour en parlez. Il sort avec Cho.  
  
4) L'héritier  
  
Quand Harry et Dumbledore arrivèrent devant la statue de la gargouille, directeur dit :  
  
- Haribo  
  
Pendant que la statue libérait l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore, Harry pensa : « Je vois qu'il aime autant les bonbon moldus que ceux de sorciers ! ». Arriver en haut, ils entèrent dans le bureau. Pendant que Dumbledore s'installa a son bureau, le directeur conseilla :  
  
- Tu peux t'asseoir Harry.  
  
Harry prit une chaise qui était juste devant le bureau puis attendit que Dumbledore lui dise quelque chose. Se qu'il fit d'ailleurs :  
  
- Avant tout, est-ce que tu as quelque chose a me dire ou me demander, Harry ?  
  
Harry avait des centaines de question a poser, mais la première qui lui vint a la bouche de Harry était :  
  
- Est-ce que Noemie Black est la fille de Sirius ?  
  
- Je savais que tu allais me poser cette question. Non, ce n'est pas la fille de Sirius, elle est même pas de sa famille. Mais je comptais l'annoncer demain, au dîner.  
  
- Ah, heureusement que je vous l'ais demandé, sinon je lui aurais envoyé un hibou illico presto pour lui demandé des explications.  
  
- Si tu l'avait fait, il se serait poser des questions. As tu une autre question ?  
  
- Oui. Est ce que Hermione, Ron sont en danger avec moi comme ami ? Avec le retour de Voldemort. Est ce que l'ont pourraient tout les trois avoir des cours renforcés de Défense contre les force du mal ?  
  
- Oui et non. Ils sont danger avec toi, mais il serait de toute façon en danger, moins peut-être, mais tout de même en danger. Pour les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal renforcés, je t'en parlerais toute a l'heure.  
  
- Je voudrais vous faire par de quelque chose d'important.  
  
- Va-y Harry.  
  
- Pendant les vacances, avec les jumeaux Weasley, Ron et Hermione, ont a fait un tournoi de duel.  
  
- Continu, dit Dumbledore l'air intéresser.  
  
- L'or de la final, Fred conter moi, au bout de ½ heure, un phénomène c'est produit. Un halo de couleur rouge et or c'est formé autour de moi. J'ai senti mes pouvoirs se décuplés. Fred m'a lancé un Stupéfix et qu'en il m'a touché, rien ne c'est produit. Puis j'ai lancé un Expelliarmus sur Fred et il a été expulsé a 50 mètres. Quand pensez-vous ?  
  
- Très intéressant. Je t'ai fais venir ici pour te faire part de mes soupçons sur quelque chose. Avec se que tu viens de me dire, mes soupçon sont bien réel.  
  
- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?  
  
- Harry, tu habitais Godric Hollow's avant que t'est parents ne soit tuer. Comme je te l'ais dit, seul un vrai Gryffondor pouvait sortir l'épée de Godric Gryffondor du Choixpeau. T'a baguette n'a t'elle pas fait des étincelle rouge et or lorsque tu l'as acheté ? Tu as été entouré d'un halo rouge et or alors que tu voulais plus que tout gagner le duel. Tu ne voit pas où je veux en venir ?  
  
- Non professeur, désoler.  
  
- Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor Harry.  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur s'arrêter. Lui, héritier de Gryffondor, comment était ce possible ?  
  
- C'est pour sa que je te demande de faire des cours de Défense contre les force du mal renforcé. Si tu ne le sais pas, seul un héritier peut tuer un autre héritier. Tu es notre seul espoir. L'héritier de Poufsouffle était Cédric Digorry. L'héritière de Serdaigle était une fille qui est mort pendant l'ascension de Voldemort.  
  
- Mon père était-il aussi l'héritier ?  
  
- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est pour sa que Voldemort voulais le tuer.  
  
- Professeur, j'accepte de faire les cours de Défense contre les force du mal renforcé. Aussi, penser vous que je serai doué pour la magie sans baguette ?  
  
- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras lancer un sort plus puissant qu'un Expelliarmus.  
  
- C'est si difficile que sa ?  
  
- Oh oui. Mais tu verras en cours.  
  
Le ton qu'avait employé Dumbledore voulez dire que l'entretien était terminé. Harry ajouta avant de sortir :  
  
- Pourquoi le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyé à Serpentard ?  
  
- Sûrement par ce que Voldemort t'a transmit une partit de c'est pouvoir, le soir de la mort de t'est parents.  
  
Sur ce, Harry sortit du bureau tout en tentent d'assimiler se qu'il venait d'apprendre. il marcha dans les couloirs pendant plusieurs heures, soucieux. Il arriva enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Il s'apprêter a retourné voir Dumbledore quand un détail lui attira l'attention. Une enveloppe était devant le tableau. Il la prit, puis l'ouvrit :  
  
Harry,  
  
Voyant que tu ne revenais pas, j'ai laissé cette lettre pour te donner le mot de passe. J'ai jeté un sort a l'enveloppe pour que toi seul puisse l'ouvrit. le mot de passe : Loup-Garou  
  
Hermione  
  
« Tu me sauve la vie Hermione » pensa Harry. Puis il s'avança vers la Grosse Dame, puis dit :  
  
- Loup-Garou  
  
- Que fait tu ici a cette heure, demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Loup-Garou, s'impatienta Harry.  
  
A contre c?urs, le tableau pivota, pour laissé entré Harry. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, Harry monta directement au dortoir. Il y trouva Ron, qui dormait et ainsi que Seamus et Dean. Neville, quand a lui, ronflait bruyamment. Harry se changea puis se mit au lit. Il s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avant que les autres ne le soit. Il était 5h00 et personne ne se levait avant 7h00. Il fit sa toilette puis prit le livre que lui avait acheté Hermione et pensa tout d'un coup qu'il n'avait pas demander a Dumbledore pour la salle de l'entraînement Animagus. Il lui demanderait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour lire son livre. Après 1h30 de lecture, il s'était aperçu que le livre avait dut être écrit par quelqu'un qui le connaissait très bien. Mais voyant que le nom de l'auteur lui était inconnu, il soupçonna alors les frère Crivey d'y être pour quelque chose. Quand il vit la photo que Colin avait prit quand Lockhart avait essayer de réparé son bras cassé par un cognard fou et qu'il s'était retrouver avec con bras sans os, il se promit d'en parler a Colin. Pourquoi Colin était toujours sur son dos ? Enfin, a 6h50, il décida qu'il était temps qu'il aille prendre son petit déjeuner. Il descendit lentement en direction de la Grande Salle et qui il y entra, il eu l'agréable surprise de voir Cho qui était toute seul a la table des Serdaigles, songeuse. Il approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur son épaule droite, elle se retourna vivement puis sourit quand elle l'aperçu :  
  
- Bonjour.  
  
- Bonjours, répondit Harry.  
  
Puis il s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa. Puis il lui dit :  
  
- Je peux déjeuner avec toi ?  
  
- Oui, bien sur  
  
- A quoi tu penser ?  
  
- A toi  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était en train de penser que se qui c'était passé hier était du a son imagination. Puis elle rajouta :  
  
- Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait te voir ?  
  
Harry réfléchit ½ seconde, puis jugeant qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire, il répondit :  
  
- Sans importance, par rapport a toi.  
  
Puis avant qu'elle n'est le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il l'embrassa. quand Harry vit plusieurs Serdaigles arrivé, il jugea préférable d'aller a sa table. Après un baiser, c'est se qu'il fit. Harry mangeait tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Hermione et Ron arrivent, en se disputant, comme d'habitude :  
  
- Non, Ron pourquoi est ce que je te la montrerais ?  
  
- Mais je suis ton ami, répondit-il furieusement.  
  
- C'est pas une raison, c'est mes affaire privé, répondit-elle devenant dangereusement rouge de fureur.  
  
Harry remarqua que Hermione tenait une lettre dans la mains. Elle devait venir de Krum.  
  
- Je te parle plus tant que tu me la pas montrer.  
  
- Alors, tu ne me parleras plus, Ronald Weasley.  
  
Sur ce, elle alla rejoindre Harry, accompagnée d'un Ron qui avait prit son air boudeur. Harry entama le conversation :  
  
- Je dois vous parlez se soir, au suet de ma discutions avec Dumbledore, au faite Hermione, merci pour le mot de passe.  
  
- De rien. On pourras parler tranquillement que ce soir, on attendras que tout le monde soit parti se coucher.  
  
- D'accord, c'est très important. Je ne vous en dit pas plus.  
  
Ron n'avait pas parler, et Harry se disait qu'il devait être vraiment en colère. Harry vit colin qui arrivait dans la Grand Salle. Il partit a sa rencontre :  
  
- Où tu vas Harry, demanda Hermione.  
  
- Je doit voir Colin, je vous expliquerais plus tard.  
  
Quand il arriva a proximité de Colin, celui-ci lui dit :  
  
- Salut Harry, ça va ?  
  
- Non Colin, c'est justement pour ça que je vient.  
  
- Pourquoi, dit Colin visiblement décontenancer.  
  
- Pourquoi tu as donné des photos a l'auteur du livre « Harry Potter : l'enfant qui a fait disparaître Vous-Savez-Qui » ?  
  
- Je pensai que cela te ferais plaisir Harry.  
  
- Ca ne me fait pas plaisir, et ne me prend plus en photo, compris ?  
  
- O.Oui Harry, dit Colin bouleverser.  
  
Après avoir engouler Colin, Harry retourna vers Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient déconcerté. Ils dévisagèrent Harry jusqu'à que celui-ci dise :  
  
- Il a donné des photos a l'auteur du livre que tu m'as offert Hermione.  
  
- Et alors, ce n'est pas si grave ?  
  
- Il ne ma rien dit, et puis se sont des photos de ma vie privé, voilà tout.  
  
Ron et Hermione, qui ne se parler toujours pas, jugèrent qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas insisté. Ron semblait décoléré a vu d'?il, et lança un sujet de conversation :  
  
- tu sais qui c'est le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondors, Harry ?  
  
- Non, mais je suppose que l'équipe devra l'élire après la sélection du gardien et du poursuiveur. Mais je pencherais pour Katie ou Fred.  
  
- De tout façon, je compte m'inscrire pour le poste de Gardien, décida Ron.  
  
- Au fait, j'ai oublier de parlé a Dumbledore au sujet de l'entraînement animagus, murmura Harry a ses deux amis.  
  
- Sa ne fait rien, on va essayer d'aller voir Dumbledore dans la semaine, rassura Hermione.  
  
- Harry, Hermione, Ron, vos emploi du temps, c'est bizarre, ils sont différent des notre, lança Seamus.  
  
- Sans importance, dit précipitamment Harry avant de chiper des mains de Seamus leur emploi du temps.  
  
Quand Harry ouvrit sont emplois du temps, il découvrit :  
  
8H30-10H20 10H40-12H30  
  
13H30-15H20 15H40-17H30  
  
Lundi Potion Divination R Magie sans B. Histoire Mag.  
  
Mardi Botanique DCFM E Entrain. Spéci. Métamorph.  
  
Mercredi DCFM Rénfo. Enchantement P Club de Duel Entrain. Spéci  
  
Jeudi SACM Potion A Mag. Ss Bag. DCFM Renfo.  
  
Vendredi Enchantement Métamorph. S Botanique DFCM  
  
- Vous avez vu notre emploi du temps ?  
  
- Oui Ron, tu croit que entraînement Spécial, c'est pour tu sais quoi, Demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui, mais vous avez vu l'emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui ?  
  
- On a que des cours nul, à pars magie sans Baguettes  
  
- Parlez pour vous, répliqua Hermione, il y a aussi Arithmancie.  
  
- Vous avez vu l'heure, on ferai mieux de partir tout de suite pour le cours de Potion.  
  
Sur ce, les 3 amis partirent en direction des cachot, lentement certes, mais il y vont.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fin du chapitre 4.  
  
J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 5, 6 et pratiquement le 7 mais il faut des review pour les voir, merci.  
  
Allez la : \/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	5. Première journée et surprise

Et voilà la suite tant attendu ! ! ! !Ce chapitre comprend des éléments des plus important. Désoler mais je pense que j'ai était moins bon que d'habitude pour ce chapitre, et si c'est le cas, pouvaient vous me laisser une petite review, merci.  
  
Cedokun : Moi Hermione et Ron, je perçoit leur relation comme sa, donc c'est normal que je fasse évoluer leur relation comme je la voit. Sinon merci.  
  
Résumé : Harry arrive a Poudlard avec beaucoup de question. Une partit de ses question on été résolut par Dumbledore. Harry est choqué de savoir qu'il est l'héritier de Gryffondor, comme son père. Le lendemain, Harry découvre que son emploi du temps, ainsi que celui de Ron et Hermione, est plus chargée que les autres.  
  
5) Première journée et surprise.  
  
Harry, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent bien en avance au cours de Potion. Il se rangèrent devant la porte puis attendirent tout en discutant, Quidditch, bien que Hermione ne participé pas vraiment :  
  
- Combien son classer les Canon du Chudley, demanda Harry.  
  
- Dernièrement, 5ème a 35 point du premier.  
  
- C'est très serré cette année, constata Harry, d'habitude entre le premier et le 5ème, il y a environ 300 point.  
  
- Oui, mais je suis sur que Canon vont avoir vite fait de dépasser le 1er et de prendre 400 points d'avance.  
  
- Tu peut toujours rêvé Ron  
  
- Quoi Hermione, tu n'y connaît rien.  
  
- Peut être, mais les Canon n'ont pas gagné le coupe depuis 1955.  
  
Rogue arriva alors, et il était d'une humeur exécrable :  
  
- Beaux cours en perspective, souffla Harry à Ron.  
  
- Qu'il y a t'il Mr Potter ? Encore ne train de raconté vos très divers et pas moins soit disant exploit ? Bien, 15 points en moins pour Gryffondors. Maintenant, en classe.  
  
« Génial, déjà des points en moins pour Gryffondors par ma faute » grogna Harry intérieurement.  
  
Ils rentèrent en classe, et le trio infernale, comme ils se surnommaient désormais, se mirent le plus loin possible du bureau, c'est a dire a leur place habituelle. Rogue leur annonça :  
  
- Cette année je n'accepterai aucune faute, et je n'hésiterais pas a enlevé des points.  
  
Il regarda alors les Gryffondors, puis ajouta :  
  
- Et je rajouterai des points au plus méritants.  
  
Et c'est fois, il regarda les Serpentards.  
  
- Nous allons commencé l'année avec une potion de Répugnance. Elle consiste a donné un odeur a la personne qui la boit qui éloigne tout être vivant a 1km a la ronde. Voici la liste des ingrédients :  
  
Bile de tatou  
  
3 pattes d'araignées  
  
Bave de crapaud d'écosse  
  
½ litre de sang de bleu  
  
4 poil de moufette  
  
Peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap  
  
Certain de ses ingrédients sont trop dangereux pour que vous puissiez vous ne procuré. Donc je vais vous en donner.  
  
Il passa donc dans les rangs pour donné les ingrédients, non sans lancer a Harry un regard haineux .  
  
- Il a vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur, dit Ron en coupant ces pattes d'araignée, non sans répugnance.  
  
- Oui, je me demande se qu'il a, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Heureusement que sa colère ne ressort pas sur le programme scolaire, cette potion est super facile, chuchota Harry.  
  
- Mr Potter, Melle Granger, Mr Weasley, 10 points en moins a Gryffondor pour bavardage, chacun, coupas Rogue.  
  
Après cette intervention, rien de spécial se passas, a pars Neville qui a fait explosé son premiers chaudron de l'année. Lorsque Rogue passa dans les rangs, il donna a chaque fois des points aux Serpentards pour les potions réussi, mais ne dit rien pour les potions raté. Quand il passa dans les rangs des Gryffondors, il enleva des 15 points par potion raté et ne donna aucun points pour les potions réussi. Lorsque le trio infernal sortirent des cahots, Ron ne put s'empêcher De dire :  
  
- Il y a du favoritisme dans l'air.  
  
- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher pour le cours de divination Ron, on va être en retard.  
  
- A tout a l'heure les garçons, lança Hermione en s'éloignant.  
  
Harry et Ron arrivèrent quand même avec 10 minutes de retards en cours. Lorsqu'ils pénétraient dans la salle de classe, qui était toujours bourré d'odeur d'encens avec plusieurs pouf. Trelawey leurs lança de sa voix mystérieuse :  
  
- J'avais prévus votre retard les enfants.  
  
- J'avais prévus que vous nous diriez sa, répondit Harry.  
  
C'est sous le fou rire de la classe, sauf de Lavande et Pavati, qui vouais a leur professeur de Divination un vrai culte, que Trelawey répondu :  
  
- J'avais prévu votre remarque Mr Potter, c'est pourquoi j'enlève 15 points a Gryffondors.  
  
Cette remarque eus pour effet de faire taire tout le monde. Trelawey reprit :  
  
- Comme je vous l'expliquiez avant que Mr Potter et Mr Weasley interrompre le cours, nous allons tout d'abord étudié la signification des rêve et leurs signes de prémonition a l'intérieurs même des rêves. Vous allez tout d'abord vous allongez par terre et dormir.  
  
Tout le monde le fit et Harry, fatigué ne mit pas longtemps a s'endormir.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- James, tu crois qu'il va venir, demanda un femme au cheveux aubrun et aux yeux vert émeraudes.  
  
- Je n'en doute pas, Peter doit déjà lui avoir dit, répondit l'homme dénommé James.  
  
- Pourquoi avoir fait Peter notre gardiens des secrets puisque l'ont savait que c'est lui le traître ?  
  
- Pour la prophétie Lily, même Dumbledore ne sait pas que c'est Harry, il croit que c'est une légende.  
  
Un craquement sourd se fit entendre, puis James dit calmement :  
  
- Lily, tu sais se que tu doit faire, c'est lui, va dans la chambre avec Harry.  
  
- Je t'aime James.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, si Harry découvre qui il est, il auras le pouvoir de nous faire revenir.  
  
Lily partit alors dans ladite chambre et attendit. Elle vit un éclair vert a travers la porte puis quelqu'un s'avança vers la porte. Lily marmonna des paroles en latin puis une lumière doré émana de Harry, puis disparu. Un craquement sourd indiqua que la porte de la chambre avait cédé. L'homme tant redouter s'avança vers la femme, puis dans un rire glacer, lança :  
  
- Avada Kédavra.  
  
Un éclair vert se montra se dirigeant vers Lily, qui tomba, morte. L'homme dégagea l'enfant du corps inerte de sa mère puis relança l'incantation :  
  
- Avada Kédavra.  
  
L'éclair vers plongeas vers Harry, mais a la grand surprise se l'homme rebondit sur le front d'Harry et se dirigeas vers lui, l'homme eu le temps de dire avant que l'éclair vert le touche :  
  
- HARRY POTTER, JE T'AURAIS ! ! !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur et les larmes aux yeux. Tout les yeux de la classe était rivé vers lui. Trelaway prit la parole :  
  
- Qu'avez vous mon garçon ?  
  
- Rien de très intéressant  
  
- Vous être sur ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry catégoriquement.  
  
Après l'incident, toute la classe le regardait avec inquiétude et étonnement. Quand la fin du cours sonna enfin, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent directement vers la sortit, en direction de la Grand Salle, Ron prit la parole :  
  
- De quoi as tu rêvé ?  
  
- Je t'expliquerais en même temps qu'à Hermione.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin a la grande salle où il trouvèrent une Hermione toute heureuse :  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione, engagea Harry.  
  
- Il est super ce cours, répondit-elle, et vous, la divination ?  
  
- Tu raconte Harry.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Que se passe t'il ?  
  
- Oh, on a fait un cours sue le rêve. On a du tous s'endormir, puis ont devaient raconté notre rêve. Mais moi, j'ai pas rêvé, j'ai cauchemardé. Il y avait mes parents, quelques minutes avant leur mort. J'ai tout revécut mais un détail m'a étonné et fait plaisir. Mon père parlait d'un prophétie et que se je découvrais se que je sui, je pourrais faire revenir mes parents. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que Dumbledore prend cette prophétie pour un mythe.  
  
- Etrange, s'exclama Hermione, il faudra en parlé a Dumbledore pendant les cours de magie sans baguette.  
  
- Harry, imagine si tu pouvait faire revenir t'est parents, ce serait super ! ! !  
  
- Oui, mais pour l'instant, allons en cours.  
  
Ils sortirent donc de la Grand Salle en direction de la salle de cours de Dumbledore, près de son bureau. Ils attendirent ensuite Dumbledore, qui ne tarda pas a montré le bout de son nez:  
  
- Entrés les enfants, entrés.  
  
Harry et ces amis se dépêchèrent de pendre les place devant le bureau, puis attendirent que leur professeur disent quelque chose, se qu'il fit:  
  
- Nous allons commencé toute de suite le cours. Qui peut me dire ne quoi consiste la magie sans baguette ? Miss Granger?  
  
- La magie sans baguette consiste a utiliser la magie sans avoir sa baguette a proximité, très utile en Duel. Le plus grand mage de l'histoire, Godric Gryffondors, n'arrivait a lancé qu'un stupéfix sans sa baguette. Personne n'est parvenu a l'égalé.  
  
- Très bien, Miss Granger vous faites gagnez 30 points a Gryffondors. Nous allons faire une démonstration, Mr Potter, venez ici avec votre baguette.  
  
Harry alla rapidement vers Dumbledore puis il rajouta:  
  
- Vous allez m'envoyer un Expéliarmus avec votre baguette, puis vous allez essayer, j'ai bien dit essayer, de me lancé un Expéliarmus sans votre baguette. Mettez tout voter puissance, les murs sont antichoc, bien que je ne pense pas que vous irez jusqu'à la. Allez y.  
  
- Expéliarmus, lança Harry.  
  
Dumbledore fut alors projeté vers le mur a une vitesse phénoménal. Dumbledore, après c'être relever, dit:  
  
- Et bien, il est très puissant. Essayez sans baguette.  
  
Harry donna sa baguette a Ron puis lança en se concentrant sur sa mains droite:  
  
- Expéliarmus  
  
Cette fois, Dumbledore fut expulsé a quelque mètre, sans sa baguette qui était dans la mains de Harry. Il semblait très déconcerté mais ajouta:  
  
- Mr Potter, vous pouvez venir me voir après le cours, et rendez moi ma baguette, merci.  
  
Le cours se passa sans autre événement, bien que les autres élèves de la classe soit très impressionnés par la performance de Harry. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry alla voir Dumbledore:  
  
- Professeur, qu'il y a t'il ?  
  
- Il se passe que ton Expéliarmus sans baguette est plus puissant que le mien. Arrête de faire cette tête. Pourras tu venir, demain soir, dans mon bureau, j'ai a te parler.  
  
- D'accord professeur.  
  
Sur ce, Harry sortit de la classe. Ron et Hermione l'attendait a la sortit:  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulais, commença Hermione  
  
- Il voulait m'annoncé que mon Expéliarmus sans baguette est plus puissance celui qu'il lance.  
  
- Houa, lança Ron.  
  
- Sa, c'est fort, mais tu ne lui a pas demandé pour ton rêve?  
  
- Non Hermione. Mais je vais le voir demain soir, il m'a demandé d'aller a son bureau.  
  
- Ah d'accord, répondit-elle, allez venez, on a cours avec Binn.  
  
- Ouais, rigolade assuré, répondit Ron sarcastiquement.  
  
C'est dans un fou rire qu'ils se rendirent au cours d'histoire de la magie. Chacun dans se cours savais que la révolution des gobelins et l'attaque des troll était d'un ennui total avec Binn, le seul professeur fantôme de l'école. Après deux heures de cours dans l'ennui le plus total, ils sortirent donc du cours comme des zombi. Harry aurait été comme sa pendant des heures si Cho ne l'avais par surpris:  
  
- Salut mon chéri.  
  
- Salut Cho chérie, répondit-il mollement.  
  
- Laisse moi deviné, Binn.  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- J'ai un remède.  
  
Puis elle l'enlaça puis l'embrassa lentement, sensuellement. Cela eu pour effet de le réveiller énergiquement :  
  
- On va faire un tour au parc, Cho?  
  
- Oui, si tu veux. Vous feriez mieux de faire comme nous, dit-elle a Ron et Hermione.  
  
Puis ils partirent en riant sous le regard incrédule de Hermione et Ron. En chemin, Harry dit a Cho :  
  
- Tu as envie de perdre ton pari, pour les poussés a voir la vérité.  
  
- Sa ne me déplairais pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin, puis elle l'embrassa.  
  
Ils continuèrent leurs promenade jusqu'à l'heure dîner, ils se rendirent donc directement dans la Grande Salle. Cho partit vers sa table en donnant un baiser a Harry. Il resta devant l'entré de la Grand Salle pendant ¼ d'heure, rêveur, jusqu'à ce que Fred lance, haut et fort::  
  
- Et ben dit donc Harry, elle te fait de l'effet la petite Cho.  
  
- C'est bon Fred.  
  
Puis Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron, qui étaient a genou tellement ils riaient. Puis pour les faire arrêter, il dit:  
  
- Dit donc Ron, je pourrais rire de ce que tu m'a dit au sujet de quelque chose que quelqu'un a écrit a la fin d'une certaine lettre. Et Hermione, qu'est ce que tu m'as dit dans ma lettre d'anniversaire au sujet de quelqu'un ? Alors écrasez- vous.  
  
Quand Harry vit la tête que faisaient ces deux amis, il se mit a rire a ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Après le repas, Dumbledore fit une annonce:  
  
- Je voudrait vous annoncez que Miss Black ici présente n'a aucun lien avec le criminel, merci.  
  
Les conversation reprirent puis Harry et ses amis se rendirent directement dans le dortoir, Ron demanda:  
  
- Alors, que t'a dit Dumbledore?  
  
- Sa va être un choc mais bon, voilà, je suis l'héritier de Gryffondors.  
  
- Quoi, s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.  
  
Un silence tendu pesa dans le dortoir pendant plusieurs minute puis:  
  
- C'est pas possible, continua Ron.  
  
- Et si, et c'est pour sa que mon père est mort.  
  
- Il faudra que j'aille a la bibliothèque pour faire des recherche sur les héritier de Gryffondor, annonça Hermione.  
  
Il continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à se que Hermione tombe sur Ron et que les autres garçon entèrent. Harry ne mit pas longtemps a s'endormir, dans l'espace de 24H, il avait appris plus sur lui que pendant 4 ans a Poudlard.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * review please, et je mettrait dans pas longtemps le prochain chapitre. 


	6. Petite altercation

LE retour de la suite!!!!! Ce chapitre est le mieux que j'ai fait depuis le debut!!! J'ai eu un immense plaisir a le crée et je pense que vous aurais aussi un immense plaisir a le lire. Merci eu reviewer. S'il vous plait, j'aimerais des review un peu plus longue, merci. Sans plus attendre:  
  
Resumé: Harry est arrivé a Poudlard. Il découvre le soir même de son arrivé qu'il est l'héritier de Gryffondor. Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard - Express, Cho lui avoue qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, et il fait de même. Il découvre aussi qu'il est plus puissant pour lancé des sort que Dumbledore, sans sa baguettes.  
  
6) Petite altercation.  
  
Harry se réveilla le lendemain en même temps que Ron. Après c'être habillé, ils descendirent lentement du dortoir, et découvrirent une masse de Gryffondors qui était autour du tableau d'affichage:  
  
- Va voir Ron, tu est plus grand que moi.  
  
- Ouais, j'y vais.  
  
Ron s'approcha du tableau, puis sec mit sur la pointe des pieds, et lut:  
  
La sélection du gardien et du poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondors se fera samedi prochain 11h00 aux terrain de Quidditch. Veuillez en prendre note et pour ceux qui le souhaite, inscrivez vous sur la liste si jointe. L'élection du capitaine se fera juste après la sélection des membres manquent.  
  
Professeur MacGonnagal, directrice ajointe et directrice de Gryffondors.  
  
Harry s'approcha de Ron pour qu'il lui dise se que c'était:  
  
- C'est pour la sélection du gardien et du poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch. Après la sélection, ils feront l'élection du capitaine.  
  
- Tu compte t'inscrire a l'élection du gardien ?  
  
- Ouais, peut-être.  
  
- Arrête, tu fera un super gardien, on jouera ensemble, et puis, tu pourras draguer Hermione.  
  
- Tu croit ?  
  
- Sur  
  
- Bon, j'y vais.  
  
Ron partit donc auprès de la liste pour s'inscrire, après l'avoir fait, il rejoignit Harry, pour attendre Hermione :  
  
- A les fille, toujours en retard, ralla Ron, et tu est sur que je pourrais draguer Her.  
  
- Que dit tu Ron, annonça Hermione.  
  
- Rien  
  
- Qui c'est que tu compte draguer ?  
  
- Personne, répondit Ron en rougissant.  
  
- Tu est sur.  
  
- Hermione, arrête d'imiter Ron.  
  
- Pourquoi, l'interrogea Hermione.  
  
- Ben quand il était jaloux de Krum.  
  
- Je suis pas jaloux ( se), s'écrièrent-ils ensemble.  
  
- On va manger, dit Hermione pour changer de sujet.  
  
- Oui, j'ai super faim, reprit Ron, en voyant où en voulait venir Hermione.  
  
- Ouais, pas la peine de changer de sujet.  
  
Ensemble, ils allèrent donc dans la Grande Salle. Juste avant de rentré, ils virent Malfoy s'approché d'eux:  
  
- Tiens, tiens, voilà Potter, son chien de second classe et la sang de bourbe  
  
- Tiens Malfoy, sa va? Tu pourrais dire a ton père qu'il transmettre mes amitiés a Tom.  
  
- Qui tu dit qu'il est mangemort ? Et puis si il l'était vraiment, tu sais bien que je ne te le dirait pas.  
  
- Dit donc, si tu nous montrait ton joli tatouage que Tom vient de te faire?  
  
- T'aimerais bien, Potter, tu va finir comme Digory, mort par un Avada Kedavra.  
  
- Comment tu sais sa ? A c'est vrai que ton père, tu sais celui qui rampe devant Voldemort, T'a tout raconter.  
  
- GRRR, il faudra que tu dise a ton père que. A oui, c'est vrai que tu a pas père, il était trop faible.  
  
Harry était entré dans un fureur incroyable puis dit :  
  
- Je ne te permet pas de parler de mon père, qui a eu le courage d'affronter Voldemort, au lieu de ramper a c'est pied.  
  
- T'est pitoyable Potter, tout comme ton père.  
  
Harry n'arrivait plus a ce contrôler et lança:  
  
- Rictusempra.  
  
Malfoy évita le sort, puis dit:  
  
- Tu veux un duel, Expemiarmus  
  
La baguette de Harry vola dans les mains de Malfoy qui la lança derrière lui. Harry repensa au cours de magie sans baguette, puis lança:  
  
- Pétrificus Totalus  
  
Malfoy, qui ne s'attendais pas a ce que Harry sache faire un peu de magie sans sa baguette, s'écroula par terre. Mais Crabbe le délivra aussitôt. Une fois relever, il dit:  
  
- Tiens Potter, stupéfix.  
  
Harry ne bougea pas, et le sort le toucha en plein poitrine. Un foule c'était rassemblé autour des deux combattant et tout le monde s'attendais a ce que Harry s'écroule pas terre, mais le sort fut absorber pas Harry et le halo rouge te or réapparut. Malfoy semblait prit d'une peur sans équivaut, mais il continua tout de même le duel, de la manière la plus lâche:  
  
- Endoloris.  
  
L'éclair blanc s'avança alors vers Harry sous l'étonnement de la foule que Malfoy utilise un sortilège impardonnable. Lorsque le sort toucha Harry, il ne fit qu'un pas en arrière, mais ne semblait pas être prit de douleur insurmontable, il se redressa et dit:  
  
- Tu ne fait pas le poids contre l'héritier de Gryffondors.  
  
Malfoy semblait étonné mais repris vite son sourire malfaisant et lança:  
  
- Avada Kedavra  
  
Tandis que l'éclair vert avançait vers Harry, celui ci se mit a sourire, pensant pas que Malfoy puisse envoyer se sortilège, tout en provoquant la mort. Non, il pensait qu'il saignerais seulement du nez. Alors au dernier moment, Denis Crivey se jeta devant Harry et pris le sortilège de plein fouet. Il tomba pas terre, mort. Harry n'y croyant pas, se baissa est secoua Denis, mais vit bien qu'il était mort. Il entendit des pleurs venant de Colin. Il se releva alors, et le halo changea de couleurs, en devenant vert, rouge, bleu, jaune, noir, or et argent. Malfoy lança:  
  
- Alors Potter, voilà un membre de moins a ton fan club, on va passer a l'autre Crivey et la Weasley.  
  
- Tu ne leur fera rien, Gryffus Protectus.  
  
Ton le monde s'attendait a voir Malfoy s'écrouler mais ils ne virent qu'un dôme entouré les deux duelliste. Puis il expliqua:  
  
- C'est entre nous deux. Il y aura pas d'autre mort, ils sont protégé.  
  
- Tu as aucune chance, tu n'a plus t'a baguette, Serpentsortia.  
  
Un serpent sortit alors de la baguette de Malfoy mais Harry lui dit, en Fourchelangue:  
  
- Je sui ton maître, Finit Incantatem.  
  
Le serpent disparu alors, mais Malfoy fut plus rapide que Harry:  
  
- C'est finis pour toi, Potter, Avada Kédavra.  
  
Le sortilège avança vers Harry, il s'avait qu'il allait mourir. Harry vit au ralenti le sortilège toucher sa poitrine mais il ne sentit rien. La foule s'attendait a voir Harry s'écrouler comme Denis, mais il resta debout. Malfoy était pétrifié et Harry lança:  
  
- Expéliarmus.  
  
Malfoy fut alors projeté contre la paroi du bouclier magique qu'avait crée Harry. Il s'était évanoui sous le choc. Harry, voyant que Malfoy était hors état de nuire, lança en direction du bouclier:  
  
- Finit Incantatem  
  
Une fois le bouclier disparu, le halo disparu alors. Dumbledore arriva en courrant, averti par un élève. Mais il vit bien que le duel était fini. Il ordonna:  
  
- Que quelqu'un aille chercher Mrs Pomfresh et lui dise de s'occuper de Malfoy et de Crivey . Harry, vient avec moi dans mon bureau, seul.  
  
Un élève partit alors en direction de l'infirmerie, puis Harry suivit Dumbledore sous le regard des autre élèves qui semblait remplit d'admiration même Ron et Hermione. Seul les Serpentard présent semblait le haïr. Il suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à dans son bureau sans un mot, il avait trop peur de se faire renvoyer. Arriver devant la Gargouille, Dumbledore dit:  
  
- Sniffle  
  
Harry souri a se mot de passe, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Lorsqu'ils furent entré, Dumbledore lui dit:  
  
- Assis toi.  
  
Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de Dumbledore mais Harry avais quand même peur de se faire renvoyer. Dumbledore mit fin au silence:  
  
- Harry, j'ai eu vent de se duel et je suis venu aussitôt. Je rien put faire ni voir vu que tu l'avait gagné avant que j'arrive. Raconte moi se qui c'est passé.  
  
- Je me promenais avec Hermione et Ron quand on a rencontrer Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Il a insulter Hermione et Ron, puis mon père et ma mère.  
  
Harry mit une heure a raconté tous se qu'il vit. Lorsqu'il raconta la mort de Denis , Dumbledore l'interrompit:  
  
- Il y a eu un mort. C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais. Il y aura une sanction, c'est sur.  
  
Puis Harry raconta la suite. A la fin, Harry demanda au directeur:  
  
- Vous me croyais Professeur?  
  
- Bien sur Harry, Fumseck y était, personne la vue, mais il y été. Avec le lien qui nous uni, j'ai vu se qu'il a vu. Je voulais juste voir si tu dirais la vérité. Je t'assure que Malfoy sera renvoyer un mois, avec des retenu tout les soirs jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.  
  
- Mais, il devrait être renvoyer définitivement!!!!  
  
- Harry, chacun a droit a une deuxième chance. Mais je ne voulais pas parler de sa. Tu as résister au sortilège de la mort un deuxième fois Harry. Et tu n'est pas mort. Ils t'a lancé le Doloris et tu n'a rien sentit, même pas la moindre douleur. Ensuite, tu a lancé le sortilège de protection que seul Gryffondors pouvait lancé, et avec sa baguette, toi tu n'en avait pas. Tu arrive a faire des sortilège puissant sans ta baguette. Tu sais se que sa signifie?  
  
- Non  
  
- Tu est le sorcier le plus puissant que la terre n'est jamais porter, Harry.  
  
Harry reçu un choc. Trop de chose était arrivait a cause du fait qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant. C'est pour sa que Voldemort voulais le tuer. C'est a cause de sa que c'est parents, cédric, et Colin était mort, pas sa faute.  
  
- C'est ma faute, si Colin, Cédric, Papa et Maman son mort.  
  
- Non Harry, ne te culpabilise pas. Bon, je voudrais savoir en quoi toi et t'est amis vous vous transformaient ?  
  
- Sauf votre respect monsieur, mais je préfère vous faire la surprise.  
  
- D'accord. Tu peut partir, je m'occupe de la famille de Mr Crivey, et de Malfoy.  
  
Sur ce, Harry sortit du bureau. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore était en train de pensait: " J'aurais aimé savoir si ils se transformaient en Griffon, Aigle de feu, Loup bleu, ou pas. Si c'est le cas, la prophétie dit vrai".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fin du chapitre. Comment vous l'avait trouvé? Expliquer moi avec un review longue please. 


	7. Animagus, cours et visite

La suite contre attaque!!!! Un nouveau chapitre et une phrase et très importante dans s chapitre et elle vient de Ron. Rien de plus, juste des remerciements :  
  
Tiffany : Merci, mais désoler de te décevoir mais la prophétie du triangle du ph?nix n'est pas prévu pour l'instant. Peut-être dans une dizaine de chapitre. Par contre, une autre prophétie va entré en jeu. Tant qu'il auront pas découvert cette prophétie, que je ne citerais pas ( elle en dit trop long), la prophétie du triangle du ph?nix ne peut pas être découverte. Je t'en dit pas plus. J'espère que tu vas aimé se chapitre.  
  
Klozz: Merci, pour l'instant, j'ai pas prévu sa mort, je pense que je vais faire pire.  
  
Sirie: Je fais le plus vite possible. En faite, le chapitre 6, je l'avait écrit sur feuille, mais j'ai tout recommencer ( je le trouvais pas bien), donc des fois, il y a des contre temps, donc le postage des chapitre peuvent être plus où moins long.  
  
Emily Potter: Merci pour te review. Je ne sais pas si Sirius va être réhabilité tout de suite. De toute façon, je compte faire 3 partis pour ma fic, donc il y a le temps. Pour les relations amoureuse, il risque d'avoir beaucoup de rebondissement, plus ou moins bien, mais je ne t'en dit pas plus. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hybride: Merci pour ta review. Pour la prophétie, je ne la prévois de si tôt. Si les révélations vons trop vite, c'est que j'en est besoin pour plus tard. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé: Dès son arrivé a Poudlard pour sa 5ème années, Harry apprend qu'il est l'héritier de Gryffondors. Il découvre qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps après c'être battue en duel avec Malfoy. Il c'est battue sans baguettes. Mais par mégarde, il dévoile a tout le monde qu'il est l'héritier de Gryffondors.  
  
7) Animagus; Cours et visite  
  
Harry se rendit aussitôt a son premier cours de la journée tout abasourdi. Quand il frappa a la porte de la serre de botanique, Mrs Chourave alla immédiatement ouvrire:  
  
- Ah Mr Potter, c'est pas trop tôt, vingt minutes de retard.  
  
- J'été avec le Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Oui, je sais, vu que votre petite histoire avec Malfoy. Bien, entrez et écoutez le cours.  
  
- Bien Madame.  
  
Harry entra sous les regards impressionné et craintif des autres élèves. Il alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione. Tout deux semblait gêne, mais Harry leurs dit quand même:  
  
- Je vous raconterais plus tard.  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête et reportèrent leurs attention vers le cours. Ce cours parlé des Tentacula vénéneuse , qui s'avéré être des plantes beaucoup moins hostile qu'elles le paraissaient. Le trio infernal partirent en cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal qui était enseigner, a la plus grande joie des trois amis, par Remus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs ami de James et Lily Potter. Une fois qu'ils furent en rang, ils attendirent patiemment leur professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, toujours sans un mot. Cela commençait a tapez sur les nerf de Harry. Alors qu'il allait leurs faire par de son mécontentement, leur professeur arriva:  
  
- Entrez. Bonjours Harry, Hermione et Ron. Content de vous revoir.  
  
- Bonjours professeur Lupin, répondirent-ils ensembles.  
  
- Vous êtes le meilleurs professeur de Défense qu'ont aient jamais eu, continua Hermione.  
  
En effet, depuis leurs entré a Poudlard, Harry, Hermione et Ron avait eu des professeurs peu singulier, un professeur était "posséder" par Voldemort , un autre bellâtre et peureux, un mangemort, et un Loup-Garou, Lupin. Celui ci était tout de même un bon professeur:  
  
- Merci Hermione. Allez, entrez pour commencer le cours.  
  
Les trois amis entrèrent et s'installèrent juste devant le bureau de Lupin, place que personne n'avais voulu. Enfin, Lupin prit la parole:  
  
- Bonjours tout le monde. J'au une petite mise au point a faire: comme tout le monde dans cette classe le sait, je suis un loup-garou, mais cela infecte mon comportement que pendant trois jours par mois. Avec l'accord de Dumbledore, tous les 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année vont devoirs apprendre le Patronus. Donc, c'est pour sa que nous allons commencer tout de suite. Qui peut expliquer au reste de la classe se que c'est qu'un Patronus?  
  
Hermione leva la main comme a son habitude, mais a la plus grande surprise des autres, Harry aussi:  
  
- Melle Granger?  
  
- C'est une forme argenté qui sert a éloigner les Détraqueurs.  
  
- Bien Melle Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondors. Quelqu'un d'autre? Harry?  
  
- Cette forme change selon les personnes et représente la joie. C'est cette joie qui éloigne les Détraqueurs, qui eu ne ressentent que du désespoir. Le Patronus peut plus ou moins briller selon la puissance du sorcier qui le fait apparaître. La formule est " Spero Patronum" et en même temps penser a un souvenir heureux.  
  
- Très bien Mr Potter, 25 points pour Gryffondors.  
  
Tout le monde =, y compris Hermione, regardait Harry avec effarement.  
  
- Mr Potter, je sais que vous maîtrisez déjà le Patronus, venez nous le montrez.  
  
Harry avança lentement jusqu'à Lupin puis se tourna vers la classe. Il pensa a un xouvenir heureux:  
  
- Spero Patronum.  
  
Un immense cerf sortit de la baguette de Harry. Il était tellement lumineux que tout le monde devaient fermé les yeux.  
  
- Bien Mr Potter, Finit Incantatem .  
  
Mais le cerf ne disparu pas. Lupin était très décontenancé maos recommença. Toujours rien. Lupin demanda :  
  
- Mr Potter, faite le disparaître.  
  
- Finit Incantatem.  
  
Le cerf disparu alors, Lupin repris:  
  
- 25 points pour Mr Potter.  
  
Hermione leva la main, puis Lupin lui donna la parole:  
  
- Professeur Lupin, un Patronus n'est-il pas censé disparaître si il n'a rien a faire?  
  
- Si Melle Granger, mais certain sorcier très puissant peuvent en crée des permanent, il faut donc que celui qui le crée, seulement lui, le fasse disparaître en disant "Finit Incantatem".  
  
- Est ce que Dumbledore avait besoin de faire sa?  
  
- Non Melle Granger. Bon, passons a la pratique. Mr Potter, voulait vous m'assisté pour les cours sur le Patronus?  
  
- O.Oui Monsieur.  
  
- Bien, faite des groupes de deux, puis chacun votre tour, vous allez essayer. Si vous vous sentez fatiguer, venez chercher du chocolat sur mon bureau.  
  
Harry passa le resta du cours a vogué de groupe en groupe, pour donné des conseils. Personne a la fin du cours n'avait réussi a faire sortir le moindre semblant de Patronus. Vint alors l'heure du déjeuner. Tout se passa normalement jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore prenne la parole:  
  
- Silence!!! Je voudrais vous faire pars du petit accident entre Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy ayant provoquer Mr Potter, écopera de 1 mois d'exclusion ainsi que des retenu tous le soirs jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Mr Potter ayant était provoqué, il n'aura qu'une heure de retenue. Je précise que Mr Malfoy a utilisé des sortilèges impardonnables ayant provoquer la mort d'un de nos élèves. Son exclusion sera donc ponctuer d'un mois a Azkaban, donc il ne passera pas sn mois d'exclusion a apprendre des sortilèges de magie noirs pour se venger avec son père. Vous pouvez continué.  
  
Harry était réjouis de la tournure que prenait les chose pour Malfoy. Apparemment, il n'avait pas que lui. Malfoy faisait une tête épouvantable. Hermione ramena Harry a la réalité très vite:  
  
- Harry, on a cours d'entraînement Spécial. Tu viens?  
  
- Hein, ah oui, j'arrive.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la salle que leurs avait prêté Dumbledore. Elle était situé près de la salle de métamorphose. Arrivé a la salle, ils eurent le plaisir de trouvés un gros chien noir, assis devant la porte, Harry s'écria:  
  
- Sniffle !!!  
  
Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la salle, puis le chien se transforma en Sirius a la plus grande joie de Harry:  
  
- C'est super Sirius que tu sois là, mais si jamais quelqu'un entre.  
  
- La salle est insonorisé et un sortilège permet de me faire disparaître aux yeux des personne non convié a entré dans cette salle. Bon, on commence?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Bon, je suppose que vous savez déjà en quel animal vous vous transformez?  
  
- Oui  
  
- En quoi?  
  
- Moi, c'est un loup bleu.  
  
- Un aigle de feu  
  
- Et moi un Griffon, mais ne dit rien a Dumbledore, on voudrait lui faire la surprise.  
  
- Si vous voulez. Vous avez des animaux très rare. Bon alors pour que vous soyez en osmose avec votre animal, il faut que vous répétez dix fois: At animagus, at me, at . votre animal, d'accord ? Allez-y.  
  
Harry répéta dix fois:  
  
- At animagus, at me, at Griffon.  
  
Puis Ron répéta dix fois:  
  
- At animagus, at me, at Loup Bleu.  
  
Et enfin, Hermione fit la même chose:  
  
- At animagus, at me, at Aigle de feu.  
  
Après que chacun est répéter leurs phrases, une lumière doré émana de chacun d'eux. Sirius repris:  
  
- Bien, maintenant vous allez méditez sur votre animal. Je vous laisse seul pendant se temps.  
  
Après avoir dit cela, il sortit de la salle sous as forme animagus. Harry médita le Griffon: son corps de lion, sa tête et c'est aile d'aigle, ses oreilles de cheval et sa crête de nageoires de poisson. Il médita ainsi pendant 1h30, jusqu'à ce que Sirius vienne:  
  
- Allez, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.  
  
- Quoi, déjà, s'exclamèrent-ils, sa fait que dix minutes.  
  
- Non, sa fait 1h30, mais c'est bon signe que vous ne voyez pas le temps passé.  
  
- Bon, au revoir Sirius, il faut qu'on aille en métamorphose.  
  
- Au revoir les enfants.  
  
Puis ils prirent la direction de la salle de métamorphose . Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils y trouvèrent une MacGonnagal particulièrement énervée. Ils étaient les 1er arrivés et s'installèrent au milieu de la classe. Quelque minute après, leurs camarades arrivèrent, puis s'installèrent. Une fois cela fait, MacGonnagal prit la parole:  
  
- Bonjours!!! Vous avez vos B.U.S.E. en fin d'année, donc je ne tolérerez aucun écart de votre part. Nous allons donc commencer la métamorphose humaine, nous aurons sept cours sur la théorie, puis sept cours sur la pratique. Bon, au travail.  
  
Le reste du cours se passa entre écoute du professeur et prise de note. Mais chacun écoutez attentivement, de peur de se faire retiré des points. A la fin du cours, tous le monde sortit en trombe de la classe et les trois amis se dirigèrent immédiatement dans le dortoir de Harry et Ron, pour parler de l'entrevue avec Dumbledore. Depuis l'incident, tout le monde se comportaient quelque peut étrangement avec Harry. Arrivé enfin dans le dortoir, Harry prit la parole:  
  
- Deux jours, deux annonce déconcertante, sympa, non?  
  
- Viens en au fait, j'attend que sa depuis se matin.  
  
- Il m'a appris que j'étai le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps.  
  
Ron et Hermione faisaient la carpe: ils ouvraient et fermaient la bouche la bouche sans que aucun sons n'en sorte. Puis Ron arriva quand même a dire:  
  
- Pfff, j'aimerais bien être aussi puissant, rein que pour me démarquer de mes frères.  
  
- Je pense que nous devrions étudiez a fond, pour notre combat contre Voldemort.  
  
- D'accord, répondirent-ils en ch?urs.  
  
- Je propose que l'on continue notre méditations  
  
- Comme sa ont iras plus vite.  
  
- On y va.  
  
Ainsi, ils passèrent 5h00 a médité sans relâche. Quand Seamus, Dean et Neville arrivèrent, ils se posèrent tout d'abord des questions, puis allèrent les secoué:  
  
- Et oh, réveillé vous.  
  
- Tiens Dean, tiens Neville, tiens Seamus, vous allez bien?  
  
- Oui Hermione, et qu'est ce que tu fait dans le dortoir des garçons? Allez va dans ton dortoir.  
  
Quand Hermione eu été partis, Harry et Ron se mirent directement au lit et s'endormir.  
  
La semaine se passa relativement bien entre les cours désastreux de potion et les autre cours beaucoup plus sympa. Le vendredi, ils décidèrent d'aller voir Hagrid. Ils allèrent donc a sa cabane et frappèrent:  
  
- Entrez, grogna Hagrid.  
  
Hermione, Harry et Ron entrèrent alors et dirent:  
  
- Bonjours Hagrid.  
  
- Bonjours les enfants, vous allez bien?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Tiens Harry, tu viens sûrement pour ton cadeau. Je vais le chercher.  
  
Hagrid traversa alors la pièce tout en disant:  
  
- Installez vous. A le voilà, tiens Harry.  
  
Harry prit le paquet et l'ouvrit tandis que Hagrid préparait du thé. Harry découvrit avec bonheur un album des maraudeurs au grand complet.  
  
- Merci Hagrid, je n'avais qu'une seul photo des maraudeurs.  
  
- de rien Harry, tu l'as eu où cette photo?  
  
- Heu.  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. En effet, c'était Sirius, son parrain, qui était injustement accusé d'a voir trahi les parents de Harry, qui lui avait donné. Harry trouva quand même une solutions:  
  
- C'est Remus Lupin.  
  
- Ah d'accord.  
  
- Alors Hagrid, demanda Hermione, c'était quoi la mission que vous a confiez Dumbledore?  
  
- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire, oh puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le dirais pas, je devais rallié les géants a notre cause.  
  
- Et alors.  
  
- Mission accomplit, dit fièrement Hagrid.  
  
- On est content pour vous.  
  
- Merci pour le thé, Hagrid, dit Harry, on y va?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Au revoir Hagrid.  
  
- Au revoir les enfants.  
  
Tous en se dirigeant vers le château, ils discutaient:  
  
- C'est une bonne chose que les géants soit de notre coté, ce sont de puissants alliés.  
  
- J'espère que Hagrid a retrouvé sa mère.  
  
- Je suis bête, s'exclama Harry, j'ai oublié de lui demandait si il l'avais retrouvé. Il faudra y pensé la prochaine fois. Bon, allons mangé.  
  
Ils se rendirent donc dans la grande salle puis après avoir finis de mangé, ils allèrent dans leurs dortoir. Harry discuta un moment avec Ron. Puis ils se couchèrent quand même assez tôt car le lendemain, il y avoir la sélection de Quidditch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
review please et long svp Prochain chapitre en cours d'écriture. 


	8. Quiddtich, plaisir et fête surprise

Chapitre 8 finit!!!!! Je prévient pour certain que ce chapitre est classez NC-17, donc âmes sensible, s'abstenir. Comme il y a longtemps que je ne l'ait pas fait:  
  
Disclaimer : Tout le personnage ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter appartiennent a J.K. Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient.  
  
Spoiler: 4 premier tome de Harry Potter.  
  
Remerciements:  
  
Oyne: Merci pour ta review. Je croit qu'il y auras pas mal de mystère sur Hagrid. Mais je vais y arrivé dans quelque chapitre.  
  
Résumé: Depuis que Harry est arrivé a Poudlard, il accumule les surprise. Tout d'abord il sort avec Cho. 4nesuite il découvre qu'il est l'héritier de Gryffondors. Puis surprise des surprise, il est le sorcier le plus puissant que la terre n'est jamais porté.  
  
8) Quidditch, plaisirs et fête surprise  
  
Harry se réveilla assez tôt pour un samedi mais il fallait souligné que dans 2h00 auras lieu la sélection des derniers membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Harry prit un peu de temps pour repenser a ce qui c'était passé depuis une semaine. Il avait passé du stade de Harry Potter celui qui a survécu au stade d'héritiers de Gryffondors puis sorcier le plus puissant que la terre n'est jamais porté. Pour c'est amis, cela devait être très troublant. Quand il regarda l'heure, il s'aperçu qu'il fallait mieux se préparé. Il mit sa tenu de Quidditch puis pris son balai haut de gamme, l'Ouragan. Ron dormait encore mais il pouvais encore dormir lui. Après le déjeuné, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Cho ( elle c'était jointe a eu) se rendirent au terrain de Quidditch pour la sélection. Ron alla dans le groupe des candidats, et Hermione et Cho dans les tribune. Quand a Harry, il alla rejoindre l'équipe:  
  
- Salut, lança Fred.  
  
- On attendais que toi.  
  
- Allons- y  
  
- Sonorus, lança Fred, bon, on a 3 candidats au poste de gardiens et autant pour les poursuiveurs. Les poursuiveuses testerons d'abord les gardiens en tirant 10 fois. Colin Crivey, viens.  
  
" Oh non" pensa Harry.  
  
- Attention, Katie tire et marque. Les poursuiveuse récupèrent le souaffle. Angelina tire et c'est arrêter. Katie se concentre, feinte, ti. Non, re-feinte et tire, but.  
  
Après 10 tir, Colin c'était pris 7 buts:  
  
- Crivey a la note de 3/10. J'appelle désormais Adrien Guyon . Espérons qu'il sera meilleur que Colin, qui ne devais pas être au meilleurs de sa forme. C'est parti.  
  
Adrien se prit 4 but et donc:  
  
- Adrien a 6/10, c'est mieux que le candidats précédant. Maintenant, j'appelle mon petit frère chéri, j'ai nommé Ron Weasley. Les Weasley au pouvoir!!! Tout se passe très vite, Katie tir, et rate. Angélina tire et dans un bond spectaculaire, il arrête le tir.  
  
Ron arrêta finalement tout les tirs:  
  
- Ron a la note de 10/10, je le déclare officiellement gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondors, allez viens ici, frère digne de la réputations des Weasley.  
  
- C'est super Harry, on va jouer ensemble.  
  
Après la sélection du poursuiveur, qui était, a la plus grande fierté de Fred, Ginny Weasley. Fred déclara:  
  
- Merci a tous, maintenant l'équipe venait, on va élire le capitaine.  
  
Après avoir rompu le charme, Fred dit alors, dans le plus grand secret:  
  
- Bon, on va élire le capitaine par vote, tenez, prenez ses petit papier, puis écrivez le nom du capitaine de l'équipe que vous souhaitez, allez-y.  
  
Chacun écrivit le nom du capitaine idéal, Harry écrivit Fred Weasley.  
  
- Bon, on dépouille. Potter, Potter, Fred Weasley, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter. Il me semble que Mr Potter-le-Capitaine soit le nouveau capitaine, dit Fred.  
  
- Merci, répondit Harry, émue.  
  
Lorsque Ron descendit des tribunes, il vit Hermione courir vers lui et dire:  
  
- Oh Ron!!!!  
  
Puis elle lui sauta au cou, le regarda avec envie, puis l'embrassa deux seconde. Elle attendit qu'il proteste où qui la réponse, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait fait sa, mais comme il ne la repoussée pas, elle en conclut qu'il était d'accord et le re-embrassa, plus longuement cette fois.  
  
- Tu me dois une nuit, glissa Harry a Cho.  
  
- Ce soir, devant le rideau bleu, au deuxième étage, Ok?  
  
- D'accord, a ce soir.  
  
Puis elle s'en alla, se sachant pas que Harry était le nouveau capitaine. L'équipe voulait que ce soit le secret, même les autres Gryffondors ne le saurais pas.  
  
- Qui est le capitaine Harry, demanda Hermione, Ron ne veut pas me le dire.  
  
- Désoler Hermione, c'est une secret jusqu'au premier match, dans 1 mois, Serpentard contre Gryffondors.  
  
- Vous êtes pas sympa les gars, allez mon petit Ronaldounet chéri, tu peux me le dire?  
  
- Non, répondit l'intéressé.  
  
- Petit Ronaldounet chéri a raison.  
  
- Quoi, t'aime pas son surnom, s'étonna Hermione.  
  
- Mais si ma Hermionouchette, s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Et Harry, il y a que moi qui est le droit de l'appeler comme sa, râla Ron.  
  
Harry se mit a rire au point où Hermione et Ron devait presque le porter jusqu'à la grande salle pour le repas, après avoir repris bonne posture, il dit :  
  
- Il est quelle heure Ron?  
  
- 12h00  
  
- Que fait-on cette après midi ?  
  
- Moi, je dois allez a la bibliothèque, pour l'histoire de l'héritiers, annonça Hermione.  
  
- Nous, on joueras au échec, hein Ron.  
  
- Ouais, si tu veux. Dommage que je ne soit pas avec Hermione, mais comme elle va voir des livres.  
  
Puis il lui mit ces mains sur les hanche, puis approcha doucement ces lèvres de celle d'Hermione, puis l'embrassa longuement.  
  
- Moi, j'aurais Cho toute la nuit.  
  
- Veinard !!!  
  
Hermione fit une moue indigné puis:  
  
- Qui c'est que tu auras toute la nuit, demanda une voix que Harry identifia comme celle de Cho.  
  
- Toi.  
  
- Tu est sur?  
  
Comme réponse, il l'embrassa longuement, puis lui dit :  
  
- A ce soir, après le repas.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Puis ils partirent vers leurs table respectif. Après un après midi sans encombre, Ron et Harry allèrent rejoindre Hermione qui était dans la Grand Salle:  
  
- Alors Hermione, c'est recherche, sa avance ?  
  
- J'ai rein trouvé, Harry, tu pourras me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité ?  
  
- Ouais si tu veux. Au faite, j'ai une nouvelle.  
  
- Ah, et c'est quoi, demanda Hermione.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de changement de statue depuis quatre jours.  
  
- Hein, je comprend pas, questionna Ron.  
  
- Ben, je trouvais que depuis la rentré, je suis passé du statue de survivant, au statue d'héritier de Gryffondors, puis a celui de sorcier - le - plus - puissant - que - la - terre - n'est - jamais - porté. Quoi que, je passe la nuit avec Cho.  
  
Hermione fit les gros yeux, se qui n'empêcha pas Ron de dire:  
  
- Ah, tu compte perdre t'a virginité?  
  
- Non, enfin Ron, je pense pas a sa.  
  
Il avait dit sa sur un ton qui voulais dire tout le contraire.  
  
- Bon, Cho vient de se lever, j'y vais.  
  
- A demain  
  
- A demain pas de bêtise vous deux.  
  
Il éclata de rire et alla rejoindre Cho:  
  
- Salut Harrychounet.  
  
Elle avait dit sa bien fort. Toute la grand salle les regardés, puis éclatèrent tous de rire, les larmes au yeux. Dumbledore avait une lueur amuser et MacGonnagal semblait se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. Harry pensa que heureusement Malfoy n'était pas la.  
  
- On y va Cho chéri , dit Harry en rougissant.  
  
- Tu es si pressé, tu sais, on va que dormir, dit-elle avec un sourire coquin, quoi que, je me suis réservé pour toi.Amoureux.  
  
Ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le rideau bleu qui était l'entré de la salle commune. Il s'ouvrit pour les laissés entrer dans la salle commune de Serdaigle :  
  
- Viens par la, dit-elle en l'emmenant vers une porte sur la gauche, voilà ma chambre privé.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la grande chambre et Harry fut émerveillé de découvrire un lit a Baldaquin Bleu a deux place. Il y avait aussi une joli table en bois massif avec les bords doré. Une commande se situer a coté du lit et la tapisserie était bleu nuit:  
  
- Voici mon domaine privé.  
  
Ils passèrent environ 1 heure a discutés puis Cho le prit soudainement part le cou puis s'allongea sur lui tout en l'embrassant. Elle lui déboutonna lentement la chemise pour laissé paraître son beau corps musclé par la pratique du Quidditch. Elle décolla ces lèvres de Harry pour commencé de l'embrassé sur le torse. Après plusieurs minute, Harry lui releva la tête puis enleva sa chemise. Ensuite, il commença a défaire la chemisette de Cho puis lui enleva, se qui laissait le soin a Harry de regardé ces formes généreuse juste cacher par un bout de tissu. Lentement et doucement, il laissa un de ces doigt descendre le long de sa colonne vertébral, ce qui la fit frémire de plaisir. Il enleva ensuite son pantalon, et elle fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent tout le deux en sous- vêtements, il se coucha sur elle de manière a l'embrasé, et prit jambe sensuellement, contre son corps. Cho repris le dessus et Harry en profita pour dégrafé lentement son soutien-gorge qui descendit le long de ces bras. Il embrassa le bout de ces seins, se qui la fit cambré de bonheur dans un petit gémissement. Harry lui demanda:  
  
- Tu es sur Cho.  
  
- je veux que tu me fasse perdre ma vertu Harry.  
  
Il lui enleva alors son slip et Cho fit de même avec le caleçon de Harry. Alors Harry prit le dessus tout en prenant soin de mettre des couvertures sur eux. Alors, il commença l'acte du suprême bonheur, doucement, il s'arrêta, le temps qu'elle assimile a la douleur de la première fois. Quand Harry sentit qu'elle s'était détendu, il repris le mouvement qui les plongeas dans la plus total félicité.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry se réveilla le lendemains Matin dans les bras de Cho. Il la trouvait encore plus belle quand elle dormait, avec cette expression paisible sur le visage. Harry ne bougea pas, pour ne pas la réveillée. Au bout de ½ heure, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit un Harry qui la regardait d'un air rêveur. Elle lui dit:  
  
- Ah quoi tu pense?  
  
- A toi.  
  
- Ah bon, c'est gentil.  
  
- Comment m'a tu trouvé, hier soir?  
  
- Pour une première, c'était génial.  
  
- Tu connais un sort contraceptif?  
  
- Oui, je l'ai lancer avant.  
  
- Heureusement, j'ai pas envie d'être père a 15 ans!!!  
  
- On va déjeuner?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
Ils sortirent alors du lit, puis se mirent a chercher leurs habit:  
  
- Tu sais où son les habit Harry?  
  
- Je croyait qu'on les avais mis au pied du lit.  
  
- attend regarde, il y a une lettre sur la table.  
  
Ils allèrent prendre la lettre et l'ouvrirent:  
  
Désoler Cho,  
  
Mais il faudra que tu vienne chercher tes vêtements ainsi que ceux de Harry ( si il pouvait venir tout nu, se serait bien) dans notre dortoir.  
  
Anna Riddle  
  
- Merde, elle fait chier.  
  
- Qui c'est ?  
  
- Ma soit disant meilleur amie.  
  
- On va pas y aller. J'ai peu être une idée.  
  
- Va y.  
  
Il alla prendre sa baguette qu'il avait heureusement mis sur la commode, puis alla a la porte, l'entrouvrit, et dit :  
  
- Accio vêtements  
  
Les vêtements de Harry ainsi que ceux de Cho volèrent alors jusqu'à Harry. Il les attrapa en plein vol, ferma la porte, et tendis les vêtements de Cho. Elle le remercia en l'embrassant fougueusement.  
  
- Merci Harry, je n'y avais même pas pensé.  
  
- De rien, on s'habille?  
  
Ils mirent alors leurs vêtements en vitesse, puis sortirent de la salle commune des Serdaigle non sans avoir été réprimandé l'"amie" de Cho. Ils arrivèrent a la grande salle, puis se séparèrent pour aller a leur table respectif dans un baiser. Quand Harry arriva a la table des Gryffondor, il vit Hermione et Ron qui le regardaient en souriant. Quand il s'approcha d'eux, il leurs dit:  
  
- Bonjours, vous allez bien?  
  
- Oh oui, et toi?  
  
- Super soirée!!  
  
- C'était comment, demanda Ron, excité.  
  
- Ron, tu n'as pas besoin de lui demandé sa, répliqua Hermione.  
  
- T'inquiet pas Hermione, sa ne me gêne pas. Pour répondre a t'a question, c'est très très bien. Sa te plonge dans un total bonheur. Vous devriez essayer; Hermione et toi.  
  
- Harry, gronda Hermione, tu n'est pas celui qui doit nous dirent sa. Je pense pas que je soit prête, donc.  
  
- Hermione, tu n'est pas ob.  
  
Ron ne pu terminé sa phrase car Dumbledore se leva est réclama le silence. Quand le silence fut fait, il annonça:  
  
- Cher élèves, cette année, il y auras plusieurs bal d'organisé. Certain serons réservé a partir de la 4ème année et d'autre seront ouvert a tous. Un bal va être organisé dans 15 jours, et il sera ouvert a partir de la 4ème année. Je demanderai d'avoir obligatoirement un cavalier ou une cavalière et de ne pas choisir un élève de niveau inférieur a la 4ème années. Je ne vous dit pas le thème, mais je suis conscient que cette idée est farfelu. Vous pouvez me posez des question si vous voulez.  
  
Fred Wesley se leva alors et demanda:  
  
- Doit-on mettre nos robe de bal traditionnel ?  
  
- Oui, Mr Weasley.  
  
George se leva lui aussi et demanda:  
  
- On peut mettre des robe transparentes?  
  
Dumbledore ne répondit pas, mais il avait une lueur dangereusement malicieuse dans son regard. Les conversation reprirent alors, mais tous n'avais qu'une question dans la tête:" Quel est se mystérieux bal ?". Les journées passèrent rapidement et plusieurs rumeur avait circulé au sujet du bal. Certain disait que Dumbledore voulait organisé une fête spécial Moldu, où il passerait que de la musique Moldu, certain disait même que Dumbledore voulait demandé en mariage MacGonnagal. Aucune de ces rumeur n'étaient fondé mais elles alimentées quand même les conversations. Arriva enfin le moment d'aller au bal. Ron et Harry attendait que Hermione finisse de se préparé. Elle arriva enfin et Ron en resta bouche bée. En effet, elle avait lissé c'est cheveux qui retombé en cascade dans son dos. Elle portait une longue robe violette avec un décolleté en V:  
  
- On y va les gars?  
  
- O.O.Oui, balbutia Ron.  
  
- Tu doit rejoindre Cho où?  
  
- Devant l'entré de la Grand Salle.  
  
- On y va ?  
  
Ils se rendirent donc devant la porte de la Grande Salle, où un troupeau c'était formé, en attente de l'ouverture de la porte. Sur tout les visage, on pouvait lire l'impatience. Harry attendit Cho et la vit descendre les marches de l'escaliers. Elle avais les cheveux rassembler en un chignon qui tenait par deux baguettes. Elle c'était misse un peu de maquillage et portait une robe vert foncé avec des bordure bleu nuit. Elle s'approcha de Harry, puis il lui prit les hanche et l'embrassa.  
  
- Tu est superbe.  
  
- On a la même couleur de vêtement, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.  
  
- Ah, il ouvre les porte.  
  
Il entrèrent alors dans la grande salle, qui avait était décoré pour l'occasion. Les quatre grande table avait été remplacé par une centaines plus petite. Ron, Harry, Hermione et Cho s'installèrent a l'un d'entre elle et attendirent. Quand tout le monde fut rentré, le porte de la Grande Salle se refermèrent, puis, au plus grand étonnement de tous, se fermèrent a clef.  
  
- Il veut pas qu'on s'échappe, commenta Ron.  
  
- On dirait, répliqua Harry.  
  
Dumbledore choisit se moment pour entré avec les autres professeurs, par la petite porte près de la table des Professeurs. Tout les professeur avait un sourire crispé, comme si se qui allait se produire ne leur plairait pas du tout. Dumbledore prit la parole:  
  
- Je suis content que vous être tous venu pour ce bal. Comme je vous l'avait annoncé, c'est un bal a surprise. Déjà, se soir, la musique sera entièrement moldu. Pour la deuxième surprise, j 'ai fait barré les portes pour que personne ne puissent s'échappé, sinon, se ne serais pas marrant. Voici la surprise:  
  
Il tapa alors dans ces mains et .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fini!!! Je suis sadique là. ATTENTION, pour les reviewer, j'ai un concours: vous me donnerais une ou plusieurs possibilité pour la surprise du bal et celui qui se rapproche le plus de la vérité, recevra le chapitre suivant avant qu'il ne soit mis en ligne. Pour sa , il faudra me laisser votre adresse mail.  
  
Revient longue please.  
  
Fred W 


	9. Bal plus que surprise et Quidditch

Et voilà le chapitre 9. Tout le monde doit attendre de savoir se que c'est la surprise. Évidemment, un reviewer a déjà lut le chapitre. Sans plus attendre le chapitre.  
  
Remerciements:  
  
Lady-be: Merci pour te review. Je savais pas que m'a fi était très différentes des autres, je suis flattée. Dommage que tu n'est aucune idée de la suite, tu a du attendre que je poste se chapitre. Bonne lecture.  
  
Kaorou: Tu n'est pas près de donné ton opinion global, cette fic est en 3 partie. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Andy124: Désoler, mais tu es loin de compte. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Emily Potter: Merci pour ta review. Je suis content que tu ais aimer mon dernier chapitre. Moi non plus, j'aime pas les fin a suspense, c'est pour sa que je me suis dépêcher pour finir se chapitre. Bonne lecture.  
  
JasonFox: Merci pour ta review. Tu es tellement proche que tu as gagné le droit de lire ce chapitre avant tout le monde. Bonne lecture.  
  
Maria Potter: Merci pour ta review. Tu aurais du me dire ta petite idée, tu aurais peut-être reçu le chapitre avant tout le monde. Bonne lecture.  
  
Weidonan: Merci pour ta review. Désoler, mais ce n'est pas du tout sa. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lily of the valey: Merci pour ta review, je te remercie aussi d'être venue lire ma fic. Dommage que tu n'est pas deviné. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé: Dumbledore apprend a Harry qu'il n'est pas seulement le survivant mais aussi l'héritier de Gryffondor et le sorcier le plus puissant que la terre n'est jamais porté. Harry accomplit avec Cho l'acte suprême. Un bal a lieu mais une surprise de taille attend tous les élèves de Poudlard présent.  
  
9) Bal plus que surprise et Quidditch.  
  
[ Dumbledore tapa dans c'est mains.]  
  
. une lumière aveuglante apparu. Quand la lueur fut estompé, Harry se sentit léger, il avait moins de poids sur ces épaules. Quand il réouvrit les yeux, il découvrit avec stupeur que tous les élèves présent dans la salle était. sans habits, juste en caleçon pour les gars et une chemise de nuit pour les filles. Il se mit a rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il était lui aussi en caleçon!!! Il se jeta vite fait sous la table, où se trouvait déjà Ron, Hermione et Cho.  
  
- Comment a t-il pu faire sa, demanda Cho.  
  
- je sais pas, répondit Ron, en tout cas, c'est la première fois que je vois Hermione en chemise de nuit!!!  
  
- Ron, s'indigna Hermione.  
  
Elle avait protester mais Cho et Harry avait bien remarqué la manière dont elle fixé le torse de Ron. Enfin, Dumbledore prit la parole:  
  
- Eh bien, eh bien, sortez donc tous de sous les tables.  
  
Chacun décidèrent alors de sortir de sous les tables. Après vingt minutes, tout le monde était sorti et Cho c'était très vite blottis dans les bras de Harry. Dumbledore pu enfin expliqué:  
  
- J'ai pensé qu'une petite soirée comme celle ci vous aiderez a vous détendre. Mais ne soyez pas gênez!!! Passons a table. Bon appétit.  
  
Des plats apparurent sur les petites table et chacun pu commencé de mangé, tout en parlant de cette petite soirée quelque peu dénudé.  
  
- Comment a-t-il pu avoir une idée pareille, s'étonna Ron.  
  
- J'en sais rien, répondit Harry, Cho, c'est t'a tenue pour dormir?  
  
- Oui, répondit-elle.  
  
- Dit donc Harry, demanda Ron, tu as bien passé la nuit avec elle, donc tu sais très bien comment elle dort!!!  
  
- Euh., bafouilla Harry, tout rouge.  
  
- En tout cas Ron, repris Hermione pour dissimulé le gêne de Harry, ton caleçon avec des petit c?urs rose te va bien.  
  
- Regarde Hermione, rajouta Ron, il a rajouté des H dedans.  
  
Les oreilles de Ron devirent rouge écarlate, puis Cho dit:  
  
- Et le caleçon de Harry a des petits vif d'or qui batte des ailes.  
  
- Pour résumé, on se retrouve avec l'habit que l'on prend pour dormir.  
  
- Ben j'espère qu'il y a pas de vent, ajouta Hermione, je dors sans slip, ni soutien gorge.  
  
Elle se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se mit a rougir. Ron la rassura:  
  
- Je vois pas pourquoi tu rougis, Her-mignonne.  
  
- C'est pas un truc qui se dit, répliqua Hermione  
  
- Tu sais, rajouta Harry, c'est pas un mal, hein Ron.  
  
Ils rigolèrent tous les deux sous les regards indigné de Cho et Hermione. Enfin, le repas fut finit, et Dumbledore prit la parole:  
  
- Maintenant que tout le monde est détendu et repus, nous allons donc mettre de la musique de nos cher Moldu. Que le bal commence.  
  
La musique se mit alors en route avec " I will survive". Tout les quatre allèrent alors sur la piste de danse. Plusieurs musique endiablé se firent entendre comme " Whenever whenever", " Paris Latino". Ils allèrent aux tables misent sur le coté pour se reposé et s'assiérent a coté cde Ginny qui était accompagné de Neville, a son grand désespoir. Les slow commencèrent par " Sang pour sang". Harry glissa a Cho:  
  
- Je vais invité Ginny, elle a l'air de s'ennuyer, d'accord?  
  
- Va-y.  
  
Harry se leva, puis s'approcha de Ginny:  
  
- Veux tu bien m'accordé cette danse?  
  
Son visage s'illumina et accepta avec joie. Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse. Harry mit ces mains sur ses hanches, puis Ginny mit ces bras autour du cou de Harry. Ils commencèrent a dansé tout en parlant:  
  
- Tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer avec Neville.  
  
- C'est vrai, j'aurais du y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- Tu danse bien.  
  
- toi aussi Harry.  
  
Puis quand le slow se termina, Harry se baissa et fit un baise main a Ginny, puis lui dit:  
  
- Il faudra que l'on parle plus souvent.  
  
Il alla invité Cho, avec qui il fit quatre slow, qui était: " Le blue du buziness-man", " Ziggy", " Monopolis", " Stone", qui était tous des extraits de Starmania. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à 2h00 du matin, puis le bal en tenue de nuit se termina avec " aimer". Toutes les personnes présentes au bal était d'accord que ce bal avait été très sympathique. Certain avait même était voir Dumbledore a la fin pour qu'il en réorganise un sur le même thème. Harry se sentit tout d'un coup très fatigué, et après un dernier baisé, il monta dans son dortoir. Il s'endormit très rapidement mais.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry se trouvait dans une pièce entièrement blanche. Il y avait personne.  
  
- Il y a quelqu'un?  
  
Soudain, Voldemort apparu:  
  
- Bonsoir Harry Potter. J'ai enfin pu entré dans t'est rêve.  
  
- Que me voulez-vous?  
  
- Te proposé un marché. Tu rejoins mes rang en devenant mangemort et espion, ou je te fait souffrir.  
  
- Faite moi souffrir.  
  
- Oh, je ne vais pas te faire souffrir directement, je vais d'abord tué la petite Chang, puis La sang de bourbe, le Weasley, Black, je vais tous les tué un a un. Alors que choisit tu?  
  
Harry réfléchissait. Il voulait pas faire mal a c'est proche en devenant Mangemort, mais si il ne le faisait pas, il mourrait tous. Puis, il decida:  
  
- Jamais je ne serais mangemort.  
  
- Petit insolent. Endoloris.  
  
Harry reçu le sort de plein fouet, mais ne ressentit aucune douleur.  
  
- Comment est-ce possible???  
  
- Vous êtes pas assez puissant, Jedusor.  
  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme sa.  
  
- Mr Tom Elvis Jedusor, je vous appelle comme je veux.  
  
- Avada Kedavra.  
  
Harry esquiva le sort. Puis rapide comme l'éclair pensa que le seul moyen pour pas qu'il revienne dans ses rêve, était de la tuer:  
  
- Avada Kédavra, lança Harry  
  
Voldemort était trop surpris pour pouvoir esquiver le sort. Il le reçu de plein fouet, et disparu.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur, Dumbledore était pencher sur lui, l'air grave.  
  
- Tu la expulser Harry?  
  
- Je l'est tuer.  
  
- Comment est ce possible?  
  
- Je lui est lancé l'Avada Kedavra.  
  
- Il ne devrait plus venir dans t'est rêve. Que t'a t'il dit?  
  
- Rien, mentit Harry, comment est ce que vous avez su qu'il était dans mon rêve?  
  
- Ton ami Ron nous a prévenu, tu était agité de spasme. Quand on est arrivé, tu ne bougé plus, puis une lumière blanche a émané de toi, c'était quoi?  
  
- Il m'a lancé le Doloris.  
  
- Bien, je n'est plus rien a te demandé. Tu peux rester ici.  
  
Puis il sortit du dortoir. Chacun se coucha sans un mot. Harry ne se rappelé plus de rien le lendemain. Deux semaines passèrent entre les cours, les entraînements intensif de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et les entraînements de Quidditch. Le jour du match Serpentard contre Gryffondors arriva enfin. L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondors était dans les vestiaires:  
  
- Bon, je ne suis pas doué pour les discours, commença Harry, mais nous avons des avantages sur eux: ils ne savent pas qui est le capitaine, sa va les déstabilisés, nous avons des batteurs imbattables, un gardien surentraîner et trois superbe poursuiveuse.  
  
Quand Harry complimenta les poursuiveuses, Ginny avait rougi, puis Fred rajouta:  
  
- Et nous avons un attrapeur qui n'a presque jamais fait défaut.  
  
- Et il a un Ouragan, quand Malfoy va voir sa, il sera vert avec son vieux Nimbus 2001, en plus, il a pas apprécier le coup du duel.  
  
- Allez, en avant, cria Harry.  
  
L'équipe entra dans le stade sous les applaudissements de Gryffondors, Poufsouffle, et Serdaigle. Les Serpentards était déjà en place, Lee commenta l'arrivé de l'équipe rouge et or:  
  
- Voici l'équipe de Gryffondors, composé de Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Johnson, Bell et du capitaine, Potter!!! Je précise que Potter est monté sur un Ouragan, puis peut voler a 600km/m et qu'il en existe 20 au monde, avec sa, Serpentard n'a aucune chance.  
  
- Jordan, s'indigna MacGonnagal.  
  
- Voilà, le match commence. Weasley prend le souaffle et file vers les buts de Serpentards. Elle tire, non, elle passe a Bell qui tire et marque, 10 a 0 pour Gryffondor. Le souaffle est remis en jeu, Johnson a le souaffle, attention au cognard, Weasley le renvoie plus loin., Johnson passe a Weasley qui file vers les buts adverse et marque, 20 a 0 pour Gryffondors.  
  
Harry tourner autour du stade, Malfoy a c'est trousse. Il commençait a en avoir marre de se lèche botte et se pencha en avant pour avancé plus vite, puis fit mine d'avoir vu le vif. Il ne mit pas toute la puissance pour que Malfoy le suive de près. Le sol commençait a ce rapproché dangereusement, arrivé a vingt centimètres du sol, il remonta rapidement en chandelle, puis entendue un bruit sec, signe que Malfoy c'était écrasé par terre.  
  
- Feinte de Wronski parfaitement exécuter par Potter et cette imbécile de Malfoy a marché.  
  
- Jordan, pas de favoritisme.  
  
- Oui Madame, le match reprend.  
  
Au bout de une heure de jeu, les Gryffondors menaient 130 a 20, le match commencait a vraiment dégénérer. Les cognards était souvent remplacé par les tête des autres joueurs et les poursuiveurs de Serpentard était plus que déloyal. Harry n'avait pas vu le vif d'or mais tout d'un coup, Malfoy fonça vers un point doré. Il était a une vingtaine de mètres de la petite sphère. Harry se pencha en avant et mit toute la puissance de son balai. Il arriva a coté de Malfoy quand celui-ci était a environ dix mètres du vif. Ils étaient cote a cote. Tout alla très vite, Malfoy tendit la main et poussa Harry de son balai. Celui ci se sentit tombé dans un silence monstre, tout le stade c'était tut, le jeu en l'air arrêté.  
  
- Harry, hurla Cho.  
  
A une dizaine de mètre du sol, tout le monde croyaient qu'il était perdu, quand Harry eu l'idée de rappelé son balai par la penser. Harry entendit le balai fendre l'air et se placé juste dessous lui. Harry l'attrapa et remonta en chandelle. Une explosion de crie de joie retentirent dans les tribunes, pendant que Lee commentait l'action:  
  
- Eh oui, nous avions oublié qu'un Ouragan était équipé du système de rappelle télépathique, qui a bien servi a cause de cette ordure de Serpentard, le match continu.  
  
MacGonnagal n'avait même pas prit la peine de réprimandé Lee, tellement qu'elle était sous le choc. Quand a Harry, il avait volé plus loin, pour reprendre ces esprits. Une heures c'était écoulé depuis l'accident et Gryffondors mener toujours, par 210 a 30. Harry aperçu le vif et fonça sur lui, mais les poursuiveurs adverse l'avaient vu et arrêtèrent leur action pour barré le chemin vers le vif. La sphère était juste derrière les poursuiveurs et Harry eu une idée. Il fonça droit dans le mur humain, puis au dernier moment sauta de son balai, passa par dessus le mur, il allait serré le vif dans sa mains quand un batteur adverse donna un grand coup dans le vif, l'envoyant plus loin. Harry pesta contre lui pendant sa chut, et rappela mentalement son balai. Pendant se temps, Lee commentait:  
  
- Potter a essayé le saut de la mort, il aurait réussi si se putain de Serpentard ne l'avais pas gêné. Le match continu.  
  
MacGonnagal était tellement dans le match, qu'elle en oublia de reprendre Lee. Entre temps, Gryffondors avait marqué deux nouveaux buts, se qui faisait monté le score a 230 a 30, les poursuiveuses était vraiment très efficace, du jamais vu. Harry aperçu enfin le vif d'or et fonça vers lui. Il évita un cogniard, un deuxième cognard, il se rapprocha de la petite sphère. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry était en train de foncé dangereusement vers le sol. Il était a dix centimètres du sol, quand il sentit ces doigt se refermé sur le vif d'or. Il se rendit compte alors de sa position et remonta très vite en chandelle, le poing en signe de victoire. Le stade l'acclamèrent, sauf Serpentard. L'équipe de Gryffondors venait de battre Serpentard par 380 a 30, le record de l'histoire de Poudlard. A ce moment là, Harry ne se soucier pas de la menace de Voldemort qui allait pourtant faire parler de lui, fatalement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fin du chapitre 9!!! Longue review si possible. Question au reviewer: Pour qui la menace de Voldemort va t'elle être fatale? Prix: Le chapitre 10 en avant première  
  
Voilà, Fred W 


	10. Cho, ma bien aimé

Hello tous le monde!!!! Je pense que les prochain chapitres ne vont pas être long a venir!!! J'ai plein d'idée.  
  
ANNONCE: A TOUT LES LECTEURS DE MA FIC, ALLEZ LIRE LES FIC "VENT DE FOLIE." et " VENT DE FOLIE 2" ECRITES PAR HEDWIGE ( SAM & LEO) . ELLES SONT SUPER CES FIC ET LEURS AUTEURS AUSSI. ( PENSEZ A LES REVIEWER) MERCI.  
  
remerciments:  
  
Lily of the Valley: Merci pour ta super review qui était super longue. Je pense pas faire mourir Sirius ( je veux rester entier moi). Entre parenthèse, dépêche toi pour ton prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture.  
  
Oyne: Merci pour ta review. En faite, je redouté le moment d'écrire un match de Quidditch, je vois que sa c'est bien passé. Bonne lecture.  
  
JasonFox. Merci pour te review. Non, pas Dumbledore, j'en est encore besoin. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hedwige ( Sam et Léo): Merci pour votre review. Je vous est déjà dit tout le tra lala dans un E-mail. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé: Harry sait qu'il est désormais le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, et qu'il est l'héritier de Gryffondor. Après une nuit chaude avec Cho, un bal est organisé et les tenu de Bal sont en faite les tenu de nuit de chaque élèves. Le match Serpentard contre Gryffondors est remporté par c'est derniers avec le de 380 a 30, après quelque péripétie.  
  
10) Cho, ma bien aimé.  
  
Après la fulgurante victoire de Gryffondors, une faite avait été organisé secrètement. Elle avait été stoppé par une MacGonagall en robe de chambre écossaise. Le repas d'Halloween approchait. Hermione faisait toujours des recherche sur l'héritier de Gryffondor et de cette prophétie, mais elle ne trouvait toujours rien, elle ne désespéré pas pour autant. A la veille du repas d'Halloween, ils étaient tout les trois en grande discutions:  
  
- J'espère que ce Halloween va être normal, annonça Ron.  
  
- Pourquoi, l'interrogea Harry.  
  
- Mais enfin, c'est logique, expliqua Hermione, depuis que l'on est a Poudlard, le repas du 31 octobre ne c'est pas passé normalement: en 1er année, il y a eu l'attaque du troll, en 2ème année, Miss Teigne c'est faite pétrifié, en 3ème année, Sirius a attaqué la grosse dame et en 4ème année, ton nom est sorti de la coupe de feu, donc, on n'as jamais eu un Halloween tranquille.  
  
- Ouais, mais cette année, il y a pas de raison pour que le repas se passe mal, constata Ron, attend, il faut que j'aille voir Seamus.  
  
- Pourquoi, demanda Harry.  
  
- Raison personnel, répliqua Ron.  
  
Il parti vers Seamus qui venait d'entré dans la salle commune, et discuta avec plusieurs minutes. Enfin, il revint vers Harry et Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
  
- C'est bon.  
  
Le soir, Harry fut surpris de trouvé Seamus dans le lit de Ron, a la place de celui-ci. Harry lui demanda:  
  
- Que fais tu la?  
  
- Ron m'a demandé ma chambre de préfet pour la nuit.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Je sais pas, il m'a parlé d' Hermione.  
  
Harry comprit a cette instant ce que voulait faire Ron et Hermione, " Je leur est donné envie" pensa Harry.  
  
- Bonsoirs.  
  
- Bonsoirs Harry.  
  
Harry retrouva Hermione et Ron le lendemain matin, tout heureux. Harry s'approcha d'eux et leurs dit:  
  
- Alors Ron, où c'est que tu as trouvé les préservatifs?  
  
- Ah Ah, Harry, très drôle. Tu devrait savoir qu'il existe des sorts contraceptifs. Sinon, je croit que tu vas être père.  
  
- En tout cas, continua Hermione, c'est exactement comme tu nous l'avais décris.  
  
Ils passèrent l'après midi a se promener dans le parc, Cho c'était joint a eux, blotti contre Harry. Tout d'un coup, Hermione et Cho annoncèrent:  
  
- Il faut que l'on aille se préparé!  
  
- Mais, c'est pas un bal!!!  
  
- Oui, mais nous devons être les plus belle pour ce soir.  
  
- En plus, rajouta Hermione, ce soir, les tables ronde seront remise, Cho mangeras avec nous.  
  
Sur ce, elles partirent rapidement se préparé, ensemble pour s'aidait mutuellement. Le soir arriva enfin, et Ron et Harry attendaient leurs bien- aimé pour une soirée qui s'annonçait fabuleuse. Les filles arrivèrent enfin. Harry et Ron avaient le souffle coupé, mais pas a cause de la même personne. Elles étaient habillé pareille que pour le bal, mais elles avaient fait a Ron et Harry le même effet que la 1er fois. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle, où était installé les petites tables. Ils s'installèrent a une table près de celle des professeurs. Les elfes de maison c'étaient surpassé, jamais ils n'avaient fait des mets si succulents. Les conversations allaient bon train:  
  
Franchement Hermione, on devrait prendre plus souvent la chambre de Seamus.  
  
Cho les regardaient avec un air interrogateur:  
  
- Ils ont voulu faire la même chose que nous, expliqua Harry.  
  
- Copieur, s'exclamèrent Cho et Harry en rigolant.  
  
Tout d'un coup, Harry eu une douleur fulgurante a sa cicatrice, comme lors de la troisième tâche, l'année dernière. Harry savait très bien se qui se passait, Voldemort était dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Harry se dirigea vers Dumbledore:  
  
- Monsieur.  
  
- Vous déranger le directeur, Potter, coupa Rogue.  
  
- Monsieur. Voldemort. a Poudlard.  
  
Le visage de Dumbledore devint blême et il se leva:  
  
- Tout les élèves sont prié de se rendre derrière la table des professeurs.  
  
Puis il se tourna vers Harry:  
  
- Tu te crois capable de crée le bouclier pour autant de personne?  
  
Harry fit oui de la tête, se leva, puis attendit que tout le monde soit derrière la table puis:  
  
- Gryffus Protectus.  
  
Une dôme entoura tous les élèves. Seul quelqu'un avec de bonne intention pouvait y entré. Dumbledore demanda a Harry:  
  
- Tu veux te battre avec nous?  
  
- Albus, coupa Rogue, je pense pas que Potter puisse se battre contre Voldemort.  
  
- Severus, Harry est bien plus capable que l'on croit, alors Harry.  
  
- Oui, lâcha enfin Harry.  
  
- Bien, que tout le monde se mettent en arc de cercle autour de la porte.  
  
Tout les professeurs se mirent en place et attendirent. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que personne ne se manifeste. Rogue ragea:  
  
- Albus, ont auraient jamais dû écouter Potter, il.  
  
La porte de la Grande Salle sauta, pour laissé apparaître Voldemort, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de Mangemorts. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'avança, jusqu'au centre du demi cercle de professeur.  
  
- Tiens, Potter se croit assez fort pour être dans mes rang des professeurs, du moins, assez faible, ricana Voldemort.  
  
- Que faite vous ici?  
  
- Je tiens a tenir ma promesse envers Potter, alors, que décide tu?  
  
- Sa vous dit quelque chose si je vous dit " Allez vous faire voir"?  
  
- En effet, sa me dit que tu auras une nouvelle mort sur la conscience. Qui vais-je choisir?  
  
- Personne, s'écria Harry, personne ne va mourir, a pars vous .  
  
- Tu est faible Potter, pourquoi tu t'obstine?  
  
Tout les élèves étaient effrayer, mais il savait tous que Harry pouvait battre Voldemort. Harry se tourna vers un mangemort et murmura :  
  
- Expelliarmus.  
  
Cinq mangemorts s'envolèrent alors, pour allez s'écraser contre le mur. Harry attrapa leurs baguettes, et les jeta derrière lui:  
  
- Satisfait Tom.  
  
- Je t'ai sous-estimé, et ne m'appelle pas Tom. Arrogant comme ton père, tu as vu comme il a finit?  
  
Harry sentait la colère monté en lui. Il ne chercha même pas a ce contrôler, le halo rouge et or apparue. Voldemort semblait effrayer, mais se repris très vite.  
  
- Avada Kedavra  
  
- Blocume directo.  
  
Le sort changea de direction et se perdit contre le mur. Ce fut le signal d'alarme , la bataille commençait et faisait rage. Des sort impardonnables fusait de partout. Harry stupéfixia un mangemort, et vit Voldemort s'approcher du bouclier. Il murmura une incantation et une brèche se forma. Harry se précipita vers lui, mais il était trop tard. Voldemort avait attrapé Cho, et la mit devant lui, comme bouclier:  
  
- Alors Potter, tu est toujours sur.  
  
- Harry, ne le rejoint pas, tu est trop important.  
  
- Cho.  
  
Voldemort sortit du bouclier et Harry fit de même. Harry se trouvait devant Voldemort, qui tenait toujours Cho. - Alors Potter, comme tu le vois, la première victime va être la petite Chang. Tu vois comme tu répand la mort autour de toi, c'est pathétique. Endoloris.  
  
Cho se tordait de douleur sous l'emprise du puissant sortilège. Voldemort brisa enfin le sortilège, puis.  
  
- Alors Potter, malheureux, Avada Kedavra.  
  
- Non hurla Harry.  
  
Voldemort lâcha Cho, qui s'effondras par terre, morte. Alors, Harry devint fou:  
  
- Endoloris.  
  
Le sortilège atteignit Voldemort qui se tordait de douleur. Tout combat s'était arrêter et tout le monde; élèves, professeur, et mangemort; regardait Voldemort se rouler par terre de douleur par un sortilège d'un gamin de 15 ans. Harry regardait Voldemort souffrir au plus haut point, et il avait un sourire démoniaque sur le visage, il y prenait du plaisir. Dumbledore regardait avec crainte le jeune homme, qui avait l'air terrifiant. Même lui n'avait jamais pu lancé se sortilège sur Voldemort, pour la première fois, Voldemort souffrait comme il faisait souffrir c'est victime. Harry rompit le sortilège, puis:  
  
- Avada Kedavra.  
  
Voldemort eu juste le temps de transplaner, brisant ainsi la barrière anti-transplanage, avant que l'éclair vert ne s'échoue la où avait été Voldemort. Les professeur avait reculé dans le bouclier, poursuivit par les mangemort qui essayer de rentré, en vint. Harry couru vers le corps de Cho, puis se mit a genou, pour la serré une dernière fois dans ces bras, entre deux sanglots, il hurla:  
  
- CCChhhhhhhoooooo.  
  
Une lumière rouge émana de Harry, alors la Grande Salle explosa, formant un énorme cratère. Les mangemort avaient été tué sur le coup, mais les élèves ainsi que les professeurs avait été protéger par le bouclier. Harry serrait toujours Cho dans ces bras, au milieu du cratère. Peu a peu, tout le monde ressortirent du bouclier pour sortir des décombre de se qui avait été la Grande Salle. Tous avaient été choqué par les évènements, mais sous ordre de Dumbledore, ils avaient regagné leurs salle commune.  
  
Quinze jours, Harry était toujours a l'infirmerie. Il ne voulait voir personne, même Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient pas le voir. Cela les inquiétaient énormément :  
  
- Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne veux pas nous voir?  
  
- Pour la 100ème fois Ron, je sais pas, râla Hermione.  
  
- Mais, il pourras pas resté enfermé toute sa vie. Il faudra bien qu'il sorte.  
  
- C'est encore trop tôt Ron.  
  
- On dirais que tu ne t'inquiète pas. Allô Hermione, c'est de Harry qu'ont parlent, notre meilleur ami, pour moi en tout cas, je sais pas pour toi.  
  
- Ron, comment ose tu dire sa. Bien sur que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais ont ne peut rien faire.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était toujours a l'infirmerie. Il broyait du noir: " Pourquoi moi. Pourquoi est ce que je doit être celui qui a survécu? Tout mes proches et amis meurent. Papa, Maman, Cédric, Denis et maintenant Cho. Si elle n'était pas sortit avec moi, elle serais toujours en vie. Tout sa est de ma faute. Je n'est pas le droit d'avoir d'ami, pour que personne souffre". Personne n'arrivait a obtenir la compagnie de Harry. Seul l'infirmière arrivait, avec réticence, a obtenir un mot de lui. Au bout de trois semaines, Hermione et Ron décidèrent d'allé voir Harry, de gré ou de force. Ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie sous les reproche de Mrs Pomfresh:  
  
- Il ne veut voir personne, vous comprenez , P-E-R-S-O-N-N-E.  
  
- C'est notre ami Madame, Ont a le droit de le voir, expliqua Hermione.  
  
Ils allèrent alors au lit de Harry:  
  
- Bonjours Harry, dirent-ils en même temps.  
  
- .  
  
- Tu ne veux pas nous parlez ?  
  
- .  
  
- Même si sa fait mal, il faut savoir tourné la page.  
  
- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de perdre les êtres que l'ont aime le plus, explosa Harry, et en plus, elle est morte par ma faute, comme tout les autre. Et vous me demandez de tourné la page.  
  
- Harry, il faut que tu continu a vivre, malgré la souffrance.  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas des amis pour me dire sa.  
  
- Mais.  
  
- Ferme la Weasley. Dégage avec Granger, je veux plus vous voir.  
  
Hermione et Ron furent très choqué par se que leurs avait dit Harry. Hermione partit en pleurs.  
  
- Tu vois, je sème le malheur autour de moi.  
  
- Tu est nul, Potter.  
  
Et Ron partit lui aussi, pour rattrapé Hermione. Harry pleurait silencieusement. De faire sa l'avais peiné, mais il devait le faire, pour leur sécurité. Il devait plus être entouré d'amis.  
  
Ron avait fini par retrouvé Hermione:  
  
- Comment a t'il pu, implorais Hermione.  
  
- Mione, il faut que tu te fasse a l'idée qu'il ne veut plus qu'ont soit amis. Je ne le connaissait pas comme sa. Il m'a deçu.  
  
- Jamais plus ont ne pourras être amis avec lui.  
  
Quelque jours après, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie. Il flânait dans les couloir. Il fallait qu'il se fasse a l'idée d'être solitaire, d'être méprisant avec tout le monde, tant que Voldemort ne serait pas mort. Il croisa Ron et Hermione, mais ne pu leurs dirent qu'une chose, ce qui lui fit mal au c?urs:  
  
- Deux épaves ensembles.  
  
Ron était prés a ce jeté sur lui quand Malfoy arriva. Harry lança:  
  
- Ma parole, c'est le couloir des épaves, il faut que je me casse.  
  
Puis il partit, sans dire un mot. A chaque rencontre qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait répondre que par des répliques cinglantes, et cela lui faisait très mal au c?ur. Une rumeur circulait dans les couloirs: " Potter est devenu fou, il attaque tout le monde, il va finir comme tu-sais-qui".  
  
Pour passer le temps, Harry alla chez Hagrid, la seul personne avec qui il voulait rester ami. Harry frappa a la porte.  
  
- Entrez  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et vit Hagrid qui faisait du tricot. Ah Harry, sa va? Tu veux du thé?  
  
- Oui, merci pour le thé. Je vais plus ou moins bien.  
  
- Dit donc Harry, j'ai entendu une rumeur. Il paraît que tu évite tout le monde, tu en viendrais même a insulté Ron et Hermione. Dit moi pas que c'est pas vrai (1)!!!  
  
- Euh., c'est vrai.  
  
- Quoi, rugit Hagrid, comment peut tu faire sa a t'est meilleurs amis?  
  
- Harry, je ne veux pas qu'il meurent par ma faute.  
  
Tout en disant cela, des larmes commençaient a couler sur les joue de Harry.  
  
- Vous comprenez Hagrid. Cho, Cédric, Denis, sont morts par ma faute, il ne faut pas que sa se reproduise.  
  
- Je comprend Harry, mais en devenant ami avec toi, ils savaient bien les dangers qu'ils courraient. Est ce qu'ils t'ont laissé tomber? Non, ils sont prêt a n'importe quoi pour toi.  
  
- Désoler Hagrid, je dois y aller. Au revoir.  
  
- Au revoir Harry.  
  
Harry sortit de la cabane et se dirigea vers le château. Pendant ce temps là, Ron et Hermione discutait dans la salle commune, de Harry:  
  
- Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, promis Ron.  
  
- Je crois bien que moi non plus. Venant de Malfoy sa passe, mais venant de lui, sa reste en travers la george.  
  
- Si ont allaient voir Hagrid, on pourraient lui demandé si il l'a vu.  
  
- OK.  
  
Ils partirent donc a la cabane de Hagrid. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé, ils frappèrent a la porte.  
  
- Qui est ce?  
  
- Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Tiens, entrez, je voulais justement vous voir. Harry vient juste de partir. Vous voulez un thé?  
  
- Oui, merci. Ont voulaient justement vous parlez de lui.  
  
- Oh, il ne va pas bien. Il m'a dit qu'il vous évitez pour vous protégez, pour pas que Voldemort s'en prenne a vous. Il est très triste.  
  
- Pauvre petit, ironisa Ron, Hagrid vous vous rendez pas compte qu'il se joue de vous. Il a sûrement verser sa petite larme en disant que si Cédric, Denis et Cho sont mort, que c'était de sa faute.  
  
- Oui, c'est ce qu'il a fait.  
  
- Vous voyez, il vous embobine. Plus personne peut avoir des liens d'amitié avec lui depuis que Cho est morte.  
  
- Vous avez sûrement raison.  
  
- Allez, on y va. Au revoir.  
  
- Au revoir.  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis la visite chez Hagrid. Harry se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui même. Ron et Hermione pensait toujours que Harry était heureux de les insultés, que la mort de Cho l'avais tourné du coté du mal. Harry décida d'aller voir Hagrid, pour lui parler comme la dernière fois, en ami. Il ne se doutait pas de l'accueil qui lui serait reservé.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (1) Expression de mon entraîneur de Foot  
  
Finit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vive les longue review, alors les reviewer, faite en des longue SVP. La question: Que fera Harry après avoir été chez Hagrid. Indice: C'est dangereux et interdit  
  
Fred W 


	11. Désespoir

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre!!!!! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, ALLER LIRE " VENT DE FOLIE." ET "VENT DE FOLIE 2 " ECRIT PAR HEDWIGE? SI LE DEBUT SEMBLE SURPRENANT , C'EST PAS MOINS UNE EXELENTE FANFIC. Bon, voici les remerciement, le résumé et le chapitre.  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Kaorou: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Tiffany: Merci pour ta review. Un mauvais accueil chez Hagrid????, non * ptit air sadique* Bonne lecture.  
  
Oyne: Merci pour ta review. Tu sais, la colère fait faire des chose bizarre. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lily of the Valley: Merci pour ta review. Pfff, mais non, il va pas se suicidé, ni aller avec Tom ( Koique) lol. Il va pas devenir un gros méchant t'inquiète. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hedwige: Merci pour ta review. Comme la dernière fois, je t'est tout dit par mail. Ta review est encore la plus longue, ^ ^ sa me fait super plaisir, t'est la meilleurs. Bonne lecture.  
  
Siriette: Meric pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Sirie: Merci pour ta review, la prochaine fois, laisse ton adresse Mail, je te dois un chapitre. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé: Enfin la rentré a Poudlard arrive!!! Harry n'est pas au bout de c'est surprise, il apprend qu'il est l'héritier de Gryffondors, mais aussi qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant que la terre n'est jamais portait. Suite a une attaque de Voldemort, Cho perd la vie et Harry est désespérer. Il renie ses amis.  
  
11) Désespoir  
  
Harry arriva devant la porte de la cabane de Hagrid. Il frappa a la porte et attendit.  
  
- Entrez  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et s'apprêter a dire" Bonjours" joyeusement, mais le regard que lui avait lancé Hagrid le refroidit, puis Hagrid lança:  
  
- Je voulais te voir, Potter.  
  
Harry fit un pas en arrière, pour que Hagrid l'appelle ainsi, il devait être très en colère. Hagrid poursuivit:  
  
- Je te préviens, je ne me laisserais plus berné, tu as compris? Finit t'est soit disant pleurs et tout le tralala, FINIT. Maintenant dégage, que l'ont te voit plus, se sera mieux ainsi. Je te dit pas au revoir.  
  
Harry sortit sans dire un mot, sous le choc. La personne avec qui il voulais être ami venait de se fermé, de l'abandonné. Les paroles de Hagrid résonnaient dans sa tête " Que l'ont te voit plus.dégage.finit.dégage.mieux ainsi ". Harry réfléchit un instant, enfin, il avait prit sa décision. Harry partit mais pas vers le château, il se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Ron, Hermione, interpella Seamus.  
  
Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête vers Seamus, qui se dirigeait vers eux.  
  
- Vous ne sauriez pas où est Harry.  
  
- Pourquoi tu nous demande sa, interrogea Ron.  
  
- Il est 23 heures, et il devrait être là.  
  
- Potter a du aller faire un tour.  
  
Seamus partit, satisfait de la réponse qu'ils avaient fournit. Hermione demanda a Ron:  
  
- Où est-il passé?  
  
- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'inquiété pour lui.  
  
- Si il est partit voir Hagrid.  
  
- On s'en fout!!!  
  
Hermione se leva brusquement, puis partit sous le regard de Ron. Puis il partit lui aussi se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain, Ron se réveilla assez tôt. Il avait le regard embué, mais remarqua que Harry n'avait pas dormit dans son lit. Il n'en fit pas un cas, mais se promis d'en parler a Hermione. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparé, puis descendit attendre patiemment Hermione dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Peu a peu, certains élèves commençaient a descendre, puis Hermione montra enfin le bout de son nez.  
  
- Bonjours Rony.  
  
- Bonjours Mione. Je.  
  
- C'est Harry ?  
  
- Oui, il n'a pas dormit dans le dortoir.  
  
- Il est peut-être a l'infirmerie.  
  
- Ouais, ont va voir?  
  
- Tiens tiens, tu n'inquiète pour Harry?  
  
- Ben. On a été ami longtemps, mais je ne lui pardonne pas pour autant.  
  
- Aller, ont y va.  
  
Ils partirent donc vers l'infirmerie. Ils furent singulièrement déçus de ne pas y trouvé Harry. Ils demandèrent a Mrs Pomfresh:  
  
- Est ce que Harry n'aurait pas passer la nuit ici?  
  
- Non, il n'a pas dormir ici, je le vois assez souvent pour qu'en plus, il passe c'est nuit ici pour rien, répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
Ils partirent donc vers la Grande Salle, que Dumbledore avait réparé.  
  
- S'il n'a pas montré signe de vie avant ce soir, ont va voir Dumbledore, d'accord Mione.  
  
- Oui, répondit-elle, un petit sourire en coin.  
  
Et la journée passa sans que Harry se montre, donc, Ron et Hermione partirent vers le bureau de directeur.  
  
- Je me demande bien se qu'il fout, s'inquiéta Ron.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la gargouille, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'avaient pas le mot de passe. Ils en essayèrent plusieurs:  
  
- Bertie Crochu, Dragée Surprise, Plume en sucre, Chocoball.  
  
- Sac en car, chocogrenouille, carambar.  
  
La gargouille s'ouvrit alors, au plus grand plaisir des amoureux. Ils montèrent l'escalier, puis frappèrent a la porte. La porte s'ouvrit:  
  
- Eh bien, Mr Weasley, Melle Granger, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?  
  
- C'est Harry, s'empressa de répondre Ron, il a disparu depuis hier soir.  
  
- Pourquoi n'êtes vous venu me le dire plus tôt?  
  
- Ont croyaient qu'il faisait encore des sienne.  
  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est dernier temps, il est quelque peu déstabilisé. Mais il parlait toujours a Hagrid. Je n'ose imaginé se qui se serait passé si il n'avait pas se soutien.  
  
Ron et Hermione se firent d'un coup très petit. Dumbledore s'empressa de leurs demandés:  
  
- Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas?  
  
- Non, tout va bien, mentit Hermione.  
  
- Bien, j'en parlerais demain au repas du midi.  
  
- Au revoir monsieur.  
  
- Au revoir.  
  
Ron et Hermione sortirent du bureau puis se rendirent directement dans la salle commune, pour aller dormir.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry courrait dans les fin fond de la forêt interdite. Il ne s'était arrêter que pour quelque heures, pour se reposer, le reste du temps, il courrait. Où, il ne le savait pas, mais il voulait fuir, ne plus les voir. Tout d'un coup, ces forces l'abandonnèrent, il s'écroula par terre. Un inconnu étrange s'approcha de lui, regarda son visage, puis s'exclama:  
  
- Harry Potter n'a rien a faire ici.  
  
Il le prit dans c'est bras, puis l'emmena quelque part.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dumbledore prit la parole:  
  
- Bonjours a tous. J'ai une annonce a vous faire, un élève a disparu avant hier soir. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je vous prierez de venir me voir si vous avait quelconque renseignement. Bien, il s'agit d'Harry Potter.  
  
Hagrid sursauta après l'annonce de la personne disparu. Il avait le visage blême, et la respiration saccadé. Une élève de première année de Serdaigle s'avança timidement vers Dumbledore.  
  
- Avez vous un renseignement Melle Ravercliff?  
  
- Oui monsieur. J'ai vu une ombre vers la forêt interdite hier soir, a 23 heures.  
  
- Merci Melle, cela va, je pense beaucoup nous aidez. On sait désormais l'heure et le lieu de sa disparition.  
  
Dumbledore annonça a toute la salle:  
  
- 20 points pour Serdaigle, grâce a Melle Ravercliff.  
  
- Professeur, marmonna timidement Hagrid.  
  
- Oui Rubeus?  
  
- Avant tout, avait vous réglé les problèmes avec Fudge, vous savait, le fait que Harry ai utilisé des sortilèges impardonnable.  
  
- Oui, c'est bon. Alors, qu'avait vous a me dire.  
  
- Avant hier soir, Harry est venu me voir, vers 22 heures 30. Je. je me suis disputer avec lui. Certaines personnes m'avait dit qu'il se jouer de moi et je les ait cru. Je lui est dit qu'ont avait assez de problème, j'ai été très dur, sous le coup de la colère. Il est sortit de chez Moi a 23 heures moins 5.  
  
- Qui sont les personnes qui vous ont dit qu'il se jouer de vous?  
  
- . Ron et Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore fut choqué puis annonça au élèves:  
  
- Mr Weasley, Melle Granger, vous venez de faire perdre 20 points a Gryffondors, chacun.  
  
Ron et Hermione furent étonné, puis quand Hermione vit Hagrid a coté de Dumbledore, elle compris:  
  
- Oh non!!!  
  
- Qu'il y a t'il Hermione, interrogea Ron.  
  
- Harry a dû aller voir Hagrid avant hier soir  
  
- Et alors?  
  
- Hagrid a dû lui dire se qu'on lui a dit.  
  
- Oups.  
  
- Ont est dans le pétrin, il voudras plus nous voir, c'est sûr, et ont pourras pas lui en vouloir.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Plusieurs jours était passé depuis que l'inconnu avait recueilli Harry. L'inconnu commençait a désespéré vu que Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveiller. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux puis mit ces lunettes. Il se trouvait dans une cabane en bois, avec la même forme que celle de Hagrid, mais a l'intérieurs, c'était nettement mieux rangé. Il vit alors a la personne qu'il avait recueilli.  
  
- Qui êtes vous? Où suis-je?  
  
- Pas tant de question a la fois. Tu es au milieu de la forêt interdite, 100 km de Poudlard. Et je suis Arpagus Dumbledore.  
  
- Dumbledore??? Vous êtes un parents de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
- C'est mon frère. Il doit beaucoup s'inquiéter pour toi, le connaissant.  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant pour assimiler se qu'il venait d'apprendre. Dumbledore avait un frère qui habitait au milieu de la forêt interdite. Il se promit d'en parler a Dumbledore. Arpagus Dumbledore prit la parole:  
  
- Que faisait tu ici, au milieu de la forêt?  
  
Harry hésita, il ne le connaissait pas, mais le frère de Dumbledore lui inspirait confiance. Il se mit donc a raconté les raison de sa venu. Dumbledore l'écoutait attentivement.  
  
- .voilà monsieur, finit Harry.  
  
- Appelle moi Arpagus. Je crois que, dans cette histoire, tu n'as pris que des mauvaises décision. Dans la vie, tu doit toujours avoir des amis, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Quand tu n'en a pas, tu te laisse dépérire. Seul les vrai amis sont la dans les moments difficile, et tu a des amis qui seront toujours la, quoi qu'il arrive. Je te conseil de rentré a Poudlard, et de faire des excuse a t'est amis. Mais pas tout de suite, reste quelque jours ici, pour reprendre des forces.  
  
- Je vais y réfléchir.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La nouvelle c'était très vite répandu: " C'est a cause d'Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger que Harry Potter est parti". Désormais, ils étaient tout deux détester par Gryffondors, Poufsouffle, et Serdaigle, alors que les Serpentard les félicité a chaque rencontre. Ron et Hermione vivaient très mal cette situation. Ils étaient très mal d'avoir fait fuir leurs amis, mais en plus, toute l'école était la pour leur rappeler. Même les professeurs leurs en voulaient, a pars Rogue. Les pires cours avait étés le cours de Potion et celui de Métamorphose.  
  
* Flash Back*  
  
Ron et Hermione était en cours de Potion. Lorsque Rogue arriva devant eux, pour vérifier leur Potion:  
  
- Cette potion est raté, comme votre amitié avec Potter. Je devrais vous donnez de points pour l'avoir fait fuir, c'est une grande aide pour l'école. Mais je vais vous enlever 15 points, il faut que vous vous concentriez sur votre potion, par sur Potter.  
  
Le cours avais été qu'une longue suite de reproche et de félicitation au sujet de la disparition de Harry pour Ron et Hermione. Ils pensaient trouvés un peu de réconfort lors du cours de métamorphose, MacGonagall étant directrice de Gryffondors, mais s'en avait été tout autre.  
  
- Bon, ont continu la pratique de métamorphose humaine. Ah oui, Mr Weasley, Melle Granger, veuillez ne faire disparaître personne aujourd'hui.  
  
Le cours avais continuer ainsi, sous les remarque cinglantes de MacGonagall, au plus grand désespoir de Ron et Hermione.  
  
* Fin du Flash Back*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Alors Harry, a tu pris t'a décision ?  
  
- Je suis pratiquement sur Arpagus. Mais je dois partir, je vous enverrez des hiboux.  
  
- Alors ce n'est qu'un au revoir.  
  
- oui, au revoir  
  
- Au revoirs Harry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Ah, enfin les vacances, souffla Ron.  
  
- Au moins, ont auras pas a supporté les critiques des professeurs. Qu'il y a t'il Ron, tu semble songeurs. Sa ne vas pas ?  
  
- Je pensais que ce serais le 1er Noël, depuis qu'on est a Poudlard, que l'ont passe sans Harry.  
  
- Ouais, tu as raison.  
  
Pendant ce temps la, quelqu'un marchait dans la forêt Interdite, en direction du château.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fin du chapitre. En plus de la question habituel, j'ai une annonce:  
  
Annonce: J'ai l'intention de faire entré un ou deux autre personnage. Si vous êtes d'accord, dit le moi. Je compte faire entré l'un ou l'une d'entre vous dans l'histoire. Il s'agiras donner les pires insulte a Malfoy, et d'inventer une façon de le faire souffrir et / ou tuer, le meilleur sera récompenser. Le gagnant devra me faire une description complète de son physique, et de son caractère. Votre age sera peut être garder, ou alors vous aurez 15 ans. Voilà, vous avez deux chapitre pour le concours.  
  
Question: Deux surprise font avoir lieu dans le prochain chapitre, celui qui m'en donne une, aura le prochain chapitre en avant première. Celui qui m'en donne deux, aura deux chapitre en avant première.  
  
Indice: T.E.J. Les plus attentif trouverons rapidement  
  
Fred W 


	12. Deux retour, plus ou moins apprécier

Chapitre 12!!!!! J'ai décidé de raccourcir le concours donc, j'ai les résultat: * Roulement de tambour* , au faite, le ou les personnage seront actif pendant les 3 partis, allez, on reprend, * roulement de tambour* Hedwige est la gagnante, mais Hedwige comprend deux personne : Léo et Sam, donc, c'est elles les deux nouveau personnage qui vont apparaître dans très peu de temps. Bonne lecture.  
  
Remerciements:  
  
Tiffany: Merci pour ta review. Tu as gagner un chapitre. Allez, bonne lecture.  
  
Suny: Merci pour ta review, ben non, il va pas tuer Voldie, se serait trop simple. Bonne lecture.  
  
Océane Potter: Merci pour ta review. Bon, ben, tu as gagner 1 chapitre. Bonne lecture.  
  
Jason fox Merci pour ta review. Ta tout faux. Pourquoi j'ai fait tuer Cho? Dans la 3ème partis, Harry devras faire un choix, Cho ou ??? . Bone lecture.  
  
Hedwige: Je vous est deja tous dit sur E-Mail . Merci pour votre longue review ( Un record!!!). Bonne lecture ( 2 chapitre, veinardes)  
  
Sirie: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture en avance.  
  
Emily Potter: Merci pour ta longue review. Alors, pour ta candidature, désoler mais, c'est non. Par contre, je referai un concours semblable pour la 6ème année de Harry et ces copains, dans la 2ème partis. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lily of the Valley: Merci pour ta review. Ta du prendre exemple sur Sam et Léo ( voir vent de folie a Poudlard 1&2, écrit par Hedwige) Bonne lecture.  
  
Kaorou: Merci pour ta review bonne lecture.  
  
Ccilia: Merci pour ta review bonne lecture.  
  
Ryan: Merci pour ta review bonne lecture.  
  
Cerendy Potter: Merci pour ta review. Dommage pour le concours, mais quelqu'un a fait pire que toi. Je le recommencerais pour la 2ème partis, tu pourras recommençais. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lyrashin: Merci pour ta review bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé: Harry apprend qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, et qu'il est l'héritier de Gryffondors. Après la mort de Cho, Harry décide de ne plus avoir d'amis pour protéger tout le monde. Il s'enfui alors dans la forêt interdite, et rencontre Arpagus Dumbledore, le frère de Albus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jours, il décide de retourné a Poudlard, où Hermione et Ron sont considéré comme des parian depuis que l'école sait que c'est de leur faute si Harry est partit.  
  
12) Deux retour, plus ou moins apprécier  
  
Noël arriva enfin, tout les élèves de chaque maisons étaient heureux en cette journée, sauf Ron et Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Harry. Ron se réveilla a 8 h 30 du matin. Il regarda comme chaque matin le lit vide de Harry avec regret. Il prit un calendrier qui était dans sa commode, et cocha un jour. Depuis que Harry avait disparu, il avait pris l'habitude de cocher chaque jours passé sans son ami, au total, vingt six jours qu'il avait disparu. Des recherche dans la forêt interdite avait été organiser, sans résultat. Hagrid avait été voir Aragog, pour savoir si il avait vu Harry, et par conséquence, l'avait laissé se faire manger par ces petits, mais Aragog lui avait assurer que non. Au pied du lit de Ron se trouvait une pile de cadeau. Il les regarda, puis descendit dans la salle commune, sans les ouvrires. Hermione était déjà descendu, et l'attendait sur un fauteuil. Ron la rejoignit, et après un baiser, Ron lui demanda:  
  
- Que ce que tu as eu?  
  
- Je sais pas, j'avais pas envie de les ouvrires. Et toi?  
  
- Moi non plus.  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi, puis vint l'heure du petit déjeuner. Ron et Hermione descendirent, puis se mirent en bout de table. Dumbledore se leva, et demanda le silence:  
  
- Bonjours et joyeux noël a tous. Poudlard est bien remplis, cette année pour Noël.  
  
En effet, toute l'école avait reçu ordre de rester a Poudlard, les parents préféraient qu'ils soient en sécurité a Poudlard, plutôt que chez eu, en danger.  
  
- Mais, continua Dumbledore, il manque encore et toujours un élève. Le repas sera servit a 11h30, pour une fois, il commence plus tôt, alors, soyez tous a l'heure. Bon appétit.  
  
Ron et Hermione c'étaient fait petit pour la dernière partis du discours. Arriva enfin 11h30, l'heure du dîner. Ron et Hermione allèrent s'installés, puis commencèrent a parlé. On pouvait percevoir une pointe de mélancolie dans leurs voix. Tout d'un coup, tout le monde s'arrêtèrent de parlés: chacun avait entendu la grande porte de l'entré du château claqué. Ron et Hermione sentirent leurs c?urs faire des bonds dans leur poitrine. Soudain, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit. Voldemort se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. On entendis des exclamations d'effrois parcourir la Grande Salle. Il était accompagné d'une quinzaine de mangemort. Il s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, suivit par ces fidèles. Puis, il déclara d'une voix forte:  
  
- Où est Potter?  
  
- Il n'est pas ici, répondit calmement Dumbledore.  
  
- Je veux Potter immédiatement, Dumbledore, je sais qu'il est la.  
  
- Il a disparu.  
  
- A d'autre. je tuerais un élève toutes les cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne.  
  
Il s'approcha de Ron, puis l'emmena avec lui:  
  
- Il sera le premier. Mais il va souffrir avant. Endoloris.  
  
Ron hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, c'était comme si 1000 épines le transpercer en même temps. Voldemort stoppa le sort, puis dit.  
  
- Le temps est écoulé. Avada Kedavr..  
  
La porte s'ouvrit a la volé, et :  
  
- Je suis la Voldemort.  
  
Ron et Hermione ne purent contenir leurs joie, même dans un si critique moment. Harry s'approcha lentement de Voldemort, mais s'arrêta a dix mètre de lui. Puis Harry prit la parole:  
  
- Au lieu d'agire lâchement, bat toi a la loyal. Je te propose un duel, ici, maintenant.  
  
- D'accord, et si tu perd?  
  
Harry regarda Dumbledore, puis, comme si le directeur avais compris, il hocha la tête positivement. Harry répondit:  
  
- Vous ferez de Poudlard une école de magie noir.  
  
Les élèves poussèrent un crie d'effrois tandis que Voldemort commençais a sourire:  
  
- D'accord, et si je perd, se qui arrivera pas, je laisse la vie sauve a tes 2 amis, par contre si tu perd, ils mourront.  
  
Harry déplaça les tables, avec les élèves encore dessus, puis leur jetèrent un sort pour les protéger. Il se mirent face a face, et se saluèrent. Le duel commença alors:  
  
- Endoloris, lança Voldemort.  
  
Harry esquiva, puis lança:  
  
- Impedamente  
  
Voldemort évita le sort facilement, puis:  
  
- Destructum  
  
Le sortilège fondit sur Harry, qui l'évita, puis :  
  
- Aspiro Sortilègra  
  
Un dôme se forma autour de Harry, puis disparu.  
  
- Tu crois que ton petit bouclier va résister a sa: Endoloris, Endoloris.  
  
Deux éclair blancs foncèrent sur Harry, mais furent aspiré par le " bouclier". Voldemort relança:  
  
- Endoloris, Endoloris, Endoloris.  
  
Les trois éclair se fondirent encore dans le "bouclier" et Harry lança:  
  
- Qui vous a dit que c'était un bouclier? Expulso at Voldemort.  
  
Cinq éclair blanc sortirent de la où était le " bouclier", et percutèrent Voldemort. Il se sentit éclaté, une douleur atroce l'envahissais, du sang commençais a sortir de sa bouche.  
  
- Alors Tom, sa fait quoi de prendre cinq Doloris en même temps ?  
  
Harry éclata de rire, puis relâcha les Doloris. Voldemort gisait par terre, semis inconscient, ne pouvant plus bougé.  
  
- Tu va le payer Potter, lança une voix derrière Harry. Il se retourna et se trouva face a face avec un mangemort.  
  
- Enfin Malfoy, tu ne peut rien contre moi, Endoloris.  
  
Licius Malfoy s'écroula par terre de souffrance. Puis Harry ajouta:  
  
- C'est pour se que tu as fait au Weasley. Mais j'ai pire pour toi Licius.  
  
Harry stoppa son sort, puis regarda Malfoy se relever, se dernier lui lança:  
  
- Adieu Potter, Avada Kedavra.  
  
Le halo de couleur rouge, vert, jaune, bleu, or, argent, noir réapparu. Tandis que l'éclair s'avancer vers Harry, qui ne bougeais pas, des cries d'effroi se firent entendre. Le sort toucha Harry, qui ne broncha pas. Malfoy fut prit de panique. Harry ricana:  
  
- Enfin Licius, je te croyais pas si peu puissant. Interchanga Muggle.  
  
Un éclair violet plongea sur Malfoy, qui ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Une explosion se fit entendre. Chacun s'attendais a voir Malfoy en mile morceau, mais il n'avait pas bougé, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Malfoy dit a Harry:  
  
- On dirais que ton sort n'a pas marché Potter.  
  
- Oh que si, moldu.  
  
Le visage de Malfoy devint blême, il essaya de lancer un sort, en vain. Toute la salle éclata de rire, sauf les Serpentard. Harry remarqua un mangemort petit et dodue. Il lança:  
  
- Peter, tu as eu le courage de venir. Après se que tu as fait a mes parents??? Tu as eu le courage de venir et d'affronter le regard de Remus Lupin. Vien par ici.  
  
Le petit sorcier ne bougea pas.  
  
- Tu ne viens pas??? Impero.  
  
Le nain de jardin qui d'appeler Peter, s'approcha de Harry, puis partit en direction de Voldemort, lui donna un cou de pied, puis retourna près de Harry.  
  
- Tu sais que tu ne mérite pas de vive. Enlève ta cagoule.  
  
Peter enleva sa cagoule. Un crie d'indignation se fit entendre chez les professeur. MacGonagall prit la parole:  
  
- Petigrow, ici. Tu a trahi les Potter???? Ceux qui ton tant de fois aidé??? Harry, attention.  
  
- Avada Kedavra.  
  
Harry se retourna vivement et vit éclair vert se jeté sur lui. Harry s'écroula par terre. Des crie se firent entendre, et Ron et Hermione s'écroulèrent, en larme. Leurs meilleur ami venait de les quitter a tout jamais. Voldemort était écroulé de rire, en disant:  
  
- Je l'est vaincu.  
  
Dumbledore avait la tête entre les mains, il soupirait:  
  
- C'est finit.  
  
Voldemort continuer de dire:  
  
- Je les vaincu.  
  
- Tu croit pas si bien dire, lança une voix, près de la porte de la Grande Salle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finit, Aie, me tapez pas, si vous voulez la suite, il faut de longue review ( Comme celle de Sam et Léo ( Hedwige) ) Alors, passons a la question : Qui est la personne qui a dit la derniers phrase?  
  
Allez, salut  
  
Fred W 


	13. invincible

Chapitre 13, je pense qu'il va être plus long que le précédent. Le chapitre12, je voulait qu'il se termine sur un mystère, donc, voilà.  
  
Disclaimer: rien n'est a moi , même pas les deux nouveau personnage, SNIFF. Mais j'ai l'histoire, c'est déjà bien.  
  
Spoiler: Les 4 premier tome.  
  
Remerciement:  
  
Tiffany: Merci pour ta review. Dsl, c'est pas le frère de Dumbledore, je le garde au chaud pour plus tard. Bonne lecture.  
  
Kaorou: Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture.  
  
JasonFox: Merci pour ta review, non c'est pas Hagrid. Bonne lecture.  
  
Pascal: Merci pour ta review. Il aurait fallu que tu mettent ton adresse mail, tu aurais eu le prochain chapitre en avance. Bonne lecture.  
  
Ryan: Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture.  
  
Caramel: Merci pour ta review. Désoler de t'avoir contaminé avec ma fic. Harry se la joue peu être un peu, mais je veux qu'il paraisse impressionnant, il a pas eu une vie facile, il veut se rattraper et se venger, donc il pèse bien c'est mots, et choisi une attitude de J'ai - peur - de - rien, donc il se la jeu un peu, mais c'est pas méchant. La prophétie en elle même arrivera a la fin de cette première partie.  
  
Lily of the Valley: Merci pour ta review. Non, tu as perdu, c'est pas le P'tit frère de Dumbledore. Bonne lecture.  
  
Caroline Potter: Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture.  
  
Sirie: Merci pour ta review. Se n'est pas vital, que Harry reste en vie. Bonne lecture.  
  
Oyne: Merci pour ta review. Tu as mal lu, Harry est mort, le trio ne pourras plus se reformé. Bonne lecture.  
  
Goload: Merci pour ta review. Dumbledore donne toujours un deuxième chance. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hedwige: Merci pour ta review. Je t'est tout dit par E-Mail. Bonne lecture.  
  
Relena: Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture.  
  
Cerendy Potter: Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture.  
  
Mimi: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé: Harry Potter, l'héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps a disparu après la mort de Cho et après avoir coupé les ponts avec Ron et Hermione. Le jour de Noël, Voldemort attaque Poudlard. Harry arrive a temps et sauve Ron. Après un duel avec Voldemort que Harry remporte dans un premier temps, il rend Licius Malfoy moldue. Voldemort se relève et lance a Harry le sortilège de la mort. Harry s'écroule.  
  
13) Invincible  
  
[ - Tu crois pas si bien dire, lança une voix, près de la porte de la Grande Salle.]  
  
- Black, lança Voldemort d'une voix dégoûté, le. chien de service.  
  
Sirius venait d'arrivé et avais vu Voldemort tuer Harry. Ces yeux exprimaient la rage qu'il avait en lui. Voldemort continua:  
  
- Je vais rendre service au ministère en te tuer. Mais je vais te faire souffrir avant de te tuer. Dommage que Potter ne soit plus vivant, il aurais apprécié de voir la mort du traître de ces parents.  
  
- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est Queudver le traître. Alors Petigrow, tu as eus se que tu voulais, la mort de James et Lily, pour que tu est un peu plus d'importance au yeux de Voldemort.  
  
- C'est pas que je m'ennuie Black, mais je vais te faire un peu souffrir, Endoloris.  
  
Le sort toucha Sirius qui tomba a genou, en hurlant. Voldemort rompis le sortilège, puis:  
  
- J'ai d'autre chose a faire, adieu Black. Avada Kedavra.  
  
- Gryffus Protectus, lança une voix.  
  
Le sort de la mort se cogna contre le bouclier qui c'était formé autour de Sirius. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers celui qui avait lancé le bouclier. Des acclamations se firent entendre, tandis que Ron et Hermione relevèrent la tête. La voix continua:  
  
- Il m'en faut plus que sa pour mourir Tom.  
  
Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent, Harry était en train de se relever, comme si rien se c'était passé.  
  
- Je suis contrains d'avoué que tu n'est pas trop puissant Voldie.  
  
- Expéliarmus, lança Voldemort.  
  
La baguette de Harry s'envola dans les mains de Voldemort, qu'il l'envoya loin, hors de porter de Harry. Voldemort ricana:  
  
- Sans baguettes Potter, tu as aucune chance.  
  
- Hum, Rictusempra, marmonna Harry.  
  
Voldemort fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Un mangemort finit par dire:  
  
- Finit Incatatem.  
  
Voldemort se rétabli, puis dit :  
  
- Bien, tu maîtrise un peu de magie sans baguette, mais tu ne peux rien faire d'autre.  
  
- Vous croyez sa, Endoloris.  
  
Voldemort se tordit de douleur. Harry n'arrêta le sort qu'au bout de cinq minutes. Le seigneur des ténèbres avais les yeux rougi par la douleur qu'il avait les yeux rougi par la douleur qu'il avait enduré.  
  
- Tu vas payer Potter.  
  
- On me dit toujours sa. C'est pas que je m'ennui, mais. Repulso.  
  
Voldemort disparu en un claquement. Harry se tourna vers les mangemort, puis :  
  
- Répulso  
  
Tout les Mangemorts, pars Malfoy et Petigrow, disparurent en un claquement. Queudver fut très rapide, il se transforma en rat, et s'échappa. Sirius partis a sa poursuite. Ron et Hermione se levèrent et coururent vers Harry. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras de celui-ci, en pleurs. Hermione murmura Harry:  
  
- Oh Harry, ont a eu tellement peurs.  
  
- Ont zest désoler Harry, rajouta Ron.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas a être désoler, rassura Harry, c'est moi qui vous est rejeté.  
  
- Ont oublient tout?  
  
- Ont oublient tout.  
  
Une douce lumière blanche émana du trio, qui se seraient toujours dans leurs bras. Personne ne le remarqua, a par Dumbledore, celui ci murmura:  
  
- Alors ce n'était pas une legende!!!!  
  
Puis il dit a haute voix:  
  
- Chacun rentre dans son dortoir immédiatement. Suivez les préfets de voter maison avec calme. Harry, Mr Weasley, Melle Granger, vous pouvez venir ici?  
  
Ils s'avancèrent vers Dumbledore. Hermione était intrigué:  
  
- Toi Harry, c'est normal qui te convoque, mais nous.  
  
Ils arrivèrent en fin devant le directeur, qui leur annonça:  
  
- Allons dans mon bureau.  
  
Ils allèrent alors au bureau du directeur. Harry connaissait bien cette endroit, pour y être souvent aller. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Dumbledore dit:  
  
- Chupa Chup's.  
  
La gargouille s'écarta, et ils purent monté les escalier qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois dans le bureau:  
  
- Asseyez vous. Bien, avant toute chose, Harry, pourrais tu ne raconter s qui c'est passé dans la forêt Interdite.  
  
Harry respira un grand coup puis se lança dans le récit. Il leurs raconta comment il lui est venu l'idée de partir, sa course dans la forêt interdite, sa rencontre avec l'inconnue qui était en faite Arpagus Dumbledore, puis le retour au château.  
  
- Alors comme, sa tu as rencontré mon deuxième frère. Sa faisait longtemps qu'ont l'avaient pas vu.  
  
Dumbledore repensa a la dernière fois qu'il l'avais vu.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
- Arpagus, disait Dumbledore, j'ai provoqué Grindelwald en duel.  
  
- Quoi, t'est fou, tu sais très bien qu'il est très puissant, tu n'as aucune chance.  
  
- Apragus, je fais se que je veux.  
  
- Mais, tu ne te rend pas compte du danger.  
  
- Ma décision est prise, s'emporta Dumbledore.  
  
- Très bien, la mienne aussi.  
  
Apragus se leva, et sortit de la pièce. Dumbledore ne l'avais pas revu depuis ce fameux soir. Il avait disparu.  
  
* Fin du Flash Back *  
  
- Bien, repris Dumbledore, tu est conscient que tu as enfreint le règlement et que tu dois être puni. Tu auras une retenu.  
  
- Monsieur, coupa Harry.  
  
- Harry, j'ai pas finit. Vu que tu nous a tiré d'un mauvais pas, aucun point ne sera retirer a Gryffondors. Par contre, tu es bien conscient d'avoir utilisé des sortilège impardonnable.  
  
- O.Oui monsieur.  
  
- Tu devrais être envoyé a Azkaban, mais, tu les a utilisé pour combattre des mages noirs, donc, le ministère n'en sera pas informé. Mais je te prie de ne pas prendre sa pour habitude. Ah, une petite question, où as tu envoyé Voldemort?  
  
Ron et Hermione tressaillirent au nom du mage noir.  
  
- Dans le désert du Sahara, en plein milieu.  
  
- Très bon choix. Voit tu Harry, dans ce se désert là, personne ne peut utilisé de la magie, tu le savais?  
  
- Non, alors, il ne peut pas transplanné?  
  
- Exactement. Bon, Mr Weasley, Melle Granger, je ne vous aient pas fait venir pour sa. Trois nouveau élève vont être répartit. Je vous demande de vous occupez d'eux, avec Harry. Veillez a se qu'ils restent du bon coté, il ne faut pas qu'ils sombre dans la magie noir. Ils viennent de découvrir leur pouvoir, mais ils ont le niveau pour rentrer en 5ème année.  
  
- Ils ont quel ages monsieur, demanda Hermione.  
  
- Ah, bonne question Miss Granger.  
  
Hermione se sentit rougir sur le compliment du directeur.  
  
- Ils ont 20 ans, 20 ans, et 15 ans, continua Dumbledore, se sont deux fille et un garçon.  
  
- Heu professeur, demanda Ron, celle qu'ont 20 ans, elles sont pas un peu, disons, vielle?  
  
- Mr Weasley, il n'y a pas d'age pour apprendre. Ils arrivent dans une semaine. Bon, je crois que vous avez des cadeaux a ouvrir.  
  
Hermione et Ron sourirent tandis que Harry ne comprenais pas. Ils saluèrent Dumbledore et sortirent du bureau. Tout en marchant, ils discutèrent joyeusement:  
  
- C'est quoi cette histoire de cadeau, demanda Harry.  
  
- En faite, Hermione et moi ont avaient pas envie d'ouvrir nos cadeaux de noël. Ne faite, ont t'a attendu.  
  
- Ouais, ajouta Hermione, mais maintenant, j'ai plutôt envie de les ouvrirent.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau de la grosse dame, Hermione donna le mot de passe:  
  
- Héritier.  
  
Le tableau pivota. Il y avais aucun bruit dans la salle commune. Quand ils entrèrent, tout les yeux se tournèrent vers eux, ou plutôt sur Harry. Fred et George s'approchèrent d'eux et dirent a Harry:  
  
- Harry, merci d'avoir sauvé notre P'tit frère chéri.  
  
Ron se cacha derrière Harry, tandis que celui ci répondait en rigolant:  
  
- Oh, je n'est pas sauvé votre P'tit frère chéri, je suis arrivé au bon moment.  
  
Un 7ème année s'approcha d'eux, et demanda:  
  
- Où c'est que tu as envoyé Tu-Sais-Qui?  
  
- Dans le désert du Sahara. Le pire, c'est que la bas, il ne peut pas utilisé de la magie.  
  
- Ouais, il peut faire du Dromadaire Stop, ajouta Ron.  
  
Toute la salle commune éclata de rire. Ron, Harry et Hermione montèrent dans leur dortoir. Hermione alla chercher ces cadeaux, puis rejoignit Ron et Harry dans le dortoir des garçons.  
  
- Allez Harry, ouvre tes cadeaux.  
  
Harry ouvrit alors ces cadeaux. Hermione lui avais offert un livre: " Comment contrer la magie noir". Ron, quand a lui, lui avais offert la robe de Quidditch des Canon du Chudley. Mrs Weasley lui avais envoyez des fondants et un pull vert. Harry se demandait d'où pouvais venir le dernier cadeau. Un mot était attaché au paquet. Harry prit la lettre et lut:  
  
Harry,  
  
Ceci était a ton père. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de match ton père a gagné avec ceci. Prend en soin, il en existe pas d'autre.  
  
Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir le paquet. Il découvrit une petite boite noir, avec deux attache. Une autre lettre était avec la boite :  
  
C'est un accélérator, il sert a accéléré la vitesse de ton balai. Sa peut toujours servir.  
  
- Que ce que c'est, demanda Ron.  
  
- Un Accélérator, pour que mon balais aille plus vite. Mais avec mon, je pense allez assez vite. Tu pourras l'utilisé pour le Quidditch Ron.  
  
Mais Ron ne répondit pas, il avait la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Il parvint a articulé:  
  
- Ha.Harry, tu sais que, jusqu'à maintenant, tout le monde croyait qu'il en existait plus.  
  
- Ah bon, mais tu veux bien l'utilisé?  
  
- Oui, avec plaisir. Bon, Hermione, tu ouvre tes cadeaux.  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Mais, je ne vous est rien acheter, interrompit Harry.  
  
- Sa fait rien.  
  
- Si, a la prochaine sortit a Pré au Lard, quand elle serons remisent, je vous achèterez un.  
  
Hermione entreprit d'ouvrir ces cadeau. Elle avait un livre intitulé " Comment ne pas devenir Préfet", que lui avait offert Ron. Ces parents lui avait offert un hibou au plumage roux, " comme Ron" avait fait remarqué Harry. Ils lui avaient aussi offert deux livre, " La magie", écrit par un Moldu, et " Les Moldus vu par les sorciers". Mrs Weasley lui avait aussi envoyer un pull et des fondant.  
  
- A toi Ron, annonça Harry.  
  
Ron ouvrit ces cadeau et eu le plaisir de découvrir que Hermione lui avait offert une boite de figurine représentent tout les joueur des Canon du Chudley. Mrs Weasley lui avait tricoter un pull, lui avait fait des fondant, et lui avais acheter " L'histoire de Poudlard". Ron croyait que Hermione avais influencer le choix du livre. Un autre paquet était présent, avec une lettre:  
  
Ron,  
  
C'est un livre qui nous appartenais, mais il est venu le temps de te le laissais, pour ta culture ( et pour Hermione). On le tiens de Charlie, qui le tenait de Bill, qui le tenait de Papa, qui l'avais acheter dans sa jeunesse.  
  
Gred et Forge Weasley.  
  
- Un cadeau de Fred et George, il faut faire attention, remarqua Harry.  
  
Ron ouvrit quand même le paquet. C'était un livre, intitulé " Tout se qui faut savoir pour assuré". Intrigué, Ron ouvrit le livre et lit l'index. Il devint rouge pivoine, et passa le livre a Harry. Il éclata aussi de rire puis:  
  
- Ecoute sa Hermione : Chap1: Comment sortir avec un fille.  
  
Chap2: Après une cuite.  
  
Chap3: Passez a l'acte  
  
Chap4: Faire un petit sorcier  
  
Chap5: L'anatomie de la femme  
  
Chap6: La femme en image.  
  
Chap7: L'amour dans toute les positions  
  
Chap8: Projection holographique des chapitres 3,4,5,6,7.  
  
Hermione regarda Ron, et éclata de rire, tout en disant:  
  
- Tu compte pas t'en servir, Ron.  
  
Il devint encore plus rouge et déclara :  
  
- Ben si.  
  
Hermione devint rouge et ajouta, pour changer de conversation:  
  
- Harry, pour le 31 décembre, il y a un bal.  
  
- Quoi!!!  
  
- Eh oui, tu compte y aller avec qui, demanda Ron.  
  
- Ron, s'indigna Hermione.  
  
- Oups.  
  
- C'est rien, rassura Harry, avec Arpagus, j'ai appris a admettre la mort de Cho. Mais j'ai ma petite idée.  
  
Il sortit du dortoir. Il descendit dans la salle commune, puis la chercha des yeux. Il la trouva, puis se dirigea vers elle.  
  
- Salut.  
  
- Salut Harry, répondit-elle  
  
- Euh, tu voudrait venir au bal avec moi ?  
  
- D'accord, répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
- Bon, a demain, je vais me coucher.  
  
- A demain.  
  
Harry monta dans son dortoir, où été Hermione et Ron. Après une heure de discutions, ils se quittèrent pour se coucher. Harry se coucha, et s'endormi avec un sourire au lèvre.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finit!!! Qui est la jeune fille, dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Question: Qui est la jeune fille que Harry a inviter au bal?  
  
Longue review please  
  
Fred W 


	14. Le bal et nouvel arrivé

Hello voici le chapitre14, avec beaucoup de romance. Voilà les remerciement.  
  
Tiffany: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hedwige: Merci pour ta review. Bon, je t'est tout expliquer sur E-mail, mais je le redit, super longue review.Bonne lecture.  
  
Sirie: Merci pour ta review. Heureusement que Harry est vivant, sinon, y'a plus de charme. Bonne lecture  
  
Oyne: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Gold Phénix: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lily of the valley: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Amplificatum: J'aime pas les review critique (, mais merci quand même. Bonne lecture.  
  
Andy124: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Ralena: Merci pour la review. Tu sauras pas ce que c'est cette légende et prophétie, na. Bonne lecture.  
  
Mimi: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lunenoir: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Valria Granger: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Ankou; Merci pour ta review. Dommage, tu est tombé dans le piège. Bonne lecture.  
  
Sabrinnette: Merci pour ta review. Je suis nul en orthographe alors. Bonne lecture.  
  
Vaness: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
Résumé: Harry, héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, est désespéré. Cho est morte a cause de Voldemort, et aussi un peu a cause de lui. Il regnit c'est amis, et après une dispute avec Hagrid, il part dans la forêt interdite, où il rencontre le frère de Dumbledore, Arpagus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jour, il retourne a Poudlard. Voldemort est présent dans la grande salle, Harry se bat contre, et bien évidemment, Harry gagne le duel. Après quelque explication auprès de Dumbledore, celui ci apprend au trio redevenu ami que trois nouveau élève arrive. Après, Ron et Hermione lui apprennent qu'il auras un bal pour le 31 décembre. Harry demande a une mystérieuse fille de l'accompagnée.  
  
14) le bal et nouvel arrivé  
  
Le jour du bal arriva. Harry et Ron étaient en train de se préparé pour être les plus présentable possible. Harry avait acheter une nouvelle rob de bal, couleur bleu nuit, avec les rebord rouge. Ron avait toujours la robe que lui avait offert Fred et George.  
  
- Allez Harry, tu peux me le dire.  
  
- Non, c'est une surprise.  
  
- Mais, sa fait une semaine que l'on te le demande, et ont sais toujours pas avec qui tu vas au bal, insista Ron.  
  
- Avec le pape!!!  
  
- Avec qui?  
  
- Laisse tomber.  
  
Harry se mit devant le miroir, et tenta de se coiffé. Celui ci lui annonça:  
  
- C'est un combat perdu d'avance.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- Il faudrait peut être aller dans la salle commune, pour attendre nos cavalière.  
  
Ils descendirent donc dans la salle commune. Hermione et la cavalière inconnue n'étaient pas encore descendu. Ils durent attendre encore vingt minutes avant que Hermione se décide a descendre. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué, avec des mèches de cheveux folle. Elle portait une robe de bal turquoise et c'était mis un peu de maquillage. Harry devait avoué qu'elle était très belle. On pouvait voir dans le regard de Ron, une lueur de fierté. Elle s'avança vers eux, puis après avoir embrassé Ron, elle demanda a Harry:  
  
- Alors Harry, qui c'est la mystérieuse cavalière?  
  
Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait le regard fixé vers l'escalier qui montait au dortoir. Ron et Hermione se retournèrent et virent une jeune fille de 7ème année. Ces cheveux blond tombait en cascade derrière son dos, mais on pouvait voie quelque fine tresse. Elle avait un peu de maquillage. Sa robe était jaune pâle, et elle allais très bine avec son teint et ses cheveux. C'était Katie Bell, la poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ron fit remarquer a Harry:  
  
- Harry, je crois que tu rêve la!!!  
  
Au lieu de répondre, Harry s'avança vers elle avec un sourire charmeur, et tendis son bras. Au grand étonnement de Ron, elle le prit avec un grand sourire. Mais elle avais quand même rougi sous le sourire que lui avais fait Harry. Il allèrent vers Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Bonjours Ron. Bonjours Hermione, commença Katie.  
  
- Bonjours Katie, répondirent-ils.  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Harry, puis lui dit:  
  
- Tu aurais pu nous le dire!!!  
  
- Tu rigole, répondit-il, sa aurais gâché la surprise.  
  
- Quoi, tu ne leurs a pas dit.  
  
- Ben non.  
  
- C'est pas sympa.  
  
- Euh, on dirais un vieux couple marier.  
  
- Ehhhhh, s'indignèrent-ils.  
  
- Ont aient pas ensemble, continua Katie.  
  
- Du moins, rajouta Harry, pas encore.  
  
Avant qu'elle pu dire quelque chose, Harry lui prit la main et dit:  
  
- Il faut qu'on y aille.  
  
Ils descendirent ensemble pour aller a la Grande Salle. Arrivé devant les portes de la Grande Salle, ils attendirent patiemment l'ouverture. Harry tenait toujours la main de Katie. Se geste passa pas inaperçu. Certaines rumeurs commençait a circulé: " Potter sort avec Bell, il a pas perdu de temps", certain y croyait, d'autre n'y croyait pas. Les porte s'ouvrirent, et ils purent entré. Ils s'installèrent assez loin de la table des professeurs, sur une table ronde 4 place. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore se leva:  
  
- Cher élèves, une nouvelle année se termine. Je ne parle évidemment pas d'une année scolaire. C'est la première fois que nous faisons un bal pour le 31 décembre. Des bierreaubeurre sont servi, et je vous demanderez de ne pas être trop émécher. Je voudais porter un toast a Harry Potter, qui nous a vaillamment débarrassé de Voldemort, pour quelque temps.  
  
Dumbledore leva son verre et murmura:  
  
- A Harry Potter.  
  
- Tout le monde fit de même, sauf les Serpentards. Dumbledore reprit:  
  
- Bien. J'ai vais venir les Bizzard Sister pour le bal. Bonne appétit.  
  
Les plats apparurent alors sur les tables. Il y avait une diversité impressionnant de plats, se qui plut énormément a Ron. Hermione ne cessait de le réprimandé:  
  
- Arrête de manger autant Ron.  
  
- Bourboi.  
  
- Ont diraient un vieux couple marier, dirent Harry et Katie en ch?ur, pour se venger.  
  
Pour une raison que Harry ne se souvenais pas, il tenait toujours la main Katie, qui ne se plainiez pas du tout. Après tout, elle était avec le meilleur parti de l'école. Après le repas, la musique commença sur une musique déchaîner. Harry dansais avec ferveur, accompagné de Katie. Après ½ heure de danse non stop, Harry et Katie décidèrent d'un accord commun de allé prendre une boisson, au bar aménager. - Qu'est ce que tu veux Harry?  
  
- Je sais pas. une bièraubeurre, et toi ?  
  
- Pareille.  
  
Ils prirent donc leur boissons, et rejoignirent Ron et Hermione, qui venaient de s'asseoir.  
  
- Alors, comment se passe votre soirée, demanda Harry.  
  
- Impeccable, dit joyeusement Ron, et vous?  
  
- Super, répondit Katie.  
  
- C'est que vous êtes ensemble, enfin je veux dire, en couple, demanda Ron.  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis sa, demanda Katie, non, on est pas ensemble. Enfin, a ma connaissance.  
  
- Ben, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais.  
  
- Vous vous tenez la main , continua Hermione.  
  
- Ah remarqua Harry, oui, et alors, sa veux pas dire qu'ont est en couple!!!  
  
- Ouais, ben chez moi, si, répliqua Ron.  
  
- Tu viens, les slows commences, demanda Katie.  
  
Pour seul réponse, il mis son bras autour de sa taille. Puis, il se dirigea vers la piste. Elle mis ces bras autour de son cou, puis, il mit ces mains sur ces hanches. Elle rougi légèrement, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Ils commencèrent a dansé. Ron et Hermione, allèrent eux aussi dansé, a la plus grande joie d'Hermione. Harry et Katie continuèrent a dansé, puis, Katie posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. " Il est confortable", pensa-elle. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, la musique s'arrêta, mais Harry et Katie étaient tellement dans leurs monde, qu'ils ne le remarquèrent pas, et ils continuèrent a dansé, sous les regards des autres élèves. Au bout d'un moment, Harry s'en aperçu, et s'arrêta. Katie releva la tête, et devint rouge pivoine a la vu des élèves les regardants. Ils sortirent de la Grand Salle a grande enjambées, et allèrent dans le parc. Arrivé près du lac, ils s'installèrent sur un banc.  
  
- Pfff, j'ai eu honte, se plaignit Katie.  
  
- Ta eu honte de quoi, de dansé avec moi, ou du fait que l'ont est continuer a danser???  
  
Elle s'approcha de Harry, puis mit sa tête sur son épaule, tout en disant:  
  
- J'aurais jamais honte de danser avec toi.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, sans parler, chacun appréciant le moment qu'il passait avec l'autre.  
  
- Regarde cette étoile, marmonna Harry a l'oreille de Katie, tu sais c'est laquelle?  
  
- Non.  
  
- C'est Sirius, mon étoile fétiche.  
  
- Ah.  
  
Harry regarda Katie dans les yeux. " Elle est vraiment belle", pensait Harry. Il s'approcha peu a peu de Katie, puis, quand leurs lèvres n'était qu'a quelque millimètre:  
  
- Harry, cria la voix de Ron.  
  
" oh non", pensa Harry.  
  
- On est la, cria Harry, a contre c?urs, on reprendra plus tard.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Ah, vous êtes là, on vous. je vous dérange pas ?  
  
En effet, ils étaient enlacé, Harry tenant Katie par la taille, et Katie tenant Harry par le cou. Harry était pratiquement allongé sur Katie.  
  
- Non, répondit Harry sarcastiquement.  
  
- Mouais, ont vous cherchaient depuis ½ heure.  
  
- Ont arrivent.  
  
Ron partit, laissant Harry et Katie enlacé. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelque minutes. Puis, Harry se leva, puis aida Katie a se relever. Il mit son bras autour de sa taille, et elle fit de même. Ils partirent comme sa a la Grande Salle. Il essayèrent de ne pas trop se faire voir, et rejoignirent Ron et Hermione, qui s'embrasser.  
  
- Alors, pourquoi vous nous cherchiez, demanda Katie.  
  
- Oh, pour rien.  
  
- Quoi, s'offusqua Harry, vous nous avez déranger pour rien!!!  
  
- Ben oui.  
  
Au moment au Harry allais donner une réplique cinglante, Katie l'emmena sur la piste, pour danser le slow qui venait de commencé. Ils commencèrent a dansé, yeux dans les yeux. Katie était collé a Harry, qui la serait, et elle adorait cette position!!! Harry commençait a avoir envie de l'embrasser . Comme tout a l'heure, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement, puis elles se scellèrent, quelque secondes. Harry avait envie de re-embrassé ces lèvres sucré, si douce. Ils s'embrassèrent a nouveau, plus passionnément. Leurs langue se lié et délié langoureusement. Ron et Hermione regardaient la scène de leurs place, un sourire aux lèvres. Le slow passa, et Harry et Katie continuait a s'embrassé. Ron se demandait même comment il pouvaient respiré. Une chanson beaucoup plus dynamique commença. Katie et Harry rejoignirent Ron et Hermione ceux ci leurs dirent:  
  
- Ah ben sa y est.  
  
- Oh, Ron, tu as vu le temps que sa ta pris a toi? Et se serait fait il y a longtemps, si tu nous avais pas interrompu.  
  
- Oula, remarqua Ron, je crois que Fred et George on un peu picoler, regarde, ils sont tout rouge et ils commencent a faire un Strip-Tease.  
  
- Pfff, râla Katie, il aurait pas du laisser de l'alcool fort pour les majeurs.  
  
Dumbledore prit la parole:  
  
- Attention, on passe a la nouvelle année dans 10s , 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 BONNE ANNEE!!!!!!  
  
Les élèves reprirent:  
  
- Bonne année!!!!  
  
Harry murmura a Katie en l'embrassant:  
  
- Je t'aime, bonne année.  
  
Et elle fit de même. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement puis se séparèrent pour dire bonne année a leurs amis. La fête duras encore jusqu'à 2 heures du matin. Il manquait du monde dans la salle, certain était allé se coucher, d'autre était avec leurs petit (e) copain ( copine) dans un recoin de château. Ils montèrent tout les quatre dans la salle commune. Harry et Katie restèrent un peu sur un des fauteuil de la Grande Salle, enlacé. Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, ils s'endormirent ensemble, enlacé tendrement et amoureusement. Le lendemain, c'est Ron qui les réveilla, tandis que plusieurs élèves les regardaient avec un air moqueur.  
  
- Allez Harry, on a rendez vous avec le directeur.  
  
- Quoi, répondit Harry endormit, mais c'est qu'a 11h00  
  
- Oui, et il est 10h45.  
  
- Ah!!!!!!  
  
Il se leva rapidement, puis après un long baiser, il quitta Katie, non sans regret. Il monta se changer, puis rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui l'attendais dans la salle commune. Arrivé en bas, ils sortirent de la salle commune. Il se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Après plusieurs minute de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille.  
  
- I love muggle, annonça Hermione.  
  
La gargouille s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître l'escalier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils frappèrent.  
  
- Entrez.  
  
Les trois amis entrèrent, puis s'approchèrent du bureau.  
  
- Bonjours, vous avez bien dormit.  
  
- Bonjours monsieur, répondirent-ils, oui , nous avons bien dormit. Ron et Hermione jetèrent un regard vers Harry.  
  
- Bien, les nouveaux élèves arriveront se soir, pour le dîner. Mais avant tout, j'ai une petite question, où vous en êtes avec votre entraînement animagus?  
  
- Ont a presque finit, annonça fièrement Ron.  
  
- Bien, très bien. Maintenant, passons au chose sérieuse. Les nouveaux seront répartit se soir, quelque soit leurs maison où ils seront, je veux que vous les fassiez visitez l'école, pas tout, sinon, vous en avez pour des jours. Surtout, faite tout pour qu'ils soit du coté de la magie blanche, pas de la magie noir, même si ils sont a Serpentard.  
  
- Oui monsieur.  
  
- Bien, je n'est plus rien a vous dire. Ah si, dès que vous vous transformez, prévenez moi. J'est hâte savoir!!! Il se peut que se soit important.  
  
- Monsieur, demanda Hermione, qu'est ce qu'est devenu Mr Malfoy?  
  
- Il a été envoyer a Azkaban.  
  
- Et ce que vous avez retrouver Petigrow?  
  
- Non, hélas. Mais on le retrouvera.  
  
- Est ce que vous comptez dire a Poudlard se qui c'est passez en 3ème année?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Si on me le demande, je le ferais , sinon, je dirais rien.  
  
- Allez, ont y va!!!  
  
Ils sortirent du bureau, impatient d'être au soir, pour découvrire les nouveaux élèves.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
FINISH!!!!!!!! Un chapitre un peu romantique mais bon, j'aime bien sa. Je remercie encore les reviewer, et chose que j'ai pas dite, J'AI DEPASSER LES 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
  
Question: Quel sont les prenoms des nouveaux?  
  
Indice: Les surnom de ces nouveaux sont: Fred ( Gars) , Léo , et Sam.  
  
Fred W 


	15. Les nouveaux

KIKO!!!!! Voilà l'arriver des nouveaux élèves, et la réponse a la question, comment il s'appelle!!!!!  
  
Remerciements:  
  
Lunenoire: Merci pour ta review. La mort de Cho date de Halloween, sa fait un baille!!! De toute façon, j'ai pas dit qu'il était consoler, il essaye d'oublier, c'est pas pareille. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hedwige: Merci pour ta review. Toujours aussi délire, ah, sa me fait vraiment plaisir. Allez, bisou Sam, bisou MORUE, Niark. Bonne lecture.  
  
Audy124: Merci pour ta review. T'est boucher ? J'ai dit un gars et deux filles. Bonne lecture.  
  
Tiffany: Merci pour ta review. Ah, tu en a 1 sur 3, pas de chapitre pour toi, mais c'est pas grave, tu te rattraperas sur le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lily of the Valley: Merci pour ta review. Sa fait rien pour les noms. Je sais que c'était romantique, mais j'avais prévenu. a la fin!!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Kaorou: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lol- : Merci pour te review. Les reviews se mettent toute seul sur le site. Bon, il se peut que certaine idée soit déjà prit, mais, je t'assure qu'il y a pas longtemps que je suis inscrit au site, et j'ai pas lut énormément de fic. Il se peut que certaine fic ait les même sujet que moi, mais je ne doit pas les avoir lu, donc, c'est pas ma faute. Mais si le niveau de ma fic n'atteint pas celle des autre fic, que je sois disant m'inspire, tu n'est pas obligé de la lire. Je vais pas aller te chercher et te planter devant ma fic pour que tu la lise. Bonne lecture, et je te le répète, t'est pas obligé de lire ma fic et encore moins d'envoyer des review, si le but est de critiquer.  
  
Réléna: Merci pour ta review. Sorry pour les fautes, mais bon. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé: Harry, héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, est désespéré. Cho est morte a cause de Voldemort, et aussi un peu a cause de lui. Il renie c'est amis, et après une dispute avec Hagrid, il part dans la forêt interdite, où il rencontre le frère de Dumbledore, Arpagus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jour, il retourne a Poudlard. Voldemort est présent dans la grande salle, Harry se bat contre, et bien évidemment, Harry gagne le duel. Après quelque explication auprès de Dumbledore, celui ci apprend au trio redevenu ami que trois nouveau élève arrive. Après, Ron et Hermione lui apprennent qu'il auras un bal pour le 31 décembre. Il invite Katie Bell et après plusieurs marque d'affection, ils s'embrassent enfin et sortent ensemble. Le lendemain, le trio va dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les nouveaux arrivent se soir, et ils doivent s'occuper d'eux.  
  
15) Les nouveaux  
  
Pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, l'après midi avais été insoutenable. Non pas que Harry s'ennuyait dans les bras de Katie, mais une question le hantait, " Comment vont être les nouveaux ? ". Mais, enfin arriva le soir. Le trio était surexcité, alors que Katie n'arrêtait pas de leurs demandaient se qu'il y avait, sans réponse. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, qui était normal vu que aucun des élèves n'étaient au courant pour les trois nouveaux élèves. Dumbledore s'installa et demanda le silence:  
  
- SILENCE, j'ai une nouvelle importante a vous communiquez. Bien, Poudlard va accueillir trois nouveaux élèves. Aussi exceptionnelle que sa l'est déjà, leurs age l'est tout autant. Ils ont 20 ans, 20 ans, et 15 ans. Oui, je sais que des élèves de 20 ans sont exceptionnels, mais, elle suivront, avec le jeune homme de 15 ans, en 5ème année. Veuillez accueillir Melle Collins, Melle Hedges et Mr Grind.  
  
Trois personne entrèrent dans la salle. Bien que leurs différence d'age soit importante, il avaient la même taille. Le garçon était brun, avait la ligne fine, était un peu musclé et avait l'air sur de lui. Hermione le commenta " Il est mignon ", au plus grand désespoir de Ron. Une des filles avais les cheveux brun, quelque peu ondulé; le teint mate et, selon les dire de Ron, avait " des formes la où il fallait". L'autre jeune fille avait les cheveux noir et court, elle était en uniforme de Poudlard, mais semblait plutôt réticente a y être, et Harry admit qu'elle était plutôt belle, et Katie fit la grimace. Ils s'avancèrent vers la table des professeurs, sous le regard des autres élèves. McGonagall prit la parole:  
  
- Vous serez répartit dans les différentes maisons. Vous allez mettre le choixpeau sur votre tête, et il vous diras quel est votre maison.  
  
- Je me vois pas mettre se bout de chiffon sur ma tête, râla la fille au cheveux court dans un murmure a peine audible, mais qui n'échappa pas a Harry.  
  
- Collins, Sandrine.  
  
La jeune fille brune s'avança vers le tabouret. Elle mis le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il commenta:  
  
- Hum hum. Je vois du courage, et l'envie de faire c'est preuve dans se nouveau monde. GRYFFONDOR  
  
Sandrine se leva, et se dirigea vers la table qui l'acclamais. Elle s'installa a coté de Ron, qui avait gardé trois place. McGonagall continua :  
  
- Grind Frédéric.  
  
Le garçon s'avança vers le choixpeau, puis le mit :  
  
- Ah, je vois beaucoup de loyauté, je te mettrais bien a Serdaigle,non. Tu est près a tout pour t'est amis, tu as du courage, je vais te mettre a. GRYFFONDOR.  
  
Frédéric suivit le chemin de Sandrine, et s'installa en face d'elle, a coté de Harry. Enfin, vint la dernière, la fille qui râlait:  
  
- Hedges, Eléonore.  
  
Elle s'avança lentement, et mis le choixpeau avec une grimace. Le Choipeaux lui dit:  
  
- Hum, je vois que tu n'aime pas le règlement et que tu as un fort caractère, Serpentard te conviendrais parfaitement.  
  
- Et attend la, je veux être avec mes amis, a Gryffondor. Si j'y suis pas, t'auras plus personne a répartir, vu que tu sera en mille morceaux.  
  
- GRYFFONDOR  
  
Elle se leva satisfaite, et alla se mettre a coté de Frédéric. Hermione engagea la conversation:  
  
- Bonjours, je suis Hermione Granger.  
  
- Bonjours, répondit Sandrine, moi, c'est Sandrine Collins, mais tout le monde m'appelle Sam. Elle, c'est Eléonore Hedges, mais ont l'appelle Léo. Faites pas gaffe, elle a mauvais caractère.  
  
- La ferme morue.  
  
- Je vous l'avais bien dit!!! Lui c'est.  
  
- Frédéric Grind, continua t-il, mais tout le monde m'appelle Fred.  
  
- Moi, c'est Ronald Weasley, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ron..  
  
- Et toi, demanda Fred, en désignant Harry.  
  
- Harry Potter.  
  
Sam et Fred eu l'air surpris, tandis que Léo, ne comprenais pas.  
  
- Harry Potter?, parvint a dire Fred, j'ai lu des livres sur toi, avec Sam. Mais Léo aime pas lire alors. TU as vraiment une cicatrice?  
  
- Oui, répondit en relevant sa mèche de cheveux qui cachait sa cicatrice.  
  
- Ont doit vous faire visiter l'école, dit Ron.  
  
- Ah bon, c'est vous, répondit Sam.  
  
- Ouais, Léo, tu dit rien, remarqua Hermione.  
  
- Non radasse, répondit Léo, mais personne entendit sa réponse.  
  
- Excusé la, elle a du quitter sa petite copine, pour venir a Poudlard, expliqua Fred.  
  
- Allez, on va visiter, demanda Sam.  
  
- Heu, ont iras plutôt demain, on en a pour des heures, et si Rusard nous trouve.  
  
- C'est qui Rusard, demanda Léo, qui se décida a parler.  
  
- C'est le concierge, et il déteste tout les élèves, surtout ceux qui font des farces, expliqua Harry.  
  
- ah bon, répondit Léo, avec un sourire qui ne présager rien de bon pour Gryffondor.  
  
- Ah oui, il faudra qu'ont vous donne vos emploi du temps.  
  
- Ok, où on dors??  
  
- Alors, toi Fred, tu dois dormir dans le dortoir des garçon de 5ème années. Vous, Léo et Sam, vous devaient dormir dans une chambre a part, vu votre age.  
  
- Pas dans la même, demanda Léo.  
  
- Non, je pense pas.  
  
Quelqu'un se mit derrière Harry, et mit ces mains sur ces épaules. Harry se retourna vers l'inconnue. C'était Katie.  
  
- Salut Harry Chou .  
  
- Salut ma chérie.  
  
Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent, pendant que Hermione expliquait:  
  
- C'est Katie Bell, la petite amie d'Harry depuis hier soir.  
  
- Ah, répondit Sam, avec un ton qui ressemblait a un ton déçu et enjoué en même temps.  
  
- Bon, ont montent dans la salle commune, demanda Ron.  
  
Les autres répondirent affirmativement, tandis que Léo demandait où se trouvait les serres de botanique. Tout le monde demanda pourquoi, a par Sam et Fred, mais elle répondit que c'était un secret. Hermione lui indiqua la direction, puis lui demanda de ne pas mettre trop longtemps. Ils attendirent environ ¼ d'heure, puis Léo revint, avec l'air satisfaite d'elle, elle glissa a Sam et Fred:  
  
- C'est planté dans un coin sombre.  
  
Ils partirent vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Harry donna le mot de passe, tout en expliquant au nouveau que le mot de passe changeais souvent et qu'il fallait le retenir. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, et Sam et Fred regardait la salle d'un air émerveiller alors que Léo jetais des petits coup d'?il sans émotion.  
  
- Heu, par contre, je sais pas où son vos chambres, s'excusa Hermione en se tournant vers Sam et Léo.  
  
Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée a chercher les chambres et a discuter de tout et de rien. Harry, Ron et Fred montèrent dans le dortoir après avoir salué tout le monde.  
  
- Alors, tu vas prendre le lit au fond, a coté de Harry. La, c'est Neville , Dean et Seamus, expliqua Ron en montrant les lit du doigt, là, c'est le mien.  
  
Après s'être dit bonne nuit, Harry, Ron et Fred se couchèrent. Harry s'endormit rapidement dans un sommeil agiter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Crabbe, as tu les information que je t'est demandé?  
  
- Oui Maître ?  
  
- Alors, demanda une vois froide.  
  
- Dumbledore ne lui a rien dit, pourtant, il l'a apprit il y a pas longtemps.  
  
- Quel imbécile, sa stupidité le perdras. Potter va regretter de m'avoir envoyer au Sahara, j'ai du marcher pendant des jours, je reviens de hier. Potter est foutue, si il ne lui dit pas.  
  
- C'est ce que vous espéré maître?  
  
- Oui, mais j'aurais aimé avoir a faire un combat digne de se nom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il se rappelait très bien de son rêve. Voldemort parlait de quelque chose que ne lui avais pas dit Dumbledore. Il se demanda si il devait en parler a Dumbledore ou pas. Il opta pour la deuxième solution, après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Harry se rendormie très rapidement, car il était très fatigué.  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il ne se souvenait plus de son rêve, et était fin près a faire visiter Poudlard. Voyant que Ron n'était pas dans son lit, Harry descendit dans la salle commune. Arrivais a l'escalier, il vit Ron et Fred qui discutait alors que Hermione revenait avec une Sam et une Léo endormis. Cette dernière semblait être de mauvaise humeur. Harry alla rejoindre ses amis.  
  
- Salut.  
  
- Salut, répondirent-ils tout les trois joyeusement, a par Léo.  
  
- Allez, ont va déjeuner, et on y va, continua Hermione.  
  
Ils sortirent tous de la salle commune, vers la Grande Salle. Il y avait très peu de monde dans la salle, comme sa, ils pouvaient discutés librement sans a être interrompue par les autres curieux.  
  
-Sa vous fait pas drôle, d'être les plus âgée de l'école, demanda Ron, avec une tartire près de sa bouche.  
  
- Non, enfin, pas pour l'instant, tu sais, ont vient juste d'arriver, répondit Sam.  
  
- Buais, approuva Léo, la bouche pleine.  
  
Après c'être bien rassasier, ils purent sortir de la Grande Salle, pour aller visiter Poudlard. Tandis qu'ils passaient devant la salle des trophées, Harry leurs demanda:  
  
- Comment vous vous êtes connus?  
  
- Léo, répondit Sam, sa fait depuis toujours que je la connais, alors que Fred, sa fait deux semaine qu'ont se connais. Ont as passés deux semaines d'initiation a la magie, au chemin de traverse.  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Ont va aller visiter le parc, comme en passe devant la porte, proposa Ron.  
  
- Ok  
  
- Alors là, c'est le terrain de Quidditch, expliqua Harry, c'est .  
  
- Ont sais déjà Harry, le coupa Fred, il y avais un magasin de Quidditch sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
- Tu as vu l'Ouragan, demanda Ron.  
  
- Oh oui, dommage que je n'aurais pas la chance de l'essayer un jour.  
  
- Oh, mais Harry en a un.  
  
- Quoi!!! Harry tu pourras me faire essayer, tu savais qu'il en existe 50 au monde, dit Fred, tout exciter.  
  
Ils passèrent le reste de la journée a visiter le château. Ils mirent autant de temps car le trio infernal avait décidé de leur faire visité les passage secret aussi. Ron avait ajouté: " Se sera pratique, pour une course poursuite contre Rusard!!!". Ils finirent leurs visite par la salle commune, que les nouveaux avaient déjà visiter.  
  
- Et voici la salle commune des Gryffondor, finit Ron, avec un air de commentateur, qui fit bien rire tout le monde.  
  
Ils se rendirent ensuite a la Grande Salle. Une fois installer, Hermione proposa:  
  
- Ont va vous montrez les professeurs, comme sa, vous saurez a quoi vous attendre.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Alors lui, dit elle en montrant leurs professeur au nez crochue, c'est Rogue, notre professeur de Potion. Il est très. comment dire? Il privilégie les Serpentards aux autres élève. Il déteste par dessus tout Harry, et donc, Ron et moi!!!  
  
- Heu, cette chose est professeur, demanda Fred, en parlant de Rogue.  
  
- Hélas, se plaignit Ron, ensuite, le fantôme la bas, c'est Binn, notre professeur d'Histoire de la magie. Avec lui, n'importe quelle sujet deviens un somnifère très puissant.  
  
- Pratique, si on veut dormir, admis Léo.  
  
- Ensuite, continua Harry, le petit professeur a coté de Rogue, c'est Flitwick, il enseigne les sortilège et Enchantement. C'est un bon professeur, vous devriez pas avoir de problème avec lui.  
  
- La, continua Hermione, c'est le professeur Lupin, notre préféré. Il enseigne super bien, et en plus, c'était l'un des meilleur amis des parents a Harry. Par contre, c'est un Loup-Garou, mais, il n'est pas dangereux, et même beaucoup plus sympathique que Rogue.  
  
- Notre professeur de Métamorphoses, continua Ron, c'est la femme qui vous a fait passer le choixpeau. Elle est sévère mais juste. Elle est aussi la directrice de Gryffondor.  
  
- A oui, la vielle pie, commenta Léo.  
  
- Arrête Léo, gronda Sam, elle avais l'air gentille.  
  
- Le demi géant, c'est Hagrid, expliqua Harry, c'est notre professeur de Soin au créature Magique. C'est aussi notre ami. La bas, c'est le Madame chourave, la professeur de botanique, et enfin, pour les plus important, le Mme Bibine, le professeur de vol.  
  
- Voilà, vous savez tout.  
  
Le repas se finit alors, et les 6 amis, accompagné de Katie, revinrent dans la salle commune:  
  
- Vous avez des professeur qui ont l'air assez sympa, disait Fred.  
  
- Tu oublie Rogue.  
  
Il allèrent se coucher des qu'ils arrivèrent, trop fatigué par leur journée.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finit!!!!!! Alors sa vous a plus???? Longue review please. La question est:  
  
Comment va se passer le cours de rogue pour les nouveaux, et que va t'il se passer???  
  
Fred W 


	16. Premiers cours pour les nouveaux

HELLO!!!!! New chapiter, avec les premier cours des nouveaux éléments de Gryffondor. Sans plus attendre:  
  
Dislamer : Rien ne m'appartient, a par l'histoire, et toute est a JKR.  
  
Spoiler: 4 tomes de Harry Potter.  
  
Remerciement:  
  
Kaorou: Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture.  
  
Lily of the Valley: Merci pour ta review. T'inquiète, Léo va tomber amoureuse, mais de qui. Bonne lecture.  
  
Mimi: Merci pour ta review. Beaucoup dise que la relation Katie / Harry est trop tôt, et qu'il y a une assez grande différence d'age, mais bon, c'est comme sa. Bonne lecture.  
  
Tiffany: Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture.  
  
Jenna: Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture.  
  
Hedwige: Merci pour ta review. Toujours aussi longue et super, tu changeras jamais!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Ankou: Merci pour ta review. Tu as pas lut le chapitre 15 ??? Bonne lecture. Enjoy!!!  
  
Résumé: Harry, héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, est désespéré. Cho est morte a cause de Voldemort, et aussi un peu a cause de lui. Il renie c'est amis, et après une dispute avec Hagrid, il part dans la forêt interdite, où il rencontre le frère de Dumbledore, Arpagus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jour, il retourne a Poudlard. Voldemort est présent dans la grande salle, Harry se bat contre, et bien évidemment, Harry gagne le duel. Après quelque explication auprès de Dumbledore, celui ci apprend au trio redevenu ami que trois nouveau élève arrive. Après, Ron et Hermione lui apprennent qu'il auras un bal pour le 31 décembre. Il invite Katie Bell et après plusieurs marque d'affection, ils s'embrassent enfin et sortent ensemble. Le lendemain, le trio va dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les nouveaux arrivent se soir, et ils doivent s'occuper d'eux. arrivé au soir, le trio découvre les nouveaux qui s'appellent Sandrine Collins, Eléonore Hedges et Frédéric Grind. Le trio passe le lendemain a faire visiter aux nouveaux Poudlard.  
  
16) Premiers cours pour les nouveaux.  
  
Les vacances étaient finit pour les élèves de Poudlard, et aujourd'hui avait lieu le premier jours de classe pour Sam, Léo et Fred. Harry se réveilla et se leva, mais somnolait toujours. Il avait prit l'habitude de se lever vers 11 heures du matin, et maintenant, il devait se lever a 7 heures. Il réveilla Ron et Fred, qui ne c'étaient toujours pas réveiller. Ils descendirent tout les trois, après c'être lavés et fait leurs toilettes. Hermione et Sam discutaient vivement, alors que Léo les regardaient, l'air encore dans un sommeil profond. Fred et Ron, qui avaient l'air d'une humeur farceuse, firent apparaître une bulle d'eau qu'ils firent l'évité jusqu'au dessus de la tête de Léo. Dans un claquement, ils firent éclaté la bulle, qui déversa son eau sur Léo. Elle se retourna, rouge de fureur, et se mit a crier en leurs courant après:  
  
- Bande de puceaux. Vous faites chier, surtout toi Moru, tu sais très bien que je suis d'une humeur massacrante le matin.  
  
Elle s'arrêta de courir après leurs avoir infligé plusieurs coup de pied au derrière. Sam glissa a Hermione :  
  
- Je les plaint, si Léo décide de se venger, ils sont mal.  
  
C'est donc avec une Léo de mauvaise humeur qu'ils se rendirent a leurs premier cours de la journée, potion. Ils se répartirent sur deux table, Sam, Léo et Fred sur l'une, et Ron, Harry et Hermione sur l'autre. Sam se mit entre Fred et Léo, pour qu'ils n'y est pas de représailles. Le cours commença bien :  
  
- Mr Weasley, tenez vous droit, gronda Rogue, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
  
Ron fit la grimace, tandis que Sam, Léo et Fred regardaient le prof avec étonnement, puis :  
  
- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mis Hedges, Miss Collins, Mr Grind, vous n'avez pas a me regarder comme sa.  
  
Les intéressé firent des yeux ronds, mais ne dirent rien. Rogue continua:  
  
- Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un filtre d'amour. Je vous demanderez de faire très attention au dosage, sinon, le filtre d'amour peut se transformer en une puissant poison. Je demanderai aussi a Melle Granger de ne pas s'en servir pour amadouer Mr Krum, maintenant quelle a Mr Weasley.  
  
Hermione devint rouge de honte alors que les Serpentard riaient. Ron se serait jeté sur Rogue, si Harry ne l'avais pas retenu. Ils commencèrent a faire leurs potion, en faisant attention a ne pas se tromper. Une demi heure après le début du cours, Neville fit explosé son chaudron. Après l'avoir envoyer a l'infirmerie, Rogue enleva 30 points a Gryffondor. Le cours continua, tout le monde faisant encore plus attention a leurs potion. A la fin du cours, Rogue passa dans les rangs, pour vérifier les potion:  
  
- Mr Goyle, pas mal, même si la couleur n'est pas bonne, je vous donne 10 points. Ah, Mr Thomas, vous aussi, la couleur est pas bonne, je vous enlève 10 points.  
  
Dean fit une moue indigné, mais ne dit rien. Rogue arriva devant la potion de Léo:  
  
- Alors Miss Hedges, voyons cette potion. Quoi!!! Je vous avais dit de faire attention au dosage, vous avez fait du poison, moins 20 points.  
  
- Eh, calmez vous, répondit Léo, ne vous énervez pas Mr Qui-a-les-cheveux- les-plus-gras-au-monde.  
  
Le sang de Rogue ne dit qu'un tour, et il affligea a Léo une claque magistral. Une marque rouge apparu sur la joue de Léo, mais disparu vite, car Léo devint elle même toute rouge de colère:  
  
- Espèce de bouse de dragon qui a la chiasse.  
  
Paf, elle lui rendit sa claque. Rogue devint lui aussi rouge et dit:  
  
- Allons dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Bien. Pétrificus totalus.  
  
Léo reçu le sort de plein fouet, et tomba de la même manière que Neville en première année.  
  
- Le cours est finis. Mobilicorpus.  
  
Et Rogue partit, conduisant le corps de Léo qui flottait. Harry n'avait jamais vu Rogue dans une telle fureur. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent rapidement, accompagnés de Sam et Fred. Ils allèrent dans la salle commune. Ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils assez éloigné du reste des Gryffondors. Ron s'affala sur un fauteuil une place, pour que Hermione s'assis sur lui, ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs.  
  
- Je l'ais jamais vu comme sa!!!  
  
- T'as raison Harry, approuva Hermione, mais pour Léo, je me demande bien ce qui lui as pris, donner une claque a un professeur.  
  
- C'est tout Léo sa, justifia Fred.  
  
- C'est pas tout, mais on a divination.  
  
- Nous, ont a arithmancie, continua Hermione, en désignant Sam et Fred.  
  
Ils se levèrent, et partirent chacun de leurs coté. Tandis que Harry et Ron montaient jusqu'à la salle de divination, ce dernier demanda:  
  
- Comment tu les trouvent, les nouveaux?  
  
- Hum, sympa, mais Léo est, comment dire, assez spécial, ou plutôt, a son caractère.  
  
- Ouais, t'a raison.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la trappe de " la mort", comme la surnommé Ron, vu que Trelawey ne faisait que de prédire une mort prochaine a Harry depuis 3 ans. L'escalier se montra, puis ils montèrent. Leurs deux heures de cours passèrent lentement, trop au goût de Harry. Trelawey avait prédis trois fois la mort de Harry, dans des circonstance a chaque fois différentes. Harry soupira un " enfin", quand ils sortirent de la salle de cours. Le ventre de Ron avais gargouiller sans arrêt, pendant le cours. Trelawey c'était approché de lui, et avais prédis qu'il allais avoir très faim. Ron ne c'était pas arrêter de rire pendant ½ heure, tout comme Harry. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle où les attendaient Sam, Léo et Fred. Dés qu'il vit sa, Ron se précipita:  
  
- Où est Hermione?  
  
- A la bibliothèque, répondit Sam.  
  
- Alors Léo?  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Ben, qu'est ce qu'il ta donner.  
  
Léo se raidit, et répondit:  
  
- M'excuser, ainsi, que 12 heures de retenue.  
  
- Woua, Rogue devrait être content, s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Non, répondit Léo, il voulait des excuse public, plus 35 heures de retenue. Dumbledore a pas voulu.  
  
Lorsque le cours de magie sans baguette arriva, Hermione les rejoignit en courant, en un souffle, elle leurs dit:  
  
- Harry, Ron, j'ai trouvé!!!  
  
- C'est vrai, s'exclamèrent-ils.  
  
- Oui, mais ont parleras de sa se soir.  
  
- Ont pourraient savoir de quoi vous parlez, demanda Léo.  
  
- Désoler, répondit Harry, c'est un sujet assez secret et assez privé.  
  
- D'accord, marmonna Fred, qui était assez curieux.  
  
Dumbledore arriva, coupant la discutions, au grand soulagement du trio, la discutions trop embarrassante. Dumbledore commença:  
  
- Bonjours a tous. Avant, le club que je vous avez parler en début d'année va ouvrir, veuillez vous inscrire sur le parchemin qui sera dans votre salle commune. Bien, nous allons continuer notre travail de magie sans baguette. Mr Potter, pourrais faire une démonstration au nouveau éléments de notre école.  
  
Harry s'approcha lentement de l'estrade, il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention de toute la classe. Il se mit face a la classe et dit lentement, en se souvenant de la joie qu'il avais éprouvé lors de la victoire de Gryffondor pour la coupe de Quidditch du collège en 3ème année:  
  
- Spero Partonum  
  
Un cerf argenté sorti de la main de Harry, galopa un peu, puis revint vers son invocateur. Harry le caressa, puis il disparu.  
  
- très bien Mr Potter, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Allez, vous pouvez commencé avec le sort de lévitation. Je vous rappel que seul Mr Weasley, Mr Potter et Melle Granger ont réussi. Allez y.  
  
Fred, Sam et Léo commencèrent la pratique. Après 20 minutes d'essai, aucun n'avait réussi a lancé le sort. Léo commençais a râler, en disant que c'était impossible. De leurs coté, Ron et Hermione commencèrent a en avoir marre, il réussissant a chaque fois, sans ressentir de la fatigue. Harry proposa:  
  
- Vous avez qu'a essayer un autre sort.  
  
- Oui, mais lequel, demanda Ron.  
  
- Heu, le stupéfix, proposa Harry.  
  
- Mais, s'indigna Hermione, tu sais bien qu'ont y arriva pas.  
  
- Sa coût rien d'essayer.  
  
- Mouais, répondit Ron, septique.  
  
- Allez, j'essaye. Stupéfix.  
  
Harry tomba par terre, stupéfixier. Toute la classe se tourna vers elle, l'expression de surprise peinte sur leurs visage. Dumbledore s'avança vers elle et lui dit:  
  
- Très bien, cette classe n'en finira pas de m'étonner. Mr Weasley, essayer donc.  
  
Après avoir réanimé Harry, Ron se mit en face de lui, se concentra et dit:  
  
- Stupéfix.  
  
Harry tomba une nouvelle fois par terre.  
  
- Très bien Mr Weasley, Enervatum.  
  
La cloche sonna sur cette dernière parole de Dumbledore. Tout en sortant, Harry disait:  
  
- J'ai mal au derrière. On aurait pu mettre des coussins.  
  
- Tu a mal au derrière, pas moi, ironisa Ron.  
  
- Bon, les coupa Léo, on va en quoi?  
  
- Histoire de la magie.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la classe de Binn, s'installèrent et attendirent qu'il apparaisse, ce qu'il fit au bout de 5 minute d'attente.  
  
- Bonjours, commença t-il de sa voix monocorde, on va laissé de coté la révolte des gobelin pour un autre sujet. Nous allons voir la prophétie des 4 fondateurs.  
  
Hermione sursauta a ce nom, connaissant visiblement des choses a ce sujet.  
  
- Alors, je doute que vous sachiez des choses sur se sujet. Je ne vais pas vous citez la prophétie en elle même, vous n'avez pas l'age pour comprendre, et puis de toute façon, cette prophétie n'est nullement vrai, mais le directeur a insistez pour que je vous en parle. Alors, selon la légende, Helga Poufsouffle aurait prédit qu'un mage noir sèmerait la terreur dans le monde sorciers. Gryffondors aurait eu l'idée de crée un héritier, qui serait capable de détruire se mage noirs, lui seul aurait se pouvoir. Cette héritier serais le descendant de Gryffondors avant tout. Il aurais deux amis très chère, qui ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Tout trois serais des animagus, par contre, je ne dais pas en quoi il se transformeraient. Cette héritier Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet, vu que sa engendrerais une autre prophétie, qui est vraiment absurde. Avez vous des question? Heu.oui miss.Granger.  
  
- Avez vous trouver cette héritiers?  
  
- Non, c'est pour sa que je pense que c'est une légende.  
  
La sonnerie se fit entendre et tous sortirent de la salle. Pour une fois, chacun avais trouvé le sujet intéressant, ce qui est rare.  
  
- Bon Hermione, si ont allaient dans le dortoir, proposa Ron, avide de savoir le mystère d'Hermione.  
  
- Non Ron, répliqua Hermione, après manger.  
  
Ron fit une moue mécontente, mais ne rajouta rien, il prit même Hermione par la taille, alors que Harry prenait Katie de la même façon, elle les avaient rejoint. Ils allèrent dans la salle commune, puis Katie dans une dernier baiser, alla vers ces amis, pour faire un devoir.  
  
- Ont auras qu'a faire nos devoirs, proposa Hermione.  
  
- Oh non, râlèrent Ron et Harry.  
  
- Oh si, sinon, je vous direz rien.  
  
Ron marmonna quelque chose. Harry ne compris que les mots " Esclave" et " Chantage". Soudain, Harry demanda:  
  
- Où sont Fred, Léo et Sam?  
  
- Léo a commencée ses heures de retenus, répondit Hermione, et Fred et Sam sont partis a la bibliothèque.  
  
- Pourquoi ils sont la bas, demanda Ron, ils veulent te ressembler Hermione?  
  
- Très drôle Rony, je pense plutôt qu'ils se renseignent sur le monde magique. Après tout, ils connaissent pratiquement rein de notre monde.  
  
Les 2 heures passèrent trop lentement au goût de Harry, tellement il avait hâte de savoir ce que Hermione avait a leurs dire. Se fut un soulagement pour lui, ainsi que Ron, de voir qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Arrivé dans la Grande salle, ils virent que leurs nouveaux amis étaient arrivé. Ils avaient même gardé trois place pour eus. Ils s'installèrent, et entamèrent la discutions:  
  
- Léo, comment sa c'est passé?  
  
- Passé 2 heures a récuré les chaudrons de Rogue avec sa seul compagnie n'était pas de tout repos mais bon.  
  
- Et vous, demanda Harry en se tournant vers Fred et Sam, vous avez fait quoi?  
  
- Ont a passés 2 heures a la bibliothèque, pour chercher des renseignements sur Poudlard.  
  
Le repas se passa assez bien, les plats étaient succulents comme a leurs habitudes. Harry et Ron montèrent rapidement dans leurs dortoirs, tandis que Hermione prenait le temps de prévenir leurs camarade, pour pas qu'ils dérangent leurs discutions. Elle monta enfin, et découvrit Ron et Harry assis sur leurs lit, calme, comme des anges. " Les apparence sont trompeuse" pensa Hermione.  
  
- Alors Hermione, commença Ron.  
  
- Bon, comme vous le savez, je faisais des recherche sur ton rêve Harry. Evidement, c'était très vague. J'ai d'abord chercher dans les livres autorisé, mais, dans la parti Mythe, Légende et Prophétie, rien ne correspondait a l'idée que je me faisais de la légende / prophétie. J'ai donc utilisé la cape de Harry. Sans ton accord, mais de toute façon, tu aurais accepter. J'ai donc était dans la réserve et après quelque nuit de recherche, j'ai enfin trouvé, je te lit d'abord le texte, et après, je vous dit le titre.  
  
Un jour, les quatre fondateur,  
  
Après plusieurs éléments annonciateurs,  
  
Créèrent un héritier unique d'eux quatre,  
  
Car le malheur allait s'abattre,  
  
Sur le monde des sorciers,  
  
Un puissant mage noir va régner,  
  
Cette héritier, aider de ces deux amis,  
  
Un garçon, un fille unis,  
  
Animagus tout trois,  
  
Et alors ils vaincront a jamais cette fois.  
  
- Sa y est ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Alors, comment elle s'appelle, cette prophétie? Et puis, j'ai pas tout compris, sa me concerne, demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui Harry, et elle s'appelle " La prophétie de l'héritier des quatre fondateurs".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finit, j'ai été un peu long sur celui la, mais bon. C'est pas ma faute, j'avais perdu quelque chose sur la fic de très important. La suite de ma fic risque d'être aussi longue a venir, mais j'ai un emploi du temps très charger en se moment ( Une expo a présenter).  
  
Alors, si vous pouviez m'envoyer de longue review please, sa se pourrais que la suite soit plus longue a venir, si j'ai pas de longue review.  
  
Question: Comment va réagir Dumbledore, a l'annonce des Animagus du trio et du fait que Hermione a deviner la prophétie.  
  
@@@+++  
  
Fred  
  
Ps: Si vos pouviez allez lire VENT DE FOLIE 1 & 2, de HEDWIGE, sa serais super sympa, merci d'avance 


	17. L'héritier des quatre fondateurs

Kiko, alors, j'ai pas mis trop longtemps pour ce chapitre??? Sinon, il faut le dire!!! En tout cas, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, et je crois que le titre du chapitre est assez explicite. Allez, voici les remerciements:  
  
Lunenoire: Merci pour ta review. J'aurais vraiment besoin de toute les chances de mon coté pour l'expo. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hedwige: Meric pour voter review. Ah la la, toujours des review un peu folle, mais bon, c'est dans votre nature. Bonne lecture ( en avance!!!)  
  
Mimi: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lily of the Valley: Merci pour ta review. C'est peut être pas grave, que je prenne du temps, mais sa me fait chier quand même. Bonne lecture.  
  
Salar : Merci pour ta review. Tu sais, le couple Harry / Katie va durer longtemps, Harry va rentré dans une phase très importante de son existence, la période.. Et non, tu sauras pas!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Tiffany: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Kaorou: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Merci aussi a tout les autre lecteur, qui ne laisse pas de review, sniff.  
  
Résumé: Harry, héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, est désespéré. Cho est morte a cause de Voldemort, et aussi un peu a cause de lui. Il renie c'est amis, et après une dispute avec Hagrid, il part dans la forêt interdite, où il rencontre le frère de Dumbledore, Arpagus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jour, il retourne a Poudlard. Voldemort est présent dans la grande salle, Harry se bat contre, et bien évidemment, Harry gagne le duel. Après quelque explication auprès de Dumbledore, celui ci apprend au trio redevenu ami que trois nouveau élève arrive. Après, Ron et Hermione lui apprennent qu'il auras un bal pour le 31 décembre. Il invite Katie Bell et après plusieurs marque d'affection, ils s'embrassent enfin et sortent ensemble. Le lendemain, le trio va dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les nouveaux arrivent se soir, et ils doivent s'occuper d'eux. arrivé au soir, le trio découvre les nouveaux qui s'appellent Sandrine Collins, Eléonore Hedges et Frédéric Grind. Le trio passe le lendemain a faire visiter aux nouveaux Poudlard. Dès la première heure de cours, Léo se fait remarquer, et écope de 12 heures de retenu. Pendant le cours de magie sans baguette, Ron et Hermione arrive a lancer un Stupéfix, ce qui est un exploit!!! Puis vint l'heure d'histoire de la magie, mais cette fois, il parle de la Prophétie de l'héritier des quatre fondateur. Justement, Hermione voulait leurs en parler, ce quelle fit après le repas du soir.  
  
17) L'héritier des quatre fondateurs.  
  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi sa me concerne, demanda Harry.  
  
- Mais Harry, tu as pas compris que, c'est toi l'héritier des quatre fondateurs!!!!  
  
Ron tomba de son lit, son le coup de la surprise, et Harry vacilla quelque instant, puis demanda a Hermione:  
  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa???  
  
- Mais Harry, le malheur qui va s'abattre sur le monde des sorciers, sa doit être tu sais qui!!! Et puis, les deux amis de l'héritier sont un garçon et une fille, qui sont unis, sa doit dire qu'il sont ensemble, donc, comme Ron et moi, et ils sont tout trois animagus, comme nom, enfin bientôt. Et puis, " Il le vaincront a jamais cette fois", sa veut dire qu'il a déjà était vaincu, comme tu sais qui.  
  
- Oui, mais sa peu être n'importe qui d'autre, sa se peu que se ne soit pas moi, il y a des millions de sorciers au monde, sa peut être n'importe qui, se défendit Harry, implorant.  
  
- Harry, tu as fait attention a ce qu'a dit Binn.  
  
- Il se peut que j'ai pas tout compris mais bon, tu va pouvoir m'xpliquer.  
  
- Il a préciser que l'héritier des quatre fondateurs était avant tout, l'héritier de Gryffondor, tu en connais beaucoup, des Héritiers directe de Gryffondors???  
  
- Non, mais il se peut que se soit mon arrière petit fils ou un truc de se genre.  
  
- Harry, s'énerva Hermione, tandis que Ron se levait, pour se remettre sur le lit.  
  
- Harry, continua Ron, tu sais très bien que tu est le sorciers le plus puissant que la terre est jamais porter, sa veut dire que dans le passé, dans le présent et dans le futur, personne n'a été, n'est ou sera plus puissant que toi, a par si tu fait un transfère de pouvoir, se qui veut dire que tout t'est pouvoir s'ajouterons au pouvoir d'un de t'est descendant a ta mort.  
  
- Ron, demanda Hermione, comment tu connais se sort?  
  
- Heu, c'est que dans la famille, quelqu'un la déjà pratiquer, alors, je le connais.  
  
- Et qui c'est qui a hériter des pouvoirs?  
  
- Je sais pas. Et toi Hermione, pourquoi tu connais se sort.  
  
- Heu, répondit Hermione en devenant rouge, c'est que, je vous l'avez pas dit, mais, mes parents on fait des recherche généalogique, et ont a découvert que il y avait déjà eu un sorcier dans ma famille, il y a longtemps. Et après des recherche sur lui, j'ai découvert qu'il avait pratiquer se sort.  
  
- C'est super Hermione, s'exclama Harry, sa veut dire que tu n'est pas une Sang de Bourbe!!!  
  
- Oui, répondit simplement Hermione.  
  
- Bon, si on allez se coucher, on iras voir Dumbledore demain, pour la prophétie, proposa Ron.  
  
- D'accord, bonne nuit, répondit Hermione.  
  
Tandis que Ron et Hermione s'embrassait, Harry descendit en bas, puis remonta quelque minutes après, l'air grave. Ron lui demanda:  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
  
- J'ai laisser tombé Katie.  
  
- Quoi, s'exclamèrent les deux amoureux, mais, pourquoi?  
  
- Ben, avec c'est prophétie, je préfère ne pas avoir de petite copine pendant trop longtemps. Et puis, je trouvait qu'ont allaient pas bien ensemble.  
  
- Mais Harry, gronda Ron, cette prophétie ne doit pas te pourrir la vie, il faut que tu continu a vivre normalement.  
  
- Bonne nuit, répondit Harry, pour toute réponse.  
  
Il ferma les rideau de son lit, laissant Hermione et Ron médusés. Il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Il se disait " Pourquoi est ce qu'il vaut que sa soit moi??? JE ne pourrait pas être un adolescent comme les autres, normal. Pourquoi est que je doit être celui qui a survécu???". Après quelque minute de réflexion, son point de vu avait changer " Tout sa est a cause de Voldemort, si il avait pas était la, je serais un garçon normal, je serais peu être l'héritier de Gryffondors, mais au moins, je n'aurais pas le poids du monde sur mes épaule et je serais pas l'héritier des quatre fondateurs. Il va payer". C'est sur cette penser que Harry s'endormit, bien décidé a ne pas laisser Voldemort les bouffé et régner sur le monde des sorciers et des moldus.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il était tout confus, ne se rappelant de rien, puis après quelque minutes, tout le revint en mémoire, la révélation d'Hermione, sa rupture avec Katie, et sa petite déprime vite oublier. Harry se leva lentement, fit sa toilettes, et quand il vit que Ron était déjà en bas, il descendit. Harry trouvait que l'habituel baiser du matin lui manqué, même si il n'était plus avec Katie que depuis hier. Il se dit qu'il trouverais une autre petite copine, pour la semaine. Il avait remarqué une poufsouffle qui était assez joli, et se promit de lui demandé dès qu'il l'apercevrait. Il avait discuter un peu avec Katie, et lui avait expliquée la situation. Elle avait très bien compris, et lui avait même avouer qu'elle avait commencé a envisager de cassé, pas qu'elle était pas bien avec lui, mais la différence d'age était peu être trop importante pour une relations a longue durer. Il vit que Ron et Hermione étaient dans un fauteuil, en train de se bécoter. Il décida de ne pas les déranger, et descendit dans la Grande Salle, en prenant soin de ne pas faire de brut, pour sortir de la salle Commune. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il remarqua justement la petite poufsouffle, c'elle qui était assez joli. Il alla vers elle avec son sourire charmeur, puis lui demanda:  
  
- Heu, s'il te plait, je peut te parler.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna, et rougit quand elle vit que le meilleur parti de Poudlard voulait lui parlait, elle répondit:  
  
- Oui.  
  
Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, Harry se décida a lui demander:  
  
- Je sais qu'on se connais pas beaucoup, mais je voulais te demander, si tu voulais sortir avec moi.  
  
La jeune fille rougit encore plus, elle avait rêve qu'un jour, le célèbre Harry Potter lui demande de sortir avec elle, mais pour elle, se n'était qu'un rêve, pas plus que sa. Et la, il lui demandait vraiment. Cependant, elle repris contenance, et répondit avec un sourire:  
  
- Avec plaisir Harry.  
  
Harry l'embrassa alors. Elle embrassait moins bien que Katie, mais bon, elle embrassait bien quand même. Bien sur, elle ne savait pas que c'était que pour environ une semaine, Harry ne voulant pas s'attacher, pour ne pas que Voldemort ne la tue. Harry avait peur de voir des gros titre t'elle que " Deux petite copine de Harry Potter morte en moins de 6 mois, serait t'il dangereux de sortir avec Mr Potter? " écrit par Rita Sakere. Non, décidément, il fallait pas qu'il s'attache. Il allèrent alors dans la Grande Salle, et Harry autorisa sa nouvelle petite amie a venir a sa table. Après quelle que minutes, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent et ils demandèrent:  
  
- Harry, où était tu? Ont ta chercher partout.  
  
- Je voulais vous laisser un peu seul et puis, voici ma nouvelle petite copine, .  
  
- Candice Volberg, coupa t-elle.  
  
- Enchanter, répondit Ron et Hermione, nous on est.  
  
- Ron et Hermione, je sais!!!  
  
Harry n'avait pas entendu cette dernière réplique, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom, avant que Ron et Hermione arrive.  
  
- Au faite Harry, demanda Hermione, sa te dit d'aller voir Dumbledore que se soir?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Candice, qui était en 4ème année, ils partirent a leurs premier cours de la journée. Tout ce passa bien, jusqu'au cours d'entraînement Spécial. Sirius y était d'ailleurs:  
  
- Bonjours Sirius, sa va.  
  
- Oui Harry, tu sais, on s'écrit assez souvent.  
  
- Oui, mais c'est pas pareille.  
  
- Je suis venu, car je pense que vous aller bientôt pouvoir vous transformez  
  
Une expression de joie passa sur le visage de Harry, mais disparu aussitôt.  
  
- Tu nous avait pas dit que c'était douloureux, la première transformation, demanda Harry.  
  
- Justement, je suis la pour sa. Pour vous aidez psychologiquement. Allez, concentrez vous.  
  
Ils se mirent en tailleur, et commencèrent a ce concentré. A cette vu, Sirius était assez nostalgique. Combien de fois il avait stoppé sa concentration pour observer son ami se concentré. Il avait dit son ami, car il ne comptait plus Peter comme un ami, mais plutôt comme un traître, et un ennemi. Tout d'un coup, la lumière bleuté qui indiqué qu'ils commençaient a se transformé. Ils commencèrent a crier, tellement il avait mal. Des os se rallongeaient, d'autre devenait plus petit. Leurs apparence commençaient a changé, et les cries redoublaient. Heureusement qu'il avait pris le soin d'insonoriser la salle, sinon, tout Poudlard les auraient entendu. Après ¼ de souffrance, un Griffon, un loup bleu et un aigle de feu se tenaient devant Sirius.  
  
- Très bien, disait Sirius, maintenant, il faut que vous réussissiez a vous retransformez en humain. Concentrez vous sur votre forme humaine. Il faut vraiment que vous vous concentriez très fort.  
  
Après encore ¼ d'heures, mais de concentration, Ron, Hermione, et Harry se tenait devant Sirius, qui leurs donna une potion d'énergie. Après quoi, tout trois se sauter dans les bras, puis allèrent aussi sauter dans les bras de Sirius. Après le moment "joie" de passer, Sirius leur demanda:  
  
- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes animagus, il va falloir vous donner un nom, si vous voulez être des Maraudeurs, nouvelle génération.  
  
- C'est vrai, demanda Harry, on va être des maraudeurs???  
  
- Ben oui, a condition que vous fassiez vous même des blague, pour que l'honneur des Maraudeurs ne soit pas perdu.  
  
- Hermione, demanda Ron, tu pourrais t'appelé Pyra, c'est une abréviation de Pyromane, comme tu est un aigle de feu.  
  
- Heu, pourquoi pas.  
  
- En plus, sa a un rapport avec ton animagus, comme tout Maraudeurs qui se respecte.  
  
- Heu, Harry, demanda Hermione, toi, sa pourrais être.Grydus.  
  
- Mmm, oui. Et enfin Ron, toi, tu pourrais être . Hate.  
  
- Hein, c'est qui lui, demanda Sirius.  
  
- En faite, c'est un loup qui aurait été, dans la mythologie, apprivoiser par Hrodvitur, une vielle géante. Il aurait été dresser pour avaler la lune, a la fin des temps. Alors Ron?  
  
- Mmm, oui, sa me va.  
  
- Alors, déclara Sirius, bienvenu a Pyra, Grydus et Hate.  
  
- Bon, au revoir Sirius, on doit allez en cours.  
  
- Au revoir Grydus.  
  
Harry était très heureux d'être un maraudeurs, si bien que, il ne vit pas le cours de Métamorphose passé, et ce fut l'heure d'aller voir Dumbledore, pour lui expliquer la situation. Ils montèrent donc tout les trois dans le bureau du directeur. Ils frappèrent a la porte, et attendirent que Dumbledore vienne les chercher, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.  
  
- Ah, bonjours les enfants, je m'attendais a vous voir, vu que je sais que vous êtes désormais des animagus. Bien sur, Sirius n'a rien voulu me dire d'autre. Installez vous.  
  
Après c'être installer, Harry demanda:  
  
- Vous devait être impatient de savoir en quoi nous nous transformons.  
  
- Oui, en effet, c'est pourquoi je vais vous demandez de vous transformez.  
  
- Voici, Grydus  
  
- Pyra  
  
- Et Hate.  
  
Et ils se transformèrent sous les yeux ébahi de Dumbledore. Puis, a la vu des animagus, Dumbledore pali légèrement, tandis qu'ils redevenaient humains. Soudain, Dumbledore dit d'un air grave:  
  
- Harry, je vient de découvrire qu'elle que chose a ton sujet. Tu est.  
  
- Monsieur, coupa Hermione, il sais déjà qu'il est l'héritier des quatre fondateurs.  
  
Dumbledore était interloqué. Lui même le savais a l'instant, et eux, étaient déjà au courant.  
  
- Je me demande bien se que je fait dans cette école, ironisa Dumbledore, tout le monde est au courant des chose importante avant moi, c'est pas possible.  
  
- Désoler monsieur.  
  
- Oh mais vous avez pas a être désoler, mais Miss Granger, je suppose que c'est vous qui l'avais découvert, comment avez vous eu le livre qui parle de sa, alors qu'il est dans la réserve?  
  
- Heu, j'ai emprunté la cape d'invisibilité a Harry, répondit-elle en rougissant.  
  
- Sa ne fait rien Miss Granger. Par contre, je vais vous donner l'autorisation de prendre des livres dans la réserve, pour que vous cherchiez tout les moyen pour combattre Voldemort.  
  
Voyant que la discutions était finit, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent du bureau, soulagé de ne pas s'être fait réprimandé.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
finit, et ben, j'ai était rapide pour celui la. Bon, maintenant, la question du jour:  
  
Que va t'il se passer pendant le match de Quidditch du prochain chapitre?  
  
Fred  
  
PS: Si vous pouviez allez lire Vent de Folie 1 & 2, se serai bien please. 


	18. La farce

Kiko tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre, je sens que j'ai de l'inspiration en se moment. Bon, je vais pour vous faire chiez longtemps avec des Blabla inutile a par:  
  
Remerciements:  
  
Tiffany: Merci pour ta review. Pour qu'il soit plus rapide, j'ai adopté une nouvelle méthode. Bonne lecture.  
  
Salar: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Galaad: Merci pour ta review. Tu as pas compris le passage du Sang de Bourbe, se que Harry veut dire, c'est que Malfoy ne pourras plus la traiter de sang de Bourbe, bon, je reconnaît que c'est mal expliqué mais bon. Et les sortilège impardonnable ne son autorisé sur aucun homme. Et puis, Dumbledore veut pas mettre Harry sur un podium, il faut qu'il le punisse, pour pas qu'il se croit supérieurs. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lunenoire: Merci pour ta review. Hate en anglais, sa veut dire haine??? Je savais pas, puisque que je l'est pris pour la signification dans la mythologie, tu sais, l'explication que donne Harry, et ben c'est la vérité. En faite, Harry est un salaud, mais c'est parce qu'il a toujours le souvenir de Cho au fond de son c?urs, et il veut pas que sa se reproduise, mais c'est aussi pour s'amuser un peu. Bonne lecture.  
  
Kaorou: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Mimi: Merci pour ta review. Harry est un salaud, je sais, mais je l'est déjà expliquer a Lunenoire. Bonne lecture.  
  
Jenna: Merci pour ta review. Le match ne risque pas d'être comme prévu. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hedwige: Merci pour ta review. Pas mal du tout, ta review. Je t'est déjà répondu en mail je crois. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé: Harry, héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, est désespéré. Cho est morte a cause de Voldemort, et aussi un peu a cause de lui. Il renie c'est amis, et après une dispute avec Hagrid, il part dans la forêt interdite, où il rencontre le frère de Dumbledore, Arpagus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jour, il retourne a Poudlard. Voldemort est présent dans la grande salle, Harry se bat contre lui, et bien évidemment, Harry gagne le duel. Après quelque explication auprès de Dumbledore, celui ci apprend au trio redevenu ami que trois nouveau élève arrive. Après, Ron et Hermione lui apprennent qu'il auras un bal pour le 31 décembre. Il invite Katie Bell et après plusieurs marque d'affection, ils s'embrassent enfin et sortent ensemble. Le lendemain, le trio va dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les nouveaux arrivent se soir, et ils doivent s'occuper d'eux. arrivé au soir, le trio découvre les nouveaux qui s'appellent Sandrine Collins, Eléonore Hedges et Frédéric Grind. Le trio passe le lendemain a faire visiter aux nouveaux Poudlard. Dès la première heure de cours, Léo se fait remarquer, et écope de 12 heures de retenu. Pendant le cours de magie sans baguette, Ron et Hermione arrive a lancer un Stupéfix, ce qui est un exploit!!! Puis vint l'heure d'histoire de la magie, mais cette fois, il parle de la Prophétie de l'héritier des quatre fondateur. Justement, Hermione voulait leurs en parler, ce quelle fit après le repas du soir. Après c'être remis du choc, Harry décide d'aller voir Dumbledore, après les cours du demain. Mais, entre temps, lui et ces deux amis sont devenu de vrai animagus, grâce a Sirius. Il vont donc voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer les deux nouvelle. Dumbledore leurs donne l'autorisation, pour aller dans la réserve.  
  
18) La farce  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione venait de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore, et se dirigeaient vers la salle commune quand Harry cria, en se tapant le front:  
  
- Oh non, ont as oubliés l'entraînement Ron. Vite, il faut allez chercher nos affaire.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Ils se mirent a courir vers la salle commune, puis vers leur dortoir. Ils attrapèrent leurs balai, puis descendirent en bas, où les attendaient Hermione. Apparemment, Fred, Léo et Sam voulaient allez voir leurs entraînements de Quidditch. Ils se mirent tout les six a courir vers le terrain de Quidditch, le lieu fétiche de Harry. Après que Ron et Hermione se soit échanger un dernier baiser, Fred, Léo, Sam et Hermione montèrent dans les tribune, tandis que Ron et Harry rentraient dans les vestiaires, où était déjà toute l'équipe.  
  
- C'ptain, c'est que tu aime bien te faire désiré, demanda Fred W, ironiquement.  
  
- Et en plus, notre Rony chéri faire pareille, continua George sur le même ton.  
  
- Non, ont étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
- Quoi, vous faite déjà des connerie, s'indigna Fred, avec un ton qui rappelais fortement Mrs Weasley quand les jumeaux faisaient une farce.  
  
- Non, répondit Ron avec un sourire, mais a votre place, je ferais attention, par ce que Grydus, Hate et Pyra vont vous dépasser.  
  
- Quoi, s'exclamèrent t'ils.  
  
- Rien. Aller, en vole.  
  
Ils sortirent dans le stade, et montèrent sur leurs balai. Ils attendirent que Harry leurs donne les instruction:  
  
- Bon, on va revoir les tactique que j'ai mis au points. On commence par la numéro 1.  
  
Tout l'équipe se mit en place. Les poursuiveuse avait le souaffle, tandis que les batteurs c'était mis en bouclier pour éviter qu'elle se prennent un cognard, qu'il renvoyer sur les joueurs adverse imaginaire. Arriver devant le but de Ron, Ginny feinta un tire, mais le lança bien au dessus des anneaux, pour que Katie, qui venait de quitter le groupe par en dessous, rattrape le souaffle derrière les but de Ron, se qu'elle fit. Et rapide comme l'éclair, elle tira, et marqua, bien que Ron s'avait très bien le but de la man?uvre. Harry du haut de son balai, les félicita:  
  
- Très bien, c'est exactement comme sa. Allez, la numéro 2.  
  
Les poursuiveuses reprirent le souaffle, et allèrent au milieu du terrain. Elles se mirent en position vertical, en ligne, le souaffle a Ginny, qui était eu milieu. Les batteurs se mirent en bouclier a coté d'elle. Elle s'avança vers les buts, et arriver a dix mètres des buts, elle lança le souaffle a Katie, qui était au dessus d'elle, environ a trois mètres. Elle continuèrent a progresser en ligne vers Ron. Arriver a une position de tir, Katie feinta un tir, mais laissa le souaffle tomber 6 mètre plus bas, a Angélina. Fred et George assurer toujours la protection du porteur du souaffle. Dès que Angélina reçu le souaffle, elle tira, et marqua.  
  
- Très très bien, même Ron qui sais ce qu'il va se passer se fait avoir. Allez, la numéro 3.  
  
Les poursuiveuses reprirent le souaffle, et allèrent au centre du terrain. Ginny prit le souaffle et s'avança vers les buts. Angélina prit place derrière les but, tandis que Katie se mettait entre Ginny est les buts. Ginny lança le souaffle vers George, qui tapa dedans avec sa batte, sur Katie. Elle s'avança vers les buts, et au moment de tirer, elle lança le souaffle vers Fred, qui était un peu a l'écart, et il tira dedans avec batte droit sur Angélina. Elle attrapa le souaffle et tira, et marqua aussi.  
  
- Oui, c'est sa. Les Poufsouffle n'on qu'a bien se tenir. A oui, quand une tactique devra se mettre en place, je hurlerait le numéro. Bon, l'entraînement est finit.  
  
Toute l'équipe rentra dans les vestiaire, puis une demi heure plus tard, Harry et Ron en sorti. Ils rejoignirent Fred G, Hermione, Sam et Léo dans les tribunes, dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils entendirent les commentaire de Sam:  
  
- C'est super le Quidditch, et puis t'est tactique sont super bien Harry.  
  
- Oui, continua Léo, j'espère que je pourrais y jouer l'année prochaine.  
  
- Et, continua Fred, où c'est que tu a appris c'est tactique?  
  
- Alors, petit 1, si tu arrive a passer les sélections, oui, tu pourras être dans l'équipe. Petit 2, j'ai pas appris ces tactique, vu que c'est moi qui les aient inventer. Petit 3, si on pouvait y aller?  
  
- Ok, allons manger.  
  
Pendant tout le trajet, Léo n'arrêter pas de bougonner, de quoi elle aimer pas les sélections, et que si il voulait pas d'elle dans l'équipe par ce que elle voulait pas passer les sélections, elle jouerais quand même, sinon, elle lancerais des sort partout. Harry c'était très vite rendu compte d'un point sujet de Léo, de ne jamais la contrarié, sa pourrais avoir des conséquence assez dramatique, et aussi d'un chose, elle était vraiment borné. Il prenait donc soit de ne jamais la contredire, mais si elle avait tord. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Grand Salle qui était pleine de monde. Ron exulter, il pouvais enfin s'adonner a son pêcher mignon, manger. Après une heure pendant laquelle ils parlaient et mangeaient, ils rentrèrent dans le dortoir. Sam et Léo allèrent se coucher et Fred par la même occasion, ce qui laisser le champs libre au trio de discuter. Harry demanda:  
  
- Je sais pas pour vous, mais Grydus a un grande envie de faire un tour dans la forêt interdite.  
  
- Hate a tout autant de faire une balade.  
  
Après une minute de réflexion, Hermione ajouta avec un sourire:  
  
- Je crois même que Pyra a aussi c'est envie. Et puis, les maraudeurs nouvelles générations vont pouvoir faire leurs premiers opérations.  
  
Les deux amis répondirent avec un sourire. Ils sortirent de la salle commune, puis se transformèrent sous les crie de la Grosse Dame. Soudain, Hermione se retransforma, puis dit au autre:  
  
- Il faut qu'on procède au sortilège de télépathie. Téléphatia.  
  
Une lumière bleuté les entoura tout les trois, signe que le sortilège avait fonctionner.Elle se retransforma, et testa le sortilège:  
  
- Vous m'entendez, demanda par la pensé.  
  
( NDA: Maintenant, tout les dialogue de nos personnage serons pas la pensé, jusqu'à ce que Hermione annule le sort)  
  
- Oui, répondirent t-ils.  
  
- Sa fait bizarre de se parler par la penser, ajouta Ron.  
  
- Bon, en route!!!!  
  
Ils partirent vers la porte du château, puis arriver la bas, Hermione se retransforma, puis ouvrit la porte. Une fois que le loup bleu et le Griffon fut passés, elle referma la porte et se retransforma en aigle de feu. Elle prit son envole, puis rejoignit Grydus et Hate, qui étaient parti devant. Elle arriva a les rejoindre que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la lisière de la forêt.  
  
- C'est parti, hurla Ron en rentrant dans la forêt.  
  
- Tayo, poursuivit Harry.  
  
- Banzai, finit Hermione.  
  
Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Ils galopèrent a vive allures, alors que Pyra essayer de ne pas se faire distancer. Elle arriva néanmoins a garder la même allure qu'ils avaient pris. Ils restèrent sans parler pendant une demi heures, puis Hermione demanda:  
  
- Euh, vous croyez que c'est sur par ici?  
  
- Mais oui, répondit Ron, et puis, de toute façon, personne ne peu nous reconnaître, sous notre forme Animagus.  
  
- Nous, peut être, mais Harry garde toujours sa cicatrice. Tu en connais beaucoup de personne, ou d'animaux qui ont une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front? Et en plus, personne n'a vu de Griffon depuis Alexandre le Grand, car un Griffon aurait contribué a sa gloire.  
  
- C'est vrai?  
  
- Selon la mythologie, oui.  
  
- Ouais, bon, et si ont repartaient vers le château, proposa Harry, pour une première sorti, c'est pas mal. Et puis, il faut que l'on trouve une farce a faire.  
  
Ils retournèrent vers le château, en proposant des farces possible. Après une demi heures de course, ils arrivèrent au parc, avec la blague déjà en tête.  
  
- Allons au cuisine, proposa Ron.  
  
- Vraiment, tu pense qu'a la bouffe, s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- Mais non, mais j'ai pensé que le meilleur moyen de faire passer la potion, c'est par la cuisine  
  
- t'est bête Ron, on a par encore fait la Potion.  
  
- T'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai déjà vu c'est potion dans la bibliothèque, il faut un quart d'heure pour la faire.  
  
- Et tu pourras la faire sans le livre.  
  
- Oui Ron, ma mémoire ma jamais fait défaut.  
  
Une heure plus tard, le trio se dirigeait vers la cuisine, en humain. Hermione avait finit par annuler le sortilège de télépathie. Harry stoppa soudainement. Puis, il dit:  
  
- On a oublier la touche final. Fait voir le flacon Hermione.  
  
Harry ouvrit le bouchon, puis marmonna:  
  
- Fumus phraseus  
  
Harry referma le bouchon, puis leurs dit:  
  
- Notre signature.  
  
Ron et Hermione semblaient avoir enfin compris, mais ne rajoutèrent rien. 5 minutes plus tard, Harry était en train de pousser la poigner de la porte de la cuisine. Dobby courras vers lui:  
  
- Harry Potter est venue voir Dobby? Dobby est très content, oh oui!!! Mais, que fait Harry Potter debout si tard dans la nuit?  
  
- Je pourrais te demander la même chose Dobby.  
  
- Oh, mais c'est que Dobby est de garde cette nuit, pour pas que des élèves viennent manger la nourriture sans qu'on le sache, sinon, se serais voler.  
  
- Heu, Dobby, est ce que tu pourrais mettre cette Potion dans le déjeuner des Serpentard.  
  
- Tout ce que veut Harry Potter, Dobby le feras.  
  
- Merci. Au revoir.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione ressortirent de la cuisine, Ron et Hermione n'ayant rien dit, préférant que Harry se débrouille lui même. Ils allèrent rapidement se coucher, car ils étaient vraiment fatiguer. Harry s'endormit le sourire au lèvres, heureux d'avoir pu réaliser la premier blague.  
  
Harry se réveilla a 7h00 le lendemain, toujours avec un sourire au lèvres. Il réveilla rapidement Ron, qui pour un fois ne se fit pas difficile. Après c'être laver et changer, ils descendirent rejoindre Hermione, qui les attendaient dans un fauteuil. Après l'habituel échange de baiser entre Ron et Hermione, Harry demanda:  
  
- Tu te souviens de l'incantation pour activer la potion Hermione?  
  
- Oui, répondit celle si, et ont ferraient mieux de descendre, si on veut avoir le temps de s'amuser.  
  
Ils descendirent donc dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient pratiquement les derniers, et ne purent s'installés que près de la table des professeurs, se qui ne leurs fit pas trop plaisir. Ils avaient beaucoup plus de chance de se faire attraper. Après avoir manger un peu, Harry s'assura que tout les Serpentard étaient dans la salle, il murmura a Hermione:  
  
- Tu peut y aller Hermione.  
  
Elle prit discrètement sa baguette, puis murmura en direction des Serpentard:  
  
- Révélus anigus.  
  
Rien ne se produisit. Harry et Ron étaient effaré, mais Hermione les rassura:  
  
- La potion se déclencheras que dans. 30 seconde.  
  
5.4.3.2.1.0. Un bruit semblable a celui d'un transplanage se fit entendre. Des rire se fit entendre, tout le monde se tourna vers la table des Serpentard, et tout le monde éclata de rire. Tout les Serpantard étaient devenu des animaux bizarroïde. On pouvait voir un hippogriffe, un stangulot, un Pitiponk, un Chaporouge, et le clou du spectacle, Malfoy, qui c'était transformé en...fouine bondissante. A cette vue, Ron se tordit de rire tellement il riait, il fut rejoint par Harry et Hermione. Au bout de 10 minutes, tout les Serpentards réapparurent dans un pop qui produisit de la fumer. Au lieu de disparaître, cette fumer s'éleva dans les air, puis forma une phrase: " Les maraudeurs nouvelle génération sont heureux de vous offrir leur première blague, ainsi que de bien vous faire rire. " . Quand McGonagall vu cette annonce, elle mis sa tête sur la table, en tapant du poing, tout en disant:  
  
- C'est pas possible, on en sera jamais débarrasser.  
  
Dumbledore lu cette annonce et réprima un petit rire. En effet, lors du premier tour de 1er maraudeurs, ils avaient utilisé le même genre d'annonce. Dans la salle, tout le monde connaissait les maraudeurs de réputation, certain avait des visages inquiet, tandis que tout les Gryffondors applaudissait. Quand a Lupin, il fit un grand sourire en regardant Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il savait que c'était eux, seul Harry aurait pu avoir la même idée que son père au sujet de l'annonce. Dumbledore semblait avoir compris, car il se leva, puis demanda:  
  
- Que Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger viennent ici immédiatement.  
  
Tout les regards allèrent vers eux, tandis qu'ils se levaient et s'avançaient vers Dumbledore. Rogue les regardaient passé avec un regard haineux. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant Dumbledore, qui leurs glissa:  
  
- Une heure de retenue, par contre, je vais vous demandez de ne pas essayer de suivre les 1er maraudeurs, sa serais une grande tragédie pour le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Harry répondit avec un sourire:  
  
- Je veux ressembler a mon père.  
  
Dumbledore semblait avoir compris le message car il soupira s'inquiétude. Il leurs fit signe de partirent, toujours dans un soupire. Les maraudeurs nouvelle génération retournèrent vers leurs table avec un grand sourire, sous les applaudissement des Gryffondors. Fred et George regardaient avec effarement et fierté leurs petit frère, il était devenu le successeur de leurs idoles.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finit!!!! Du coup, j'ai pas mis encore le match, mais c'est dans le prochain chapitre, promis.  
  
Alors, je demande toujours " Longue review s'il vous plait", merci. Le prochain chapitre seras peu être pour lundi.  
  
Question: Imaginer la prochaine blague des maraudeurs, puis imaginer une hypotèse sur la réaction de Dumbledore, pourquoi il ne les a pas punit plus sevèrement?  
  
Gros bisou  
  
fred 


	19. Le match de Quidditch

Kiko tout le monde!!!! Voici le match de Quidditch que j'avais annoncé, et qui n'était pas venu. Bon, je vais pas vous faire attendre, voici:  
  
Disclaimer: Rien n'est a moi, a par le personnage de Fred Grind, qui es totalement a moi, et puis, Léo et Sam ne son pas le fruit de mon imagination, elle existe ( tout comme Fred, vu que c'est moi.) vraiment, alors, évidemment, je vais pas dire qu'elles sont a moi.  
  
Spoiler: Ben, les 4 premiers tomes d'Harry Potter.  
  
Remerciements:  
  
Salar: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Kaorou: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hedwige: Merci pour ta review. Dommage pour la panne d'inspiration pour la blague. Toujours aussi bien t'est review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Relena: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Mimi: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lunenoire: Merci pour ta review. Les maraudeurs NG n'ont pas finit de nous faire rire. Bonne lecture.  
  
Axy Gryffondor: Merci pour ta review. Maintenant, je vais les appeler maraudeurs NG, c'est plus court!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Tiffany: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Celena: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé: Harry, héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, est désespéré. Cho est morte a cause de Voldemort, et aussi un peu a cause de lui. Il renie c'est amis, et après une dispute avec Hagrid, il part dans la forêt interdite, où il rencontre le frère de Dumbledore, Arpagus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jour, il retourne a Poudlard. Voldemort est présent dans la grande salle, Harry se bat contre lui, et bien évidemment, Harry gagne le duel. Après quelque explication auprès de Dumbledore, celui ci apprend au trio redevenu ami que trois nouveau élève arrive. Après, Ron et Hermione lui apprennent qu'il auras un bal pour le 31 décembre. Il invite Katie Bell et après plusieurs marque d'affection, ils s'embrassent enfin et sortent ensemble. Le lendemain, le trio va dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les nouveaux arrivent se soir, et ils doivent s'occuper d'eux. arrivé au soir, le trio découvre les nouveaux qui s'appellent Sandrine Collins, Eléonore Hedges et Frédéric Grind. Le trio passe le lendemain a faire visiter aux nouveaux Poudlard. Dès la première heure de cours, Léo se fait remarquer, et écope de 12 heures de retenu. Pendant le cours de magie sans baguette, Ron et Hermione arrive a lancer un Stupéfix, ce qui est un exploit!!! Puis vint l'heure d'histoire de la magie, mais cette fois, il parle de la Prophétie de l'héritier des quatre fondateur. Justement, Hermione voulait leurs en parler, ce quelle fit après le repas du soir. Après c'être remis du choc, Harry décide d'aller voir Dumbledore, après les cours du demain. Mais, entre temps, lui et ces deux amis sont devenu de vrai animagus, grâce a Sirius. Il vont donc voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer les deux nouvelle. Dumbledore leurs donne l'autorisation, pour aller dans la réserve. Après être sortis du bureau du directeur, le trio se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, où devait avoir lieu l'entraînement de Gryffondors. Après avoir fait un tour de toute les tactique inventer par Harry, l'entraînement se finis. Après mangé, ils allèrent faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, ils firent leurs première blague, changer les Serpentards en animaux. Ils sont très vite ovationner par les Gryffondor, vu Que Dumbledore les avaient appeler pour leurs dirent qu'ils avaient une heure de retenu.  
  
19) Le match de Quidditch  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été féliciter toute la soirée par les élèves de leurs maison. Ils avaient quand même été un peu réprimandé par les jumeaux Weasley, qui leurs avaient dit:  
  
- Vous auriez pu nous faire participer a la blague.  
  
Puis ils leurs avaient demandé:  
  
- Et vous vous trouvez pas un peu, comment dire, copieur, de piquer le surnom maraudeurs?  
  
- C'est un membres des maraudeurs qui nous a sacres maraudeurs a par entière, avait répondu Hermione.  
  
Les jumeaux avaient été très étonnés de cette réponse, et ils étaient reparti avec un mine boudeuse, parce qu'ils avaient pas été eu même sacrée maraudeurs. La semaine se passa sans encombre, a pars que Malfoy parti le 14 janviers pour sont mois a Azkaban et que les Maraudeurs NG travaillaient dure sur leurs nouvelle farce. Hermione avait qu'en même obligé Ron et Harry a faire leurs devoir avant tout préparatif. Leurs farce était fin prêt, mais ils attendaient le bon moment pour la faire entré en action. Arriva le jeudi soir, jour où les Maraudeurs NG avaient prévu de faire leurs blague. A minuit, Grydus, Pyra, et Hate se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, lieu de leurs nouvelle blague. Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, puis Hermione se retransforma en humaine ( NDA: quand j'utilise les surnoms des Maraudeurs NG dans le texte, et non dans les dialogue, sa veut dire qu'ils sont sous leurs forme animagus) et jeta un sort pour que la porte reste fermer. Ils reprirent tous leurs forme humaine, et se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards. Hermione murmura :  
  
- Glutus bancus.  
  
- Hermione, demanda Harry, tu est sur que le sort se déclenchera que lorsque tu jettera un révelatum?  
  
- Oui Harry, j'en suis sur, bon, je vais placer le sortilège a la table des professeurs. Vous n'avais qu'a ajouter les artifices.  
  
Harry est Ron firent se que leurs dit Hermione, et placer les sorts complémentèrent. Après une heure, Grydus, Pyra et Hate se faufilèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry se réveilla avec une mine fatiguer. Néanmoins, il se leva aussitôt et réveilla Ron et Fred par la même occasion. Ron se proposa pour aller réveiller Hermione, tandis que Fred préféra allez réveiller Léo et Sam, par précaution. Après c'être laver, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, avec de grand sourire pour Ron, Harry et Hermione. Les trois autres ne cesser de demander pourquoi ils paraissait si heureux, sans réponse. Ils s'installèrent a la table des Gryffondors, puis mangèrent en jetant des regards vers les Serpentards, pour savoir quand attaqué, puis Harry annonça:  
  
- Hermione, va y.  
  
- Révelatum, murmura t'elle.  
  
Ils attendirent la fin du déjeuner, puis soudain, des cris se firent entendre. Parkinson hurlait:  
  
- Je suis collé au banc, vite, de l'aide.  
  
Certain a la table des Serpentards riait, mais, lorsque eu même voulurent se lever, ils ne purent le faire. Des protestation chez les Serpentard fusaient de partout. Dumbledore se leva et dit:  
  
- Silence!!!! Quelqu'un a fait un mauvaise blague au Serpentard, heureusement que je connais me contre sort. Finit incentatem.  
  
Rien ne se produissit. Puis soudain, des volutes de fumer s'élevèrent puis chacun put lire:  
  
Grydus est heureux de vous annoncer que le sortilège durera toute la journée.  
  
Des protestation fusèrent chez les serpentards, puis la phrase changea:  
  
Pyra tiens a vous signaler que le sortilège na pas de contre sort, vu que c'est elle même qui la confectionner.  
  
Dumbledore esquissa un sourire, sachant pertinemment que sa devait être Hermione. La phrase changea encore:  
  
Hate est plus que satisfait du fait que les cours n'auront pas lieu vu que les professeurs sont aussi collé. A oui, révélatum.  
  
Les professeurs firent les gros yeux, puis ils essayèrent de se lever, sans succès. Certain hurlait qu'il voulait que des sanction soit prisent quand d'autre mots se formèrent:  
  
Les Maraudeurs NG sont tout joyeux de vous prévenir que ceci n'est qu'un début.  
  
Les volutes de fumés se transformèrent en plusieurs boule de couleurs, puis chacune fondirent sur un élèves, si bien que tout le monde fut toucher, a par les Gryffondors. Dumbledore éleva la voie en disant:  
  
- Areuh beu areuh areuh.  
  
Tout le monde essaya de rire, mais a pars les Gryffondors, personne n'y arriva, chacun reproduisant le langage d'animaux ou de bébé. Après 10 minutes, le langage de tout le monde semblait être revenu. Dumbledore pu enfin dire:  
  
- Mr Weasley, Mr Potter et Miss Granger, venait me voir, vu que je peut pas venir.  
  
Ils se levèrent avec un énorme sourire collé au lèvres, du a la réussite de leurs blague. Par contre, personne ne semblait avoir remarquer la dernière blague. Arriver devant Dumbledore, celui ci leurs dit tout bas, pour que personne ne les entende:  
  
- Très ingénieux Miss Granger, où avait vous trouvez le lire pour crée se genre de sort.  
  
- Cadeau de Sirius.  
  
Ils avaient reçu le livre au début de la semaine. Sirius avait pensé que sa pourrait leurs être utile. Dumbledore repris:  
  
- Bon, je vais pas vous punir, vu qu'une journée de repos nous feras du bien, par contre, ne dites a personne que je ne vous ai pas punis.  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête, puis repartirent vers la table des Gryffondors, avec un grand sourire. Soudain, Rusard hurla:  
  
- NONNNNNNNN.  
  
Puis il déboula dans la Grande Salle l'air furax. Il tenait dans ces bras un pingouin. Mais le problème, c'est que ce Pingouin..miaulait. Rusard le mit devant Dumbledore puis cria:  
  
- Je veut qu'on lui rende sa forme normal, j'exige un châtiment.  
  
- Du calme Argus, Minerva va pouvoir lui rende sa forme.  
  
Après dix minute d'effort, McGonagall n'arrivait toujours pas a la transformer. Voyant sa, Dumbledore demanda:  
  
- Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr Potter, vous pouvez lui rende sa forme.  
  
Ron bougonna, voulant pas abîmer son chef d'?uvre, mais dit quand même:  
  
- Je l'ai métamorphoser, puis je lui est mis un sort de protection. Dispuss.  
  
Puis il ajouta:  
  
- Transfigus normus  
  
Le pingouin redevint Miss teigne. Rusard sorti de la salle en jetant des regard noir a Ron. McGonagall regardait Ron avec effarement. Le reste de la journée passa sans encombre, mis a par quand McGonagall demanda a Ron de rester après le cours. Hermione est Harry l'avaient attendu dans le couloir, mais ils pouvaient entendre la conversation:  
  
- Mr Weasley, je voudrais savoir où vous avez trouvé se sort de métamorphose?  
  
- Heu.dans un livre a Harry.  
  
- Bon, je ne sais pas si vous êtes conscient que c'est un sort très difficile a trouvez, ainsi que le sort de protection qui lui est attribuer. Car vous devais savoir que seul le sort Dispuss peut protéger se sort de métamorphose. Je tien aussi a remarquer que se sort nécessite une très grande puissance. Je doute que vous n'ayez encore des problème en métamorphose désormais. Vous pouvez y allez.  
  
Très vite arriva le samedi, jour du match de Quidditch Gryffondors contre Poufsouffle. Harry appréhendait beaucoup ce match, vu que Poufsouffle avait écraser les Serdaigle par 210 a 10. Mais, il était tout de même confient, il avait mis au point des tactique jusqu'à lors inexistantes, donc, tout le monde serai surpris, ce qui était un grand avantage. Ces tactique étaient tenu secrète, a moins que quelqu'un les est divulgué, ou alors que les Poufsouffle les auraient espionnés, ce qui est improbable vu leur caractère. Harry se leva puis alla réveillé tout les membres de son équipe, même les poursuiveuses, ce qui lui valu des cri indigné et des coussin en pleine face. Ils descendirent tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, avec leurs balais sous le bras. Mais a table, Harry n'avait pas du tout faim, comme tout le reste de l'équipe. Néanmoins, Harry les obligea a mangé, sans lui même toucher a son assiette. Chacun fut soulagé quand Harry annonça:  
  
- Allez l'équipe, allons nous changé.  
  
Arrivé dans le vestiaire, ils se changèrent et Harry fit un petit discourt:  
  
- Bon, je me suis pas amélioré dans les discourt mais bon, je vais faire avec. Je tien a vous faire remarquez que pour ce match, nous avons une équipe encore plus solide et encore plus forte, avec des tactiques que personne ne connaît, et qui devront surprendre l'adversaire. Et surtout, nous devons gagner, j'ai parier 10 galions avec Caroline.  
  
- Heu Harry, le coupa Ron, c'est Candice.  
  
- Ah oui, avec Candice.  
  
Toute l'équipe explosa de rire, sous le comportement immature de leur capitaine, bien qu'il soit déplacé. Harry continua:  
  
- Donc, j'ai pas envie de perdre de l'argent. Ah oui, je vous rappelle que quand j'annonce une tactique, vous la mettez en place immédiatement. Bon, en vole!!!  
  
Ces coéquipiers l'applaudirent, puis sortirent des vestiaires. Ils entendirent les acclamations des deux tribunes de Gryffondors, et aussi les deux tribunes de Serpentard qui les huaient. Harry grimpa sur son Ouragan, sous les commentèrent de Lee:  
  
- Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondors, ou alors des Weasley, composer de Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Bell, Johnson, et Pooottterrrrrrrr. Ainsi que l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui a été complètement renouveler, composer de Taylor, Smith, McGregor, Thift, White, White et le capitaine, Cooper. Mrs Bibine se place au centre du terrain, elle ordonne au capitaine de se serré la main, puis lâche les cognard ainsi que le vif d'or. Et elle met en jeu le souaffle, c'est parti !!!!! Bell attrape immédiatement le souaffle et file vers les buts adverse, elle tire, non, elle fait la passe a Weasley qui était derrière les buts, et elle tire, et marque en prenant le gardien a revers, 10 a 0 pour Gryffondors. Le souaffle est remis en jeu et Thift prend le souaffle, il feinte tout le monde, un batteur des Gryffondors, je sais pas lequel, lance un cognard vers lui et il le touche, Weasley récupère le Souaffle, et file vers les buts  
  
- N° 2 , hurla Harry.  
  
- Ah, continua Lee, il semble que Potter est donné des instructions a sa poursuiveuse favori, aie, désoler professeurs. Il semble que les poursuiveuse aient formé une sorte de ligne vertical, protéger par les batteurs. Contre toute attente, Weasley passe le souaffle a Bell, qui avance vers les buts, elle tire, non, elle laisse tombé le souaffle, qui est récupérer par Johnson, qui tire aussitôt, et marque, 20 a 00 pour Gryffondors. Le souaffle est de nouveaux remis en jeu, pris par Smith, qui passe a Thift et lui même passe a la joli McGregor. Elle s'approche des buts de Weasley, et tire, non, elle fait une passe a Smith qui tire, et dans un bon spectaculaire, Weasley l'attrape. Attendez, qu'est ce que je vois??? Weasley a un accelerator de balai, mon dieu, il en existe un seul au monde, et tout le monde croyait qu'il avait disparu, apparemment non. Si mes calcule sont bon, l'éclair de feu de Weasley devrait être aussi rapide que l'Ouragan de Potter.  
  
Le public avait fait en ch?ur une exclamation surprise et exciter pour les Gryffondors. Lee reprit son commentaire:  
  
- Alors, Weasley a la balle et ... Potter a hurlé N°1, se qui doit corresponde a une tactique. Les poursuiveuses se regroupe tout en progressant vers le buts adverses. Les batteurs renvoient tout les cognards. Weasley s'approche du buts, et tire.. Non, Bell est passé dessous les buts, et attrape le souafle que Weasley a lancer plus haut. Et elle tire, 30 a 00 pour Gryffondors. On dirait que Potter a vu le vif.  
  
En effet, Harry avait aperçu le vif a raz la pelouse, et il foncait vers lui. Arriver a 2 mètres de la balle doré, un batteur adverse renvoya un cognard sur Harry, qui du faire un tonneau pour échapper au coup dur. Lee commentait:  
  
- Au non, il semblerait que White est réussi a déstabilisé notre héros national, Harry Potter, bien que je préfère notre jolie Angélina Johnson.  
  
- Lee, s'indigna McGonagall.  
  
- Oui Madame, je sais, je recommencerait pas. Ah, il me semble que Potter soit en colère, et les poursuiveuses de Gryffondors récupèrent le souafle, et Weasley a la balle rouge. Ahhh, Potter annonce N°3, qu'elle va être cette nouvelle tactique. Oula, un important dispositif s'installe. Bell derrière les buts, Johnson a mis chemin entre les buts et le milieu de terrain, et Weasley qui a le souaffle au milieu du terrain. Les cognards fusent, mais où sont les batteurs??? Weasley avance, et lance le souaffle on ne sais où, en tout cas, il y a pas de poursuiveuse a cette endroit, tu a la vu qui baisse Ginny. Non, il y a un batteur de Gryffondors, qui tape avec sa batte le souaffle vers Johnson, qui a avance vers le but, va t'elle tirer? Non, elle envoie comme Weasley le souaffle dans le vide, et le deuxième batteur de Gryffondors donne un grand coup dedans, vers Bell, qui saisit le Souaffle, et tire et marque, le gardien étant trop étonner pour bouger. Je n'ai jamais vu un telle tactique, il semble que Potter fasse des merveille en tant que capitaine. Donc, 40 a 00 pour Gryffondors.  
  
Après une demi heure de jeu, Gryffondors gagnait 80 a 00, Ron étant toujours invincible au goal. Soudain, Harry vit le vif, il descendit en piquer, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle a c'est trousse. Le vif changea de direction, puis, il se dirigea vers les tribunes. Harry passa a quelque centimètre de Crabbe, qui hurla de peur, puis le vif prit une direction assez inattendu, la tribune des professeurs. Harry fonça, il était a quelque centimètre de la balle doré. Il vit aussi le visage de Rogue s'approcher de lui, mais Harry ne dé accéléra pas, il mit plutôt plus de puissance. Dans un dernier élan de sa main, il attrapa le vif, puis freina aussi fort qu'il le pouvais. Il s'arrêta a 2 centimètre du nez de Rogue, qui de peur, se tenait le c?ur. Harry afficher un sourire victorieux. Puis, il alla vers la tribune des poufsouffle, plus précisément de Candice, puis il lui dit:  
  
- Tu me doit quelque chose.  
  
Elle lui donna dix galions, puis il rajouta tout bas:  
  
- Tu sais, je crois qu'on est pas fait pour être ensemble.  
  
Elle versa une larme, puis, rajouta dans un sanglot:  
  
- LE célèbres Harry Potter est un briseur de c?ur, a ce que je vois.  
  
Il fit non de la tête, puis lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment il voulait pas s'attacher a une fille. Après cela fait, il descendit sur le terrain, pour subire les habituels accolade. Soudain, Harry se sentit tout bizarre. C'était une sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finit!!!! Nan, ne me dite pas que Harry est un salaud, je le sais déjà. Je crois que tout le monde me la déjà dit mais bon, c'était important qu'il rentre dans cette phase. Bon, alors, l'habituel question, en deux parti cette fois:  
  
Qui arrive sur le terrain de Quidditch? Et, inventer la meilleur blague a faire, par les maraudeurs NG.  
  
Gros bisou  
  
Fred  
  
PS: Maintenant, je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par semaine, qui sera poster pendant le Week End. A Samedi ou dimanche. 


	20. Quelle surprise !

KIKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Alors, j'ai pas été trop long??? Bon, a l'heure ou j'écrit sa, je sais pas si j'ai du retard où pas, alors, si il y en a, désoler, si il y en a pas, tant mieux!!! Allez, finit le blabla, passons au :  
  
Remerciements:  
  
Tiffany: Merci pour ta petite mais au combien plaisant review. Merci aussi pour le compliment des blague, je vais essayer de continuer a un rythme de une par chapitre, a par dans les moment critique. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hedwige: Thank you for to review. T'as vu, j'ai réussi a faire une phrase en Anglais, je suis trop fort. Bon, assez rigoler, alors, je te déclare officiellement que tu as la review la plus longue jamais réaliser dans ma petite carrière d'auteur, enfin bref, bravo. Very good reading.  
  
Lunenoire: Merci pour ta review. Hum, cette période durera plus longtemps que tu le pense, tu n'as qu'a demander de Hedwige. Bonne lecture.  
  
Big Apple: Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que Hermione n'aimais pas faire des blague, avant. Alors, pour mettre une fan fic, tu appuie sur Register dans la bande bleu, tu t'enregistre, sa sera bien expliquer, puis après, tu va sur Login, toujours dans la bande bleu, et tu mets ton adresse mail ainsi que ton mot de passe. Après, tu appuie sur le n°2, sur la bande bleu vertical, et tu enregistre ton chapitre. Après, tu vas sur le n°4, et il te demanderons de choisir les catégorie, puis tu met ton chapitre, que tu avais enregistré, puis tu appuie sur Upaloed ( un truc comme sa). Voilà, bonne lecture et en espérant avoir des nouvelle review de toi.  
  
Lunicorne: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Ankou: Merci pour ta review. C'est impossible de battre Sam tu sais. Bonne lecture.  
  
Vaness: Merci pour ta review. Hum, je crois qu'ils aiment la vie dangereuse, et puis, en plus, c'est sympa, sa change. Bonne lecture.  
  
Miya Black: Merci pour ta review. Harry se remet vite de la mort de Cho?, Sa fait qu'en même depuis le 31 octobre., et puis, qui te dit qu'il est remis. Elle est très bien ta blague. Bonne lecture.  
  
Rowena4: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumer: Résumé: Harry, héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, est désespéré. Cho est morte a cause de Voldemort, et aussi un peu a cause de lui. Il renie c'est amis, et après une dispute avec Hagrid, il part dans la forêt interdite, où il rencontre le frère de Dumbledore, Arpagus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jour, il retourne a Poudlard. Voldemort est présent dans la grande salle, Harry se bat contre lui, et bien évidemment, Harry gagne le duel. Après quelque explication auprès de Dumbledore, celui ci apprend au trio redevenu ami que trois nouveau élève arrive. Après, Ron et Hermione lui apprennent qu'il auras un bal pour le 31 décembre. Il invite Katie Bell et après plusieurs marque d'affection, ils s'embrassent enfin et sortent ensemble. Le lendemain, le trio va dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les nouveaux arrivent se soir, et ils doivent s'occuper d'eux. arrivé au soir, le trio découvre les nouveaux qui s'appellent Sandrine Collins, Eléonore Hedges et Frédéric Grind. Le trio passe le lendemain a faire visiter aux nouveaux Poudlard. Dès la première heure de cours, Léo se fait remarquer, et écope de 12 heures de retenu. Pendant le cours de magie sans baguette, Ron et Hermione arrive a lancer un Stupéfix, ce qui est un exploit!!! Puis vint l'heure d'histoire de la magie, mais cette fois, il parle de la Prophétie de l'héritier des quatre fondateur. Justement, Hermione voulait leurs en parler, ce quelle fit après le repas du soir. Après c'être remis du choc, Harry décide d'aller voir Dumbledore, après les cours du demain. Mais, entre temps, lui et ces deux amis sont devenu de vrai animagus, grâce a Sirius. Il vont donc voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer les deux nouvelle. Dumbledore leurs donne l'autorisation, pour aller dans la réserve. Après être sortis du bureau du directeur, le trio se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, où devait avoir lieu l'entraînement de Gryffondors. Après avoir fait un tour de toute les tactique inventer par Harry, l'entraînement se finis. Après mangé, ils allèrent faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, ils firent leurs première blague, changer les Serpentards en animaux. Ils sont très vite ovationner par les Gryffondor, vu Que Dumbledore les avaient appeler pour leurs dirent qu'ils avaient une heure de retenu. Très vite, les Maraudeurs NG réalisent une nouvelle blague, plus ou moins apprécier. McGonagall félicite même Ron pour sa métamorphose de Miss Teigne. Le match de Quidditch arrive, et grâce au tactique de Harry, et a lui même, ils réussissent a gagné, avec en plus une belle frayeur pour Rogue. Mais, un événement inattendue rompe le moment de joie de Harry.  
  
20) Quelle surprise!!!  
  
Harry se retourna avec frayeur. Ces sentiments était confirmé. Des détraqueurs étaient en train de rentré sur le terrain de Quidditch. Des cris d'angoisse se firent entendre, puis Harry les entendis:  
  
- Lily, prends Harry, va t'en, criait une voix grave.  
  
- Je ne peut pas James, répondit une voix plus aigu.  
  
Harry était en train de revivre la mort de c'est parents. Puis, les vois changèrent, Harry compris ce que c'était :  
  
- Alors Potter, toujours sur, criait une voix glacer.  
  
- Non Harry, ne l'écoute pas.  
  
- Cho.  
  
- Alors Potter, comme tu le vois, la première victime va être la petite Chang. Tu vois comme tu répand la mort autour de toi, c'est pathétique. Endoloris.  
  
Il entendit des cris puis :  
  
- Alors Potter, malheureux, Avada Kedavra.  
  
- Non hurla Harry.  
  
Un corps tomba par terre. Harry se secoua mentalement la tête, puis ouvrit les yeux. Une cinquantaine de Détraqueur se tenaient devant lui, tout le monde s'étaient écarter de leurs chemin. Il était désormais seul. Il prononça d'un voix distincte, forte et froide, se qui surpris tout le monde :  
  
- Spero Patronum.  
  
Un cerf argenté sorti de la baguette de Harry, et les repoussa tous, mais d'un vingtaine de mètres. Tout l'école le regardait se battre, sans que aucun professeur n'interviennent, trop paralysé par la peur. Dumbledore ne bougeait pas, mais il voulait laissé Harry se débrouiller seul, une sorte de punition pour les blagues. Harry continua d'une vois tout aussi froide :  
  
- Crufixion destructeum.  
  
Dumbledore sursauta, il venait d'utiliser un puissant sort de magie noir. Mais il décida de ne pas le faire remarquer, il s'avais que seul Harry pouvait utiliser la magie noir sans être aveugler pas la puissance de cette magie. Le sort fonça sur les détraqueurs, et il les réduit tous en miette, d'un seul coup. Harry sourie, les détraqueurs avaient disparu de Poudlard. Mais il perdu vite son sourire. Des centaines mangemort entrèrent sur le terrain. Dumbledore perdu son sourire lui aussi. Il essaya de rejoindre Harry, mais un mangemort avait lancer un sort pour que aucun professeur ne s'interpose, ils devaient rester en simple spectateur. Harry commença a se battre, mais il avait largement le dessous. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent enfin a la rescousse, mettant en pratique leurs entraînements. La bataille faisait rage, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que trois, le trio avaient le dessus. Personne n'avait osé engagé la bataille, de peur de se faire tuer. Alors qu'ils battaient, Harry se retrouva devant le rat, Peter Petigrow. Une haine indescriptible s'empara de Harry. Il murmura :  
  
- Endoloris.  
  
Peter le reçu en plein dans la poitrine, et il se tordait de douleur. Harry eu une idée, il arrêta le sort, puis dans un sourire qui aurait fait frissonner Voldemort, il cracha:  
  
- Impérium.  
  
Par voie de penser, Harry lui ordonna:  
  
- Tue le plus grand nombre de mangemort dans le dos, ne te fait pas griller.  
  
Dans une agilité surprenante, Peter se faufila entre les mangemorts, en tuant sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Harry continua a se battre. Personne ne le vit, la tapi dans l'ombre, observant le combat, et plus précisément Harry Potter. Il se délecter du spectacle, même si aucun des trois jeune gens n'étaient morts. Harry se retourna, et vit 10 mangemorts qui encercler Hermione, en lui jetant plusieurs fois le sortilège impardonnable, Doloris. " Merde", s'exclama Harry. Il fonça vers elle, puis éjecta tout les mangemorts avec le sort de désarmement. Harry s'agenouilla a coté d'elle, puis lui dit :  
  
- Merde Hermione, sa va ?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas. Harry fronça les sourcils, puis après avoir réfléchit un instant, il lui lança deux incantation :  
  
- Fermum laisium. Energitum  
  
Le sort de guérison des plaie, associer au sortilège d' énergie remis Hermione debout, et elle s'élança a l'aide de Ron, contre les mangemorts. Il ne restai qu'un centaine de Mangemort, les autres étant tuer, par Harry, et les autre Stupéfixier, par Hermione et Ron. Après avoir vu la scène entre Harry et Hermione, l'étranger murmura.  
  
- Alors voilà ton point faible, Harry Potter.  
  
Puis il parti dans la forêt interdite, pour aller en dehors des barrière de Poudlard, pour transplaner. Les mangemorts battaient en retraite, et après un dernier sortilège, un mangemort cria:  
  
- REPLIS!!!!  
  
Tout les mangemorts encore debout transplanèrent en même temps, brisant ainsi la barrière Anti-Transplanage. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient extenué, heureux d'avoir put attraper autant de mangemort, mais extenué. Très vite, Harry s'effondra de fatigue, bientôt suivit par les deux autres. Le sort pour empêcher les professeurs d'entré sur le terrain cessa, et ils purent enfin courir voir comment se portait leurs trois élèves. Dumbledore était en tête. Très vite, il ordonna:  
  
- Que quelqu'un compte les élèves, pour voir si aucun n'a disparu. Prévenez Mrs Pomfresh qu'elle viennent examiner Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Melle Granger immédiatement.  
  
Il se mit a genou pour mettre sur le deux les trois amis. Tout les professeur s'occupaient des élèves, en les emmenant dans la Grande Salle, où ils pourront vérifier que personne ne manque. Mrs Pomfresh courra vers le trio dès qu'elle les aperçus, elle les examina un instant, puis ordonna:  
  
- Il faut les emmenés a l'infirmerie immédiatement. Mobilicorpus.  
  
Deux autres personnes aidèrent Mrs Pomfresh, en procédant de la même manière. Arriver a l'infirmerie, l'infirmière s'afféra devant Harry, puis devant Hermione, et enfin devant Ron. Dumbledore demanda:  
  
- Quand est ce qu'ils vont se réveiller?  
  
- Dans environ une heure.  
  
Le professeur Lupin entra dans l'infirmerie en trombe, accompagné d'un chien noir.  
  
- Remus, s'indigna Mrs Pomfresh, ont est dans une infirmerie, pas dans la cours. Et puis, les chiens sont interdit ici.  
  
- Laissez, coupa Dumbledore, se chien peut rester dans l'infirmerie.  
  
- Mais.  
  
Elle ne continua pas, un gémissement c'était fait entendre prêt du lit de Harry. Elle courra vers lui, puis lui posa quelque question. Elle revint enfin vers Dumbledore pour le rassurer.  
  
- C'est bon, il va plutôt bien, mis a part qu'il a un peu mal partout. Mais il survivra, continua t'elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
  
Le chien noir se précipita sur Harry pour lui lécher le visage, au plus grand bonheur de Harry. Il le rassura a voix basse, pour que personne ne l'entende:  
  
- T'inquiète pas Sniffle, je vais bien. J'en est vu d'autre.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Ron, puis Hermione se réveillèrent. Ils allaient bien, mis a part qu'ils ne pouvaient pas marcher. Mrs Pomfresh leurs donna 1 kg de chocolat a mangé chacun, se qui prit un certain temps. Dumbledore parla a Harry, seul a seul :  
  
- Hum, Harry, je voudrais te poser une question.  
  
- Allez y.  
  
- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as utiliser ce sort contre les détraqueurs. Et comment connais tu se sort?  
  
- En faite, j'ai appris se sort dans un livre de magie noir qui était dans la Réserve.  
  
Dumbledore esquissa un sourire pendant que Harry continuait:  
  
- Et puis, vu le nombre de Détraqueurs, j'ai pensé que seul se sort pourrais nous en débarrassé. Vous ne m'en voulez pas?  
  
- Harry, rigola Dumbledore, pourquoi je t'en voudrais alors que tu nous a débarrassé d'une grande menace, puis après, avec l'aide de Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, vous avez pu capturer beaucoup de mangemort, qui étaient hélas des toute nouvelle recrue, que Voldemort a recruté dans le monde entier. Ceci ne devait en être qu'une petite partie.  
  
- Monsieur, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous m'appelez par mon prénom, alors que vous appelez toujours Ron et Hermione par leurs nom.  
  
- Ah Harry, je crois que tu n'est pas prêt a savoir la réponse.  
  
Harry fit une moue mécontente, il aimé pas du tout ce genre de réponse, même si Dumbledore lui répondait souvent sa.  
  
- Je sais que tu n'aime pas se genre de réponse, continua Dumbledore, mais je ne peut te répondre.  
  
- Hé Harry, demanda Ron, tu as vu le nombre de lettre d'admiratrices qu'on a reçu?  
  
- Non Ron, mais je vais les lire, juste pour rigoler.  
  
Harry prit une enveloppe rose, qui sentait la lavande, et l'ouvrit:  
  
Ho Harry,  
  
Tu est notre héros,  
  
Et puis, tu est si beau,  
  
Tu as combattu vaillamment,  
  
Et puis, si brillamment,  
  
Je t'aime Harry Potter,  
  
Vraiment de tout mon c?ur,  
  
Une admiratrice R.  
  
Harry s'explosa de rire, tandis que Ron prenait la lettre pour la lire. Soudain, McGonagall entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, livide, et tremblante. Elle souffla toute paniquer :  
  
- Albus, deux élèves manque a l'appelle. Deux élèves de Gryffondors, en 7ème années.  
  
Dumbledore fit signe a McGonagall de le suivre dans une pièce adjacente a celle de l'infirmerie. Ils sortirent dans le silence le plus total, chacun se demandant qui pouvait être les deux disparu de Gryffondors. Dix minutes plus tard, Dumbledore ainsi que McGonagall entrèrent dans la salle, l'air grave. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'?il a Ron, puis annonça :  
  
- Je.Je doit signaler la disparition eu ministère. J'y vais dès maintenant.  
  
Harry fut surpris de la réaction du directeur, qui était toujours optimiste, alors que la, il semblait perdu. Ron s'exclama:  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas être a la place des familles des deux disparus. En tout cas, moi, je ne le supporterais pas.  
  
- Mrs Pomfresh, demanda Harry, je peut sortir?  
  
- Dans deux ou trois jour oui, mais pas maintenant.  
  
Harry jura contre les infirmières trop sur protectrice, puis jura aussi contre c'est maudite infirmeries qui adorait l'avoir comme pensionnaire. Une heures plus tard, après avoir lu toute les lettre d'admiratrice et admirateur, pour Hermione, Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie encore plus préoccupé. Harry demanda:  
  
- Monsieur, qui c'est qui a été enlever?  
  
- Je ne sais pas si je soit vous le dire.  
  
- Oh si, implora Ron, accompagné des deux autres.  
  
- Si vous insistez. Les deux personne qui ont disparu sont. je vous demanderez de le soutenir, sa va être dure. Alors, c'est Fred et George Weasley.  
  
Ron ferma les yeux, comme si il voulait que cette journée n'est pas exister. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il allait sûrement perdre deux de ces frères. En plus, c'étaient ceux qu'il préférer. Il enfuis va tête dans l'oreiller toute en pleurant. Harry demanda:  
  
- Monsieur, pourquoi vous paraissez si inquiète, du moins, plus que tout a l'heure.  
  
- C'est que. le ministre refuse d'admettre que des mangemorts se sont introduit a Poudlard. Il dit que les jumeaux se sont perdu dans la forêt, et que je devrait mieux surveiller mes élèves.  
  
A cette annonce, Ron éclata en sanglots, sur de ne jamais les revoir. Harry se glissa jusqu'à lui, et lui murmura:  
  
- Ron, je te jure que je ferais tout se que je pourrais pour les retrouver. Mieux, je te jure que je les retrouverais.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finish, et dans les temps en plus!!!! Hum hum, qu'est ce qui va arriver au jumeaux??? Sa, vous le saurais dans un ou deux chapitre. Pour ceux qui sont perdu temporellement, je précise qu'on est environ le 16 janviers. Voilà, voici la question du jours:  
  
Sam sa sortir avec quelqu'un, qui est ce ?  
  
Hum hum, mystère. Allez, a la semaine prochaine Fred 


	21. La décison de Harry

Coucou tout le monde, vous allez bien???? Au moment où j'écrit sa, je n'est que 4 review, j'espère que sa auras changé, mais bon, si sa a pas changer, je compte sur vous pour que sa change. Maintenant :  
  
Remerciements:  
  
Hedwige : Merci pour ta review. Euh, je crois que je vais lancer un appelle pour battre ton record, avec a la clef, un chapitre en avant première, sinon, personne ne va te battre. Allez, bonne lecture.  
  
Lunenoire: Merci pour ta review. Tout le monde sait que Dumbledore est fou. Bonne lecture.  
  
Big appele : Merci pour ta review. Ta pas compris, il faut d'abord que tu t' enregistre dans " Register". Bonne lecture.  
  
Miya Black: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé: Harry, héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, est désespéré. Cho est morte a cause de Voldemort, et aussi un peu a cause de lui. Il renie c'est amis, et après une dispute avec Hagrid, il part dans la forêt interdite, où il rencontre le frère de Dumbledore, Arpagus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jour, il retourne a Poudlard. Voldemort est présent dans la grande salle, Harry se bat contre lui, et bien évidemment, Harry gagne le duel. Après quelque explication auprès de Dumbledore, celui ci apprend au trio redevenu ami que trois nouveau élève arrive. Après, Ron et Hermione lui apprennent qu'il auras un bal pour le 31 décembre. Il invite Katie Bell et après plusieurs marque d'affection, ils s'embrassent enfin et sortent ensemble. Le lendemain, le trio va dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les nouveaux arrivent se soir, et ils doivent s'occuper d'eux. arrivé au soir, le trio découvre les nouveaux qui s'appellent Sandrine Collins, Eléonore Hedges et Frédéric Grind. Le trio passe le lendemain a faire visiter aux nouveaux Poudlard. Dès la première heure de cours, Léo se fait remarquer, et écope de 12 heures de retenu. Pendant le cours de magie sans baguette, Ron et Hermione arrive a lancer un Stupéfix, ce qui est un exploit!!! Puis vint l'heure d'histoire de la magie, mais cette fois, il parle de la Prophétie de l'héritier des quatre fondateur. Justement, Hermione voulait leurs en parler, ce quelle fit après le repas du soir. Après c'être remis du choc, Harry décide d'aller voir Dumbledore, après les cours du demain. Mais, entre temps, lui et ces deux amis sont devenu de vrai animagus, grâce a Sirius. Il vont donc voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer les deux nouvelle. Dumbledore leurs donne l'autorisation, pour aller dans la réserve. Après être sortis du bureau du directeur, le trio se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, où devait avoir lieu l'entraînement de Gryffondors. Après avoir fait un tour de toute les tactique inventer par Harry, l'entraînement se finis. Après mangé, ils allèrent faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, ils firent leurs première blague, changer les Serpentards en animaux. Ils sont très vite ovationner par les Gryffondor, vu Que Dumbledore les avaient appeler pour leurs dirent qu'ils avaient une heure de retenu. Très vite, les Maraudeurs NG réalisent une nouvelle blague, plus ou moins apprécier. McGonagall félicite même Ron pour sa métamorphose de Miss Teigne. Le match de Quidditch arrive, et grâce au tactique de Harry, et a lui même, ils réussissent a gagné, avec en plus une belle frayeur pour Rogue. Mais, un événement inattendue rompe le moment de joie de Harry. Les détraqueur envahissent le terrain, écartant tout le monde a la recherche d'une cible, Harry. Harry les envoya très rapidement valser, mais ils furent remplacé pas des mangemorts. Après un combat acharné, Harry, Ron et Hermione réussissent a les battre, et le peu qui en avait le courage transplane. A peine réveiller, le trio apprend la disparition des jumeaux Weasley. Harry promet a Ron de les retrouvés.  
  
21) La décision de Harry.  
  
Après avoir fait cette promesse, les Maraudeurs NG se rendormirent assez rapidement, toujours épuisés par les efforts qu'ils avaient fournit aujourd'hui. Après deux jours de sommeil, sans se réveiller, le trio se réveilla, tout d'abord Hermione, suivit de Ron une heure plus tard, et enfin Harry, 10 minutes après son meilleur ami. Après avoir mangé leur 500 g de chocolat, avec réticence pour Harry, ils implorèrent Mrs Pomfresh:  
  
- Madame, commença Ron, ont s'ennuient ici.  
  
- Oui, continua Harry, ont n'a mal nul par. Ont est du solide.  
  
- Et puis, termina Hermione, sa fait trois jours que je n'est pas ouvert de livre, c'est frustrant.  
  
Harry et Ron firent les gros yeux. Même dans les moments les plus critiques, et n'avait qu'une idée en tête, lire. Ron repris d'un note mélancolique :  
  
- Et puis, je voudrais voir Ginny seul a seul, je ne sais pas comment elle prend vous savez quoi.  
  
Ron utiliser le terme " vous savez quoi" pour parler de la disparition des jumeaux. Si il prononçais le nom des jumeaux, il se mettait automatiquement a pleurer. Cela désoler énormément Harry et Hermione. Ils plaignaient beaucoup leurs amis, petit amis pour Hermione, aucun d'eux n'avaient a pleurer la disparition de quelqu'un, a pars Harry, mais lui, il n'avait pas vraiment connue ces parents, tandis que Ron côtoyait pratiquement tout les jours les jumeaux.  
  
- Hum, répondit l'infirmière qui semblait réfléchir, on verras se soir.  
  
- Mais madame, implora Ron, je m'inquiète pour ma s?ur.  
  
- Bon, d'accord, mais je doit d'abord faire une dernière vérification, grogna Mrs Pomfresh a contre c?urs.  
  
Le trio se retenait de ne pas hurler de joie. Une heure plus tard, l'infirmière était en train de faire les dernière vérification, essayant a tout pris de trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour les retenir. Mais elle du bien admettre qu'ils étaient tout les trois en parfaite santé, et dans un grognement leurs annonça:  
  
- C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Mais ne faite pas d'écart, je vous ait a l'?il.  
  
- Promis, répondirent t'ils en ch?urs avant de s'éclipsé en vitesse. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Hermione souffla, puis dit le mot de passe:  
  
- Lily  
  
Pendant ce temps.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Je vous jure fidélité maître, annonça une voix dans la pénombre d'un château.  
  
Un homme au cheveux noirs, l'air miteux, les traits fatiguer par sa fuite qui durais depuis plus de deux ans était devant Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Je n'en doute pas, maintenant, va donc avec l'air de Peter espionner Lupin.  
  
Un petit homme replet s'avança vers le Seigneurs des ténèbres, puis se transforma en rat avec une patte en argent. L'homme qui était accroupît au pied de Voldemort se transforma en gros chien noir, puis parti avec le rat sur son dos.  
  
Pendant ce temps, a des kilomètre de la maison Jedusort,....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Une masse noirs s'avança vers la porte de Remus Lupin, puis gratta. La porte s'ouvrit, et le dénommé Remus Lupin ouvrit, puis souri en disant d'un ton enjouer qu'il voulait amuser :  
  
- Ben dit donc, tu ne mes pas longtemps pour faire un tour toi, sa fait que 5 minutes que tu est parti.  
  
La masse noirs entra alors dans la maison.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Sa fait du bien de se retrouver dans cette salle commune, annonça Harry joyeusement, même si le c?urs ni était pas.  
  
- Je doit aller voir Ginny, répondit Ron d'un air sombre.  
  
Harry et Hermione regardèrent tristement leur ami partir vers le dortoir des filles de 4ème années, où était Ginny depuis l'annonce de la disparition. Ron redescendit une heure plus tard, avec un faible sourire, mais il semblait plus rassuré que lorsqu'il était monté :  
  
- Elle va bien, annonça t-il, elle est sous le choc, ne veut pas sortir de son dortoir pour réfléchir, mais elle va bien.  
  
Harry soupira, soulagé de voir la s?ur de son meilleur ami en assez bonne santé moral. Il était environ 16h00 de l'après midi, et Harry ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Tout d'un coup, un hibou noir cogna a la fenêtre la plus proche de Harry. Intriqué, Harry alla ouvrir, puis après que l'hibou soit rentré, il remarqua que la lettre lui était destiné. Intrigués, Ron et Hermione se joignirent a lui, tandis qu'il l'ouvrais. Il lu:  
  
Potter,  
  
Je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que j'est avec deux personne qui sont cher au c?ur de ton ami, ainsi qu'au tien. Si tu tiens a les revoirs vivant, vient de mon coté. Tu a deux jours pour répondre. Ah oui, ne parle a personne de cette lettre, je suppose que mes hôtes ne seront pas content de recevoir une dizaine de Doloris en plus. Au plaisir de te compter parmi prochainement dans mes rang  
  
Le Grand Seigneurs des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort  
  
Harry resta sans vois devant cette lettre, tandis que Ron et Hermione prenaient la lettre pour la lire. Une minute plus tard, Ron s'effondra par terre, évanoui. Harry et Hermione se mirent a genou pour essayer de le réanimé. Dix minutes plus tard, Ron était assis sur un fauteuil, blanc comme un linge. Il parvint a articuler:  
  
- Il...il les martyrisent.  
  
Harry était vraiment désoler pour Ron, et cela duras toute la journée. Les Maraudeurs NG n'avaient pas le c?urs a faire une blague, c'est pourquoi ils se couchèrent assez tôt. Harry fit un cauchemars..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voldemort était assis dans un grand fauteuil en velours rouge, avec des accoudoirs en forme de serpents. C'était son fauteuil préférer, celui qui avait servi a faire d'un fuyard le plus fidèle et le plus important des mangemorts. C'est se mangemort qui serais la clé de la défaite de Potter, celui qui le fera mourir de désespoir, ou alors qui le ferais venir dans ces rang. Ces jumeaux Weasley étaient aussi d'un importance extrême. Ils devraient faire venir le meilleur ami de Potter a ces coté. Si il avait bien calculer, ces jumeaux étaient les frères préférer du meilleurs ami de Potter. Si ils mourraient, se Ron Weasley serait fou de chagrin, et il s'en prendrais sûrement a Potter, vu que se sera de sa faute si les jumeaux mourraient. Donc, il en viendrais même a venir ces rangs, tout en laissant croire qu'il veut redevenir ami avec Potter. Il deviendrais alors son espion, comme cette imbécile de Pettigrow. Le seigneur des ténèbres demanda a un de ces plus fidèle mangemort :  
  
- Nott, va chercher nos prisonniers.  
  
Le dénommé Nott se mis a genou, puis se releva pour aller exécuter les ordre de son maître. Deux minutes plus tard, Nott revint avec les jumeaux qui étaient en piteux états. Fred demanda d'un voix tremblante mais décider :  
  
- Où sommes nous?  
  
- Tu est bien trop arrogant a mon goût. Endoloris.  
  
Voldemort fit durer le sort 5 minutes, puis baissa sa baguette. Il ajouta :  
  
- Pour répondre a ta question, nous sommes au manoir Jedusort. J'aime bien cette endroits, après tout, j'y est accomplit mon plus grand rêve, tuer mon père.  
  
Voldemort éclata d'un rire aigu, froid, et sans joie, comme a son habitude. Il ricana :  
  
- Et si vous compter sur Potter pour vous secourir, vous pouvez toujours courir, il ne sais pas où vous êtes garder. Allez, je croit que ton frère est jaloux, il a pas eu sa dose, endoloris.  
  
George se tordit de douleur a coté de son frère qui était toujours allonger par terre.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry se réveilla hors d'haleine, la cicatrice en feu. Il venait de rêver, non, de cauchemarder. Il se souvenait de tout les détails, il se promis donc d'en parler a Ron et Hermione. Maintenant qu'il s'avait où était les jumeaux, il pouvait agir, et les sortir de la. C'est donc avec cette idée qu'il s'endormit, pour rêver cette fois.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Un homme de taille moyen était assis sur un grand fauteuil blanc, il avait des cheveux en bataille d'un noirs de jais, les yeux noisettes. La femme qui était assise a coté de lui avait les cheveux d'une belle couleur auburn, ainsi que des yeux d'un vert étincellent. Tout était blanc là où ils étaient, comme au paradis. Ils semblaient discuté d'un chose importante:  
  
- Tu crois qu'Harry trouveras le moyen, demanda la femme.  
  
- T'inquiète pas Lily, Harry est intelligent, il trouvera bien, et puis, Ron et Hermione sont la pour l'aider aussi, répondit l'homme.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Harry, le secoua Ron, Harry, sa va???  
  
- Quoi, répondit Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
  
- Ben, ont doit aller voir Mrs Pomfresh dans 15 minutes.  
  
- Hum, répondit-il, c'est pas important sa.  
  
- Si Harry, si Mrs Pomfresh nous voit pas dans 15 minutes, elle va nous enfermer dans l'infirmerie.  
  
Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Harry, qui se leva en vitesse, se lava en vitesse, et 5 minutes plus tard, il était dans la salle commune, en criant:  
  
- Ron, tu te dépêche.  
  
10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les trois devant l'infirmerie. Après une heures d'examens, l'infirmière les laissa repartirent toujours a contre c?urs. Pendant qu'ils rentraient a la salle commune, Harry leurs annonça :  
  
- J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit.  
  
- Comment sa, demanda Hermione intéressée.  
  
- Et ben, j'ai vu ... Voldemort, et....il était pas seul.  
  
Harry leurs raconta tout le rêve qu'il avait vécu. Ron lui demanda, les yeux rougis, et la voix curieuse :  
  
- Tu est sur que c'est la maison des Jedusort?  
  
- Oui, c'est V.. Tu-sais-qui qui la dit au jumeaux.  
  
- Il faut en parler a Dumbledore.  
  
- Tu sais bien que non Hermione, répondit Harry, si j'en parle a quelqu'un, les jumeaux sont mort.  
  
- Ont ne va tout de même pas attendre, s'exaspéra Ron.  
  
- Non, bien sur que non. Je crois bien que j'ai mon idée. Lily.  
  
Ils venaient d'arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Fred G, Sam et Léo se précipitèrent vers eux, et Sam lança :  
  
- Bonjours, vous allez bien?  
  
- Oui, répondit rapidement Hermione.  
  
- Ron, continua Fred, ont aient désoler pour tes frères.  
  
Le regard de Ron s'assombrit un instant, mais pensant a Harry qui allait tout faire pour les secourir, il redevint quelque peut joyeux. Léo grogna:  
  
- Faudrait que vous alliez lui botter le cul a ce Mordvol.  
  
- Léo, s'indigna Sam, tu sais bien que c'est Voldemort, mais s'il te plait, dit Tu sais qui, il me fait peur.  
  
- Hermione, Ron, il faut qu'on parle, annonça Harry, excusez nous, rajouta t'il a l'adresse de Fred, Léo et Sam.  
  
Ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons. Exceptionnellement, les cours de toute la semaine avait été annuler. Arriver dans le dortoir, Harry annonça :  
  
- Je vais accepté l'offre de Voldemort.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
FINI!!!!!!! NONNNNN, ne me tuer pas!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais si j'avais eu plus de review, peut être que vous auriez sut la suite, alors, maintenant, vous savez se qui vous reste a faire. Je lance un concours. Celui qui réussira a battre le record de la plus longue review, détenu pas Hedwige, il auras deux chapitre en avant première. Bon allez, maintenant, la question :  
  
Qui est le mangemort qui a jurer fidélité a Voldemort????  
  
Attention, la réponse ne sera pas dans le prochain chapitre, et c'est une question a deux chapitre.  
  
Indice : Saint Mangouste.  
  
Fred Normal Normal Police par défaut Police par défaut pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonBA:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\La décision de Harry.doc pizonEC:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Enregistrement automatique deLa décision de Harry.asd pizonEC:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Enregistrement automatique deLa décision de Harry.asd pizonEC:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Enregistrement automatique deLa décision de Harry.asd pizonEC:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Enregistrement automatique deLa décision de Harry.asd Times New Roman Times New Roman Symbol Symbol Comic Sans MS Comic Sans MS Normal Microsoft Word 8.0 Unknown Organization _PID_GUID {BEC287E0-63B1-11D7-9E40-CB5522E1F102} {BEC287E0-63B1-11D7-9E40-CB5522E1F102} Root Entry 1Table 1Table WordDocument WordDocument SummaryInformation SummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation CompObj CompObj ObjectPool ObjectPool Document Microsoft Word MSWordDoc Word.Document.8 


	22. Retour en force

KIKKKOOO tout le monde les gens. Vous allez bien????? Allez, voici le chapitre hebdomadaire qui arrive. Mais maintenant:  
  
Remerciements:  
  
Hedwige : Merci pour ta review. Je pense que personne ne battras ton record. En tout cas, tu sa super dérailler dans ton idée de l'identité de l'inconnu. Bonne lecture ma poule.  
  
Miya Black: Merci pour ta review. Et non, c'est pas sa !!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Lunenoire : Merci pour ta review. Les parents de Neville étaient des aurors, alors. Bonne lecture.  
  
Big Apple : Merci pour ta review. Alors la, je vois pas pourquoi sa fait sa. Bonne lecture.  
  
Tiffany : Merci pour ta review. Tu as raison, c'est pas Sirius. Bonne lecture.  
  
Mimi : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Fufu : Merci pour ta review. Et non, pas Sirius. Bonne lecture.  
  
Thor : Merci pour ta review. Ehhhh, sa marche pas sa !!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Wistily: Merci pour ta review. Tu veras que le titre a beaucoup avoir avec l'histoire. Sa que j'ai déjà poster, se n'est que le préambule d'un histoire en 3, voir 4 parti. Desoler, c'est n'est pas Mr Longdubat. Bonne lecture.  
  
Relena : Merci pour ta review. Ah, James et Lily qui parle est un grand mystère. Si tu veux, il sont au paradis, mais se n'est pas vraiment sa. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumer : Harry, héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, est désespéré. Cho est morte a cause de Voldemort, et aussi un peu a cause de lui. Il renie c'est amis, et après une dispute avec Hagrid, il part dans la forêt interdite, où il rencontre le frère de Dumbledore, Arpagus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jour, il retourne a Poudlard. Voldemort est présent dans la grande salle, Harry se bat contre lui, et bien évidemment, Harry gagne le duel. Après quelque explication auprès de Dumbledore, celui ci apprend au trio redevenu ami que trois nouveau élève arrive. Après, Ron et Hermione lui apprennent qu'il auras un bal pour le 31 décembre. Il invite Katie Bell et après plusieurs marque d'affection, ils s'embrassent enfin et sortent ensemble. Le lendemain, le trio va dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les nouveaux arrivent se soir, et ils doivent s'occuper d'eux. arrivé au soir, le trio découvre les nouveaux qui s'appellent Sandrine Collins, Eléonore Hedges et Frédéric Grind. Le trio passe le lendemain a faire visiter aux nouveaux Poudlard. Dès la première heure de cours, Léo se fait remarquer, et écope de 12 heures de retenu. Pendant le cours de magie sans baguette, Ron et Hermione arrive a lancer un Stupéfix, ce qui est un exploit!!! Puis vint l'heure d'histoire de la magie, mais cette fois, il parle de la Prophétie de l'héritier des quatre fondateur. Justement, Hermione voulait leurs en parler, ce quelle fit après le repas du soir. Après c'être remis du choc, Harry décide d'aller voir Dumbledore, après les cours du demain. Mais, entre temps, lui et ces deux amis sont devenu de vrai animagus, grâce a Sirius. Il vont donc voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer les deux nouvelle. Dumbledore leurs donne l'autorisation, pour aller dans la réserve. Après être sortis du bureau du directeur, le trio se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, où devait avoir lieu l'entraînement de Gryffondors. Après avoir fait un tour de toute les tactique inventer par Harry, l'entraînement se finis. Après mangé, ils allèrent faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, ils firent leurs première blague, changer les Serpentards en animaux. Ils sont très vite ovationner par les Gryffondor, vu Que Dumbledore les avaient appeler pour leurs dirent qu'ils avaient une heure de retenu. Très vite, les Maraudeurs NG réalisent une nouvelle blague, plus ou moins apprécier. McGonagall félicite même Ron pour sa métamorphose de Miss Teigne. Le match de Quidditch arrive, et grâce au tactique de Harry, et a lui même, ils réussissent a gagné, avec en plus une belle frayeur pour Rogue. Mais, un événement inattendue rompe le moment de joie de Harry. Les détraqueur envahissent le terrain, écartant tout le monde a la recherche d'une cible, Harry. Harry les envoya très rapidement valser, mais ils furent remplacé pas des mangemorts. Après un combat acharné, Harry, Ron et Hermione réussissent a les battre, et le peu qui en avait le courage transplane. A peine réveiller, le trio apprend la disparition des jumeaux Weasley. Harry promet a Ron de les retrouvés. Le trio parvint a sortir assez rapidement de l'infirmerie. Arriver dans la salle commune, Harry reçoit un hibou de Voldemort, qui lui dit de rejoindre ces rang, sinon les jumeaux meurent. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un se fait mangemort, quelqu'un qui ressemble étrangement a quelqu'un que connais Harry. Ce dernier rêve de l'endroit où sont les jumeaux. Harry expose sa décision, accepter l'offre de Voldemort, devenir mangemort.  
  
22) Retour en force  
  
[ - Je vais accepter l'offre de Voldemort ]  
  
- Quoi, hurlèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.  
  
- C'est pas possible, continua Harry.  
  
Ron le regarda avec une expression de dégoût. Mais Harry le stoppa dans son élan pour sortir du dortoir. Il lui dit :  
  
- Ont c'est pas compris. Je vais dire a Voldemort que j'accepte ton offre. Et je lui demanderais un portoloin, pour que je puisse allez jusqu'à lui. Mais vous viendrais avec moi avec la cape d'invisibilité. Je demanderais a Voldemort quelque truc, pendant que vous allez chercher Fred et George. Vous partez avec eux, je me débrouille avec Voldemort.  
  
- Non Harry, coupa Hermione, ont te laissera pas avec Voldemort. Je ferais un sort de duplication sur le portoloin. Tu en garderas un avec toi, tandis que Ron et moi ont auras le deuxième. Quand Ron et moi hurlerons, se seras le signal pour toi de partir. Retient Voldemort se temps la.  
  
Ron prit un instant de réflexion, puis avec un air grave annonça:  
  
- C'est dangereux, mais, je suis bien obliger de dire oui. Et puis, j'ai envie de revoir mes frères. Allez Harry, écrit la lettre.  
  
Harry se mit a son bureau, prit un parchemin et une plume, puis écrivit :  
  
Tom,  
  
J'ai prit ma décision. J'accepte de devenir mangemort. J'en est marre de me faire marcher sur les pied par cette sotte de Granger. Elle a toujours les bonne réponse, et sa m'énerve au plus au point. Et puis, il y a aussi se petit rat de Crevey, qui arrête pas d'admirer le grand Harry Potter. Il va m'admirer pour autre chose celui la. Je te demande juste une faveur, je veux venir en Portoloin, j'aime pas les autre moyen, et puis, quoi de mieux que le moyen qui m'a amener a toi lors de la troisième tache, et puis, c'est aussi grâce a se moyen que tu as pu revive. Alors, je tu m'envoie un portoloin, ou je viens pas, et je fait ma loi de mon coté, en éliminent les autre mages noirs. Sincèrement Harry Potter, celui qui vous a fait revivre.  
  
Harry observa sa lettre un instant, puis la passa a Ron et Hermione, pour qu'ils la lisent. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione plissa les yeux, et Harry s'empressa de dire avant que Ron ne se jette sur lui :  
  
- Calme, c'est juste pour paraître convaincant. Je ne pense aucun mots de se que j'ai écrit, rassurez vous.  
  
Ron continua a se rapproché de Harry d'un air menaçant. Au moment où Harry croyait qu'il allait le frapper de toute c'est force, Ron lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule, au disant :  
  
- Ont te croit Harry.  
  
Hermione éclata de rire sous la mine défaite de Harry. Elle parvint a articuler :  
  
- Tu croyait que Ron aller te tapez?  
  
Après avoir passer par la volière, le trio remonta dans leur dortoir avec de la bonne humeur, se qui étonna tout le monde. Mais ils avaient une bonne raison de paraître heureux, après tout, selon eux, leurs plan était parfais.  
  
Le lendemain matin, jeudi, Harry vit le hibou qu'il avait envoyez a Voldemort, avec une réponse. Harry prit la réponse, et la fourra dans as poche rapidement. Il fit signe a Ron et Hermione, puis rapidement, ils partirent vers la salle commune, plus précisément dans le dortoir des garçon. Avec une main tremblante, Harry ouvrit la lettre, et lut :  
  
Potter,  
  
Je suis bien heureux que tu est compris la vrai valeur des sorciers, aussi que tu était jusqu'à la dans le camp des perdant. Je voudrais donc te voir cette nuit, dans mon manoir. L'enveloppe est le portoloin, il suffit que tu la touche avec ta baguette, et il sera activer. Tu auras plus qu'a le toucher. Je t'attend donc avec impatience, et surtout, viens seul. Si je voit un seul de tes amis, il est mort immédiatement. A se soir,  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry passa la lettre a ces amis, puis après l'avoir lut, ils prirent une grande inspiration, et Hermione dit :  
  
- Sa y est, le sort est jeter. Pas moyen de faire machine arrière.  
  
- Oui, approuva Ron, et si tu dupliquais la lettre maintenant?  
  
- Oui, répondit t'elle, Duplica.  
  
La lettre sembla fondre, puis se divisa en deux partit égal. Les deux formes prirent enfin la forme de la lettre que avais envoyez Voldemort. Harry fourra les lettre dessous son oreiller, puis dit a ces amis:  
  
- Et si on allez a la bilbiothèque? Ont sais jamais, ont pourrais trouver quelque chose de utile.  
  
Hermione approuva avec un sourire, tandis que Ron fit une grimace, mais accepta quand même. Il se dirigèrent alors vers la bibliothèque, après être sorti de la salle commune. Ils croisèrent Fred G, Sam et Léo, qui parlaient gaiement, et les Maraudeurs NG les saluèrent. Soudain, Ron s'arrêta, et devint pâle, comme si il avait la mort a ces trousse. Harry lui demanda :  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron.  
  
- Sa fait un moment qu'on a pas fait de blague. Justement, j'en est une. Sa vous dit?  
  
Harry se mit a sourire, se qui voulait dire oui. Hermione soupira, mais répondit pas le positif. Ron s'approcha d'eux, et leurs murmura :  
  
- Il faut aller a Pré au Lard. Se sera pour ce midi, si tout va bien.  
  
Puis il expliqua le déroulement de la blague. A la fin de explication, Harry et Hermione avaient un énorme sourire. Hermione embrassa fougueusement Ron, pour le remercier d'avoir imaginer une blague aussi parfaite. Ils partirent donc sur le champ pour Pré au Lard, et ne revirent que 2 heures après, juste a temps pour le déjeuner, a midi. Ils avaient un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, au contraire. Ils s'installèrent a la table des Gryffondors , tranquillement, l'air de rien. Au bout de une demi heure, un hibou avec une lettre rouge s'engouffra par la fenêtre, puis deux, puis trois. Très vite, un centaine de hibou entèrent, et chacun avait une lettre rouge, a pars les maraudeurs NG. Hermione compta jusqu'à 10, puis murmura :  
  
- Décliquo.  
  
Les enveloppes rouge s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup, en révélant leur contenu :  
  
TRA LA LA LA LA LA,  
  
ET OUI NOUS REVOILA,  
  
VOUS NOUS AVEZ MANQUEZ,  
  
MAIS ONT VA SE RATRAPPEZ,  
  
ET OUI SA VA CHANGER,  
  
GRACE AU MARAUDEURS NG.  
  
Tout cela avait été dit d'une voit criarde, fausse, et très pénible. Harry, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, devant les airs ahuris des autres élèves. Dans un silence totale, Ron dit ironiquement, mais fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :  
  
- Ben quoi, je chante pas bien ?  
  
Et a nouveau les maraudeurs NG éclatèrent de rire, mais ils étaient bien les seul. Dumbledore se leva, et dit, a la plus grande surprise de tous :  
  
- Et bien, sa me fait mal au c?urs de dire sa, mais il faut bien avouer que c'est amusant, et dans les circonstance présentes, je tient a dire que c'est le bien venu. 10 points pour Mr Potter, ainsi que Mr Weasley, et bien sur, Miss Granger.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire. Peu a peu, tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf les Serpentard. Cela dura 10 bonne minutes, puis la salle commença a se vider, tandis que Rogue regardait toujours Dumbledore avec des yeux rond, et une expression qui laissait clairement voir qu'il le prenait pour une fou. Harry, Ron et Hermione se redirent tranquillement a la bibliothèque, comme ils se l'avaient promis. Après avoir étudier pendant 6 heures des sorts de défense, ainsi que certain d'attaque. Harry pourrais sûrement les pratiquer sans avoir d'entraînement, mais pour Hermione et Ron, se n'étaient pas gagner. Après un repas bien mériter, Ron, Harry et Hermione allèrent dans le dortoir des garçon, après avoir rejoins la salle commune. Harry alla chercher avec un tremblement certain le parchemin qui était sous son oreiller, et Ron fit de même, mais le fourras dans sa poche. Ils rejoignirent, et se prirent par les épaules, comme pour se soutenir mutuellement. Harry demanda a Ron :  
  
- Tu as prit la cape?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Harry activa le portoloin, puis il le tendit au autre. Il compta :  
  
- 10;9;8;7;6;5;4;3;2;1;0  
  
Harry sentit un secousse, puis comme un crochet qui lui agrippait le nombril. Quand il ne sentit plus rien, il se releva, et ne vit rien, mais il avait put entendre Ron et Hermione tomber. Il vit une porte s'ouvrire, puis se refermer. Sa y est, ils étaient parti. Une porte derrière Harry s'ouvrit, et Harry sentit une violente douleur a sa cicatrice. Sans se retourner, il sut que Voldemort venait de rentré. Le seigneur des ténèbres dit a Harry :  
  
- Tu te décide enfin Harry Potter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * finit, ahh je suis sadique la, mais bon,, sa vous obligeras a me review, na. Le concours contre Hedwige continu, je récompenserais celui qui la battra.  
  
Question : Qu'est ce que Harry et Voldie vont se dire, pour faire gagner du temps a Harry ( Sa, voldie le sais pas)  
  
Hedwige, je sui pratiquement sur que tu vas faire un tuc du genre ; "Harry, je suis ton père" a la Dark Vador, je suis sur que tu y a penser.  
  
Au week end prochain Fred  
Normal Normal Police par défaut Police par défaut pizon9A:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\Les jumeaux.doc pizon9A:\Harry potter et le triangle de Phoenix\Les jumeaux.doc pizonC:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Enregistrement automatique deLes jumeaux.asd pizonC:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Enregistrement automatique deLes jumeaux.asd pizonC:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Enregistrement automatique deLes jumeaux.asd pizonC:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Enregistrement automatique deLes jumeaux.asd pizonC:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Enregistrement automatique deLes jumeaux.asd pizonC:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Enregistrement automatique deLes jumeaux.asd pizonC:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Enregistrement automatique deLes jumeaux.asd pizonC:\WINDOWS\TEMP\Enregistrement automatique deLes jumeaux.asd !?e)85 / Times New Roman Times New Roman Symbol Symbol Comic Sans MS Comic Sans MS KIKKKOOO tout le monde les gens KIKKKOOO tout le monde les gens KIKKKOOO tout le monde les gens Normal Microsoft Word 8.0 Unknown Organization KIKKKOOO tout le monde les gens _PID_GUID {E42DDEC0-6605-11D7-9E40-B96F71CC3FA3} {E42DDEC0-6605-11D7-9E40-B96F71CC3FA3} Root Entry 1Table 1Table WordDocument WordDocument SummaryInformation SummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation CompObj CompObj ObjectPool ObjectPool Document Microsoft Word MSWordDoc Word.Document.8 


	23. les jumeaux

Kiko tout le monde!!!!! Vous avez aimé le précédant chapitre??? Vi, évidemment, je continu sur la même lancer avec se chapitre. Alors, voici :  
  
Les remerciements:  
  
Lunenoire: Merci pour ta review. Il va pas vraiment dire sa. Bonne nuit.  
  
Tiffany : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Miya Black : Merci pour ta review. En tout cas, avec Sirius, tu étais proche...mais c'est très complexe, alors, bonne lecture.  
  
Mietek: Merci pour ta review. Tu as raison, c'est pas Sirius, c'est carrément plus complexe que sa. Tu sais, Dumbledore est assez bizarre. Bonne lecture.  
  
Wistily : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Logolia: Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Kgb: Merci pour ta review. Et voili la tite dédicace Bonne lecture.  
  
Hedwige: Merci pour ta review. Pas mal la discutions, mais un peu irréaliste, mais j'aime bien. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé : Harry, héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, est désespéré. Cho est morte a cause de Voldemort, et aussi un peu a cause de lui. Il renie c'est amis, et après une dispute avec Hagrid, il part dans la forêt interdite, où il rencontre le frère de Dumbledore, Arpagus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jour, il retourne a Poudlard. Voldemort est présent dans la grande salle, Harry se bat contre lui, et bien évidemment, Harry gagne le duel. Après quelque explication auprès de Dumbledore, celui ci apprend au trio redevenu ami que trois nouveau élève arrive. Après, Ron et Hermione lui apprennent qu'il auras un bal pour le 31 décembre. Il invite Katie Bell et après plusieurs marque d'affection, ils s'embrassent enfin et sortent ensemble. Le lendemain, le trio va dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les nouveaux arrivent se soir, et ils doivent s'occuper d'eux. arrivé au soir, le trio découvre les nouveaux qui s'appellent Sandrine Collins, Eléonore Hedges et Frédéric Grind. Le trio passe le lendemain a faire visiter aux nouveaux Poudlard. Dès la première heure de cours, Léo se fait remarquer, et écope de 12 heures de retenu. Pendant le cours de magie sans baguette, Ron et Hermione arrive a lancer un Stupéfix, ce qui est un exploit!!! Puis vint l'heure d'histoire de la magie, mais cette fois, il parle de la Prophétie de l'héritier des quatre fondateur. Justement, Hermione voulait leurs en parler, ce quelle fit après le repas du soir. Après c'être remis du choc, Harry décide d'aller voir Dumbledore, après les cours du demain. Mais, entre temps, lui et ces deux amis sont devenu de vrai animagus, grâce a Sirius. Il vont donc voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer les deux nouvelle. Dumbledore leurs donne l'autorisation, pour aller dans la réserve. Après être sortis du bureau du directeur, le trio se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, où devait avoir lieu l'entraînement de Gryffondors. Après avoir fait un tour de toute les tactique inventer par Harry, l'entraînement se finis. Après mangé, ils allèrent faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, ils firent leurs première blague, changer les Serpentards en animaux. Ils sont très vite ovationner par les Gryffondor, vu Que Dumbledore les avaient appeler pour leurs dirent qu'ils avaient une heure de retenu. Très vite, les Maraudeurs NG réalisent une nouvelle blague, plus ou moins apprécier. McGonagall félicite même Ron pour sa métamorphose de Miss Teigne. Le match de Quidditch arrive, et grâce au tactique de Harry, et a lui même, ils réussissent a gagné, avec en plus une belle frayeur pour Rogue. Mais, un événement inattendue rompe le moment de joie de Harry. Les détraqueur envahissent le terrain, écartant tout le monde a la recherche d'une cible, Harry. Harry les envoya très rapidement valser, mais ils furent remplacé pas des mangemorts. Après un combat acharné, Harry, Ron et Hermione réussissent a les battre, et le peu qui en avait le courage transplane. A peine réveiller, le trio apprend la disparition des jumeaux Weasley. Harry promet a Ron de les retrouvés. Le trio parvint a sortir assez rapidement de l'infirmerie. Arriver dans la salle commune, Harry reçoit un hibou de Voldemort, qui lui dit de rejoindre ces rang, sinon les jumeaux meurent. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un se fait mangemort, quelqu'un qui ressemble étrangement a quelqu'un que connais Harry. Ce dernier rêve de l'endroit où sont les jumeaux. Harry expose sa décision, accepter l'offre de Voldemort, devenir mangemort. Mais se n'est que pour tenter un sauvetage pour les jumeaux. Il ne veut que gagner du temps en faisant semblant de vouloir devenir mangemort. Après avoir mis tout au point, ils décident de faire une petite farce, envoyez a tout les élèves des beuglantes. Le soir arrive, et il doivent partir.  
  
23) Les jumeaux  
  
- Oui Tom, répondit Harry.  
  
- Tu saistrès bien que je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle comme sa Harry  
  
- Excusez moi Voldemort.  
  
Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de s'excuser auprès de Voldemort, mais il devait le faire pour ne pas crée des soupçons. Voldemort réprima un rire, puis dit a Harry :  
  
- Je commençais a désespéré de te voir auprès de moi.  
  
- Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour vous détestez.  
  
C'est vrai que Harry se demandait comment il avait fait pour le détester, il se demandait aussi pourquoi il l'avait pas hait, plutôt que le détester. Harry continua d'un sourire forcer :  
  
- Par contre, je pense que vous savez bien que je suis le plus important des mangemorts, après tout, je pourrais très bien vous tuer, puis prendre votre place. Vous savez que j'en suis capable.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Ron referma la porte doucement, pour laisser dans la pièce Harry, qui attendait Voldemort. Le couloir où étaient Hermione et Ron était sombre, avec les murs de pierre froide, et des colonnes de granite. Ils avancèrent dans le noir presque total, avec comme lumière deux ou trois torches tout les 20 mètres pour les éclairés. Il semblait que la pièce où ils avaient laissé Harry n'était que le bout d'un très long tunnel sous la terre. Ils arrivèrent enfin a une porte entrouverte, et Hermione demanda :  
  
- On y va, mais on regarde avant s'il y a un ou deux garde.  
  
Ils mirent leurs yeux contre l'ouverture, et virent un garde. Ron retint son souffle, tandis que Hermione cherchais a toute vitesse un moyen de passer devant le garde, sans ouvrire plus la porte, car le garde le remarquerais tout de suite. Son visage s'illumina, et elle lui chuchota:  
  
- Pour pouvoir passer, il faut de toute façon ouvrire la porte. Donc, on va stupéfixier le garde. Par contre, je lance le sort, et tu court vite rattraper le garde avant qu'il ne fasse du bruit en tombant.  
  
Ron hocha la tête en signe d'accord, puis ils enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité. Hermione chuchota :  
  
- Stupéfix  
  
Tandis que l'éclair rouge se dirigeait vers le garde, Ron ouvrit rapidement mais en silence la porte, puis couru vers le garde tandis qu'il commençais a tomber. Dans un dernier effort, Ron attrapa le garde par les épaules, puis le traîna dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il le laissa alors, puis rejoignit Hermione, pour remettre la cape d'invisibilité. Ils avaient le choix entre 2 portes : l'une avec des plaque de fer qui la traverser en diagonal, et l'une qui n'était faite que de barreaux. Ron et Hermione décidèrent dans un accord commun de prendre la porte qui n'était faite que de barreaux. Ils avaient pensés que des barreaux avaient plus l'allure de cachot. Ils ouvrirent la porte tout doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, et entrèrent.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voldemort grimaça a la dernière remarque de Harry, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il répondit a Harry d'un air hautain :  
  
- Sa Harry, c'est se que tu crois.  
  
- Bon, venons en aux jumeaux.  
  
- Ah oui, évidemment, tu sais que les tuer va être ton épreuve, pour voir si tu m'est fidèle. MacNaire, va les chercher.  
  
Un masse imposante sorti de l'ombre, et parti par la même porte que Ron et Hermione. Harry ne l'avais pas vu rentrer en même temps que Voldemort se MacNaire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * - Allez Ron, dépêche toi, chuchota Hermione.  
  
Ron grogna un peu, mais se calma quand ils passèrent devant le dixième mangemorts de la soirée, et cela commençais a les stresser beaucoup. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils sentirent que quelqu'un les suivaient. Ils se collèrent contre le mur, pour ne pas se faire repéré par la masse imposante qui courrais presque pour aller ils ne savaient où. Ron soupira a Hermione :  
  
- Pffff, on a eu de la chance. Je me demande bien où il allait si vite, se gros tas de mangemort.  
  
- Je sais pas, en tout cas, il faut que l'ont continu, si on veut retrouver les jumeaux.  
  
Ils continuèrent leurs chemin en silence, pour ne pas alerté les mangemorts. Ils virent tout d'un coup une porte faite de barreau sur le coté. Ils y regardèrent, et reculèrent vite fait avec une expression de dégoût peinte sur le visage. Ron grimaça :  
  
- Poua, je me demande bien depuis combien de temps il est la celui la.  
  
En effet, dans la cellule, il y avait un corps dessécher, où l'on voit les os, qui était pendu par un pied, avec un boulet a l'autre pied, se qui lui faisait faire un grand écart forcé. Ces bras étaient tendu au maximum de chaque coté, comme si la personne qui l'avait mis comme sa voulait lui arraché les bras. Ron et Hermione continuèrent leurs chemin un peu plus vite que précédemment, comme pour s'éloigné de cette endroit et aussi de peur de retrouvé les jumeaux dans la même position. Soudain, au coin d'un couloir, apparu la même masse imposante que tout a l'heure, Mais il était accompagné de deux jeune homme, roux, et ils étaient jumeaux. Ron étouffa un cris d'horreur, quand il vit la mine ensanglanté des jumeaux. Hermione lui mis sa main devant sa bouche, pour étouffé les cris de Ron. Ils se collèrent une nouvelle fois contre le mur, mais cette fois, ils suivirent le petit groupe pour savoir où ils allaient.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * - Grrrn grogna Voldemort, qu'est ce que fait cette imbécile de MacNaire.  
  
Harry réprima un petit rire, se qui lui valu un Doloris, mais il l'esquiva. Il balança a Voldemort :  
  
- Et bien, c'est comme sa que vous traiter vos nouvelle recrue? Et ben, si j'avais su, je serais pas venu!  
  
Voldemort grogna encore, mais ne fit aucune remarque a Harry. Soudain, la porte par la où était passé MacNaire se réouvrit, pour laisser passé celui ci avec les jumeaux. Harry espérer que Ron et Hermione étaient la, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Voledmort menaça :  
  
- MacNaire, tu ne pouvait pas te dépêcher? La prochaine fois, fais attention, sinon, tu vas le regretter. Bon, continua t'il en se tournant vers Harry, tu est prêt a faire t'est preuve?  
  
Harry avala durement sa salive. Il devait gagner plus de temps, mais la, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se rebeller contre Voldemort. Il dit alors a Voldemort.  
  
- Je connais deux personne qui devrait agire très vite.  
  
Voldemort plissa les yeux, tandis que Hermione et Ron sursautèrent sous leurs cape d'invisibilité. Hermione roula des yeux devant le manque de jugeote de son ami, mais entrepris de réfléchir sur une façon de sauver les jumeaux. Mais il sembla que Harry ait trouver la solutions, bien que celle si soit radical :  
  
- Pfff, je crois que j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai pas envie de faire souffrir les jumeaux.  
  
Puis il continua avec une sourire démoniaque:  
  
- Je préfère faire souffrir Ron et Hermione, qui sont sous ma cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Ron et Hermione sursautèrent, et leurs visage exprimaient de l'horreur et du dégoût. Ron était prés a hurler, mais Hermione lui fit comprendre par des geste qu'il ne fallait rien faire.  
  
- Et bien, il semble que tu m'est convaincu, ricana Voldemort, allez, sortez de la vous deux, où les jumeaux vont mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.  
  
Ron se résigna, et sorti de dessous la cape d'invisibilité. Il commença a hurlé :  
  
- Potter, comment tu as pu faire sa? Je n'y crois pas, moi qui croyait qu'on était amis. En faite, il n'y a que le pouvoir qui compte pour toi, rien d'autre, tu n'est que...comme Black. Il a fait la même chose que toi, et tout les deux, vous avez bien joué la comédie, vous nous avez fait croire que Black était innocent, et vous nous avez bien eu.  
  
- Ton ami a raison sur un point Harry, ricana Voldemort.  
  
Et a se moment la, un homme entra. Il avait les cheveux noir et sale. Son visage aurait pu paraître rieur, si il n'avait pas été terni par douze ans a Azkaban. Cet homme s'appelait Sirius Black. Harry paru interloqué a cette vu. Comment Sirius pouvait être la? Et puis, il venait de prendre place a coté de Voldemort, comment sa se fait? Il m'a trahi, il nous a trahi.  
  
- Co...comment est ce possible, parvint a articulé Harry.  
  
- Tu vois Hermione, lâcha Ron, j'avais raison. Le seigneur des ténèbres, le traître, et le survivant ensemble, qu'elle belle équipe!!!!!  
  
- Bon, continua Harry, je voudrais faire souffrir les quatre la.  
  
Il avait dit sa en montrant du doigt Fred et George, Ron, et Hermione. Voldemort esquissa un sourire en disant :  
  
- Je t'expliquerais pour Sirius plus tard. Allez, mettez les ensemble.  
  
Deux mangemorts prirent Ron et Hermione pour les emmener a coté des jumeaux. Harry forma quelque mots en muet :  
  
- Sauvez vous.  
  
Hermione compris aussitôt, et elle prit rapidement le Portoloin, tout en prenant Fred par le bras. Elle sentie un crocher au niveau du nombril la prendre, et tout s'effaça. Quand elle réouvrit les yeux, ils étaient tout les quatre dans le dortoir des 5ème année de Gryffondors.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Harry vit le groupe de quatre disparaître, et lui même prit rapidement sont Portoloin pour disparaître a son tour, sous les yeux ébahi de Voldemort, qui avait pas réagit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry tomba lourdement sur le sol du dortoir des 5ème année de Gryffondors. Quand il réouvrit les yeux, il vit quatre baguettes qui étaient tournée vers lui. Il entendit la voix de Hermione lui dire :  
  
- Ont voudrais quelque explication Potter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà!!!!!!! Fini, bon, je sais , la, je suis chiant, mais bon, je suis sur que vous avez beaucoup de réaction alors, postez une longue review s'il vous plait.  
  
Question : Que va t'il se passer pour Harry??  
  
Voilà, au week end prochain.  
  
Message perso : J'AI HATE D'ETRE EN AOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fred 


	24. Doute

Kiko tout le monde, ya va?????? Voilà le chapitre numéro 24, et j'ai un tit sondage auprès des reviewer :  
  
1/ vous préfère que les chapitre viennent :  
  
a/ assez rapidement, mais au risque qu'il soit de mauvaise qualité  
  
b/ environ 1 toute les semaines, bien qu'il soit de moyenne qualité ( comme maintenant)  
  
c/ Environ toute les deux semaines, avec des texte bien travailler  
  
En tout cas, moi, je préfère la solution b/, mais c'est a vous de choisir.  
  
Remerciements:  
  
Hedwige : Merci pour ta review ( on change pas les bonne habitude). Alors, tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais pressé d'être en Août, et ben, c'est que je fait faire une grande randonnée avec des potes pendant 1 semaines, sans les parents. Autrement, bonne lecture.  
  
Miya Black: Merci pour ta review. J'ai dit que c'était plus complexe que l'apparence de Sirius. Mais vi, c'est vrai que c'est Sirius, mais pas vraiment comme on le pense. Bonne lecture.  
  
Andadrielle: Merci pour ta review. Heureux de te compter parmi me adepte. Alors, blague ou pas blague??? Bonne lecture.  
  
Karotte: Merci pour ta review. Tu sais, Hermione ne peut pas choisir la bonne solution a chaque fois. Bonne lecture.  
  
Phillipe Gryffondors : Merci pour ta review. Ecoute moi bien, JE vais se que je veux. Et puis, tu peux pas juger vu que tu ne connais pas la vrai vérité. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé : Harry, héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, est désespéré. Cho est morte a cause de Voldemort, et aussi un peu a cause de lui. Il renie c'est amis, et après une dispute avec Hagrid, il part dans la forêt interdite, où il rencontre le frère de Dumbledore, Arpagus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jour, il retourne a Poudlard. Voldemort est présent dans la grande salle, Harry se bat contre lui, et bien évidemment, Harry gagne le duel. Après quelque explication auprès de Dumbledore, celui ci apprend au trio redevenu ami que trois nouveau élève arrive. Après, Ron et Hermione lui apprennent qu'il auras un bal pour le 31 décembre. Il invite Katie Bell et après plusieurs marque d'affection, ils s'embrassent enfin et sortent ensemble. Le lendemain, le trio va dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les nouveaux arrivent se soir, et ils doivent s'occuper d'eux. arrivé au soir, le trio découvre les nouveaux qui s'appellent Sandrine Collins, Eléonore Hedges et Frédéric Grind. Le trio passe le lendemain a faire visiter aux nouveaux Poudlard. Dès la première heure de cours, Léo se fait remarquer, et écope de 12 heures de retenu. Pendant le cours de magie sans baguette, Ron et Hermione arrive a lancer un Stupéfix, ce qui est un exploit!!! Puis vint l'heure d'histoire de la magie, mais cette fois, il parle de la Prophétie de l'héritier des quatre fondateur. Justement, Hermione voulait leurs en parler, ce quelle fit après le repas du soir. Après c'être remis du choc, Harry décide d'aller voir Dumbledore, après les cours du demain. Mais, entre temps, lui et ces deux amis sont devenu de vrai animagus, grâce a Sirius. Il vont donc voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer les deux nouvelle. Dumbledore leurs donne l'autorisation, pour aller dans la réserve. Après être sortis du bureau du directeur, le trio se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, où devait avoir lieu l'entraînement de Gryffondors. Après avoir fait un tour de toute les tactique inventer par Harry, l'entraînement se finis. Après mangé, ils allèrent faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, ils firent leurs première blague, changer les Serpentards en animaux. Ils sont très vite ovationner par les Gryffondor, vu Que Dumbledore les avaient appeler pour leurs dirent qu'ils avaient une heure de retenu. Très vite, les Maraudeurs NG réalisent une nouvelle blague, plus ou moins apprécier. McGonagall félicite même Ron pour sa métamorphose de Miss Teigne. Le match de Quidditch arrive, et grâce au tactique de Harry, et a lui même, ils réussissent a gagné, avec en plus une belle frayeur pour Rogue. Mais, un événement inattendue rompe le moment de joie de Harry. Les détraqueur envahissent le terrain, écartant tout le monde a la recherche d'une cible, Harry. Harry les envoya très rapidement valser, mais ils furent remplacé pas des mangemorts. Après un combat acharné, Harry, Ron et Hermione réussissent a les battre, et le peu qui en avait le courage transplane. A peine réveiller, le trio apprend la disparition des jumeaux Weasley. Harry promet a Ron de les retrouvés. Le trio parvint a sortir assez rapidement de l'infirmerie. Arriver dans la salle commune, Harry reçoit un hibou de Voldemort, qui lui dit de rejoindre ces rang, sinon les jumeaux meurent. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un se fait mangemort, quelqu'un qui ressemble étrangement a quelqu'un que connais Harry. Ce dernier rêve de l'endroit où sont les jumeaux. Harry expose sa décision, accepter l'offre de Voldemort, devenir mangemort. Mais se n'est que pour tenter un sauvetage pour les jumeaux. Il ne veut que gagner du temps en faisant semblant de vouloir devenir mangemort. Après avoir mis tout au point, ils décident de faire une petite farce, envoyez a tout les élèves des beuglantes. Le soir arrive, et il doivent partir. Ron et Hermione arrive enfin a localiser a peu près les jumeaux, mais pas de chance, MacNaire arrive, et emmène les jumeaux devant Voldemort. Hermione et Ron arrivent quand même a suive MacNaire jusqu'à Voldemort. Grâce a Harry, les Weasley et Hermione arrivent a s'en sortir, mais quand Harry arrive, sa ne se passe pas tout seul pour lui.  
  
24) Doute  
  
[- On voudrais quelque explication Potter]  
  
Harry sentit comme un coup de poing arrivant en pleine face. Alors comme sa, il ont pas compris. Ils ont pas compris que je ne me mètrerai jamais tu coté de Voldemort. Fred W continua:  
  
- Tu as pas compris Potter? Tu est pas assez intelligent pour comprendre une question?  
  
Harry bouillonnait, tellement leurs bêtise était grande. Harry se releva difficilement, mais Ron lui ordonna :  
  
- Non Potter, tu ne bouge pas avant de nous avoir dis la vérité.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Ron, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Harry lui lança :  
  
- Tu na rien compris.  
  
- Oh que si j'ai compris une chose, répondit-il, tu est au service de Tu - sais - qui. Mais maintenant, depuis quand, et pourquoi tu est revenu ici?  
  
- Tu vois, tu as rien compris. Qui te dis que je suis au service de Voldemort?  
  
- Ben c'est simple, répondit George avec hargne, mais en même temps une grimace, vu que son épaule lui faisait atrocement mal, tu a voulu nous tuer tout les quatre. Heureusement que Hermione a eu l'idée d'utiliser une portoloin.  
  
- Mais, c'est moi qui est fait comprendre a Hermione qu'il fallait qu'elle utilise le portoloin.  
  
Une lueur de doute, puis de compréhension passa dans le regarde d'Hermione. Elle regarda Harry, puis les Weasley, puis arrêta Ron, qui s'apprêtais a lancer un sort a Harry :  
  
- Stop Ron. JE crois qu'il a raison. Avant que j'utilise le Portoloin, Harry a murmuré des mots, mais j'ai pas compris, et puis, j'ai eu l'idée de prendre le Portoloin. Mais maintenant que Harry ne parle, c'est vrai qu'il a voulu me faire comprendre qu'il fallait utiliser le portoloin.  
  
Ron doutait vraiment des dire de Hermione, après tout, Potter avait voulu les rassembler tout les quatre, pour avoir le plaisir de les tuer ensemble. Il émit son doute a Hermione :  
  
- Tu sais Hermione, il a voulu nous tuer, en nous rassemblant tout les quatre.  
  
- Mais enfin Ron, tu as pas compris que c'était pour qu'ont puissent s'échapper.  
  
- Mais, il a dit a Voldemort que c'était pour tuer tout le monde en même temps!!!!  
  
- Tu es bête ou quoi, demanda Harry avec mauvaise humeur, j'allais pas lui dire : " Tiens, mettais les ensemble, comme sa, ils pourront s'échapper."  
  
Ron sembla réfléchir avec beaucoup d'intensité, puis, avec un sourire, dit :  
  
- Oui, il me semble que l'ont est fait fausse route.  
  
Puis il se tourna vers Harry, et lui dit en tendant la main :  
  
- Excuse moi Harry ,j 'ai été bête.  
  
Harry prit la main de Ron avec vigueur, puis, il dit au jumeaux :  
  
- Il faudrait peut être vous emmener a l'infirmerie, moi, je vais avec Ron voire le directeur.  
  
Toute les personne présente hochèrent de la tête, puis, chacun sortit du dortoir. Il y avait personne dans la salle commune, et pour cause, tout le monde était au petit déjeuner. Sans s'en apercevoir, ils avaient passé la nuit pour chercher les jumeaux. Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, et Hermione, Fred W et George allèrent vers l'infirmerie. Les deux amis coururent jusqu'au porte de la grande salle, puis il entrèrent dedans calme, comme si de rien n'était. Il se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la table des professeurs, et plus précisément, vers Dumbledore. Harry murmura au directeur:  
  
- Monsieur, Fred et George Weasley sont revenu.  
  
Dumbledore sursauta, puis, en silence, suivit Ron et Harry. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi la porte de la grande salle, Dumbledore se mis a courir, suivi de Ron et Harry. Ces deux dernier prirent la tête, pour indiquer l'endroit où était les jumeaux. Arriver devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Ron et Harry laissèrent le soin a Dumbledore de rentré. Mrs Pomfresh courra immédiatement vers lui, pour lui dire:  
  
- Albus, les jumeaux veulent vous voir.  
  
- Je sais Pompom, c'est pour sa que je suis la. Ou sont ils?  
  
- Ici.  
  
Elle l'emmena vers un lit, entouré par un paravent. Ron et Harry les suivirent discrètement. Dumbledore demanda a Fred W :  
  
- Monsieur Weasley, je pourrais vous demandez si vous pouviez me raconter se qu'il c'est passé.  
  
- Et bien, lors du match de Quidditch, pendant l'attaque, ont a voulu aller aider Ron, Hermione et Harry. Alors qu'on allez les rejoindre, trois mangemort nous ont entouré, puis l'eux d'eux a dit : " C'est eux". Et la, il nous on stupéfixier. Puis, ils nous ont mis dans un cachot. Vous savez qui est arriver une heure après, puis, comme on voulais pas être espion pour lui, et notre mission aurait été d'espionner Harry. Ont a évidemment pas voulu, et la, il nous a jeté 5 fois chacun le Doloris, puis, il nous a lancer un sort de magie noir qui s'appelle " Tapum horus". Au début, on savait pas quel sort c'était, vu que sa nous avez rien fait. Puis, un heure après, ont a compris. Toute les heures, se sortilège inflige a la personne a qui il a été lancer dix coup a divers endroit du corps, et en faite, le sort n'a été rompu que lorsqu'on est rentré a Poudlard. Juste avant que MacNaire ne vienne nous chercher, on a eu une dose, et au moment où l'ont est arriver a Poudlard, il ne devait rester que quelque minutes avant que d'autre coup ne surviennent.  
  
- Bien Mr Weasley, et comment vous êtes sortis de l'endroit où Voldemort vous a séquestrer?  
  
- Et bien, je pense que c'est plutôt au Maraudeurs NG de raconter sa, répondit George avec un clin d'?il pour le trio.  
  
Ils commencèrent a raconté comment ils avaient sorti les jumeaux d'une mauvaise passe. A la fin du récit, Dumbledore resta songeur, mais, dit d'un air grave :  
  
- je doit bien vous avouer que ce que vous avez fait a déranger beaucoup de règlement de l'école. Ce serait donc injuste si je ne vous enlever pas de points. Donc, 30 points en moins a Gryffondors a chacun d'en vous.  
  
Ron, Harry et Hermione restèrent interdit devant cette révélation. Ont sauvaient des élèves, et c'est comme sa qu'il les remerciaient. Dumbledore fit un sourire, et rajouta :  
  
- Evidemment, vous avez quand même sorti des élèves d'un mauvais pas, et je pense que cela ne doit pas rester dans récompense. Donc, j'accorde a chacun d'entre vous 60 points. Bon, il me semble que vous feriez mieux de venir manger quelque chose. Je m'apprêtait justement a faire une annonce a l'école quand vous êtes venu.  
  
Le trio semblait très heureux d'apprendre que en faite, il n'avait pas fait perdre de points. C'est donc tout heureux qu'ils se rendirent a la grande Salle. Les jumeaux devaient rester a l'infirmerie, avec 10 jours forcer au lit. Harry avait bien fait remarquer que pour une fois, c'était pas lui qui était clouer au lit de l'infirmerie. Une fois entré, le trio s'installa comme si de rien n'était a la table des Gryffondor. Dumbledore tapa des mains, puis annonça :  
  
- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, les jumeaux Weasley on été retrouver.  
  
Toute la salle explosa de joie, enfin sauf les Serpentard, et évidemment, la table des Gryffondor été beaucoup plus bruyante que les autre.  
  
- Je doit donc donner a Gryffondor 90 points, car c'est grâce a Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, et Melle Granger que les jumeaux Weasley on pus être sauver. Je doit même ajouter que c'est eux qui les ont sauvés.  
  
Tout le monde applaudis Harry, Ron et Hermione, puis, Dumbledore reprit la parole :  
  
- J'en profite pour vous annoncer que le club de Duel va pouvoir enfin ouvrire. Des concours de circonstance ont fait qu'il na pu ouvrire plus tôt. Les inscription ont déjà été effectuer il y a quelque temps, donc, rendez vous demain a 21h ici même pour tout les apprenti dueliste inscrit.  
  
Après avoir déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent dans la salle commune. Les cours devait reprendre le lendemain, et Hermione proposa :  
  
- Ont devrait réviser.  
  
- Mais, râla Ron, tu sais bien que l'on a pas de devoir, n'y t'interrogation avant deux semaines.  
  
- Oui, mais il faut commencer a réviser pour les BUSE.  
  
- Elles sont dans 5 mois, ont a vraiment le temps.  
  
- Arrête Ron, tu sais bien que si tu commence pas maintenant, tu ne pourra jamais avoir tes BUSE. Tu sais, c'est très important cette examen.  
  
Ron grogna, mais ne répondit rien. Ils passèrent donc la journée entre révision, et remerciement des autre Gryffondors, pour le courage dont ils ont fait preuve pour aller chercher Fred W et George. Harry s'endormit le soir avec un sourire, il avait enfin récupérer les jumeaux, et il avait plus aucun danger pour eux. Juste un ombre masquer sont soleil, c'est la certitude qu'il y auras des représailles de Voldemort.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà!!!!!!!!! C'est fini. J'ai eu un peu de mal a me lancer dans l'écriture de se chapitre, mais du coup, j'ai tout fait d'un coup, et après, je n'avais plus qu'a faire les vérification. Vous avez bien failli ne pas l'avoir a l'heure celui la!!!!  
  
Question de la semaine: Qui sera le prof de duel, et que va t'il apprendre au inscrit.  
  
Fred 


	25. petite journée

KIKO TOUT LE MONDE!!!!!!! Ya va????? Bon, a l'heure ou j'écrit sa, j'angoisse a mort!!!!!!! N'est ce pas tite fleur??? En faite, je suis le 26 avril, a 20 h 10. Bon, pour ceux qui ne sont pas concerner, pas la peine de lire, vous comprendrais pas !!!!! Allors, je dit vive les :  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Lily of the Valley : Merci pour ta review. Tu est pardonné, mais de toute façon, moi aussi, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas reviewer ta fic. Bonne lecture.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : merci pour ta review. Non, mais le blème, c'est que c'était écrit en majuscule. Autrement, tous sont d'accord pour que Sirius soit coupable. De toute façon, les jumeaux le prenait déjà pour un mangemort. Bonne lecture.  
  
Kiloua : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Andadrielle: Merci pour ta review. Je savais pas que j'étais un super écrivain!!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Vanness : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Réléna : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Miya black : Merci pour ta review. Tu en auras pas!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Hedwige : Merci pour ta review. Ben dit donc, tu en pose des question toi!!!! De tout façon, si je te le disais, sa ne t'avancerais a rien!!!!!! ET puis, de toute façon, tu est déjà au courant. En tout cas, je trouve que tu est bien parti en live pour ta review Sailormoon!!!!!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé : Harry, héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, est désespéré. Cho est morte a cause de Voldemort, et aussi un peu a cause de lui. Il renie c'est amis, et après une dispute avec Hagrid, il part dans la forêt interdite, où il rencontre le frère de Dumbledore, Arpagus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jour, il retourne a Poudlard. Voldemort est présent dans la grande salle, Harry se bat contre lui, et bien évidemment, Harry gagne le duel. Après quelque explication auprès de Dumbledore, celui ci apprend au trio redevenu ami que trois nouveau élève arrive. Après, Ron et Hermione lui apprennent qu'il auras un bal pour le 31 décembre. Il invite Katie Bell et après plusieurs marque d'affection, ils s'embrassent enfin et sortent ensemble. Le lendemain, le trio va dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les nouveaux arrivent se soir, et ils doivent s'occuper d'eux. arrivé au soir, le trio découvre les nouveaux qui s'appellent Sandrine Collins, Eléonore Hedges et Frédéric Grind. Le trio passe le lendemain a faire visiter aux nouveaux Poudlard. Dès la première heure de cours, Léo se fait remarquer, et écope de 12 heures de retenu. Pendant le cours de magie sans baguette, Ron et Hermione arrive a lancer un Stupéfix, ce qui est un exploit!!! Puis vint l'heure d'histoire de la magie, mais cette fois, il parle de la Prophétie de l'héritier des quatre fondateur. Justement, Hermione voulait leurs en parler, ce quelle fit après le repas du soir. Après c'être remis du choc, Harry décide d'aller voir Dumbledore, après les cours du demain. Mais, entre temps, lui et ces deux amis sont devenu de vrai animagus, grâce a Sirius. Il vont donc voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer les deux nouvelle. Dumbledore leurs donne l'autorisation, pour aller dans la réserve. Après être sortis du bureau du directeur, le trio se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, où devait avoir lieu l'entraînement de Gryffondors. Après avoir fait un tour de toute les tactique inventer par Harry, l'entraînement se finis. Après mangé, ils allèrent faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, ils firent leurs première blague, changer les Serpentards en animaux. Ils sont très vite ovationner par les Gryffondor, vu Que Dumbledore les avaient appeler pour leurs dirent qu'ils avaient une heure de retenu. Très vite, les Maraudeurs NG réalisent une nouvelle blague, plus ou moins apprécier. McGonagall félicite même Ron pour sa métamorphose de Miss Teigne. Le match de Quidditch arrive, et grâce au tactique de Harry, et a lui même, ils réussissent a gagné, avec en plus une belle frayeur pour Rogue. Mais, un événement inattendue rompe le moment de joie de Harry. Les détraqueur envahissent le terrain, écartant tout le monde a la recherche d'une cible, Harry. Harry les envoya très rapidement valser, mais ils furent remplacé pas des mangemorts. Après un combat acharné, Harry, Ron et Hermione réussissent a les battre, et le peu qui en avait le courage transplane. A peine réveiller, le trio apprend la disparition des jumeaux Weasley. Harry promet a Ron de les retrouvés. Le trio parvint a sortir assez rapidement de l'infirmerie. Arriver dans la salle commune, Harry reçoit un hibou de Voldemort, qui lui dit de rejoindre ces rang, sinon les jumeaux meurent. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un se fait mangemort, quelqu'un qui ressemble étrangement a quelqu'un que connais Harry. Ce dernier rêve de l'endroit où sont les jumeaux. Harry expose sa décision, accepter l'offre de Voldemort, devenir mangemort. Mais se n'est que pour tenter un sauvetage pour les jumeaux. Il ne veut que gagner du temps en faisant semblant de vouloir devenir mangemort. Après avoir mis tout au point, ils décident de faire une petite farce, envoyez a tout les élèves des beuglantes. Le soir arrive, et il doivent partir. Ron et Hermione arrive enfin a localiser a peu près les jumeaux, mais pas de chance, MacNaire arrive, et emmène les jumeaux devant Voldemort. Hermione et Ron arrivent quand même a suive MacNaire jusqu'à Voldemort. Grâce a Harry, les Weasley et Hermione arrivent a s'en sortir, mais quand Harry arrive, sa ne se passe pas tout seul pour lui. Tout les quatre lui posent plein de question, et en fin de compte, ils réalisent que Harry ne peut pas être Mangemort. Après avoir été voir Dumbledore, ainsi que emmener les jumeaux a l'infirmerie, le trio va manger. Ils apprennent que le cours de Duel en option commence demain. Harry s'endort, impatient d'être au lendemain.  
  
25) Petite journée  
  
Harry se leva assez tôt le lendemain. Après quelque minute dans un brouillard le plus total, il se rappela des événements de la veille, et décida d'aller voir les jumeaux. Pour sa, il réveilla Ron, qui dormais a poing fermer. Cela prit quelque minutes, mais au prix d'effort multiple, il arriva quand même a faire lever Ron. Une demi heure plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, pour déjeuner avant d'aller voir les jumeaux. Ils avaient penser que valait mieux que Hermione reste a dormir, vu le temps qu'elle passait a rester lire après c'être coucher, a la lueur de sa baguette. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la Grande salle, Harry croisa un fille de Gryffondors, qui était dans la classe a Ginny, avec qui il avait une subite envie de sortir. Avant même d'avoir réfléchit, il la suivit et la rattrapa rapidement. Après quelque minute de discutions, sous l'?il amuser de Ron, la fille, qui s'appelait Gladice, sauta dans les bras de Harry pour l'embrasser. Elle s'excusa rapidement auprès de Harry, lui disant qu'elle devait aller a l'infirmerie, pour une raison plutôt féminine. Lorsque Harry rejoignit Ron, celui ci lui lança :  
  
- Harry, tu as perdu la main, tu a mis 10 minutes 30 pour la séduire.  
  
- Non, demanda Harry, faisant semblant d'être étonner, je ferai peut être mieux de recommencer a m'exercer!!!!!!! Allez, allons manger.  
  
Ron répondit positivement, puis ils partirent vers leurs table. Les pari couraient déjà sur la durée de la relation de Harry. Certain disaient une semaine, d'autre prédisait un mois. Cela amusa Harry, mais dit a ceux qui faisait les paris :  
  
- Par contre, je vous prévient, il y a la Saint valentin dans deux semaine, et pour le bal, j'ai l'intention d'être célibataire!!!  
  
Tout ceux qui avait parier un mois essayèrent de retiré leurs pari, en vain. Finalement, les deux amis partirent en direction de l'infirmerie. Arriver la bas, ils entrèrent, sous les protestation de Mrs Pomfresh :  
  
- Ah non, je vous prévient, vous les laisser tranquille.  
  
- Mais Madame, coupa Ron, je doit donner des nouvelle des jumeaux a mes parents, ils sont morts d'inquiétudes vous savez.  
  
L'infirmière sembla prendre en considération cette argument, et les laissa finalement rentré, mais il n'avait que un quart d'heure. Harry demanda :  
  
- Alors, vous allez bien?  
  
- Heu. aussi bien que l'on peut aller après avoir passer entre les main de Tu sais qui, répondit Fred W avec un sourire.  
  
Après un quart d'heure de discutions, Mrs Pomfresh les chassa de l'infirmerie, comme prévu. Ron bougonna un peu, mais ne fit aucun commentaire en plus. Ils remontèrent donc dans la salle commune, et trouvèrent Hermione un peu fâché qu'ils ne les aient pas réveiller.  
  
- Mais Mione, se justifia Ron, tu sais très bien que comme tu lis le soir, il te faut plus de sommeil que pour nous!!!!!  
  
- Peut être, mais j'aime pas être mis a l'écart  
  
- Mes tu est pas a l'écart, dit Harry en mettant son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.  
  
Soudain, quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule de Harry. Celui ci, surpris, se retourna, et se retrouva face a .... Gladice !!!!! Celle ci avait l'air furieuse :  
  
- Tant que tu sera avec moi, je veut que tu arrête de fréquenter cette.... cette garce!!!! Je ne supporterais pas que tu sous avec cette fille la. Si tu reste avec elle, c'est que tu ne m'aime pas vraiment.  
  
Harry la regarda avec des yeux rond, puis au plus grand étonnement de Gladice, éclata de rire. Entre deux rire, il parvint a dire :  
  
- Tu me demande de choisir entre toi et Hermione???  
  
- Exactement, répondit elle, convaincu que Harry allais choisir elle même.  
  
Harry la regarda durement, puis, en resserrant son bras autour des épaule d'Hermione, lui dit :  
  
- Mon choix est tout fait.  
  
- Très bien  
  
Et elle parti vers son dortoir en courrant. Harry expliqua simplement :  
  
- Entre ma meilleur ami, et ma petite copine, le choix est évidant.  
  
Hermione haussa des épaules, et Ron éclata de rire, devant le Je m'en foutisme de Harry a l'égard de ces petite copine, puis il se calma et dit a Harry d'un air sérieux :  
  
- J'espère que tu ne sortiras pas avec ma s?ur!!!  
  
Harry le regarda avec incrédulité, tandis que Hermione pouffa de rire, devant les sous entendu qu'il y avait dans la phrase de Ron. Il était de notoriété publique que Ginny Weasley était amoureuse du grand, du beau, du célèbre Harry Potter, le Survivant. Harry dit a ces deux amis d'un air sérieux :  
  
- Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle d'un certain chien tout noir, que je croyait innocent.  
  
Ron et Hermione sursautèrent, vu qu'ils ne pensaient pas que Harry serait près parler de sa aussi tôt. Ils hochèrent de la tête, puis se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des garçon de 5ème année. Arriver la bas, Hermione ferma la porte grâce a un sortilège, puis se tourna vers les garçon, en disant :  
  
- Je crois que tu as raison Harry.  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Ron, au plus grand étonnement de celui ci. En effet, même si ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de se montrer des marque d'affection devant Harry, surtout dans un moment comme celui la. Tout les deux savaient se que sa voulais dire pour Harry de savoir que Sirius était Mangemort. Sa voulait dire qu'il perdait la seul famille qu'il avait, même eux deux n'avaient pas la place qu'avais Sirius dans le c?ur de Harry. Bien sur, Harry aimait énormément ces deux amis, mais avec Sirius, c'était pas pareille. Il pouvait voir un père en Sirius, mais maintenant que Sirius avait affirmer ces choix, Harry savait qu'il serait orphelin a jamais.  
  
- Je me demande comment sa se fait que Sirius est passer du coté de Voldemort, dit Ron.  
  
- Moi aussi, dit sombrement Harry.  
  
- Moi, murmura Hermione, j'ai une hypothèse.  
  
- Va y, dit toujours, répondit Harry.  
  
- Et bien, j'ai penser que, comme sa fait bientôt 3 ans que S.. que Black est en cavale. Or, a force, sa a du déclencher dans sa tête un idée bien précise, et qui est souvent rencontré, faire les acte pour lesquels on a été accusé a tord. Black a été accusé d'agire pour le compte de Vous - Savez - Qui, et du meurtre de James et Lily. Donc, il c'est dit que le meilleur moyen de faire vraiment ces acte, c'est de passer du coté de Voldemort, et d'a tout pris te tuer Harry. Je suis désoler de te dire sa Harry, mais ton parrain doit t'en vouloir a mort. Et avec Voldemort a ces coté pour faire cette tache. Je ne dit pas que tu vas te faire tuer, mais bon, je suppose juste qu'il va falloir attraper Black et l'envoyer a Azkaban.  
  
Harry resta silencieux. La situation était donc redevenu la même qu'avant qu'il découvre que Black était innocent, a ce moment la. Harry se tapa la tête en disant :  
  
- Mince, j'ai oublier d'en parler a Dumbledore. Quel idiot je suis!!!!!!  
  
- Allons y maintenant, proposa Ron.  
  
Harry et Hermione approuvèrent, et se rendirent rapidement près de la gargouille de l'entré du bureau de Dumbledore. Harry prononça le mot de passe ,et la gargouille s'ouvrit, dévoilant l'escalier. Ils le gravirent, puis Hermione toqua a la porte. Dumbledore ouvrit, puis les laissa entrer, sans poser de question, et en soupirant assez fort, d'un air de dire " Qu'est ce qu'ils m'on encore fait". Il demanda :  
  
- Que se passe t'il ?  
  
- Et bien, commença Harry, je voulait vous parler de Sirius  
  
- Et bien Harry, que se passe t'il avec ton parrain.  
  
- Heu. en faite, quand nous avons été chercher Fred et George, Voldemort a fait appelle a un mangemort. Quand se mangemort est arrivé, le seigneur des ténèbres lui a demander d'enlever sa cagoule. Pour laisser voir.. Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore sursauta, puis resta quelque minutes songeur. Il dit quand même :  
  
- Je suis vraiment désoler Harry. JE sais se que sa veut dire pour toi.  
  
Ils discutèrent comme cela pendant un heure, puis le directeur leurs suggéra de sortir un peu dehors. Avant de sortir, Harry demanda :  
  
- Monsieur, qui c'est le professeur de Duel en option?  
  
- Je me demandait pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas encore poser cette question. Ce sera Charlie Weasley.  
  
Ron sursauta, puis demanda vivement a Dumbledore :  
  
- Mais monsieur, il travaille en Roumanie  
  
- En effet, il y travaillait, mais je pense que Molly commençait a en avoir par dessus le chapeau de le voir aussi loin, alors, elle la sûrement obliger a venir travailler ici. Sa faisait longtemps que je lui avait proposé le poste. C'est pour sa que vous avez pas eu cours de Duel avant.  
  
- Il aurait pu me prévenir quand même!!!  
  
Et c'est sur cette phrase de Ron que les maraudeurs NG sortir du bureau. Quand il furent assez loin du bureau de Dumbledore, Ron prit un air de conspirateur, et dit tout bas au deux autre :  
  
- Je crois que l'on a du pain sur la planche. Il faut faire quelque chose d'inoubliable pour le premier cours de Charlie.  
  
Les deux autre sourire, et dirent en c?ur :  
  
- Ont attendaient que sa !!!!  
  
Et ils partirent dans le dortoir de Harry et Ron, tandis que Dumbledore enlevait un sort d'observation en secouant de la tête. Quand vint l'heure d'aller dîner, le trio sortirent du dortoir avec un sourire. Ils avaient trouver un plan grandiose, mais qui avait quand même quelque inconvénient, vu qu'il se pouvais qu'ils se blessent. Mais cela ne faisait rien.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finit!!!!!!!! DESOLER, mais il est un peu en retard, mais j'ai un emploi du temps surbooké. Alors, encore toute mes escuse. Voilà la question : Que va t'il se passer pour Charlie Weasley ?  
  
Voilà  
  
Xxx  
  
Fred 


	26. Cours de Duel en option

KIKO TOUT LE MONDE!!!!!!! Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard du Week end dernier, je vous jure que sa se reproduiras plus!!!!!!! Bon allez, je vous fait plus attendre :  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Hedwige : Merci pour ta review. Alors, qui est tite fleur??? Ben tout le monde doit se le demander, mais il y a que toi qui me le demande directement, on se demande pourquoi. Non, il y a aucune allusion dans cette phrase, je te le jure!!!!!!!! Bon allez, tu était vraiment loin du compte pour la blague des Maraudeurs NG sur Charlie Weasley, mais tu peut pas savoir comment!!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Relena : Merci pour ta review. Tu sauras pas!!!!!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Big App : Merci pour ta review. Et vi, mais j'ai eu des problème. Bonne lecture.  
  
Mymy : Merci pour ta review. Comme tout le monde, tu me demande se qu'il se passe avec Sirius, et comme tout le monde, tu sauras pas !!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Carole lalouche : Merci pour ta review. Comme tu le sasi, je t'ai répondu par mail. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé : Harry, héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, est désespéré. Cho est morte a cause de Voldemort, et aussi un peu a cause de lui. Il renie c'est amis, et après une dispute avec Hagrid, il part dans la forêt interdite, où il rencontre le frère de Dumbledore, Arpagus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jour, il retourne a Poudlard. Voldemort est présent dans la grande salle, Harry se bat contre lui, et bien évidemment, Harry gagne le duel. Après quelque explication auprès de Dumbledore, celui ci apprend au trio redevenu ami que trois nouveau élève arrive. Après, Ron et Hermione lui apprennent qu'il auras un bal pour le 31 décembre. Il invite Katie Bell et après plusieurs marque d'affection, ils s'embrassent enfin et sortent ensemble. Le lendemain, le trio va dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les nouveaux arrivent se soir, et ils doivent s'occuper d'eux. arrivé au soir, le trio découvre les nouveaux qui s'appellent Sandrine Collins, Eléonore Hedges et Frédéric Grind. Le trio passe le lendemain a faire visiter aux nouveaux Poudlard. Dès la première heure de cours, Léo se fait remarquer, et écope de 12 heures de retenu. Pendant le cours de magie sans baguette, Ron et Hermione arrive a lancer un Stupéfix, ce qui est un exploit!!! Puis vint l'heure d'histoire de la magie, mais cette fois, il parle de la Prophétie de l'héritier des quatre fondateur. Justement, Hermione voulait leurs en parler, ce quelle fit après le repas du soir. Après c'être remis du choc, Harry décide d'aller voir Dumbledore, après les cours du demain. Mais, entre temps, lui et ces deux amis sont devenu de vrai animagus, grâce a Sirius. Il vont donc voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer les deux nouvelle. Dumbledore leurs donne l'autorisation, pour aller dans la réserve. Après être sortis du bureau du directeur, le trio se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, où devait avoir lieu l'entraînement de Gryffondors. Après avoir fait un tour de toute les tactique inventer par Harry, l'entraînement se finis. Après mangé, ils allèrent faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, ils firent leurs première blague, changer les Serpentards en animaux. Ils sont très vite ovationner par les Gryffondor, vu Que Dumbledore les avaient appeler pour leurs dirent qu'ils avaient une heure de retenu. Très vite, les Maraudeurs NG réalisent une nouvelle blague, plus ou moins apprécier. McGonagall félicite même Ron pour sa métamorphose de Miss Teigne. Le match de Quidditch arrive, et grâce au tactique de Harry, et a lui même, ils réussissent a gagné, avec en plus une belle frayeur pour Rogue. Mais, un événement inattendue rompe le moment de joie de Harry. Les détraqueur envahissent le terrain, écartant tout le monde a la recherche d'une cible, Harry. Harry les envoya très rapidement valser, mais ils furent remplacé pas des mangemorts. Après un combat acharné, Harry, Ron et Hermione réussissent a les battre, et le peu qui en avait le courage transplane. A peine réveiller, le trio apprend la disparition des jumeaux Weasley. Harry promet a Ron de les retrouvés. Le trio parvint a sortir assez rapidement de l'infirmerie. Arriver dans la salle commune, Harry reçoit un hibou de Voldemort, qui lui dit de rejoindre ces rang, sinon les jumeaux meurent. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un se fait mangemort, quelqu'un qui ressemble étrangement a quelqu'un que connais Harry. Ce dernier rêve de l'endroit où sont les jumeaux. Harry expose sa décision, accepter l'offre de Voldemort, devenir mangemort. Mais se n'est que pour tenter un sauvetage pour les jumeaux. Il ne veut que gagner du temps en faisant semblant de vouloir devenir mangemort. Après avoir mis tout au point, ils décident de faire une petite farce, envoyez a tout les élèves des beuglantes. Le soir arrive, et il doivent partir. Ron et Hermione arrive enfin a localiser a peu près les jumeaux, mais pas de chance, MacNaire arrive, et emmène les jumeaux devant Voldemort. Hermione et Ron arrivent quand même a suive MacNaire jusqu'à Voldemort. Grâce a Harry, les Weasley et Hermione arrivent a s'en sortir, mais quand Harry arrive, sa ne se passe pas tout seul pour lui. Tout les quatre lui posent plein de question, et en fin de compte, ils réalisent que Harry ne peut pas être Mangemort. Après avoir été voir Dumbledore, ainsi que emmener les jumeaux a l'infirmerie, le trio va manger. Ils apprennent que le cours de Duel en option commence demain. Harry s'endort, impatient d'être au lendemain. La journée passe, et après avoir discuter avec Ron et Hermione, Harry va voir Dumbledore pour parler de Sirius. Après avoir découvert qui était le professeur de Duel, Ron veut se venger de Charlie de ne pas lui avoir dit. Le plan est conçu assez rapidement avec ces deux amis ( tite amie pour Hermione) et c'est le sourire au lèvre qu'ils partent manger.  
  
25) Cours de Duel en option  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione mangèrent tranquillement, se rappelant bien le déroulement des opération. Harry n'osais imaginer se qu'il se passerais si tout venais a rater. Sa serais la honte sur les Maraudeurs NG, mais Ron avait insister sur le fait que plus c'était dangereux, plus la blague était grandiose. C'est donc avec beaucoup de minutie qu'il avait préparé cette blague. Le moindre déplacement était préparé a l'avance, calculer au millimètre.  
  
Après le repas, les maraudeurs NG profitèrent des une heure qui rester pour aller prendre les derniers préparatif. C'est donc avec un sourire qu'ils allèrent a la grand salle, où avait été installer la même estrade que en deuxième années. Charlie se tenait au centre, et demander a tout les inscrits de s'approcher. Après que cela fut fait, il dit :  
  
- Bonjours a vous tous. Je suis Charlie Weasley, le frère de Ron et Ginny Weasley ici présent. Je suis la pour vous apprend l'art de se battre en Duel. Pour commencer, on va apprendre l'art traditionnel de se battre en Duel. Je sais que vous avez déjà appris un sort de Duel, Expéliarmus, lorsque que Gilderoy Lockhart était ici. Nous allons donc passer au sort Stupéfix. Ce sort sert a paralyser votre adversaire, un peu comme le sortilège du saucisson, sauf que là, votre adversaire est complètement inconscient. Je vais d'abord demander a quelqu'un de bien venir sur l'estrade, pour que je puisse vous faire une petite démonstration. Tien, Ron, tu peut venir s'il te plait ?  
  
Ron grogna tout le long du chemin pour monter sur l'estrade. Harry avait pus comprendre quelque mots comme " Frère indigne " , " va le payer ", se qui avait fait pouffer de rire Harry. Une fois que Ron fut sur l'estrade, Charlie dit :  
  
- Bien, alors, la formule, c'est " Stupéfix ". A trois, je te le lance.  
  
Harry fit un clin d'?il a Ron, tandis qu'il levait sa baguette. Ron compris aussitôt, et souri.  
  
- Un , deux , tro.  
  
- Stupéfix, dit Harry en visant Charlie.  
  
Celui ci eu juste le temps de se retourné pour voir l'éclair rouge se diriger vers lui. Les Maraudeurs NG éclatèrent de rire, tandis que les autres les regardaient interloqué. Ils avaient pas prévu de faire sa, mais l'occasion était trop tentante pour Harry. Harry se dirigea vers Charlie, puis murmura " Enervatum". Charlie ouvrit les yeux, puis se releva immédiatement. Il jeta un regard interrogateurs a Ron, puis demanda :  
  
- Qui c'est qui a fait sa ?  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, puis, Harry leva la main. Charlie sourit un peu, puis dit a Harry :  
  
- Très bien, Ron, tu descend s'il te plait. Harry, monte sur l'estrade. Vu que tu est si malin, tu va essayer de me battre en duel.  
  
Ron, Hermione, et Harry soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils avaient prévu que Charlie provoquerais Harry en Duel. Ron avait même rajouter qu'il était trop prévisible. La blague pouvais commencer.  
  
Harry monta calmement sur l'estrade, tandis que le directeur regardait la scène tapis dans l'ombre. Il secoua de la tête, en pensant " Pauvre Charlie, j'aurais du lui dire ".  
  
- Très bien Harry. Nous allons faire un petit Duel. Évidemment, j'essayerais de ne pas y aller trop fort. Allez, on commence.  
  
Harry refit tout le geste que Lockhart lui avait appris lors de sa deuxième année. Charlie et Harry se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Charlie lança le premier sort, Expéliarmus. Harry hésita a laissais le sort le toucher, mais préféra garder sa pour plus tard. Il esquiva rapidement, puis dit aussitôt :  
  
- Rictusempras  
  
Charlie ne pu esquiver le sort, et se mis a rire comme un fou. Il parvint a dire entre deux rire :  
  
- Finit incatatem  
  
Mais le sort ne stoppa pas. Harry lui dit :  
  
- A désoler, mais il y a que moi qui peut t'enlever se sort.  
  
Au bout de cinq minutes, Harry finit par rompre le sortilège, et Charlie pu enfin souffler, enfin par pour longtemps, vu que Harry lui lança un sort rapidement, mais il parvint quand même a esquiver. Les sort fusait a toute vitesse. Le duel commençait a prendre une vitesse impressionnante. Par contre, Harry semblait plutôt s'ennuyer, vu qu'il esquiver tout les sort de Charlie, alors que c'est propre sort toucher pratiquement tout le temps Charlie. Charlie était crever, et dans un dernier espoir, il tenta :  
  
- Espéliarmus  
  
A sa grande surprise, le sort toucha Harry, qui perdit par la même occasion sa baguette. Charlie se releva triomphant, et dit :  
  
- Tu as perdu Harry. Et bien, j'espérais mieux de la par du survivant.  
  
Harry secoua la tête, tandis que le directeur faisait de même dans son coin. Harry lui dit :  
  
- Heu, t'est sur que tu as gagner ?  
  
- Evidement Harry, quand un sorcier perd sa baguette, il peu plus lancer de sort, et donc, il a per.  
  
- Expulsum, murmura Harry.  
  
Tout se passa très vite, Charlie se trouva propulser en l'air, et Hermione murmura un sort pour ramollir les pierre sur lequel tombèrent Charlie, a semis inconscient. Ron se précipita vers lui, et essaya de le réveiller.  
  
- Et ho, Charlie, réveille toi.  
  
Charlie parvint après quelque minute d'effort a se mettre debout. Ron couru vers Harry en hurlant :  
  
- Putain Potter tu fait chier. On peut même pas faire une blague sans que tu fasse ton intéressant. Tu aurait pu le tuer. Tarrangalla.  
  
Harry fit un pas de coté pour esquiver le sort, puis sauta en bas de l'estrade en lançant :  
  
- Rictusempra.  
  
Ron évita le sort, puis dit :  
  
- Tu ne va pas m'échapper Potter. Tu va le payer.  
  
Il prit quelque chose dans sa pocher, puis le lança a Harry, qui évita. La chose en question était un sachet de poudre a éternuer, et le sachet tomba sur un groupe de première années, qui commencèrent a éternuer a tout vas. Ron sauta lui aussi de l'estrade, en lançant :  
  
- Stupéfix.  
  
Le sort se perdit dans les murs, puis Harry couru le plus vite possible, loin de son amis. Ron continua a lancer des sort.  
  
- Expéliarmus.  
  
Cette fois si, le sort entra en collision avec Charlie, qui se trouva les fesse par terre, et la baguette de Harry ainsi que la sienne dans les mains de Ron. Le manège dura encore 15 minutes, pendant lequel Charlie, et rien que lui, reçu le sort de furoncle, le sort pour cracher des limace, un sachet de poudre a bouton, un sachet qui donnait des oreille a la Dumbo, un sachet de poudre a éternuer. Charlie commençait a se poser des question sur le pourquoi du comment c'était toujours lui qui recevait tout les sort et sachet. Harry s'arrêta a la hauteur d'Hermione, qui avait pris sa baguette. Ron s'arrêta lui aussi, puis, ensemble, ils lancèrent tout les trois :  
  
- Phrasium MNG  
  
Trois colonne de fumer sortirent des baguette, pour aller former un petite texte :  
  
DOUCE EST LA VENGANCE, DES MARAUDEURS NG  
  
N'EST CE PAS MONSIEURS CHARLIE WEASLEY !!!!!  
  
EN TOUT CAS, ONT EST HEUREUX D'AVOIR  
  
PU T'OFFRIR CETT PETITE BLAGUE  
  
LA PROCHAINE FOIS, PREVIENS NOUS.  
  
CETTE BLAGUE EST SIGNER :  
  
GRYDUS, PYRA , ET HATE!!!!  
  
Charlie semblait interloqué, enfin, l'espèce d'épave crachant des limace semblait interloqué. Après dix minutes de fou rire généraliser dans la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs NG prirent enfin d'annuler tout les sort que Charlie avait reçu, et il pu enfin ressembler a Charlie Weasley, et non a une épave.  
  
- Très bien, alors, a la semaine prochaine, Harry, Ronald, Hermione, vous pouvez rester s'il vous plait.  
  
Les maraudeurs NG restèrent, mais avaient toujours le sourire au lèvres. Charlie s'approcha d'eux, l'air menaçant. Il leurs dit :  
  
- Vous trois, vous allez pas prendre le relais des jumeaux. Je ne veut plus aucune blague de ce genre pendant mon cours. C'est bien compris?  
  
- Oui monsieur, répondirent ils avec un air de quelqu'un qui ment.  
  
- Bon, il faut que je trouve le directeur.  
  
- Pourquoi veut tu lui parler, demanda Ron.  
  
- Par ce qu'il aurait pus me prévenir.  
  
- Te prévenir de quoi, demanda Hermione.  
  
- Il aurait pu me prévenir de ne pas provoquer Harry en duel.  
  
Les Maraudeurs NG éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Charlie s'éloigner en bougonnant. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, et allèrent dans leurs dortoir respectif.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. Leurs farce avait marcher a la perfection, heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon, sa aurait été l'humiliation total. Il se leva, et alla dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette ainsi que pour prendre sa douche. Il alla réveiller Ron, qui se leva en ronchonnant, comme d'habitude, et il descendirent dans la salle commune où ils y trouvèrent Hermione qui les attendaient en lisant un livre, comme d'habitude.  
  
- Bonjours Harry, bonjours Rony.  
  
Ron prit sa petite copine dans ces bras, et l'embrassa. Cela dura environ une dizaine de minutes, et Harry commençait a trouver sa un peu beaucoup chiant. Ils se séparèrent enfin, et ils purent allez déjeuner tout le trois. Arriver dans la salle commune, tout le monde se tournèrent vers eux. Apparemment, leurs nouvelle farce avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Ils s'installèrent a la table des Gryffondors, et commencèrent a manger tranquillement. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient fini de manger, Dumbledore se leva, et dit :  
  
- Comme certain le savent déjà, un bal va être organiser pour la saint valentin. Ce bal sera ouvert a tout le monde, et je recommande les cavalier ( ère). Mais la nouveauté, c'est que au lieu d'avoir un groupe qui va venir, ce sera vous qui chanterais les chanson que vous voulez. Un sort sera placer pour que vos note soit juste, évidemment. Vous avez donc deux semaine pour trouvez une cavalière, alors, soyez courageux, et ne tardez pas pour inviter vos prétendu cavalier ( ère). Bonne journée de cours a vous tous.  
  
Après qu'il eu dit sa, un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la Grand Salle. Chaque se demander avec qu'il ou elle irait. Ron demanda a Harry :  
  
- Avec qui tu compte y aller ?  
  
- Je sais pas, je crois que j'irais en temps que célibataire.  
  
Puis Harry se tourna vers Fred G, et lui demanda :  
  
- Tu compte y aller avec qui ?  
  
- Je sais pas, je vais peu être demander a Sam. Mais en temps qu'ami, évidemment.  
  
Puis se tourna vers Sam, et lui demanda :  
  
- Tu veux bien y aller avec moi ?  
  
Elle sembla prendre en considération la demande de Fred G, puis lui répondit en souriant :  
  
- D'accord, mais en temps que ami.  
  
- Moi, coupa Léo, j'irais en célibataire, il semble ne pas avoir de fille a mon pied dans cette foutu école. Remarque, je préfère les fille mure, alors, ici.  
  
Après avoir déjeuner, ils partirent en cours de Potion, assez lentement, mais ils y allaient quand même.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
VOILA, et au moins, celui la, il est venu a temps!!!!!!!!!  
  
Question : Léo va rencontrer quelqu'un lors du bal, mais qui ? Sam va rencontrer quelqu'un lors du bal, mais qui ? 


	27. Le bal de la saint valentin 1ère parti

Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien ??? Ce chapitre, vous aviez aucun risque de l'avoir en retard, vu que je le commence dès que j'ai finit le dernier, c'est a dire le jeudi 8 mai !!!!!!!!!!!! Allez, c'est parti!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Néo : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Big App : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Solar : Merci pour ta review. T'inquiète pas, Remus est toujours la!!!!!!!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé : Harry, héritier de Gryffondor et sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, est désespéré. Cho est morte a cause de Voldemort, et aussi un peu a cause de lui. Il renie c'est amis, et après une dispute avec Hagrid, il part dans la forêt interdite, où il rencontre le frère de Dumbledore, Arpagus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs jour, il retourne a Poudlard. Voldemort est présent dans la grande salle, Harry se bat contre lui, et bien évidemment, Harry gagne le duel. Après quelque explication auprès de Dumbledore, celui ci apprend au trio redevenu ami que trois nouveau élève arrive. Après, Ron et Hermione lui apprennent qu'il auras un bal pour le 31 décembre. Il invite Katie Bell et après plusieurs marque d'affection, ils s'embrassent enfin et sortent ensemble. Le lendemain, le trio va dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les nouveaux arrivent se soir, et ils doivent s'occuper d'eux. arrivé au soir, le trio découvre les nouveaux qui s'appellent Sandrine Collins, Eléonore Hedges et Frédéric Grind. Le trio passe le lendemain a faire visiter aux nouveaux Poudlard. Dès la première heure de cours, Léo se fait remarquer, et écope de 12 heures de retenu. Pendant le cours de magie sans baguette, Ron et Hermione arrive a lancer un Stupéfix, ce qui est un exploit!!! Puis vint l'heure d'histoire de la magie, mais cette fois, il parle de la Prophétie de l'héritier des quatre fondateur. Justement, Hermione voulait leurs en parler, ce quelle fit après le repas du soir. Après c'être remis du choc, Harry décide d'aller voir Dumbledore, après les cours du demain. Mais, entre temps, lui et ces deux amis sont devenu de vrai animagus, grâce a Sirius. Il vont donc voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer les deux nouvelle. Dumbledore leurs donne l'autorisation, pour aller dans la réserve. Après être sortis du bureau du directeur, le trio se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, où devait avoir lieu l'entraînement de Gryffondors. Après avoir fait un tour de toute les tactique inventer par Harry, l'entraînement se finis. Après mangé, ils allèrent faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, ils firent leurs première blague, changer les Serpentards en animaux. Ils sont très vite ovationner par les Gryffondor, vu Que Dumbledore les avaient appeler pour leurs dirent qu'ils avaient une heure de retenu. Très vite, les Maraudeurs NG réalisent une nouvelle blague, plus ou moins apprécier. McGonagall félicite même Ron pour sa métamorphose de Miss Teigne. Le match de Quidditch arrive, et grâce au tactique de Harry, et a lui même, ils réussissent a gagné, avec en plus une belle frayeur pour Rogue. Mais, un événement inattendue rompe le moment de joie de Harry. Les détraqueur envahissent le terrain, écartant tout le monde a la recherche d'une cible, Harry. Harry les envoya très rapidement valser, mais ils furent remplacé pas des mangemorts. Après un combat acharné, Harry, Ron et Hermione réussissent a les battre, et le peu qui en avait le courage transplane. A peine réveiller, le trio apprend la disparition des jumeaux Weasley. Harry promet a Ron de les retrouvés. Le trio parvint a sortir assez rapidement de l'infirmerie. Arriver dans la salle commune, Harry reçoit un hibou de Voldemort, qui lui dit de rejoindre ces rang, sinon les jumeaux meurent. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un se fait mangemort, quelqu'un qui ressemble étrangement a quelqu'un que connais Harry. Ce dernier rêve de l'endroit où sont les jumeaux. Harry expose sa décision, accepter l'offre de Voldemort, devenir mangemort. Mais se n'est que pour tenter un sauvetage pour les jumeaux. Il ne veut que gagner du temps en faisant semblant de vouloir devenir mangemort. Après avoir mis tout au point, ils décident de faire une petite farce, envoyez a tout les élèves des beuglantes. Le soir arrive, et il doivent partir. Ron et Hermione arrive enfin a localiser a peu près les jumeaux, mais pas de chance, MacNaire arrive, et emmène les jumeaux devant Voldemort. Hermione et Ron arrivent quand même a suive MacNaire jusqu'à Voldemort. Grâce a Harry, les Weasley et Hermione arrivent a s'en sortir, mais quand Harry arrive, sa ne se passe pas tout seul pour lui. Tout les quatre lui posent plein de question, et en fin de compte, ils réalisent que Harry ne peut pas être Mangemort. Après avoir été voir Dumbledore, ainsi que emmener les jumeaux a l'infirmerie, le trio va manger. Ils apprennent que le cours de Duel en option commence demain. Harry s'endort, impatient d'être au lendemain. La journée passe, et après avoir discuter avec Ron et Hermione, Harry va voir Dumbledore pour parler de Sirius. Après avoir découvert qui était le professeur de Duel, Ron veut se venger de Charlie de ne pas lui avoir dit. Le plan est conçu assez rapidement avec ces deux amis ( tite amie pour Hermione) et c'est le sourire au lèvre qu'ils partent manger. La blague consiste en faite a faire venir Harry sur l'estrade, pour qu'il fasse un duel contre Charlie. Après avoir envoyez Charlie au tapis, Ron devait enguirlander Harry pour y être allez assez fort, après quelque petit tour, Charlie se retrouve avec plait de sort superposé. Après avoir fini, Charlie part voir Dumbledore. Le lendemain, un bal assez spécial est annoncé pour la saint valentin.  
  
26) Le bal de la Saint Valentin  
  
Le jours tant attendu du bal arriva enfin. Harry avait maintenu sa décision d'aller au bal en temps que célibataire. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir eu des propositions, vu qu'il avait une moyen de dix demande par jours, et ce depuis que le bal avait été annoncer. Ron et Hermione y allaient évidemment ensemble.  
  
Harry était dans son lit, en train de repenser a la discutions qu'il avait eu avec le directeur quelque jours plus tôt :  
  
*~* Flash Back *~*  
  
Harry entra lentement dans le bureau du directeur. Il avait été appeler pendant son cours de Potion, pour une chose d'urgent qu'il avait a accomplir. Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit par ailleurs. Le directeur le regarda gravement, ce qui mit Harry vraiment mal alaise, puis, il déclara gravement :  
  
- Harry, je doit te dire, et te demander quelque chose de très important. Comme tu le sais déjà, je commence a me faire vraiment très vieux, et je suis conscient que je ne suis plus capable de défendre Poudlard avec des protections tel que la barrière anti transplanage.  
  
- Mais c'est faux, s'indigna Harry, vous savez très bien que vous êtes le sorcier le plus craint par Voldemort, il n'y a que vous qui puisse protéger Poudlard.  
  
- Laisse moi finir Harry. Et je peut te dire que je ne suis plus le sorcier le plus craint par Voldemort, loin de la. Donc, comme je te disais, je ne suis pas capable de lancer les sort nécessaire a notre protection. Je te demande donc de le faire pour moi.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux, puis répondit vivement :  
  
- Je ne serai jamais capable de faire des sort que vous même pouvez pas faire monsieur.  
  
- Oh que si Harry, je te rappelle juste pour la routine que c'est toi le sorcier le plus puissant de tout le temps, et pas moi. Quand je te dit que c'est plus moi le sorcier le plus craint par Voldemort, sa sous entend que c'est toi. Et il me semble que bientôt, il devra craindre encore deux autre sorcier de ton age Harry, mais je t'en dit pas plus.  
  
- Si vous le dite monsieur, mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'aide.  
  
- Je pense que tu t'en sortira très bien tout seul, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour sa. Je vais aussi te demander une petite faveur. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle, mais c'est le jours du 14 février que Mr Malfoy revient a Poudlard. Je vais donc te demander de surveiller un peu ces agissements au cours du bal, et d'intervenir en cas de besoin. Mais je pense pas que se soit nécessaire, après tout, Mr Malfoy vient de passer un mois avec des détraqueurs, et cela doit l'avoir un peu informer sur le sort des mangemorts qui sont attraper, et aussi sur cela doit l'avoir calmer. Je ne pense pas que j'ai d'autre chose a te dire. Ah oui, tu as toute la journée pour faire tout les sortilège qui sont sur la liste. Reviens me voir plus tard.  
  
*~* Fin du Flash Back *~*  
  
Harry avait réussi a la perfection tout les sortilèges que lui avait demander Dumbledore, sauf un, car c'était un sortilège de magie noirs, celui qui empêchait tout mangemort de passer par la porte du collège Poudlard, et c'est pourquoi, Dumbledore avait faire venir quelque aurors pour assurer la sécurité près de la porte. Dumbledore devais lancer le sortilège après le bal, car celui ci allez lui prendre une grande parti de son énergie, et donc, il allait être au lit pendant plusieurs jours. Pour le directeur, il était en aucun cas question de manquer le bal.  
  
Harry se leva, puis réveilla Ron. Le bal étant le soir, il avait toute la journée pour s'amuser, et donc, il allait en profiter. Il descendirent donc dans la salle commune, dans le but d'aller déjeuner. Mais Hermione les arrêta, et leurs demanda :  
  
- J'ai besoin de vous pour faire des recherche.  
  
- Oh non, dirent ils en même temps.  
  
- Oh si, répondit elle, c'est pour chercher plus d'information sur la prophétie de l'héritier des quatre fondateur. Il me semble qu'il y a une autre prophétie accrocher a c'elle la, mais je m'en souviens plus. Allez, allons déjeuner, après, on auras toute la journée.  
  
Les deux garçons firent la moue, mais suivirent quand même Hermione. Ils allaient devoir repousser leurs journée détente a plus tard. Ils restèrent jusqu'à environ 18 h dans la bibliothèque, alors que le bal commençait a 21h. Ils avaient pas vraiment le temps de bien se préparé, mais ils arrivèrent quand même a se préparé convenablement. Harry prit bien soin de mettre sa baguette sous sa robe de bal, comme lui avait demander Dumbledore. Harry était vraiment inquiet, car l'entré de Poudlard n'était pas protégé, et donc, les Mangemorts allaient pouvoir en profité, mais il y avait peut de chance pour que Voldemort soit au courrant de cette faille. Harry et Ron descendirent dans la salle commune, pour attendre Hermione, qui arriva 10 minutes avant que le bal ne commence. Elle était comme d'habitude resplendissante de beauté, aux yeux de Ron, et de beaucoup de Gryffondors, mais pour Harry, se n'était qu'une amie, et rien d'autre de plus. Ils descendirent tout les trois de la salle commune, pour aller devant l'entré des porte de la Grande Salle. Il ne restais que deux minutes avant l'ouverture des porte, et Hermione et Ron étaient impatient. Harry, lui, ne trouvait pas sa extraordinaire, c'était qu'un bal, après tout. Les porte s'ouvrirent enfin, pour laisser voir une Grande salle complètement re- décoré. Les tables rondes qui avaient servi lors des précédant bal, avaient été troqué contre des table de même grandeurs, sauf qu'elles avaient une forme de c?urs. Les couleurs dominantes de la grande salle était le rose, et le blanc. Il y avait même des petit oiseaux qui volaient et chantaient partout dans la Grande Salle. Toutes la Grande salle était vraiment décoré sous le signe de la saint valentin. Les trois amis s'installèrent a une table de six, où Fred G , Sam et Léo les rejoignirent ensuite. Il y avait longtemps que tout les six n'avaient pas pu discuter ensemble, avec les évènement des derniers temps, les Maraudeurs NG les avaient laissé un peu de coté, mais il semblait que Fred, Sam et Léo n'été pas fâché.  
  
- Sa promet d'être super cette soirée, s'extasia Fred G, en plus, j'adore se système de chanson.  
  
- Quelle système de chanson, demanda Ron.  
  
- Ne me dit pas que tu t'en rappelle pas, s'étonna Léo.  
  
- C'est tout les élèves qui doivent chanter, il y a pas de groupe, continua Sam.  
  
- Ah ou, c'est vrai, se rappela Harry, mais j'ai pas prévus de chanson a chanter.  
  
- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hermione, quand tu monte sur scène, il y a un sortilège qui permet de choisir automatiquement la chanson dont les parole disent se que tu as au fond de toi.  
  
Ron grimaça un peu, il avait pas envie que chacun sache quelle chanson reflèterais se qu'il a au fond de lui, mais comme tout les élèves étaient obligé d'y aller. Quand tout le monde fut installé dans la Grande Salle, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, et demanda le silence :  
  
- Je tiens a vous signaler le retour d'un élève, qui a causer bien des émois a Poudlard, et qui reviens d'un séjour a Azkaban, Mr Malfoy, vous pouvez rentrer.  
  
Drago Malfoy entra dans la Grande salle. Il regarda tout le monde, et son regard croisa celui de Harry. Harry fut surpris d'y trouver de la tristesse, de la douleur, ainsi qu'un air suppliant, au lieu de l'air habituellement arrogant, sur de lui, et quelque peut méchant qui animait les yeux de Malfoy. Le revenant alla s'installer a coté de Crabbe et Goyle, mais il semblait qu'il est pas vraiment envie d'aller avec eux, comme si il y été obliger. Dumbledore continua son discours :  
  
- Je veut aussi vous signaler que lorsque vous entendrais lors des danse une bruit sourd, il faudra que vous changiez de partenaire, en prenant celui ou celle qui est derrière vous. Bonne appétit.  
  
Les menus apparurent sur les tables, et les élèves purent passé leurs commande. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une grande diversité de plats, et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi choisir. Il opta finalement pour le repas " A la Française ". Après le repas, Harry en conclut qu'il avait bien fait de prendre un repas a la française, car il avait été tout simplement divin. Dumbledore se leva, puis déclara :  
  
- Que le bal commence.  
  
Toute les tables et banc se déplacèrent vers les murs, obligeant les occupant a se lever. Puis une estrade se matérialisa. Dumbledore repris la parole :  
  
- Pour la première parti du bal, vous n'aurez pas besoin de chanter, mais pour la deuxième, vous y serai obliger. Je tiens aussi a préciser que le bal durera normalement jusqu'au aurore, et que, personne ne pourra s'en aller avant d'avoir chanter une petite chanson. MUSIQUE!!!!  
  
Et la musique retenti, et commença sur un rythme assez lent, se qui fit sourire Harry, tendit qu'il invitais a danser un Poufsouffle, qui failli s'effondrer d'étonnement. Ils commencèrent a danser, sur la musique du Titanic. Harry regardait les autres danser, et il vit Fred W qui danser avec sa s?ur, " tiens, elle a pas de cavalier " pensa Harry, " dommage". Fred G semblait bien s'amuser avec Sam, qui arrêtait pas de rire. Quand a Léo, elle restai dans son coin, cherchant une fille avec qui danser. Ron et Hermione dansaient ensemble. Depuis que ces deux la sortaient ensemble, ils ne se disputaient plus, au plus grand plaisir de Harry, qui commençait a en avoir marre de leurs disputes qui étaient devenu habituel, avant qu'ils se sortent ensemble. Lorsque la musique prit fin, Harry fit un baise mains a la jeune fille, puis alla s'assoire sur un banc, où il fut bientôt rejoins par Ron, Hermione, Fred G, Sam et Léo. Il posa immédiatement la question :  
  
- Alors, vous vous amusez bien ?  
  
Tout le monde répondit oui en souriant, sauf Léo :  
  
- Ouais, c'est cool, je me fait super chier, il y a même pas de radasse avec qui je peut danser, donc, je m'amuse super bien.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait Léo en disant sa. Elle bouda quelque peu, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Une nouvelle chanson commença sur un rythme beaucoup plus rapide que la précédente, c'était TATU. Harry alla sur la piste, accompagné par tout ces amis. Ils commencèrent a danser, et ils ne firent pas attention au regard des autre personne, qui se demander d'où ils sortaient tout les six. Harry fit un clin d'?il a Ron et Hermione. C'était le signal. Ron et Hermione sortirent leurs baguette, puis murmurèrent un petit sort de leurs invention. Tout d'un coup, tout le monde, a pars les Maraudeurs NG changèrent de rythme de danse, ils y en avaient qui danser sur un rythme très lent, d'autre qui danser sur un rythme plus que endiablé, et il semblait que personne ne puissent contrôler leurs mouvement, car chacun lançait des regard apeuré vers les professeurs. Le trio éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait les élèves. Et le sort ne s'arrêta que a la fin de la chanson. Sa faisait 1 semaine qu'ils penchaient sur leurs nouveau sort, et ils n'avaient réussi a le maîtriser que la veille. Tout le monde alla s'asseoir, chancelant. Le point négatif du sort était qu'il avait comme effet secondaire les effet du sort de jambe en coton, mais il ne durai que 2 minutes. Une nouvelle chanson commença, mais elle semblait bien bizarre, elle était chanter d'un voix fausse et criarde:  
  
ETTTT HOOOOOOO,  
  
NOUS REVOILA  
  
ET VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE CHOIX  
  
DE DANSER COMME DES ZOZO  
  
MAIS A LA FIN,  
  
VOUS REMECIREZ BIEN  
  
LES MARAUDEURS NG  
  
DE VOUS AVOIR FAIT RIGOLER  
  
NE VOUS INQUITEZ PAS  
  
ON RETROUVERA  
  
UN MOYEN DE VOUS FAIT RIGOLER  
  
CAR ON EST LES MARAUDEURS NG  
  
A LA PROCHAINE!!!!  
  
Une petite explosion eu lieu, et dans une nuage de fumer, une petit marque apparu, une tête de Griffon, une tête d'aigle de feu, et une tête de loup bleu, croiser d'un éclair. C'était la signature des blagues des Maraudeurs NG. Hermione et Harry hurlèrent a Ron en rire :  
  
- Tu as encore chanter Ron!!!  
  
ET ils éclatèrent de rire. Tout en riant, Harry jeta un coup d'?il a REMus Lupin, qui le regardait avec amusement. Remus lui fit comprendre : " Tu est le digne fils de ton père " Harry se sentit remplis de fierté, et souria encore plus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
FINIT!!!!!!!!! Allez, je vais vite le poster. Au faite, merci a merci a mes 3 reviewer, j'espère en avoir plus que sa pour ce chapitre.  
  
Question : Qui sera la prochaine petite ami de Harry ? Trouvez une blague prochaine pour les maraudeurs NG.  
  
A +++++ Fred W 


	28. Le bal de saint valentin 2ème parti

Kiko tout le monde!!!!! Je me répète, mais, est ce que vous allez bien??? Je demanderais a tout le monde de bien vouloir lire les paroles des chansons. Car j'ai mis du temps a les trouver, et a les recopier. Et dans ce chapitre, y'en a que 5 ou 6. C'est a dire qu'il m'en reste 5 ou 6 pour le prochain chapitre, la troisième parti du bal, ou il se passe pas mal de chose. J'y crois pas, dans se chapitre, j'ai appris q apprécier le personnage que je détestait le plus !!! Je vous en dit pas plus. Bon allez, en route!!!!!  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Solar : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Néo : Merci pour ta review. J'ai mes raisons d'avoir fait mourir Cho. Bonne lecture.  
  
Relena : Merci pour ta review. Vi, c'est obliger qu'il est une tit amie!!! Bonne lecture!!!  
  
Lunicorne : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hermione : Merci pour ta review. Oups, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Qu'est ce que je peut être tête en l'air!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Big App : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Désoler, je supprime le résumer, pour des raisons de longueur. Vous le retrouverez dans la deuxième parti de ma fic. Encore désoler.  
  
28) Le bal de la saint valentin, 2ème parti.  
  
Dumbledore regarda les Maraudeurs NG d'un ?il amuser, et pris la parole :  
  
- Bon, je pense que désormais, nous n'avons plus rien a craindre de nos chers Maraudeurs NG. Nous allons donc reprendre le bal la où nous l'avions laisser. Musique.  
  
Le bal repris, tandis que Harry, Hermione, et Ron repartirent vers les bancs, pour s'asseoir un peu. Ils rigolaient encore de leurs blague. Après plusieurs danses, ils reprirent enfin le chemin de la danse. Après avoir enchaîner plusieurs danse a des rythmes invraisemblable, le trio alla se rasseoir, a coté de Fred G, Sam et Léo. Ces trois la avaient jugé de ne pas aller danser, de peur d'avoir de nouvelle représailles des Maraudeurs NG. Tandis qu'ils étaient en train de s'asseoir, Léo mis fin a un dispute qui l'opposait a Fred, en partant a travers les danseurs. Il l'avait mis hors d'elle, en critiquant les raisons de sa mauvaise humeurs. Elle était tellement en colère, qu'elle ne regarda pas où elle allais, et rentra inévitablement dans un couple. C'était Lavande et Seamus. Léo fit tombé Lavande, et se dépêcha de l'aider a se relever. Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler Lavande. Elle avait pris une robe mauve moldu, qui moulais énormément, et qui descendait jusqu'à mi cuisse. Léo ne pus s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment mignonne. Sa y est, elle avait trouver la fille a draguer, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le c?urs a rester a la fête. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte de sorti, mais constata avec mécontentement qu'elle ne pouvais pas sortir. Elle avait complètement oublier qu'elle ne pourrais sortir que lorsqu'elle aurait chanter une chanson, c'est a dire dans minimum 1 heure et demi. Elle ragea intérieurement, et refit le chemin en sens inverse, en ne manquant pas de mater plus qu'évidemment Lavande. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du petit groupe qu'elle avait quitter tout a l'heure, Sam lui dit en rigolant :  
  
- Sa y est, Madame a finit de faire sa tête de cochon?  
  
Léo grogna mais ne répondit rien. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut avoir mauvais caractère, pensa aussitôt Sam. " Moi aussi, il faudra que je pense a trouver un petit copain" pensa t'elle. Et ces a se moment qu'elle le vit. Il avais les cheveux blond, sur qui il mettait du gèle, de façon très sexy. Sa pâleur de visage contraster énormément avec ses yeux sombres, ainsi que sa robe noirs. Elle ne pus s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment très beau. Sa y est, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse. Maintenant, il s'agissait qu'elle se fasse remarquer par lui, se qui semblerais être plus difficile que prévu, vu qu'il semblait repousser tout le monde. " Je me demande se qu'il a fait pour aller a Azkaban, mais sa l'a vraiment bouleversé " pensa t'elle, " en tout cas, il est a moi". Ce fut Harry qui la sorti de ces réflexion :  
  
- Allô Sam, ici Harry.  
  
Elle fit un faible sourire, puis demanda a Harry :  
  
- Tu pourrais me décrire ce Drago Malfoy.  
  
Harry réprima une grimace, puis répondit amèrement :  
  
- Un être abjecte, qui est vraiment trop égocentrique. Il a un père qui est mangemort, et il est destinée a faire la même chose que son père. Ces aussi un Serpentard sans scrupule, qui n'a pas hésiter a lancer par deux fois l'avada kédavra, en tuant pas la même occasion un de nos camarade.  
  
Sam fut assez choqué par la description que lui avait fait Harry. De tout évidence, Harry et Drago ne s'aimait vraiment pas.  
  
- Je me trompe en disant que tu le déteste ?  
  
- Non, tu te trompe pas. Je te conseille de ne pas trop s'approcher de lui.  
  
- Ah, ben je crois que je vais quand même essayer. Il ne dois pas être aussi mauvaise que tu le pense. Il a peut être été victime de l'impérium.  
  
- Je pense pas, rétorqua Harry, je pense plutôt qu'il a vraiment le profile pour tuer quelqu'un.  
  
- Mouais.  
  
Elle avait quand même envie de le connaître. Elle était décidément tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle fut interrompu dans ces réflexions pas Dumbledore :  
  
- Et bien et bien, je pense que le temps a assez durer, que la parti chant du bal commence!!!!  
  
Un micro apparu sur l'estrade qui était apparu quelque temps plus tôt. Déjà, l'estrade fut pris d'assaut. C'était une Poufsouffle de 7ème année qui chanta.  
  
- On écoute sa chanson, proposa Harry.  
  
Les autres répondirent positivement, tandis que la chanson débuta :  
  
" L'air du vent "  
  
Pour toi je suis l'ignorante sauvage  
Tu me parle de ma différence ,  
Je crois en ma vaillance,  
mais si dans ton langage,  
tu emploi le mot sauvage,  
C'est que tes yeux son remplis de nuage,  
De nuage  
  
Tu crois que la terre t'appartient toute entière,  
Pour toi ce n'est qu'un tapis de poussière,  
Moi je sais que la pierre, l'oiseau et les fleurs,  
On une vie, un esprit et un c?urs  
  
Pour toi l'étranger ne porte le nom d'homme,  
Que s'il te ressemble et pense a ta façon,  
Mais en marchant dans ces pas tu te questionne,  
Est tu sur au fond de toi d'avoir raison.  
  
Comprend tu le chant d'espoir du loup qui meurent d'amours,  
Les pleurs des chat sauvage au petit jours,  
Entend tu chanter les esprit de la montagne,  
Peut tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent, Peut tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent.  
  
Courrons dans les forêts d'or et de lumière,  
Partageons nous les fruits murs de la vie,  
La terre nous offre c'est trésors, c'est mystères,  
Le bonheur ici-bas n'a pas de prix,  
  
Je suis fille de torrent sur les rivières,  
La loutre et le héron sont mes amis,  
Et nous tournons tous ensemble au fil des jours,  
Dans un cercle, une ronde a l'infini.  
  
La haut, le cycle monotone,  
Comme l'aigle royal, il trône impérial,  
Les créature de la nature ont besoin d'air pure,  
Et qu'importe la couleurs de leurs peaux, Chantons tout en c?urs les chansons de la montagne, En rêvant de pouvoir peindre l'air du vent, Mais la terre n'est que poussière tant que l'homme ignore comment,  
Il peut peindre, en mille couleurs,  
L'air du vent.  
  
Pendant la chanson, Hermione et Ron avait rejoins la piste de danse, et ils retournèrent donc près de Harry et ces amis. Hermione avait la larme a m'?il tellement la chanson était belle. Harry prit la parole :  
  
- Et bien, elle te fait de l'effet cette chanson !!!  
  
- Rigole pas Harry, gémit Hermione, c'est pas drôle.  
  
- Et puis, continua Ron, si tu trouve sa si drôle, va donc chanter.  
  
- Alors c'est un défis, demanda Harry.  
  
- Parfaitement, trancha Ron.  
  
Sans même répondre, Harry partis en direction de l'estrade, et monta, coupant l'herbe sous le pied a tout le monde. Il prit le micro, et commença a chanter :  
  
"Seul"  
  
Tant de fois j'ai tenté,  
D'aller touché les étoiles,  
Que souvent en tombant,  
Je me suis fait mal.  
  
Tant de fois j'ai pensé, Avoir franchi les limites,  
Mais toujours une femme,  
Ma remis en orbite.  
  
Tant de fois j'ai grimper, Juste au plus haut des cimes,  
Que je me suis retrouver,  
Seul au fond de l'abîmes,  
Seul au fond de l'abîmes.  
  
Celui qui n'a jamais été seul,  
Au moins une fois dans sa vie,  
Seul au fond de son lit,  
Seul au fond de la vie.  
  
Celui qui n'a jamais été seul,  
Au moins une fois dans sa vie,  
Peut t'il seulement rêver,  
Peut t'il aimais jamais.  
  
Tant d'amis sont parti,  
Du jours au lendemain, Que je sais aujourd'hui,  
Qu'on peut mourir demain.  
  
On a beau tout avoir, L'argent, l'amour, la gloire,  
Il y a toujours un soirs,  
Où l'on se trouve seul,  
Seul au point de départ.  
  
Celui qui n'a jamais été seul,  
Au moins une fois dans sa vie,  
Seul au fond de son lit,  
Seul au fond de la vie.  
  
Celui qui n'a jamais été seul,  
Au moins une fois dans sa vie,  
Peut il seulement aimer,  
Peut il aimer jamais.  
  
Tant de fois j'ai été, Jusqu'au bout de mes rêve,  
Que je continuerais,  
Jusqu'à ce que j'en crève,  
Que je continuerais,  
Que je continuerais.  
  
Celui qui n'a jamais été seul,  
Au moins une fois dans sa vie,  
Seul au fond de son lit,  
Seul au monde de la vie.  
  
Jamais jamais  
  
Peut il seulement aimer  
  
Jamais jamais  
  
Je continuerais, je continuerais  
  
Peut il seulement aimer ??  
  
Et la chanson s'arrêta sur cette phrase. Ron et Hermione regardaient leurs ami bizarrement. Ce qu'il avait sur le c?urs n'était pas vraiment joli a entendre, au niveau parole. D'un seul regard, ils comprirent qu'ils ne valait mieux pas en parler. Harry se dirigea vers eux, un sourire au lèvre. Dès qu'il arriva a leurs hauteurs, il lança a Ron :  
  
- J'attend de te voir maintenant.  
  
Hermione vit que Ron affichait une air de défi, c'est pourquoi il parti aussitôt sur l'estrade. Il prit lui aussi le micro, puis commença a chanter :  
  
" Tout était dit " ( Jean-Jacques Goldman )  
  
Elle écrit seul a sa table et son café refroidit,  
Quatre mètre infranchissables, un bar un après midi,  
J'avais rendez vous je crois, j'avais pas le temps,  
Avec un pape ou peut-être un président,  
Mais la fille est jolie,  
Et les papes sont sûrement patients  
  
Elle était là dans son monde, son monde au beau milieu du monde,  
Loin, ses yeux posés ailleurs, quelque part à l'intérieur,  
Plongée dans son livre, belle abandonnée,  
En elle je lis tout ce qu'elle veut cacher.  
  
Dans chacun de ses gestes un aveu, un secret dans chaque attitude,  
Ses moindres facettes trahies bien mieux que par de longue études, Un pied se balance, une impatience, et c'est plus qu'un long discours. Là, dans l'innocence et l'oubli. Tout était dit.  
  
On ne ment qu'avec les mots, des phrases qu'on nous fait apprendre.  
On se promène en bateau, pleins de pseudo de contrebande.  
On s'arrange on roule on glose on bienséance,  
Mieux vaut de beaucoup se fier aux apparences. Aux codes des corps,  
Aux langage de nos inconsciences  
  
Muette étrangère, silencieuse bavarde,  
Presque familière, intime plus je te regarde.  
  
Dans chacun de tes gestes un aveu, un secret dans chaque attitude,  
Même la plus discrète ne peut mentir à tant de solitude,  
Quand ta mains cherche une cigarette c'est comme une confession, Que tu me ferais à ton insu.  
  
A ta façon de tourner les pages, moi j'en apprends bien davantage,  
La moue de ta bouche est un langage, ton regard un témoignage. Tes doigts dans tes cheveux s'attardent, quel explicite message, Dans ton innocence absolue.  
  
Et ce léger sourire au coin des lèvres, c'est d'une telle indécence,  
Il est temps de partir, elle se lève, évidente transparente. Sa façon de marcher dans mon rêve, son parfum qui s'évanouit, Quand elle disparaît de ma vie, Tout était dit.  
  
Il était assez évident que les paroles devait être destiner a Hermione, vu q'il ne l'avait pas quitter du regard. Harry regard son amis descendre de l'estrade avec un sourire amusé. Lorsqu'il arriva a leurs hauteur, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lancer :  
  
- Romantique en plus !!  
  
Ron fit mine d'avoir rien entendu, puis leurs dit :  
  
- On va danser ?  
  
Et ils partirent vers la piste de danse, tandis que Sam montait sur scène, pour chanter :  
  
"A 20 ans "  
  
A 20 ans  
  
Musique  
  
A 20 ans, on se sent,  
Encore une âme un peu fragile, mais pas si docile,  
On apprend, poliment,  
A contrôlé ces impatience et sa belle insolence,  
Mais je sais, que l'amour me guidera,  
Mais je sais, que la vie continuera,  
C'est bien fait,  
Que mon étoile l'a haut, ne me lâchera pas de si tôt,  
  
A 20 ans, on est invincible,  
A 20 ans, rien n'est impossible,  
On traverse les jours en chantant,  
Et l'amour c'est le plus important,  
  
A 20 ans, gentiment, On oubli les bonnes manières,  
Et toute les galères,  
On comprend, fatalement,  
Que cendrillon jète la pierre a la vilaine sorcière, Mais je sais, que l'amour me guidera, Mais je sais, que la vie continueras, C'est bien fait, Que mon étoile l'a haut, ne me lâchera pas de si tôt.  
  
A 20 ans, on est invincible,  
A 20 ans, rien n'est impossible,  
On traverse les jours en chantant,  
Quand l'amour c'est le plus important,  
  
A 20 ans, on ose tout dire, Insouciant, mais avec le sourire,  
On traverse les jours en chantant,  
Si c'est pour parler d'avenir, sachez qu'on est bien assez grand.  
  
A 20 ans  
  
Même si on se sent tellement fort et différent a 20 ans,  
Parfois dans les remords, on se sent,  
Perdu en désaccord,  
Pleurer le grand amour en chantant,  
Il viendra un jours il faut du temps, A 20 ans  
  
A 20 ans, on est invincible,  
On se rend, parfois impossible,  
On traverse les jours en chantant,  
Et l'amour c'est le plus important.  
  
A 20 ans, on ose tout dire, Insouciant, mais avec le sourire,  
Pleurer le grand amour en chantant,  
Il viendra un jours il faut du temps,  
A 20 ans,  
  
Sam descendit de la scène, puis alla rejoindre ces amis qui dansaient. Les 6 amis dansèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Quand soudain, Sam aperçu Malfoy qui sortait de la grande salle. Elle sauta sur l'occasion, et s'excusa auprès de ces amis, puis le suivit. Elle l'aperçu qui sortait dans le parc. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire dehors, tout seul. Elle le suivit, mais garda quand même une bonne distance, au cas où. Il se dirigeait vers le lac. Elle se demandait si il avait pas envie de sauter dans le lac. Après tout, rester une mois avec des détraqueurs, sa pouvait rendre facilement quelqu'un de dépressif, selon Harry, surtout pour les adolescent. Mais non, il s'arrêta devant la berge du Lac, l'air perdu dans ces pensés.  
  
* Point de vu de Drago Malfoy *  
  
" Pourquoi est je suivi père ?? JE ne suis qu'un imbécile. Et tout sa, sa ma coûté quoi ? Un séjours avec les Détraqueurs. Pourquoi est je voulu venger mon père, qui est maintenant un moldu. Voilà a quoi sa l'a conduit, devenir ce qu'il déteste le plus. Si seulement j'avais pas subi les influence de père, je serais jamais au service de Voldemort. Mais maintenant, je suis obligé de le rester, sinon je serais tuer sur le champ. C'est bien malheureux de dire sa, mais la seul personne qui serait capable de me sauver de sa, c'est Potter. Mais il ne voudrais jamais, et puis, jamais je ne lui demanderais quelque chose comme sa. Grr, je suis destiner a devenir mangemort, et sa me dégoût. Quand je pense au jours ou "j'ai " tué Crivey. Se s***** de Voldemort me tenait sous le contrôle de l'impérium. Je suis vraiment un moins que rien pour me laissé influencer par ce foutu sortilège. Au moins, Potter, il résiste a l'imperium. et voilà, sa me ramène encore a lui. "  
  
* Point de vue de Sam*  
  
" Je vais m'approcher de lui, pour savoir un peu plus sur lui. Je suis sur qu'il ne peut pas être mauvais. Allez, je vais le voir "  
  
Elle s'avança tout doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il se retourna, puis après l'avoir évaluer du regard, il lança :  
  
- Qu'est ce que fait une Gryffondors ici, toute seule, alors qu'un serpentard criminel est là ?  
  
Sam fut d'abord choquer par les propos de Malfoy, puis elle se souvint de se que lui avait dit Harry :  
  
- Tu est vraiment un criminelle ? A te voir comme sa, on dirais pas.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ?  
  
" Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle " pensa Malfoy, avant de se reprendre, " Je suis un Serpentard, et elle une Gryffondors, sa peut pas marcher ". Mais une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête lui rappela : " Est tu encore un Serptentard ? ".  
  
Sam l'observai en train de penser, et elle ne pus s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était vraiment mignon. Elle lui demanda :  
  
- JE peut m'asseoir a coté de toi ?  
  
- Fait se que tu veux, répondit il.  
  
Elle interpréta sa comme un oui, et s'installa a coté de lui. Ils restèrent un moment sans parle, puis Sam cassa le silence en demandant :  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il te tracasse ?  
  
- Et pourquoi devrais je en parler a une Gryffondors.  
  
- Donc tu as un problème, répondit elle en souriant.  
  
- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que sa intéresse.  
  
- Je te le demanderais pas si sa m'intéresserais pas, constata t'elle.  
  
- J'ai. j'ai plus envie de suivre Voldemort.  
  
- Tu est pas obliger de le suivre tu sais.  
  
- Ben si, sinon, je suis un homme mort. C'est bien malheureux a dire, mais ma seul chance de m'en sortir, c'est que Potter me protège.  
  
Sam éclata de rire, Harry, protéger un Malfoy, auras tout vu si sa produit. Elle se repris, et lui dit :  
  
- Un Gryffondors telle que Harry, ne protègeras pas un Malfoy.  
  
- Je le sais bien, c'est pourquoi que j'aimerais bien changer de maison. Et en plus, ce séjour injustifié a Azkaban a vraiment changer ma personnalité, je ne peut plus être a Serpentard.  
  
- Injustifié ??Je te rappelle que tu as quand même tuer quelqu'un, en lançant des sortilège impardonnable.  
  
- C'était pas moi même, je veux dire, Voldemort me tenait sous l'impérium a se moment la. Tu crois que j 'aurais essayer de tuer la seul personne qui serait capable de me sauver de Voldemort.  
  
- Tu n'aurais qu'a allez voir Dumbledore, et puis, si tu veux, j'irais avec toi.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Merci pour quoi ?  
  
- De vouloir d'y aller avec moi, et puis, d'avoir bien voulu m'écouter.  
  
- C'est normal Drago.  
  
- Au fait, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelle.  
  
- Sandrine Collins. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Sam.  
  
- Enchanté de te connaître Sam.  
  
- Moi de même.  
  
Sam le regarda dans les yeux, il était tellement beau. Elle n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser. Mais est ce qu'il voulais lui aussi ? De son coté, Drago se confrontais au même dilemme. Puis, tout d'un coup, ils prirent leurs décision, et s'avancèrent tout doucement l'un de l'autre. Sa se passait tellement lentement, que personne ne vit que l'autre se rapprochait. Leurs lèvres n'était qu'a quelque millimètre désormais. Lorsqu'elle entèrent en contacte, se fut une explosion de bonheur des deux coté. Mais cela ne dura que quelque millième de seconde, chacun s'éloignant l'un de l'autre, essayant de voir la réaction de l'autre. A première vu, Drago estima que Sam était plus que d'accord, et Sam fit la même remarque, ils se s'embrassèrent encore, mais beaucoup plus longtemps cette fois. Drago se sépara des lèvres de Sam, avec regrette, puis la pris dans ces bras. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe quelque peu humide. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler pendant environ une heure, puis Sam déclara :  
  
- On ferais mieux de rentré.  
  
- JE me demande comment vont réagire les autres.  
  
- Moi, je me demande plutôt comment leurs annoncé.  
  
- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée.  
  
Il lui expliqua rapidement le plan, puis il retournèrent a la Grande Salle, en prenant soin de rentré avec dix minute d'intervalle.  
  
Quand Harry vit Sam s'approcher, il alla la rejoindre, et lui demanda :  
  
- Où est ce que tu était ?  
  
- Dans le parc.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?  
  
- Mais c'est un véritable interrogatoire ma parole. Non, mais tu vas le savoir dans quelque minutes. Pour l'instant, je vais chanter.  
  
Et elle s'en alla vers la scène, laissant un Harry interloqué. Il rejoignit les autre, qui lui demanda :  
  
- Alors, elle été où ?  
  
- Elle a pas voulu me le dire. Par contre, elle est parti chanter.  
  
- Oh non, s'exclama Ron, regardé avec qui elle est.  
  
Tout le monde regarda vers la scène, et ils la virent avec Malfoy, et ils étaient en train de prendre le micro.  
  
- Je vais la tuer, s'exclama Ron.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà !!! J'admet qu'il y a plus de chanson que autre chose dans ce chapitre, mais bon .. Allez, j'attend avec impatience vos review, sur vos réaction de Drago / Sam.  
  
Question : Comment vas se passé la fin du Bal ?  
  
@@@ +++  
  
Fred  
  
PS : je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je trouve que la, J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chapitre pour le bal !!!! 


	29. Le bal de saint valentin 3ème parti

Bonjours tout le monde les lecteurs. Voilà le new chapitre de " Harry Potter et le triangle du ph?nix ". Alors alors, que va t'il se passer pour Drago et Sam, et bien, lisez mon chapitre, et vous le saurez.  
  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout et a JKR, a par l'intrigue et tout le tralala.  
  
Remerciements:  
  
Relena : Merci pour ta review. Oups, désoler, je savais pas que tu avais déjà eu cette idée. Bonne lecture.  
  
Solar : Merci pour ta review. J'irais voir ta fic. Bonne lecture.  
  
Néo: Merci pour ta review. Heu, je crois que tu est parti en live dans ta review!!!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Phillipe Gryffondor : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Fluty : Merci pour ta review. Pourquoi de mangemort élève peuvent entré a Poudlard ? Simplement parce qu'il n'on pas de marque des ténèbres, on peut donc pas les reconnaître, il sont vraiment dans la masse des autres élèves. Pour ta dernière question, je ne peut répondre, mais je te jure dans le fond que c'est pas négatif. Pour la question, c'est pas vraiment sa. Au faite, je savais pas que ma fic avais plus de point positif que de point négatif, moi, je croyait que c'était le contraire. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hannamina : Merci pour ta review. En faite, tu as quand même quelque réponse pour la suite, mais pas beaucoup, alors, jej te dit au prochain chapitre, et bonne lecture.  
  
29 ) Le bal de la saint valentin, 3ème parti  
  
[ - Je vais la tuer, s'exclama Ron ]  
  
- Tout le monde, mais pas avec lui, finit Harry.  
  
Harry était tout de même curieux de savoir quel chanson allaient t'ils chanter :  
  
"Je ne veux qu'elle " ( Marc Lavoine & Claire Keim )  
  
Drago : J'ai beau savoir,  
Ne plus y croire,  
Je ne veux qu'elle,  
hum hum,  
Je ne veux qu'elle.  
  
Sam : J'ai beau chercher,  
D'autre arriver,  
Je ne veux qu'il,  
Hum hum,  
Je ne veux qu'il.  
  
Sam & Drago : Et même si, les raison nous sépare,  
Même s'il vit, cette amours comme un art,  
Même si parfois, ont fait semblant d'y croire,  
Autant le vivre même a deux.  
Et même si, on garde nos manteau,  
Même s'il faut, arriver un peu trop tôt,  
J'aurais vécu, d'avoir, voulu ta peau, On auras aimer pour de beau.  
  
Sam : J'ai beau me dire,  
Qu'il faut partir, Je ne veux qu'il,  
Hum hum,  
Je ne veux qu'il.  
  
Drago : J'ai beau chercher,  
D'autre arriver,  
Je ne veux qu'elle,  
Hum hum,  
Je ne veux qu'elle.  
  
Drago et Sam : Et même si, les raison nous sépare,  
Même s'il vit, cette amours comme un art,  
Même si parfois, ont fait semblant d'y croire,  
Autant le vivre même a deux.  
Et même si, on garde nos manteau,  
Même s'il faut, arriver un peu trop tôt, J'aurais vécu, d'avoir, voulu ta peau, On auras aimer pour de beau.  
  
Sam : Et même si, les raison nous sépare,  
Même s'il vit, cette amours comme un art,  
Même si parfois, ont fait semblant d'y croire,  
Autant le vivre même a deux.  
  
Ron se dirigea vers l'estrade a grand pas, complètement furieux que Sam sorte avec son ennemis de toujours, ainsi que celui de Harry. Mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de poser un pied sur l'escalier, Harry le prit par la manche, et le traîna vers Hermione, Léo et Fred G. Ron protestait :  
  
- Mais attend Harry, il faut que je m'explique avec cette ***** et ce ***** de Serpentard.  
  
- Tu vas attendre qu'ils viennent s'expliquer devant nous, répliqua Harry.  
  
Sam et Drago, quelque peu en arrière, arrivèrent a se moment la. Sam avait vraiment l'air heureuse, mais son sourire disparu complètement quand elle vit l'air fâcher de Ron.  
  
- Que ce passe t'il, demanda t'elle.  
  
- Ce qu'il se passe, demanda Ron, furieux, c'est que tu est avec se Serpentard prétentieux.  
  
- Ce Serpentard prétentieux, comme tu l'appelle, il se nomme Drago. Et d'abord, il n'a encore montrer aucun signe de prétention.  
  
- Sa se voit que tu ne le connais pas.  
  
- Et puis, je viens dire que Drago va repasser le test du choixpeau.  
  
- Quoi, s'exclamèrent t'il.  
  
- Depuis sont séjours a Azkaban, il n'a plus le profile pour allez a Serpentard. J'irais demander a Dumbledore de lui faire repasser le test du choixpeau.  
  
- Il l'a bien mériter d'aller a Azkaban, il devrait même y rester a vie, dit calmement Harry.  
  
- il était sous l'imperium se jours la.  
  
- Impossible, coupa Hermione, aucun sortilège ne peut être envoyez a Poudlard, si le lanceurs est en dehors de Poudlard, page 198 de l'histoire de Poudlard. A moins que le lanceurs soit plus puissant que Dumbledore, mais c'est impo...  
  
- Voldemort, soupira Harry.  
  
- Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de toi, Harry, demanda Drago, Pendant tout ma scolarité, j'était sous l'emprise d'un potion qui change le caractère. Les effet se sont dissipé car a Azkaban, je n'est pas pu la prendre, vu que personne ne pouvais m'obliger a l'avaler.  
  
Harry le regarda avec considération. Après tout, Dumbledore avait bien dit que plus il y avais de personne dans le camp du bien, plus on aurait de chance de combattre Voldemort. Harry se décida a lui tendre la main. Drago le regarda avec étonnement, mais se saisi avec vigueur de la main de son ex ennemi. Ron les regarda drôlement, son meilleurs ami, lui même, avais fait ami-ami avec un Malfoy. Tandis que Harry le regardait pour qu'il fasse la même chose, Ron répliqua :  
  
- Je déciderais se je doit passer l'éponge ou non quand il auras passer le test du choixpeau.  
  
Harry pensa que c'était déjà un grand pas.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
De son fauteuil, Albus Dumbledore regardais la scène avec attention. Il soupira :  
  
- Enfin un problème de régler. Il était temps.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La professeur de Divination était a son bureau, comme pendant toute les fêtes. Tout d'un coup, elle leva les yeux de la copie qu'elle corrigeait. Au lieu de ces habituels yeux marron, il y avais des yeux exorbités, et d'un rouge sang. Elle semblait en transe, et elle chuchota d'un voix monocorde :  
  
- Les deux ennemis enfin réunis sous une même amitié, les deux autre membres du triangle peuvent enfin émerger de l'anonymat pour entrer dans la lumière du pouvoirs. Leurs pouvoirs décupler seront, pour finir le travail du ph?nix sacré, crée le triangle de pouvoirs ultime.  
  
La plus bizarre professeur de Divination s'évanoui, après avoir donner la clé de la plus importante des prophétie.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Bon Hermione, quand c'est que tu va chanter, demanda Ron, après avoir danser pendant une demi heures.  
  
- Maintenant, répondit t'elle, décidé.  
  
Elle alla vivement sur la scène, et commença a émettre les première note :  
  
"C'est la vie " ( Sman)  
  
Mais dit moi, Comment faire lorsque l'on aime,  
Qu'on se sent a la fois le c?urs joyeux et lamentaine,  
Au delà, de l'amours qui nous entraîne,  
Il y a dans chacun l'envie que l'autre le comprenne,  
On saura trouver en nous la force et le remède,  
Pour effacer nos doute et nos problème.  
  
C'est la vie qui passe,  
En nous laissant le temps,  
De trouver, sa place, au c?urs des sentiments,  
C'est la vie qui trace,  
Nos route a chaque instant,  
C'est la vie,  
Regarde la en face.  
  
Mais souvent, L'amours est plus fort que tout,  
On laisse a nos histoire le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout,  
Mais il y a, toujours des trace qui reste, Car il y a un espoir dans tout nos mots dans tout nos geste. On sauras trouver en nous la force et la sagesse,  
Pour qu'enfin toute la lumière apparaisse.  
  
C'est la vie qui passe,  
En nous laissant le temps,  
De trouver, sa place, au c?urs des sentiments,  
C'est la vie qui trace,  
Nos route a chaque instant,  
C'est la vie,  
Regarde la en face.  
  
C'est la vie qui passe,  
En nous laissant le temps,  
De trouver, sa place, au c?urs des sentiments,  
C'est la vie qui trace,  
Nos route a chaque instant,  
C'est la vie,  
Regarde la en face.  
  
C'est la vie, c'est la vie,  
C'est la vie qui nous fais aimer ou bien croire,  
C'est la vie, c'est la vie,  
C'est la vie qui donne un sens a nos espoir.  
C'est la vie, yaaaaaa.  
  
C'est la vie qui passe,  
En nous laissant le temps,  
De trouver, sa place, au c?urs des sentiments,  
C'est la vie qui trace,  
Nos route a chaque instant,  
C'est la vie,  
Regarde la en face.  
  
C'est la vie qui passe,  
En nous laissant le temps,  
De trouver, sa place, au c?urs des sentiments,  
C'est la vie qui trace,  
Nos route a chaque instant,  
C'est la vie,  
Regarde la en face.  
  
Hermione descendit de la scène sous les applaudissements. C'étais vrai qu'elle vraiment une belle voix, en tout cas, plus que la moyenne. Ron se déplaça même pour aller embrassé sa petite copine, mais c'était juste pour montrer a tout le monde a quel point il savais choisir c'est petite copine. Ils rejoignirent Harry, qui commençaient a en avoir un peu marre de tenir la chandelle.  
  
- Harry, lui dit Hermione, tu n'as qu'a chercher une petite copine.  
  
- Je chercher, mais je trouve pas.  
  
- Mais oui, tu trouve pas, je suis sur que plus des trois quart des fille de Poudlard rêve de sortir avec toi, alors ne dit pas que tu trouve pas, vu que tu cherche pas.  
  
Harry grogna quelque peu, mais ne rajouta rien, il préféra dire :  
  
- Ehhh Léo.  
  
Celle ci se retourna, puis Harry poursuivit :  
  
- C'est que tu as peur de chanter ou quoi ? Parce que tu as pas encore chanter.  
  
- J'y vais tout de suite, répondit elle, offensé.  
  
Trente seconde plus tard, on pouvais entendre :  
  
" Plantation " (Kana)  
  
J'ai des petit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi sa pousse pas.  
J'ai des petit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi sa pousse pas. Moi j'ai planté coco, coco sa pousse pas. Moi j'ai planté banane, banane sa pousse pas. J'ai des petit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi sa pousse pas.  
J'ai des petit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi sa pousse pas. Moi j'ai planté légume, légume tu veux pas poussé. Moi j'ai planté agrume, agrume tu veux pas poussé. J'ai des petit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi sa pousse pas.  
J'ai des petit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi sa pousse pas. Moi j'ai planté tomate et concombre, concombre sa pousse pas. Alors moi j'ai planté bien a l'ombre, a l'ombre sa pousse pas.  
J'ai des petit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi sa pousse pas.  
J'ai des petit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi sa pousse pas. Moi j'ai planté manioc, manioc toujours pas poussé. Alors moi j'ai planté tapioc, tapioc toujours pas poussé. J'ai des petit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi sa pousse pas.  
J'ai des petit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi sa pousse pas. Moi j'ai planté des nanas, ananas sa pousse pas. J'ai tout essayer le tabac les grenats, grenat sa pousse pas.  
J'ai des petit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi sa pousse pas. J'ai des petit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi sa pousse pas.  
  
Ponts  
  
Moi j'ai planté des fleurs, et les fleurs sa pousse pas.  
Mmmm j'y est mis tout mon c?urs, même le c?urs sa pousse pas.  
J'ai des petit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi sa pousse pas. J'ai des petit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi sa pousse pas.  
Moi j'ai planté Kana, Kana sa pousse comme sa.  
  
A la fin de la chanson, Les Maraudeurs NG et Fred G éclatèrent de rire, suivit par Sam. Léo redescendit de la scène, l'air assez contente d'elle.  
  
- Alors, tu est content Harry, demanda t'elle.  
  
Celui ci grogna, mais ne dit rien.  
  
- Bon, on reprend notre conversation, demanda Hermione, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
- On disais donc, poursuivit Ron, que tu pourrais trouver facilement une petite copine, tiens, par exemple, tu n'est toujours pas sorti avec Lavande, tu devrai essayer.  
  
Harry regarda Ron comme si il était devenu fou, mais jeta quand même un coup d'?il a Lavande.  
  
- D'accord, je vais lui demandé de se pas.  
  
Et il parti tandis que Hermione secouais de la tête en disant un truc qui ressemblais a "Ah les garçons". Ron suivit Harry des yeux, et continua a l'observer tandis qu'il faisait sa demande. Lavande regarda Harry, puis se jeta dans ces bras, et l'embrassa aussitôt, sans donner de réponse, mais sa ressemblait quand même a un oui. Ron vit aussi que Léo semblait regardé la scène avec une air bizarre sur le visage, apparemment, sa lui plaisait pas le couple Harry / Lavande. Harry revient au bras de Lavande quelque instant après. Drago lança :  
  
- Le phénomène Potter a encore une nouvelle conquête!!!  
  
Lavande lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que Harry lui fit un clin d'?il. Apparemment, Drago avait vraiment compris que chacune de ces partenaire ne durais jamais longtemps.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il te fais croire que ce sera comme avec les autre pétasse de Harry, demanda Lavande froidement, qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il me lâcheras comme un poisson pourri, Malfoy ?  
  
- Et du calme Lavande, répondit Harry.  
  
- Tu auras qu'a demandé a Trelawney, finit Drago, si elle est vraiment une voyante.  
  
Harry empêcha Lavande de répondre en l'embrassant, mais Drago vit bien dans les yeux de Harry qu'il n'avais pas tors. Ron, comme pour couper court a toute conversation, lança :  
  
- Et bien, Fred, 'il y a plus que toi qui n'a pas chanter!!!  
  
- Et bien, j'y vais, répondit il.  
  
Il suivit le chemin qu'avais pris ces amis, et commença sa chanson :  
  
" Retiens moi " ( L5)  
  
Tu, ne rêve que d'ambition, de vrai situation.  
D'une histoire sans défaut, de ces stars au bord de l'eau.  
De ces cliché sans saveur, ces rêve qui me font peur. Ces image sans couleur, mais où se cache le bonheur. La vie est un mystère, une enfant de bohème. Si tu insiste encore je fuis déjà.  
  
Retiens moi, a tout ce qu'il me choque.  
Accroche moi, a toute une sourire.  
Enchaîne moi, a , le goût de liberté.  
On a rien de se que l'on veut posséder.  
  
C'est, maintenant ou jamais, d'oublier qui tu est.  
Ne pas se retourner, pour voir tout ce que tu as.  
C'est trop de certitude, et tellement d'habitude.  
C'est avant presque tout, un jours mais pour aller où ? La vie est un mystère, une enfant de bohème. Si tu insiste encore je fuis déjà.  
  
Retiens moi, a tout ce qu'il me choque.  
Accroche moi, a toute une sourire.  
Enchaîne moi, a , le goût de liberté.  
On a rien de se que l'on veut posséder.  
  
Retiens moi, a tout ce qu'il me choque.  
Accroche moi, a toute une sourire.  
Enchaîne moi, a , le goût de liberté.  
On a rien de se que l'on veut posséder.  
  
Regarde moi un peu, pour mieux me retenir.  
Que tu t'assure trop, je m'ennuie a mourir.  
Approche, avec les yeux fermer.  
Enchaîne moi un peu au goût de liberté.  
  
Retiens moi encore a tout ce qu'il m'échappe.  
Que tu t'assure trop, je m'ennuie a mourir.  
Approche, avec les yeux fermer.  
Car on a rien de ce que l'on veut posséder.  
  
C'est, quand tu rien a m'offrir,  
Que tout en toi m'attire.  
Partout de l'argent, qui se prend pour de l'or.  
Tout ce qu'on nous propose, c'est sans métamorphose.  
C'est d'avoir des raisons, d'en avoir encore.  
La vie est un mystère, un enfant de bohème. Si tu avance d'un pas, je fuis déjà.  
  
Retiens moi, a tout ce qu'il me choque.  
Accroche moi, a toute une sourire.  
Enchaîne moi, a , le goût de liberté.  
On a rien de se que l'on veut posséder.  
  
Retiens moi, a tout ce qu'il me choque.  
Accroche moi, a toute une sourire.  
Enchaîne moi, a , le goût de liberté.  
On a rien de se que l'on veut posséder.  
  
Regarde moi un peu, pour mieux me retenir.  
Que tu t'assure trop, je m'ennuie a mourir.  
Approche, avec les yeux fermer.  
Enchaîne moi un peu au goût de liberté.  
  
Retiens moi encore a tout ce qu'il m'échappe.  
Quand tu me désire trop, je m'ennuie a mourir.  
Approche, avec les yeux fermer.  
Car on a rien de se que l'on veut posséder.  
  
Tout les amis était perplexe, se demandant vraiment tout ce que sa voulait dire tout sa, il faudrait vraiment qu'il réfléchisse au cas " Fred".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, je trouve pas se chapitre trop intéressant, mais bon. JE préviens de suite que le prochain chapitre, sa sera plus de chanson que de texte, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de chaque chanson, pour que vous arriviez a comprendre des truc, plus tard.  
  
Question : comment trouvez vous le choix des chanson ?  
  
Voilà,  
  
A ++++++  
  
Fred W 


	30. Le bal de saint valetin fin

Kiko tout le monde les reviewer et les lecteurs !!!!!! Bon, je reprend ma respiration, et je vous annonce, le bô, le super, le.... Heu, je m'emporte la, non je j'aurais pas pris le melon moi ? ?? lol!!!!! Bon, ben j'annonce le chapitre 30, qui est plutôt médiocre, je trouve. Mais bon, c'est a vous de juger.  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Solar : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Relena : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lunicorne : Merci pour ta review. Ah, sa, tu le sauras plus tard. Bonne lecture.  
  
30 ) Le bal de la saint valentin, fin ( ouf)  
  
" Il faudra vraiment que je me penche sur le cas Fred, il m'intrigue se mec. " . Ron le coupa court dans sa réflexion en proposant :  
  
- Et Harry, sa te dit que Hermione, toi et moi on aille chanter ?? Sa fait deux minutes que personne n'a été sur scène, sa casse l'ambiance.  
  
- Ok, répondit vigoureusement. Hermione ?  
  
- Bien sur, répondit elle avec un sourire.  
  
Ils coururent sur scène, tandis que toutes les personne présente, c'est a dire pratiquement tout Poudlard se demandaient qu'est ce qu'il allaient se passé avec ces trois là. La chanson débuta :  
  
" La chanson con " ( Jean Pascal )  
  
On c'est réunis entre compagnons,  
Pour écrire une chanson de composition,  
Un texte où tout le monde ce sens concerné,  
Sur une mélodie pas trop compliqué.  
  
Puis on c'est mis a faire des concert privé,  
Pour faire plaisir a des gens qu'on connaissait,  
Maintenant on rêve de salle comble a Paris,  
L'Olympia, le palais des Congrès aussi.  
  
C'est la chanson qu'on a dans la tête,  
C'est la chanson qu'on chante a tue tête,  
C'est la chanson qu'on entant partout,  
C'est la chanson con un point c'est tout.  
  
C'est la chanson qu'on a dans la tête,  
C'est la chanson qu'on chante a tue tête,  
C'est la chanson qu'on entant partout,  
C'est la chanson con un point c'est tout.  
  
Alors pour partir a la conquête du public,  
Ont a cherché le meilleurs compagnie,  
Les spécialiste, les rois des compacte CD,  
Les directeurs artistique confirmé.  
  
Il on trouvé notre idée conceptuel,  
Au moins sa change des chanson conventionnel,  
Ont est parti avec nos contrat signer,  
Aujourd'hui on est vraiment content de chanter.  
  
C'est la chanson qu'on a dans la tête,  
C'est la chanson qu'on chante a tue tête,  
C'est la chanson qu'on entant partout,  
C'est la chanson con un point c'est tout.  
  
C'est la chanson qu'on a dans la tête,  
C'est la chanson qu'on chante a tue tête,  
C'est la chanson qu'on entant partout,  
C'est la chanson con un point c'est tout.  
  
Pont  
  
On c'est réunis entre compagnons,  
Pour écrire une chanson de composition,  
Un texte où tout le monde ce sens concerné,  
Sur une mélodie pas trop compliqué.  
  
Si vous aussi vous voulez composé,  
Une chanson qui soit très convoité,  
Mettez vous au boulot et concoctez,  
La suite de la chanson qu'on vient de chanté.  
  
C'est la chanson qu'on a dans la tête,  
C'est la chanson qu'on chante a tue tête,  
C'est la chanson qu'on entant partout,  
C'est la chanson con un point c'est tout.  
  
C'est la chanson qu'on a dans la tête,  
C'est la chanson qu'on chante a tue tête,  
C'est la chanson qu'on entant partout,  
C'est la chanson con un point c'est tout.  
  
C'est la chanson qu'on a dans la tête,  
C'est la chanson qu'on chante a tue-tête,  
C'est la chanson qu'on entant partout,  
C'est la chanson con un point c'est tout.  
  
Les Maraudeurs NG éclatèrent de rire après la chanson, et descendirent de l'estrade. Harry passait définitivement un bonne soirée, et après avoir donné un baisée a Lavande, il se tourna vers ces amis :  
  
- Sa serai bien d'allé parler maintenant de la demande de changement de maison de Drago. Qu'en pense tu, demanda t'il en se tournant vers Drago.  
  
- Tu a peu être raison, on y va ?  
  
Tout le monde répondit a la positive, mais seul les Maraudeurs NG et Sam alla voir Dumbledore, accompagné de Drago bien évidemment. Se fut Sam qui prit en première la parole :  
  
- Monsieur.  
  
- Oui Melle Collins ?  
  
- Drago Malfoy voudrait vous demandé quelque chose.  
  
- Allez y Mr Malfoy.  
  
- Je souhaiterais changé de maison.  
  
- Ah, enfin, je commençais a perdre espoir que vous veniez me le demandez se soir.  
  
- Je peut donc passé le test maintenant ?  
  
- Bien sur, j'ai même le choipeau avec moi, répondit il en sortant le choipeau magique de dessous la table.  
  
Dumbledore se leva, et demanda le silence :  
  
- Excusez moi chère élèves, mais je doit faire un annonce de dernière minute.  
  
Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre dans la salle, mais Dumbledore continua quand même son annonce :  
  
- Je vous annonce qu'un élève va repassé le choipeau pour être de nouveau réparti. Le choipeau dira tout a haute voix, pour que vous puissiez tous entendre se qu'il va dire. J'appelle donc Mr Drago Malfoy.  
  
Des moue de surprise se fit lire sur les visages des élèves, plus particulièrement sur ceux des Serpentards. Drago s'avança vers le direteurs, qui tenait le choipeau. Le directeur le posa sur la tête du Serpentard, et le choipeau commença :  
  
- Oh, mais voilà un élève que j'ai déjà réparti, est ce que l'on douterais de mon choix ? Oh, mais je vois aussi que c'est monsieurs Malfoy, je n'aurais vu qu'un place pour vous, si vous aviez pas subit quelques épreuves plutôt dure. Non, tu a définitivement plus ta place a Serpentard. JE ne vois qu'un place possible maintenant, et cela pourrais paraître étrange a certain, mais pour moi, c'est très clair, ta place est maintenant a GRYFFONDORS.  
  
Tout le monde firent des mine plus que étonner, et Fred Weasley prit la parole :  
  
- On ne veut pas de sale tueur chez nous.  
  
Drago fit une mine plus que déconfite, mais Harry vint a sa rescousse après un regard du directeur :  
  
- Sonorus.  
  
Sa voix était désormais amplifier magiquement :  
  
- Bonjours a tout le monde, je suis Harry Potter, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. Je tiens a vous dire que le jours où moi et Drago on c'est battu en Duel, et qu'il y a eu la mort de Denis, c'est que Drago était possédé pas nulle autre que Voldemort, a distance. Drago a était possédé grâce a une potion, qu'il prend depuis qu'il est a Poudlard, mais pas de son plein gré. Mais comme il a été Azkaban, personne n'a pus lui fournir la potion, donc, quand il est revenu a Poudlard, il était vraiment lui même. Sourdium.  
  
Dumbledore repris la parole :  
  
- Il me semble que Mr Potter a bien résumé la situation, voilà, les affaires de Mr Malfoy sera directement transféré dans les dortoirs des 5ème années de Gryffondors. Que la fête continu!!!!!!  
  
Dès que Dumbledore eu terminé son discours, tout le monde continua la fête. Ron se dirigea vers Drago, et lui dit :  
  
- Bonjours, heureux de te connaître, je m'appelle Ron Weasley, et toi ?  
  
- Drago Malfoy, répondit Drago avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
Comme pour se justifié, Ron répondit :  
  
- Ben quoi ? Psi il faut repartir sur de bonne base, il faut déjà se présenter. Tiens, pour fêter sa, je vais aller chanter une petite chanson.  
  
Il attendit que la chanson précédente se finisse, puis il alla sur la scène, il été évidant que la chanson été pour Hermione :  
  
" Avec classe " ( Corneille)  
  
Excuse moi, je sais que d'autre avant moi on fais le test,  
Et qui n'ont pas aidé mes plan mais je t'en pris reste.  
Laisse moi t'ouvrir la porte et prend ta veste,  
Assis toi rien ne presse.  
  
Quand je te vois, Je le déduit de ton style le flash dance ton c?urs froid.  
Et puis de toute façon tu sais du cash moi j'en est pas.  
Ont en aient beaucoup plus subtile que sa, prend ton temps écoute moi.  
  
Quand je t'assure que,  
  
C'est avec classe que j't'admire si tu le permet, comme moi.  
Car c'est ta classe, qui m'attire et tu le sais, sa se vois.  
C'est avec classe, que je te désire, mais dans l'esprit en tout cas. C'est avec classe, et sa marche a chaque fois.  
  
Quand je t'est vu, j'ai d'abord remarquer tes yeux avant tes fesses.  
Ok c'est pas vrai, je l'avoue, je le confesse.  
Mais je suis qu'un homme c'est normal faut pas que tu stress. Mais le plus important, c'est que,  
  
J'ai su, reconnaître les mille et une chose qui te rende complète.  
Ton charme, ton ange sous ton sexe après l'arrête.  
Tu souris, tu me parle, c'est assez pour faire la fête. Mais si très sincèrement,  
  
C'est avec classe que j't'admire si tu le permet, comme moi.  
Car c'est ta classe, qui m'attire et tu le sais, sa se vois.  
C'est avec classe, que je te désire, mais dans l'esprit en tout cas. C'est avec classe, et sa marche a chaque fois.  
  
Je m'adresse a mes gars, on leurs doit au moins sa,  
On a tous une s?urs et un frère en lesquelles je, une fois.  
Celui d'un autre avis que moi, c'est pas grave on t'en veut pas, C'est une nouvelle école qu'un jours tu rejoindra.  
  
C comme corneille, C comme classe, toi même tu sais, qui c'est.  
C comme corneille, C comme classe, toi même tu sais, toi même tu sais. C comme corneille, C comme classe, toi même tu sais, qui c'est. C comme corneille, C comme classe, toi même tu sais.  
  
C'est avec classe que j't'admire si tu le permet, comme moi.  
Car c'est ta classe, qui m'attire et tu le sais, sa se vois.  
C'est avec classe, que je te désire, mais dans l'esprit en tout cas. C'est avec classe, et sa marche a chaque fois.  
  
C'est avec classe que j't'admire si tu le permet, comme moi.  
Car c'est ta classe, qui m'attire et tu le sais, sa se vois.  
C'est avec classe, que je te désire, mais dans l'esprit en tout cas. C'est avec classe, et sa marche a chaque fois.  
  
C comme corneille, C comme classe, toi même tu sais, qui c'est.  
C comme corneille, C comme classe, toi même tu sais, toi même tu sais. C comme corneille, C comme classe, toi même tu sais, qui c'est. C comme corneille, C comme classe, toi même tu sais.  
  
Ron descendit de la scène tout content. Après une autre heure de danse, Harry demanda a Ron :  
  
- Il est quelle heure ?  
  
- Heu, oula!!!!!!! Il est 4 heures et demi du matin. C'est bizarre que Dumbledore n'est pas envoyez tout le monde au lit. Au faite, où il est ? Et il manque des professeurs aussi.  
  
- Bizarre, conclu Harry, il faudrait qu'on essaye de le retrouver.  
  
Comme pour répondre a sa question, une voix se fit entendre, une voix glacial, que Harry avais entendu mainte fois :  
  
- C'est se vieux fou que tu cherche Potter ?  
  
Harry se retourna pour se retrouver fasse a Voldemort. Deux mangemorts tenait Dumbledore par les bras. Voldemort continua :  
  
- Et bien, ce pauvre Dumbledore ne peut pu vraiment se défendre tout seul, dommage, vraiment dommage.  
  
C'est alors que Harry vit quelque chose qui clochait, Voldemort avais les bout de doigt, et les pied carrés. Très vite, Harry pu trouver les pourquoi du comment, ce n'était pas Voldemort, mais une projection holographique du saigneurs des ténèbres.  
  
- Pas mal cette hologramme, répondit Harry.  
  
L'hologramme de Voldemort disparu, sous les regard ébahi des élèves encore présent. Un mangemort s'avança. C'était le troisième mangemort, le derniers. Il prit la parole :  
  
- Pas mal Potter, mais on est pas la pour discuter. Je viens t'annoncer que Le Maître te propose un Duel, le 22 juin. Dommage que l'on est rencontrer se vieux fou, on a du l'éliminer. On vous le laisse, il n'est plus dangereux pour le maître. Allez, on y va, finit il en direction des deux autre mangemort.  
  
Ils essayèrent de transplanné, mais il s'écrasèrent lamentablement contre le sol. Harry ricana :  
  
- Oups, il me semble que j'ai oublier de vous dire que c'est moi qui est fait les barrière anti transplannage.  
  
Harry vit un éclair de peur passé dans les yeux des mangemort.  
  
- Incarno teti, lança simplement Harry.  
  
Les mangemort tombèrent par terre, inconscient. Tout le professeurs arrivèrent enfin, Rogue en tête. Avant que Harry n'est pu dire quelque chose, Rogue dit :  
  
- Il nous avais lancer un sortilège de coupe temps, on pouvais rien faire. Dumbledore aussi a subi se sortilège.  
  
Dumbledore se releva a sa moment, puis demanda a Harry comme si de rien n'était :  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?  
  
Harry raconta toute l'histoire a Dumbledore, après que celui ci ait renvoyez tout le monde dans leurs dortoir respectif. Après que Harry ai finit, McGonagall arriva en courrant, et demanda:  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous leurs avez fait Potter ?? On arrive plus a les réveillés.  
  
- Oh, je leurs est juste lancer un sortilège qui fait que leurs esprit soit renfermer dans leurs tête, et donc, ils peuvent plus bouger. C'est comme si leurs esprit été renfermer dans une bouteille.  
  
- Très bien Harry, et il se termine quand ?  
  
- Dans environ 12 heures.  
  
- Allez, va te coucher, avec Mr Weasley et Melle Granger.  
  
En effet, Ron et Hermione avait tenu a rester avec Harry. Ils montèrent directement se coucher, tellement il était fatigué.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finit. Je sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve que sa chapitre, c'est de la merde, mais bon, si vous l'aimer, c'est le principale. Je suis désoler si sas été un peu abréger, mais bon, j'ai pas eu le temps, explication :  
  
- Lundi, j'ai pu commencer, j'ai fais environ 1000 mots.  
  
- Mardi, J'avais mon conseil de classe, c'est le dernier, je suis en troisième, il fallais que j'y assiste. Rien fais su mon chapitre.  
  
- Mercredi : J'ai déménager le bureau où il y a l'ordi, impossible de travailler sur le chapitre.  
  
- Jeudi et Vendredi : J'avais les deux concert de la choral. Lever a 7h30, couchera 23h30, sans revenir chez moi. Impossible de travailler sur mon chapitre.  
  
- Samedi : Je finit mon chapitre pour que vous l'ayez le plus rapidement.  
  
Voilà.  
  
Question : Comment va s'intégré Drago chez les Gryffondors ?  
  
Voilà, a samedi  
  
Fred W 


	31. Adaptation, rêve, et rituel

Kiko tout le monde z'aller bien ? ? ? Bon, voilà le new chapitre, beaucoup plus intéressant que le précédent a mon goût. Désoler pour le retard d'une semaines, mais avec le brevet, il faut que je révise. Le prochain risque aussi d'être lui aussi en retard. Allez, on y va ???  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Relena : Merci pour ta review. Pour répondre a ta question, oui, je passe en 2nd, avec la meilleurs mention ( bien, la plus haute donnée) de la classe en chimie (, une matière que j'aime pas!!!!!!!!! Tu me dit que tu adore Drago, moi aussi, depuis quelque temps!!! Merci de ne pas prendre rigueur de mon chapitre un peu court. Bonne lecture.  
  
Néo : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lunicorne : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Maléficia Malfoy : Merci pour ta review. Moi aussi je commençais a trouver le bal un peu beaucoup long. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hermione : Merci pour ta review. Tu n'as pas tout faux. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lil girl : Merci pour ta review. Je suppose que par la suite, tu as compris pourquoi il a pas été renvoyer. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Disclamer : Rien n'est a moi, a part l'histoire, et quelque personnage. Tout est a la bien chanceuse de Celle-qui-fait-parti-de-celle-qui-a-une-des- plus-grande-fortune-d'Angletterre-même-plus-grandes-que-celle-de-la-reines, j'ai nommé JK Rowling.  
  
31/ Adaptation, rêve et rituel.  
  
Harry était dans son lit, repensant au bal de l a saint valentin. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'il était passé, et il avait toujours en mémoire la journée qui l'avait précédé.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Harry se réveilla après une minuscule nuit de sommeil. Hier soir, ils avaient trouvé un nouveau lit, celui de Drago, avec toute ces affaire. Il alla donc réveiller Ron et Drago, ce qui fut assez dure. En effet, il semblait que les deux nouveaux amis aient un points commun évidant, l'amour du lit, et du sommeil. Au prix de multiple effort il arriva la les réveiller dans la plus grande contrariété des deux acolytes. Ils allèrent faire leurs toilettes, et descendirent dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler. Tout les regards étant sur Drago. Ils sembleraient qu'ils y aurait beaucoup de difficulté a le faire accepter. Personne ne bougea pendant quelque minutes, puis la préfète en chef de Gryffondors s'avança vers Drago, puis dit :  
  
- Je parle au nom de tout les Gryffondors, enfin, presque.  
  
Elle avait dit sa en regardant les jumeaux Weasley.  
  
- Donc, reprit 'elle, nous voulons te dire, que, si Harry Potter te fait confiance, c'est que tu ne doit pas être si mauvais que sa. On est a peu près tous d'accord de te considérer comme un vrai Gryffondors, mais si il se passe quoi que se soit de pas normal, sur n'importe quels élèves, et que l'on arrive a prouver que c'est toi, tu le payera très chère, et tu peu nous faire confiance pour sa.  
  
Drago avala avec peine sa salive, il devait vraiment se tenir a carreau. Il serra enfin la main de la préfète, en signe d'accord, puis il parti avec ses amis manger un petit morceau. Arriver dans le couloir, il lança gaiement a Harry :  
  
- Sa aide d'avoir comme amis Harry Potter.  
  
- Et je dirais même le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui n'a pas que des filles a ses pied, mais aussi le directeur, ainsi que la gloire et certain mecs, continua Ron.  
  
Ron et Drago éclatèrent de rire tandis que Harry faisait une grimace. Une fois arriver dans la Grande Salle, ils commencèrent a déjeuner, tout en discutant gaiement de l'adaptation de Drago.  
  
- Je trouve que tu t'est fait accepter plutôt rapidement, disait Ron.  
  
- Tant mieux, répliqua Drago, j'aurais mal supporter le fait d'être considérer comme un paria.  
  
- Harry, il y a le directeurs qui viens vers nous, chuchota Ron.  
  
- Quoi, s'exclama Harry en se retournant.  
  
En effet, Dumbledore s'avançais vers eux avec une expression grave peinte sur le visage. Lorsqu'il fut arriver a leurs hauteurs, il leurs annonça sans préambule :  
  
- Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, venez immédiatement dans mon bureau, Melle Granger y est déjà, avec Mr Grind, Melle Hedges, et Melle Collins. Vous pouvez venir aussi Mr Malfoy.  
  
Ils partirent rapidement vers le bureau du directeurs accompagné de celui ci. Une fois que Dumbledore eu prononcé le mot de passe, 22 juin. Une fois dans le bureau, ils assirent près de leurs amis déjà présent. Dumbledore les regarda avec le même visage grave que la dernière fois, puis il annonça :  
  
- Je veut vous parlez du duel que Voldemort a posé a Harry. Il va de soit que Harry sera mis en sécurité se jours là.  
  
- Hors de question, coupa Harry, je veut le combattre, de toute façon, vous ne pourez pas m'en empêchez.  
  
Dumbledore soupira, puis reprit :  
  
- Je n'est rien a dire alors. Bon, je veut te demander Harry si tu veut que les professeurs t'aide a vaincre Voldemort se jours la ?  
  
- Non, c'est trop risquez pour eus, il n'aurons qu'a allez se réfugiez avec les élèves et Ron et Hermione aussi.  
  
- Quoi, objectèrent les deux concerné, hors de question, on sera la pour t'aider.  
  
- Mais c'est entre lui et moi.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il se gêneras pas pour emmener une centaine de mangemort, répliqua Hermione, d'ailleurs, les professeurs devraient être eux aussi présent.  
  
- C'est ce a quoi j'avais penser, observa Dumbledore avec un sourire. Mais le problème, c'est pour les élèves.  
  
- Monsieur, vous pouvez les renvoyez chez eux, et faire les examens avant la date prévu.  
  
- Justement, c'est que je peut pas. Tu vois, les copie des professeurs sur lequels ils mettent leurs sujet sont enchanter pour être lisible que le jours des examens, prévu a l'avance, pour éviter toute tricherie, je ne peut donc rien faire.  
  
- Je sais monsieur, proposa Hermione, vous n'avez qu'a faire entrer les élèves dans la chambres des secret de Serpentard, Voldemort ne pensera jamais qu'il sont là.  
  
- Non Hermione, justement, il ne faut pas. Je pense que Voldemort va entrer par la chambre, autrement, il ne pourras pas entrer. Je pense que nous allons faire autre chose. Ils serons dans la grande salle, et Harry n'auras qu'a lever plusieurs bouclier pour que personne ne puisse y entrer.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas les laissé dans leurs salle commune ?  
  
- Non Ronald , pour la bonne raison qu'il faudrait monopoliser quatre professeurs, alors que nous avons besoin de toute les chance de notre coté, quand pense tu Harry ?  
  
- C'est une grande responsabilité sa, mais, vous croyez vraiment que je peut faire tout ce que l'on me demande ?  
  
- Si se n'était pas le cas Harry, je te le demanderais pas.  
  
Harry fit tourné tout sa dans sa tête pendant quelque minutes, puis répondit au directeur :  
  
- Je veux monsieur, mais il faudra que je m'entraîne.  
  
- Très bien Harry, je t'en suis très reconnaissant.  
  
Après avoir discuter de chose et d'autre, Harry et ces amis sortirent du bureau directorial, pour aller souper, ils avais passer plus de la moitié de la journée a discuter.  
  
* Fin du flash back *  
  
Depuis se jours la, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas arrêter de s'entraînés pour devenir de plus en plus fort. D'ailleurs, plus ils gagnaient en puissance, et plus leurs sommeil était raccourci. Harry regarda sa montre, et vit qu'il était 6h30, l'heure a laquelle le trio avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre dans la salle commune. Harry alla réveiller Ron, mais constata avec surprise que c'était Ron qui l'attendait, et non le contraire, comme d'habitude. En silence, il se préparèrent, puis rejoignirent Hermione dans la salle commune. Elle les attendaient assise sur un fauteuil près du feu, avec un livre a la main. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle faisait avec ce livre, de si bon matin. Il allait lui demander quand elle annonça avec un grand sourire :  
  
- Sa y est!!! Je l'est trouver.  
  
- Comment sa, demanda Harry.  
  
- J'est été voir dans la réserve de la bibliothèque cette nuit, avec ta cape Harry. Après une heure de recherche, j'ai trouver la formule de ton rêve Harry.  
  
En effet, trois semaine plus tôt, Harry avait fait un étrange rêve :  
  
* Flash Back du rêve *  
  
Harry était dans une grande salle circulaire, toute blanche. Plusieurs chaises étaient installées autour d'une table, qui était faite en marbre blanc et noirs. Une porte se trouvait a l'autre bout de la pièce, et elle était fermé. Harry prit une chaise pour s'asseoir, et attendit. Au bout d'un moment, un clé tourna dans le trou de la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit, pour laissé place a un grand homme qui avait une longue barbe blanche. L'homme s'avança vers Harry s'en rien dire, puis prit une chaise a coté de Harry. L'homme prit la parole :  
  
- Harry Potter, sa fait longtemps que je t'attend.  
  
- Qui êtes vous, demanda Harry.  
  
- Cela importe peu Harry, ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est ce que je doit te dire. Il y a de sa très longtemps, quatre très grand sorcier formèrent selon leurs désire une école de Magie, Poudlard. Tu connais bien entendu ces très grand sorciers, il s'agit de Gryffondors, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. Tu doit bien imaginer que c'était les sorciers les plus puissant de leurs époque, et que donc, il été les plus craint, mais aussi les plus traqué. Un jours, un autre sorciers leurs lança une malédiction, qui condamné leurs héritier a une mort certaine, dans d'atroce souffrance. Les fondateurs avaient bien entendu se rendre a l'évidence, leurs noms étaient perdu si il ne faisait pas quelque chose. Serdaigle eu alors une idée fabuleuse. Cette idée consistais a ne pas léguer leurs héritage a leurs fils, ou autre personne de même sang que eus, mais de léguer leurs héritage a celui qui dans une génération serait le plus apte a répondre a leurs idée personnel. Ainsi fait, même si leurs descendant mourrait, il y avait toujours un descendant qui présent. Mais les fondateurs savaient une chose, c'est que un jours, un héritier aurait l'héritage des quatre fondateurs, l'héritier des quatre fondateurs. Bien entendu, c'est toi Harry. Ils savaient aussi que cette hériter serais la proie d'horrible menace, et que par conséquence, il devait lui laissé leurs formule secrète, celle qui avait le pouvoir de savoir faire quelque chose rien qu'en lisant quelque chose sur le sujet. Si tu lisait une formule quelconque, tu était en mesure que la pratiquer tout de suite. Cette formule est dans un livre que toi seul peut lire Harry, toi, ainsi que tes deux amis qui sont destinée a devenir les plus puissant sorcier de la terre après toi. Il est temps pour toi Harry de trouver cette formule, dont personne l'existence a par les fondateurs, moi, et toi maintenant Harry. Cherche Harry et tu pourras vaincre le mal qui te tourne autours.  
  
* Fin du flash back *  
  
Depuis se jours la, ils avaient chercher la formule chaque matin a 6h30 , jusqu'à 7h30, l'heures du déjeuner, mais maintenant, ils avaient trouvé.  
  
- Tu l'a lu Hermione, demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui, mais se n'est pas vraiment une formule, mais plutôt un rituel. Mais pour mieux comprendre, il vaut mieux que vous lisiez.  
  
Elle leurs tandis le livre, a la page du rituel. C'était un livre écrit par Gryffondors :  
  
LE RITUEL DE CONNAISSANCE  
  
Pour effectuer ce rituel cher Héritier, tu doit tout d'abord tracer un cercle sur le sol d'environ 5 mètre de diamètre. Dans ce cercle, tu doit tracer un triangle isocèle, de 5mètre de coté. Toi, et tes deux amis devaient réciter ces paroles 100 fois :  
  
"Par la terre, par l'eau, par le vent, par le feu, que les pouvoir de la connaissance prennent place dans mon esprit, et qu'il grave en ma mémoire toute lecture. Par la terre, par l'eau, par le vent, par le feu, j'appelle les pouvoir de la connaissance. "  
  
Cher Héritier, a aucun moment votre concentration ne doit être relâcher, sinon, toute trace de magie en vous serais éliminer, et vous deviendriez de parfais Moldu. Ce serais la fin du monde.  
  
- Et bien, c'est pas trop simple, commenta Ron après lecture.  
  
- Oui, mais ont est pratiquement obliger de le faire, répondit Hermione.  
  
- C'est dangereux je trouve, mais ont va le faire, trancha Harry.  
  
- Sa va être long, reprit Hermione, je pense que l'on devrais faire sa se soir, dans une salle de classe.  
  
Harry semblait réfléchir. Plus vite ils l'auraient fais, plus vite ils pourraient commencer a apprendre, et plus ils auraient de chance de connaître beaucoup de sortilège.  
  
- C'est d'accord, approuva Harry, Ron ?  
  
- Mmmm, d'accord.  
  
- Allez, on va manger, proposa Hermione.  
  
Comme pour donner de l'effet a sa phrase, le ventre de Ron se mit a gargouiller bruyamment, et c'est dans un fou rire qu'ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Après un solide petit déjeuner, ils allèrent a leurs premiers cours de la matinée, Potion.  
  
Rogue semblait encore plus hargneux que d'habitude, et la journée commença bien :  
  
- Nous allons faire une potion très compliquer, qui s'appelle la Potion d'invisibilité. Je demanderais donc a Potter et sa troupe de Gryffondors de faire plus attention, et de réussir leurs Potion, pour une fois, mais cela m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'ils y arrivent. Comme son nom l'indique, elle permet de rendre les personne qui la boit invisible, bien que certain n'est pas besoin de ça pour se rendre invisible.  
  
Il jeta a Harry un regard appuyer a Harry. Ce dernier ce sentait mal, et Harry ce demandait si son ignoble professeurs était au courant pour sa cape d'invisibilité. La suite du cours se passa assez mal pour les Gryffondors, qui se fit rabaisser; même Drago. Par contre, Les autre cours de la journée se passèrent plutôt bien, et enfin, le soir arriva.  
  
Après le dîner, Harry, Ron et Hermione se sentirent assez mal. Ils ne leurs resteraient que quelque heures, avant de réaliser le rituel. Ils ne fallaient surtout pas qu'ils le rate, mais ils savaient aussi qui fallait aussi a tout prix le réaliser. Une fois que tout le monde dut monter dans les dortoirs, Harry Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle commune avec la Cape d'invisibilité, et la Carte des Maraudeurs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, c'est finit. Je m'excuse encore du retard, mais bon, je suppose que vous comprenez que avec le Brevet, je doit un minimum bosser, Mais je vais essayer de rendre le prochain a l'heures, promit. JE vais quand même vous demandez une review.  
  
Je commence un nouveau concours. Celui qui fait une review qui fasse plus de 15 ligne, en mail recevra le prochain chapitre en avant première.  
  
@@@@++++  
  
Fred. 


	32. Rituel et préparation

Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien ??? Bon, voilà mon nouveau chapitre, je tiens a vous signaler qu'il ne reste que au maximum 5 chapitre avant la fin de la première parti. La suite suivra dans les 2 semaine au maximum après la fin de cette parti. Allez, bonne lecture !!!  
  
Remerciement :  
  
Nina Malfoy : Merci pour ta review. TU n'as fait que 11 ligne, dommage. Pour répondre a tes question : Il y a environ 35 chapitre dans cette parti. Oui, sa continuera longtemps, vu que cette fic est en 3 ou 4 parti + une fic flash back sur les maraudeurs. Oui, il y auras un slash, mais féminin. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lunicorne : Merci pour ta review. Si tu veux, je le mettrais dans le chapitre qui suivra ( de toute façon, il me reste que 32 points a rattraper). Bonne lecture.  
  
Flufy : Merci pour ta review. Dsl, mé je sui tré mové an Phrencé, al'hors, encor dsl ;-) . Bonne lecture.  
  
AXELINE : Merci pour ta review. Dsl, mais tu as fait 9 ligne. J'avais préciser que c'était au format mail, donc, il faut que tu fasse environ 22 ligne sur ff.net. Merci pour les compliment (. Moi non plus j'ai pas lu le tome 5, je suis nul en anglais, sinon, je l'aurais fait. LA bataille final arrive dans très peu de temps. En faite, j'ai changé Drago de maison car je commençais a bien l'aimer. Allez, bonne lecture.  
  
32/ Rituel, et préparation  
  
Le trio n'avait rencontrer aucun obstacle jusqu'à l'arriver de la classe qu'ils avaient prévu de choisir, c'est a dire la salle où avait séjourné le Miroir de riséd. Une fois qu'ils furent rentré dans la grande pièce, Hermione ferma la porte magiquement, puis elle se tourna vers les garçon :  
  
- Bon, maintenant, il faut que nous tracions le cercle. Ron, tu me passer la craie s'il te plait ?  
  
- Tout de suite ma chérie.  
  
Hermione prit la craie, puis commença a tracer le cercle, tout en comptant les mètres avec des enjambé. Ron demanda :  
  
- Heu, tu est sur que c'est fiable ?  
  
- Ben en faite, j'ai toujours eu le compas dans l'?il, alors, oui c'est fiable.  
  
- Le quoi dans l'?il, demanda Ron.  
  
- Laisse tomber, intervint Harry, c'est une expression Moldu pour dire qu'elle arrive bien a savoir le distance. Sa y est, tu as fini ?  
  
- Presque, il ne reste qu'a faire le dernier coté du triangle.voilà, c'est fini.  
  
Harry observa le dessin fait a la craie par Hermione. Il semblai vraiment faire 5 mètre de diamètre, et donc, Harry déclara :  
  
- Bon, ben, vous on y va.  
  
- Oui, répondirent le amoureux ensemble.  
  
Chacun se plaça a une extrémité du triangle, puis ils prirent leurs souffle.  
  
- A trois, proposa Harry, un.deux.trois.  
  
- Par la terre, par l'eau, par le vent, par le feu, que les pouvoir de la connaissance prennent place dans mon esprit, et qu'il grave en ma mémoire toute lecture. Par la terre, par l'eau, par le vent, par le feu, j'appelle les pouvoir de la connaissance, dirent-ils ensemble.  
  
Ils répétèrent la phrase 99 fois, puis a la dernière fois, leurs corps fut entouré d'un étrange halo rouge, qui resta deux seconde, avant de commencer a foncer, puis le Halo disparu. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'effondrèrent par terre, conscient, mais fatigué. C'est as se moment la que choisit Peeves pour rentrer. Il les regarda, puis prit un air mauvais en disant :  
  
- Que fait des élèves de 5ème années en dehors de leurs dortoir. Vous savez que je peut prévenir Rusard.  
  
- Si tu fait sa Peeves, rétorqua Hermione, je dirais au Baron Sanglant que tu as fait la cours a sa meilleurs amies. Tu sais a qu'elle point il est sur protecteurs avec elle.  
  
- Tu ne ferais pas sa, répondit Peeves en devenant un peu plus transparent.  
  
- Ho que si.  
  
L'esprit frappeur jura, puis passa a travers la porte. Harry regarda Ron, puis ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous avez, demanda Hermione.  
  
- Peeves.. Amoureux, répondit Ron entre deux rire.  
  
Une fois calmer, ce qui prit plusieurs minutes, Hermione leurs dit :  
  
- En tout cas, en a eu chaud. Il venait trois seconde plus tôt, et on aurait été déconcentré. Imaginez les dégâts.  
  
- Oui, répondit sérieusement Harry, mais je crois bien que nous avons réussi. Vous avez vu ce qui c'est passé dès que l'on a finit l'incantation ?  
  
Les deux autre approuvèrent, puis Hermione déclara :  
  
- On commencera a lire tout les livre de la bibliothèque demain, mais maintenant, allons nous coucher, nous avons je crois besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.  
  
Les deux autre approuvèrent, et ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse, pour ce retrouver quelques minutes plus tard dans leurs lit.  
  
Ce matin la, les Maraudeurs NG se levèrent a la même heures que les autre, pour une fois. Ils descendirent rapidement déjeuner, et ils virent que Dumbledore s'apprêtait a faire une annonce. Une fois tout le monde assis, Dumbledore commença :  
  
- Bonjours a tous. Je tiens a vous parlez d'un événement très important. Comme la plupart d'entre vous ont dû le remarquer, Voldemort * frisson dans la salle* a poser un duel ici même a Poudlard, le 22 juin. J'est le regret de vous annoncer que nous avons pas le choix que de vous laissez a Poudlard se jour, pour la simple raison que les copie des examens de fin d'année sont ensorceler pour n'être que visible le jours des examens, pour la simple et bonne raison que certaine personne pourrait chercher a savoir les sujets des examens avant le jours J. Vous allez donc rester dans la Grande Salle. Je vous jure que c'est l'endroit où vous serez le plus en sécurité car Mr Potter ici présent, avant le combat, vous lancera un sort de protection très puissant, et donc, vous pourrez être en sécurité, tout en restant a Poudlard et en assistant au Duel. Des questions ?  
  
Un 7ème années leva courageusement la mains et demanda :  
  
- Monsieur, comme dans tout Duel, il y a un second, qui est le second de Potter ?  
  
- Et bien, répondit Dumbledore, je.  
  
- C'est nous, répondirent Ron et Hermione, en se levant.  
  
- Hors de question, répondit catégoriquement Harry.  
  
- Et puis, il ne peut avoir deux second, ajouta Dumbledore.  
  
- Vous croyez que Voldemort se gênera pour emmener de l'aide, demanda Hermione.  
  
- Et bien.  
  
- Donc, c'est décider, ont est les seconds de Harry.  
  
- D'accord, répondit Dumbledore, mais je vous interdit de intervenir si il n'y en as pas l'utilité.  
  
Harry grogna un peu, mais ne dit rien. Dumbledore reprit la parole :  
  
- Bon, je crois que nous avons tout dit. Bonne appétit.  
  
Dumbledore se rassis, tandis qu'un brouhaha s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. Sur chacun des visages des élèves, on pouvait lire la peur, l'angoisse, mais surtout une expression de surprise. Comment Dumbledore pouvait laisser des centaines de vie sur le dos d'un seul enfant, Harry Potter. Pour chacun, il était vrai aussi que c'était leurs seul chance de vaincre une nouvelle fois Voldemort. Toute l'école avait confiance en Harry Potter, mais de la a lui confier une si grande responsabilité. Après le petit déjeuner, et beaucoup de discutions, tout le monde, a par les Serpentard, pensait finalement que si Dumbledore avait confiance en Potter, il fallait tout miser sur lui. Tout les cours de la journée se passèrent bien, surtout celui d'Entraînement Spécial.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la salle qui leurs avaient été prêter, une salle spécialement insonorisé, avec des murs qui absorbe les sortilège, et qui était recouvert de mousse protectrice, qui empêchait toute blessure du a un sort trop fort. La salle n'avait pas de fenêtre, pour que personne ne puissent observer leurs entraînements, et l'entré était caché par un tableau, qui se trouvait juste derrière la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, a gauche de l'escalier. Il y avait donc très peu de chance que quelqu'un puisse les surprendre dans leurs entraînement, a par ceux qui connaissait la pièce, c'est a dire Dumbledore, Remus et McGonagall. Ce jours la, ils eurent la surprise de voir que Dumbledore les attendait dans la pièce. Celui ci prit la parole :  
  
- Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais superviser votre entraînement. Je vais vous apprendre plusieurs sortilège. Mais, que faite vous avec autant de livre ?  
  
- Et bien, commença Hermione, grâce a un rêve nous avons trouvez un rituel, qui.  
  
- Permet d'appendre a maîtriser des sortilèges rien que en lisant leurs formule et leurs utilisation, finit Harry.  
  
- Tien, s'étonna Dumbledore, je n'avait encore jamais entendu se genre de rituel. Où l'avais vous trouvez.  
  
Ron raconta tout le rêve de Harry, ainsi que le travail de recherche qu'il avait effectuer. A la fin du récit complet, Dumbledore compris beaucoup mieux pourquoi il ne connaissait pas se rituel. Harry rajouta quand même :  
  
- Bien sur, il ne faut en aucun cas que vous en parler, ou que vous le pratiquer sur quelqu'un ce rituel. Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi Ron et Hermione en particulier peuvent lire ce livre.  
  
- Je crois savoir, mais je ne suis sur de rien, alors je dit rien de plus. Bon, assez parler, si on commençais ?  
  
Ils répondirent par un hochement de tête. Dumbledore continua :  
  
- Bon, je vais d'abord vous tester a tours de rôle, puis dans une heures, Minerva et Remus viendrons, et nous ferons un duel a six. Allez, je commence par toi Harry.  
  
Ils se mirent face a face tandis que Ron et Hermione reculait pour ne subire aucun déchet de sortilège. Après c'être saluer, il se retournèrent, avancèrent de quelque pas, puis se retournèrent, près a lancer le premier sortilège. Après c'être défier su regard, Dumbledore jeta rapidement :  
  
- Troublus eyes.  
  
Ce sortilège consistait a brouiller la vue de l'adversaire. Harry vit l'éclair jaune arriver vers lui, mais l'esquiva facilement, avant de lancer :  
  
- Locomotor Mortis.  
  
Dumbledore esquiva habilement le sortilège. Malgré sont age, il était très souple, et avait beaucoup de réflexe. Le directeurs répondit par :  
  
- Impéro.  
  
Harry fut surpris que Dumbledore utilise les sortilège interdit, mais fut couper de toute réflexion quand il entendit dans sa tête " jette ta baguette par terre". Harry soupira, puis lança :  
  
- Gryffus Protectus  
  
Dumbledore fut étonner que Harry résiste a son Impérium, mais ne dit rien.  
  
- Pourquoi vous utilisez les sortilège impardonnable monsieur, demanda Harry.  
  
- Tu crois que Voldemort ce gêneras.  
  
-Très bien, Expéliarmus.  
  
Dumbledore évita le sort, puis lança :  
  
- Destructum Bouclius.  
  
Le sort fondit dans le bouclier, sans avoir de conséquence pou Harry. Dumbledore lança un autre sortilège :  
  
- Merlium Pretectum  
  
Un bouclier blanc enveloppa Dumbledore, avant de devenir invisible. Harry sourit, puis lança :  
  
- Dommage qu'il soir faible se bouclier.  
  
Dumbledore s'étonna, vu que c'était le bouclier le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Harry lança :  
  
- Merlium explosium.  
  
Le bouclier redevint visible, puis trembla pour enfin éclater. Dumbledore avala difficilement sa salive. Ce garçon était déjà plus puissant que lui a cette age. Harry termina le duel en lançant :  
  
- Expéliarmus Extantrade.  
  
Un mur blanc se forma devant Harry, puis commença a avancer vers Dumbledore, qui ne put rien faire pour le stopper. Il fut désarmer, et même éjecter contre le mur. Harry attrapa sa baguette puis couru vers le directeur.  
  
- Vous allez bien monsieur.  
  
- Bien sur Harry, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire, mais je vais te demander où c'est que tu as appris ce sortilège ?  
  
- Et bien, disons qu'il vient d'un livre de la réserve.  
  
- Et bien, Harry, tu as bien fait d'y aller, il est vraiment utile pour désarmer plusieurs personne un peu éloigner, félicitation, tu m'a battu.  
  
- Merci monsieur. Allez Hermione tu te lance dès que le professeurs Dumbledore c'est rétabli.  
  
- Mais je ne suis pas faible, rétorqua Dumbledore avec amusement.  
  
- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire monsieur.  
  
- Je sais Harry, je sais. Allez, allons y.  
  
Harry alla prendre la place de Hermione, a coté de Ron, tandis que Hermione alla se mettre en place pour le duel. Ils firent le même rituel que pour le dernier Duel, mais cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui lança le premier sortilège :  
  
- Rictusempra  
  
Dumbledore évita le sortilège de peu, et riposta :  
  
- Endoloris  
  
Hermione fut surprise un instant, mais lança tandis que l'éclair s'approchait :  
  
- Contrus Doloris  
  
Dumbledore fut étonner de voir un bouclier apparaître, et le sort fuser avec celui ci.  
  
- Désoler professeurs, mais je suis obliger. Expulsum  
  
L'éclair blanc qui était rentrer dans le bouclier ressorti, pour rentrer en contacte avec Dumbledore qui n'avait pus rien faire. Dumbledore hurla une demi seconde, Hermione avait lever le sortilège des qu'il était rentrer en contacte avec le directeurs. Il se releva facilement, mais ne pus éviter le sortilège :  
  
- Expéliarmus  
  
Dumbledore fut désarmer et envoyez rapidement contre le mur. Après avoir récupérer sa baguette, il annonça :  
  
- A toi Ron.  
  
Ron s'avança, sur de lui. Après tout, si Harry et Hermione avait réussi, il ne voyait pas pourquoi, lui, il n'y arriverait pas. Se fut Dumbledore qui envoya le premiers sortilège, et pas le moindre :  
  
- Endoloris.  
  
Ron riposta avec :  
  
- Protectum.  
  
Le bouliers arrêta le sortilège, et le renvoya a son adversaire qui l'esquiva. Ron lança un rapide :  
  
- Expéliarmus.  
  
Puis avant même que le sortilège touche Dumbledore, il lança un autre sortilège :  
  
- Stupéfix.  
  
Dumbledore fut désarmer, puis aussitôt stupéfixier, sous les regard hilare des Maraudeurs NG. Ron consentit a lever le sortilège :  
  
- Enervatum  
  
Dumbledore se réveilla un peu déboussoler, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits :  
  
- Très bien , je crois que Minerva et Remus ne vont pas tarder a arriver.  
  
Comme pour joindre le geste a la parole, ces deux derniers apparurent au cadre de la porte. Après de rapide salutation, ils se mirent en place. Les adultes n'avaient pas vu que les trois amis s'avaient lancé un sort de télépathie, pour pouvoir être pile synchro. Le Duel commença par les adultes :  
  
- Cracbadaboum  
  
Ils évitèrent le sortilège, après une rapide consultation, lancèrent :  
  
- Invisio.  
  
Le sort consistais a réduire considérablement la vue de l'adversaire. L'éclair étant invisible, les professeurs ne le virent pas arriver, et eurent une moue de surprise, mais il se reprirent très vite, et en force :  
  
- Endoloris.  
  
Le trio d'élèves se dirent la même chose : " on essaye ". Ils se concentrèrent, et lorsque les trois éclairs entrèrent en contacte avec eux, aucun cri de douleurs ne se fit entendre, au grand étonnement des adultes. Ils avaient réussi a contrer la douleurs du Doloris, chose encore jamais établis avec des sorciers aussi puissant que l'était les professeurs. En se concentrant un peu plus, ils arrivèrent a éjecter les sortilège de leurs corps, et ils foncèrent vers les professeurs qui hurlèrent de douleurs, mais très vite, les maraudeurs NG levèrent le sortilège, et lancèrent d'une même voix :  
  
- Imperium.  
  
Chacun contrôlait désormais un professeurs. Ils les firent se même en face, et dans une même voix, il se jetèrent mutuellement l'expéliarmus. Et avant que les baguettes ne purent allez dans les mains des lanceurs, Harry, Ron et Hermione les récupérèrent avec un Accio. Ils levèrent enfin l'Imperium. Les professeurs étaient un peu déboussolé, mais leurs indiquèrent quand même:  
  
- Très bien, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Au faite, bonne chance pour le match prochain.  
  
En effet, le samedi suivant, le match de Quidditch Gryffondors contre Serdaigles avaient lieu. Si Gryffondors gagnait, il avait la coupe de Quidditch pour eux. Si Serdaigles gagnait, il gagnait aussi la coupe de Quidditch. C'était en quelque sort un final de Quidditch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
FINIT!!!!! Et il est même pas en retard!!!!! Je viens de le terminer, on est mercredi, je viens de passer mon brevet math, que j'ai trouver super facile, il me reste 32 points pour avoir le brevet. JE suis tout happy quoi!!! Si j'ai mon brevet, j'aurais le double DVD de HP2 et peut être même le livre HP5 en Anglais ( qui a dit " tu pourras pas le lire, tu as 5 de moyenne" ? C'est vrai, je sais pas lire l'anglais, mais je serai tellement Happy). Bon, séquence je raconte ma vie que tout le monde en a rien a faire terminer!!!!!  
  
Je maintient le concours pour la review qui dépasse 15 ligne MAIL. Certain mon dit qu'il avait 15 ligne, mais sur FF. net, alors que sur mail , il faut faire 22 ligne FF.NET pour avoir 15 ligne. Voilà, je vous embrouille mais bon.  
  
APPELLE : Je fais un appelle a la traduction. Celui ou celle qui veut bien traduire ma fic en Anglais peut me le faire savoir par review. Pour plus d'information, allez dans l'annonce que j'ai mise, et qu'il s'appelle " appelle a la traduction".  
  
Voilà  
  
@@@+++  
  
Fred W 


	33. Final de QUidditch et terrible attente

Kiko tout le monde!!!!! Comme un de mes pote est en train utiliser mon forfait depuis chez lui ( un bidouille a moi, pour qu'il est illimité) mais le blème, je peut pas me connecter ne même temps que lui, donc, et bien je commence se chapitre, alors que je doit le poster dans une semaine et demi. Allez, on y va ?  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Lunicorne : Merci pour ta review. A l'heure ou j'écrit sa, je sais pas encore si j'ai mon brevet, mais a l'heure où je posterais le chapitre, je le saurais!!!! Allez, bonne lecture.  
  
Big app : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.  
  
Serena : Merci pour ta review. Pff, encore quelqu'un qui a déjà lui le tome 5. Mais je pense pas être meilleurs que JKR, même ma fic. Quand tu lira le tome 5 en français, je pense que tu le trouvera mieux. Bonne lecture.  
  
33/ Final de Quidditch et terrible attente  
  
Arriva enfin le jours du match de Quidditch, si attendu par tout le monde. Et pour la première fois depuis 25 ans, Serpentard n'était en final. C'était en parti grâce a Harry et ces coéquipier, et ils en etaient très fière. Lorsque Harry ce leva se matin là, il avait une étrange impression en bas du ventre. Peut être était ce a cause du fait que c'était sa première final en tant que Capitaine, ou alors l'effet de savoir qu'il allait peut être gagner la coupe pour la première fois en tant que capitaine, et en plus en première année de ce poste. Bien sur, en quatre ans, Gryffondors n'avait gagnait la coupe que une fois, mais c'était vraiment de la malchance. Après avoir réveiller Ron, qui était encore plus malade que Harry, ils allèrent dans la salle commune, où il ne virent personne. En regardant sa montre, Harry vit qu'il était 10h00, soit une heure avant le match. Ils devaient rapidement prendre leurs petit déjeuner, car sinon, ils ne seraient pas la a tant pour le match. C'est donc au pas de course qu'ils allèrent manger. Fred Weasley leurs lança :  
  
- Et bien, il y en a qui ont de la chance de ce permettre d'arrive en retard. Et le capitaine en plus, voit tu sa George?  
  
- Oui cher frère, et je peut te dire que cela souille la noble réputation des Gryffondors. Quelle honte d'avoir des joueurs si pantouflard. Espérons seulement qu'ils auront les yeux assez ouvert pour voir le souaffle passer, ainsi que le vif.  
  
- En tout cas, continua Fred, heureusement que l'on est la pour s'assurer qu'ils recevront pas de Cognard dans la tête.  
  
- Tu la dit mon frère, heureusement que l'on est la pour remonter la gloire des Gryffondors déjà si basse a cause d'eux deux. Ahhhh, quelle honte de les avoir dans notre équipe.  
  
- Heureusement que se sont meilleurs attrapeurs et gardiens que réveille tôt, sinon, je n'ose imaginer la.  
  
- Fred, George, coupa Harry, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, je vous ordonne d'aller immédiatement voir les condition climatique ainsi que de tâter le terrain.  
  
- Mais Harry, protesta George, tu sais bien qu'il pleut a plein temps et .  
  
- Pas de discutions.  
  
George et Fred partirent en grognant contre les capitaine indigne, alors que Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Harry ne leurs avaient pas dit, mais il avait discrètement lancer un sort pour qu'ils croient qu'il pleut, alors qu'il fait très beau. Harry avait ajouter une petit sort qui faisait qu'il sentait les goûte, et se faisait mouiller. Après un bon petit déjeuner, il cria :  
  
- Allez l'équipe, au vestiaire.  
  
Tout les membres de l'équipe, sauf Fred et George, se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et sortirent tous de la Grande Salle, pur aller chercher leurs affaire de Quidditch, et ils allèrent ensuite au vestiaire. Un fois que tout le monde fut fin près, les filles rejoignirent les autre membres de l'équipe dans leurs vestiaire. Harry put alors commencer son discours :  
  
- Aujourd'hui, a lieu le plus important match de Quidditch pour tous. Pour certains, c'est leurs dernière années, pour d'autre, c'est leurs première final, et pour moi, et bien, c'est aussi ma première final, mais en tant que capitaine. Tout sa pour dire qu'il ne faut pas la perdre, pour que nous aillons tous un bon souvenir de cette années. Je tiens aussi a vous dire que c'est le derniers match où nous serons tous ensemble, alors, nous allons gagner.  
  
Tout les joueurs applaudirent, sauf les jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient quelque peu vexé de la blague de Harry et Ron. Mais au bout du compte, ils applaudirent quand même de bon c?urs.  
  
- Allez, allons sur le terrain.  
  
Et ils sortirent sous les acclamation de leurs supporter, c'est a dire les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffle, les Serpentard étant contre les Gryffondors, donc avec les Serdaigle. Lee commenta leurs arriver :  
  
Et voilà la superbe équipe de Gryffondors, avec des sublime joueurs qui sont : Weasley ,Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Johnson, Bell, et le meilleurs de tout les capitaine, Potter!!!!!!.  
  
- Jordan, s'exclama McGonagall, mais sa voix trahissais son émotion.  
  
- Oui Madame, et voici la pas moi superbe, quoique, équipe de Serdaigle, qui malgré le décès de leurs attrapeuse.  
  
A ces mots, Harry blanchis légèrement.  
  
- .a su allez de l'avant, pour cette final de Quidditch. Voici donc : Reich, Mino, Mino, Galog, Keating, Williams, et Newman.  
  
Mme Bibine s'avança vers le milieu du terrain, lâcha les cognard et le vif d'or, puis appela les capitaine a se serrer la mains.  
  
- Les capitaine, venez ici. Je veux que cette final soit jouer sous le signe du fair-play. Serrez vous la mains.  
  
Les capitaines le firent, puis ils rejoignirent leurs place. Après un grand coup de sifflet, les quatorze jours s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Katie Bell récupéra aussitôt le souaffle, et s'élança vers le but adverse, avec une grande agilité, et parvint a lancé le souaffle a Ginny, qui se trouvait en position de tir. Mais au lieu de tiré, et fit la passe a Angélina qui se trouvait derrière le but. Elle marqua, le gardien étant pris au dépourvu.  
  
- 10 a 0 pour Gryffondors, hurla Lee avec joie. Le souaffle est remis en jeu, et les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle sont a l'attaque.  
  
Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle jouait d'une manière différente des autres. Ils se faisaient des petites passe sur de petite longueur, se qui rendait le souaffle plus difficile a récupérer pour Gryffondors. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le but, ils tirèrent, mais Ron récupéra le souaffle assez facilement. Il le renvoya aussitôt vers sa s?ur, qui s'en empara, évita un cognard que les jumeaux avaient oublier, dribbla deux joueurs avant d'envoyez le souaffle a Katie, qui tira et marqua. 20 a 0 pour Gryffondors. Harry n'avait toujours pas remarquer le vif d'or, mais cela ne l'importait guère. Il pensait plutôt a la veille au soirs, quand Lavande lui avait fait une scène.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
Harry rentra dans la salle commune épuiser. Avant même qu'il puisse voir quelque chose, une voix, qu'il reconnut comme celle de Lavande, se mit a lui crier dessus, lui provoquant un mal de tête grandissant :  
  
- Harry Potter, je commence a en avoir marre. Tu traîne toujours le soirs je ne sais où, tu ne fais pratiquement jamais attention a moi, et tu préfère être avec tes amis qu'avec moi. On dirais que je ne suis qu'un bibelot avec qui tu joue quand tu en a envie. Je paris que tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre en cachette. Allez, avoue.  
  
- Du calme Lavande, répondit Harry, lasse. Tu ne vois pas que je suis fatigué. Et puis, qu'est ce que sa peut te faire que je sorte le soirs, et que je ne fasse jamais attention a une fille comme toi. Tu est peut être ma petite amie, mais sa n'empêche pas que je pense que tu n'a rien d'intéressant. D'ailleurs, je crois que l'on devrais se séparé. De toute façon, je ne voulais plus sortir avec toi depuis trois semaines, mais j'avais la flemme de te le dire.  
  
Lavande le regarda avec des yeux rond, avant qu'un petit claquement sec se fasse entendre sur la joue de Harry. Il la regarda avec des yeux lasse, puis lui dit :  
  
- Enfin libre, je commençais a en avoir marre de toi. Au faite, aie.  
  
Puis il parti dans son dortoir en lui tournant le dos, la laissant perplexe.  
  
* Fin du Flash Back *  
  
Harry fut sorti de sa rêverie par un cognard, qui le percuta de plein fouet. Harry fut prit de panique quand il commença a tombé, sous les crie d'horreur des spectateurs. Il se laissa tombé de quelque mettre, et arriver a 3 mètres du sol, il rappela son Ouragan, qui vint se positionner sous lui a 50 centimètre du sol, sous les regard soulagé de tout le monde, sauf les Serpentard. Harry vit le Vif a se moment la. Il était a 3 mètre de lui, près de la jambe d'un batteurs adverse. Quand le batteurs vit que Harry fonçais sur lui, il regarda autour de lui, avant de le voir, lui aussi. Juste avant que la mains de Harry se referme sur la balle doré, le batteurs donna un grand coup de batte dedans, le faisant perdre de vu. Harry ragea contre se coup de batte, et reprit de l'altitude, avant de recommencer a faire des rond autour du stade, l'attrapeurs adverse su ces traces, tandis que Gryffondors menait 60 a 10.  
  
- Il semblerais que Gryffondors soit quelque peu meilleurs en attaque que Serdaigle, commenta Lee, mais je pense que Serdaigle fa remonter, ajouta il quand il vit le regard noirs de McGonagall.  
  
Sa faisait une heure que la parti avait commencer, et Gryffondors menait 150 a 20. Harry commençait vraiment a en avoir marre de ne pas voir ce fichu vif d'or, avec en plus l'attrapeur de Serdaigle a c'est trousse. Il ne pus s'empêcher de penser que sa devrait être Cho, et cela lui fit mal au c?urs. Il amorça un piquet vers le bas, comme si il avait vu le vif d'or, bientôt suivi l'attrapeurs. Suivit ensuite une descente vertigineuse vers le sol, et arriver a 10 centimètre, il remonta en piquet, l'attrapeur adverse essayant de redresser mais sans succès. Après cette fais soigner, il remonta sur son balais, puis la parti pus enfin recommencer. C'est alors que Harry le vit, le vif d'or. Il était a 2 centimètre du sol, se qui rendait sa capture très dure. Harry commença alors a faire un piquet, mais il ne fut pas suivit par l'attrapeurs adverse, dommage pour lui. Harry allait de plus en plus vite. Si vite que tout le monde croyait qu'il allais s'écraser sur le sol, car en faite, tout jeu en l'air s'été arrêter, pour regarder la formidable descente. Arriver a 10 centimètre du sol, Harry commença a remonter, puis se pencha en tendant la mains, pour sentir la petite sphère doré entre ces doigts. Il remonta en chandelle en tenant le vif a bout de bras. Sa y est, il avais gagner la coupe en tant que capitaine. Se suivit plus tard, Harry ne put vraiment s'en souvenir. Il avait monter dans les gradins avec équipe, puis Dumbledore l'avais féliciter, puis il put enfin brandire la coupe de Quidditch, tandis que tout les Gryffondors s'égosillaient la voix en criant et hurlant :  
  
- Vive Potter!!!!  
  
Harry avait ensuite passer la coupe au reste de l'équipe, puis son professeurs de métamorphose alla le félicité les larme au yeux. Harry rejoignit ensuite tout le Gryffondors dans la salle commune, où avait lieu une fête en l'honneurs des joueurs. Les jumeaux avaient été chercher beaucoup de chose, comme de la bièreaubeurre, mais aussi d'autre boisson un peu plus alcoolisé. Ils avaient aussi ramener toute sorte de nourriture. La fête dura jusqu'à tard dan la soirée, puis soudain, McGonagall entra par le portrait. Un silence d'enfer se fit entendre, chacun attendant les foudre de la responsable de maison, mais elle annonça au plus grand étonnement de tous :  
  
- Mr Jordan, veuillez bien me donner une Bièreaubeurre.  
  
Personne n'en revenais, mais Lee se dépêchas d'aller en chercher une, puis tout le monde repris la fête avec encore plus de engouement que jamais.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Les semaines avaient très vite passer depuis se jours la. En se 22 juin, Harry se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. C'était aujourd'hui qu'avais lieu sont duel contre Voldemort. Il regarda sa montre et vis qu'il était 8 heure du matin, il fallais qu'il aille prendre sont petit déjeuner. Il remarqua qu'il était le seul de chez Gryffondors a ne pas être sorti du lit, il se dépêcha donc a allez dans la Grande Salle, après avoir astiqué sa baguette magique.  
  
Quand il entra, un silence ce mort se fit, chacun appréhendant le moment fatidique, où leurs vie serai entre les mains de du garçon qui a survécu. Après un déjeuner pris dans le silence, Dumbledore se leva, l'air encore plus vieux et fatigué que jamais, puis annonça d'un voix lasse :  
  
- Veuillez tous vous mettre du même coté de la pièce. Nous allons mettre les table en bouclier pour vous. Voilà très bien.  
  
D'un geste, les tables volèrent pour aller se posé coucher sur le coté devant les élèves.  
  
- Harry, tu est près a lancé ton sortilège ?  
  
- O.oui.  
  
Harry s'avança vers le groupe d'élèves, se concentra au maximum, puis lança :  
  
- Gryffus Protectus.  
  
Un dôme de couleurs Rouge se plaça autour des élèves. Harry se sentait fin près a combattre Voldemort, tandis que les professeurs se mettait en position défensive. Chaque personne présente pouvais voir dans le regard de Harry une leurs de puissance que personne n'avais jamais vu. Discrètement, Ron et Hermione allèrent rejoindre les professeurs, comme ils étaient les second de Harry. Après tout, vu leurs puissance, il n'était pas négligeable de les avoir a leurs coté.  
  
Soudains, les porte de la Grande Salle explosèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant tandis que Harry souffrait mille mort avec sa cicatrice. Le seigneurs des ténèbres s'avança alors, accompagné de mangemort.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
FINIT !!!!! !!!!! !!!!! !!!!! !!!!! Ouf, j'ai eu du mal pour celui ci. Alors, dans le prochain, il y auras de l'action, sa, c'est sur!!!!!! Bon, je redemande : Est ce que quelqu'un voudrais traduire ma fic, pour toute information, aller voir " Appelle a la traduction ".  
  
Le concours de la review qui dépasse les 15 ligne est toujours en place.  
  
A ++  
  
Fred W  
  
PS : J'AI EU MON BREVET !!!! MERCI A CEUX QUI M'ONT ENCOURAGER!!!! 


	34. Le duel

Kiko tout le monde !!!!! Désoler pour le retard du derniers chapitre ( je sais pas encore si celui la sera en retard ). Bon, aller, je vais vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voici le combat. Ah, au faite, petite chose, j'ai remarquer que j'avais de moins en moins de review, je suis très déçu, alors, je sais pas si le deuxième volet va être publier ( par contre, je félicite lunicorne, ma plus fidèle lectrice.). Vous avez deux ou trois chapitre pour vous rattraper.  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Lunicorne : Merci pour ta review. Et vi, finalement, je l'es eus !!! bisous, et bonne lecture.  
  
Popp : Merci pour ta review. Vi, je l'es l'eu finalement. Bonne lecture.  
  
Sckouatteuse : Merci pour ta review. Félicitation pour ton brevet!!!! Tu m'as poser des questions auquel je ne peut répondre. Soit par ce que sa gâcherais la surprise, soit par ce qu'il y a plusieurs réponse. Bonne lecture.  
  
34) Le Duel.  
  
Le seigneurs des ténèbres se tenait devant Harry, ainsi que devant les élèves qui tremblaient et hurlaient de peurs, mis a par certains. Derrière Harry se trouvait les professeurs en demi cercle, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, qui étaient un peu plus avancer.  
  
- Et bien, commença Voldemort, je vois que Dumbledore est vraiment imprudent, laisser des élèves a ma porter, quelle imprudence, mais aussi quelle cadeau pour moi!! Endorloris.  
  
Un éclair blanc se dirigea vers un 1ère années de Serdaigle, mais fut arrêter par le bouclier.  
  
- Désoler Tom, ricana Harry, mais c'est un petit peu protéger.  
  
- Ne m'appelle pas par ce nom de crétin, siffla Voldemort.  
  
- C'est sur que c'est un nom de crétin, répliqua Harry, vu que tu le porte.  
  
Voldemort enchaîna sur autre chose :  
  
- Qui est ton second pour le duel ?  
  
- En faite, j'en est deux, après tout, il vaut mieux que vous ayez trois personne a tuer plutôt que deux, n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Hum, tu a raisons. Mais qui sont ils ?  
  
- Ron et Hermione.  
  
Ils avancèrent encore de quelque pas, pour ce retrouver a environ trois mètre derrière Harry.  
  
- Encore de proie facile, dommage. Bon, je te présente mon bras droit, et second.  
  
Un mangemort s'avança vers Voldemort, se plaça a ces coté, puis s'arrêta.  
  
- Allons, présente toi, souffla Voldemort.  
  
L'homme leva sont bras droit, puis enleva sa cagoule, pour laisser apparaître le visage de l'évader.  
  
- Et oui Potter, c'est bien Sirius Black.  
  
Des exclamations s'élevèrent parmi les élèves, comme " Il est la le traîtres". A la plus grand surprise de Voldemort, le visage de Harry resta impassible.  
  
- Est bien, voir ton parrain tant aimer dans mes rang ne te fait pas plus d'effet que sa, demanda Le seigneurs des ténèbres.  
  
- Non, je savais qu'il était un mangemort depuis un petit moment déjà. Dommage qu'il est choisi le camp des perdants.  
  
Voldemort ricana, puis demanda :  
  
- Bon, on le commence ce duel ? Allez, incline toi, soit poli avec le plus grand sorciers de tout le temps.  
  
Harry senti un force le pousser dans le dos, comme pour le faire incliner, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.  
  
- Oh, je vois que tu t'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois, grinça Voldemort, assez mécontent.  
  
- Endoloris, lança Harry.  
  
Voldemort ne s'attendant pas a une attaque si rapide le prit de plein fouet, et sentit ces jambes s'effondrer sous le coup de la douleurs. Plusieurs élèves fut assez content de voir que le mage noir souffrait. Harry regarda le mage noir se tordre par terre de douleurs, puis stoppa le sortilège. Voldemort se releva, haletant, et cracha :  
  
- Tu va me le payer Potter. Destructum.  
  
Le sortilège fonça vers Harry, qui l'écarta grâce a une boule qu'il avait fait apparaître, et qui absorba l'éclair noirs.  
  
- Cracbadaboum  
  
Voldemort évita rapidement le sortilège, tandis que les vêtement d'un mangemort tombèrent par terre, tandis que Voldemort rugit :  
  
- Electurseum.  
  
Un éclair jaune fonça vers Harry, qui le prit de plein fouet. Un décharge électrique traversa sont corps, mais aucun son de douleurs ne sortit de sa bouche, au grand désarrois du seigneurs des ténèbres.  
  
- Avada Kédavra.  
  
Voldemort eu juste le temps d'esquivé le sortilège, tandis que un mangemort reçut le sort de plein fouet, et tomba par terre.  
  
- Endoloris, hurla Voldemort avec rage.  
  
Harry, sous le choc du sort, s'effondra par terre en silence, convulser par la douleurs du sortilège. Tandis que le mage noirs se délectait du spectacle, il vit Harry se relever doucement, sans douleurs, alors qu'il avait pas encore lever le sortilège. Il relança alors :  
  
- Endoloris.  
  
Harry le reçu encore une fois, mais ne broncha pas, et regarda dans les yeux Voldemort. Celui ci fut alors projeter dans les air, pour allez atterrir dans les rang mangemort, sans que aucun mots ne soit dit. Les larbins de service l'aidèrent a se relever, puis le seigneurs des avança avec rage en lançant :  
  
- Haki atari .  
  
Un éclair fluorescent parti en direction de Harry, qui après un petit sourire, refit la boule de tout a l'heure, et absorba le sortilège de crucifixion. Puis, sont sourire s'élargit lorsque qu'il lança :  
  
- Revertum .  
  
Un éclair noirs et fluorescent sorti de la boule, et entra en contacte avec Voldemort, qui reçut l'équivalent en douleurs des deux sortilège absorber par la boule. Lorsque Harry consenti a enfin lever le sort, les yeux du mage était rouge et convulser par la douleurs.  
  
- Je vois que tu t'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois, mais ne crois surtout pas que tu va battre le plus grand mage au monde, même Dumbledore, et toi réunis n'arriveraient pas a envoyez un sort assez puissant pour me battre.  
  
Il transforma alors sa baguette en épée toute noirs. Harry savait a quoi il allait se confronter, un duel d'épées magique. Harry appela mentalement l'épée de Gryffondors, qui lui apparu dans les mains, prêt a servir. Harry attaqua le premiers en fonçant sur Voldemort, l'épée visant son ventre, mais il esquiva le coup. Suivit ensuite une série de coup d'épée digne des plus grands combats. Il semblait que Harry et le mage noirs soient a force égal, car aucun des deux n'arrivaient a toucher l'autre avec sont épée.  
  
Soudain, Voldemort donna un coup d'épée latéral, qui trancha Harry au niveau du bras gauche. Harry failli lâché son épée, mais réussi a se ressaisir a temps. Voldemort, trop fière de sa petite victoire, ne vit pas le coup d'épée de Harry, qui lui trancha le ventre assez profondément. Voldemort changea alors de tactique, et retransforma son épée en baguette magique, puis avant même que Harry ne puisse pointer sa baguette vers le mage, lança :  
  
- Avada Kédavra.  
  
L'éclair vert fonça vers Harry, et le survivant pus entendre avant d'être toucher la voix de Ron et Hermione qui disait : " NON". Harry s'effondra par terre, sous les hurlement hystériques d'Hermione. Le silence s'abatis dans la salle, ponctuer par les pleures de Ron et Hermione. Voldemort finit par éclater de rire. Pendant qu'il éclater de rire, un Doloris le fit tomber par terre de douleurs. Quand le sortilège s'arrêta, il put voir son lanceur. Harry était a genou, le nez en sang, la baguette tendu vers Voldemort. Le mage noirs lança :  
  
- C'est.c'est pas possible, personne ne peut survive a l'Avada Kédavra.  
  
- Tu oublie que tu est devant le Survivant, lança la voix tremblante de Ron.  
  
- Très bien, grogna Voldemort, Sirius, vient moi en aide.  
  
Sirius Black s'avança vers Voldemort, et se mit a ses coté, tandis que Ron et Hermione faisait de même. Ron lança le premiers sortilège :  
  
- Avada Kédavra.  
  
Le sortilège passa juste au dessus de Sirius, et alla rentrer dans un mangemort qui s'écroula par terre, tandis que Crabbe hurlait : " Non, papa ". La guerre contre Voldemort venait de faire une nouvelle victime. Se fut le signal, tout les mangemort s'élancèrent vers les professeurs, qui commencèrent a envoyer des sortilège de plus en plus puissant. C'était un total capharnaüm, tout le monde se battait, a par les élèves. Seul un cercle d'environ 10 mètre de diamètre n'était pas occuper par des mangemort, car c'était que se battait Harry, Ron, Hermione, Black et Voldemort. Harry aperçu le professeurs McGonagall s'effondrée sur la douleurs d'un Doloris, et ils ne vit pas le Haki atari. Harry se tordis de Douleurs, subissant sa crucifixion. Lorsque le sortilège fut lever, il lança immédiatement un Doloris sur Black, qui s'effondra de douleur. Harry s'approcha, pour dire a Black :  
  
- Sa, c'est pour tout les mensonge que tu ma dit.  
  
Black leva les yeux vers lui, et Harry fut surpris par se qui voyait. Dans ses yeux, on ne lisait pas les année passé a Askaban, ni de la tristesse, juste de la douleurs, un lueurs de démence, et des yeux vert. Harry s'étonna de sa. Sirius n'avait pas les yeux vers, il avait les yeux noirs. " Se n'est pas Sirius " pensa aussitôt Harry. Il s'écarta, puis stoppa sont sortilège. Il continua le combat, mais se posait tout de même des questions.  
  
Du coté des professeurs, il y avait beaucoup de dégât. Bibine était stupéfixier, tandis que Sinistra était allongé par terre, morte. Dumbledore avait mis une quinzaine de Mangemort hors d'état de nuire, et en avait tuer trois. McGonagall, Pomfresh, et Flitwick était a terre, succombant au terrible Doloris. Les trois quart des mangemort était soit morts, soit stupéfixier. On pouvais donc dire que les professeurs étaient en supériorité, pour eu, la bataille s'annonçais plutôt bien. Au bout de 1 heure de bataille, plus aucun mangemort n'était en états de combattre. Tout les professeurs se tournèrent vers la bataille central, et se qu'ils virent les stupéfièrent. Harry, Ron et Hermione était chacun a un extrémité du cercle, les rendant plus vulnérable au attaque des deux autre sorciers. Tom Elevis Jedusor semblait vouloir en finir, car il lança un Avada Kédavra vers Hermione, alors qu'elle venait juste d'être désarmer. Se qui suivit les étonna encore plus. Harry et Ron hurlèrent : " Non, pas Hermione ", et comme par magie, l'éclair vert qui était a moi de 1 mètre d'Hermione explosa. Hermione se releva, puis se mit bien droite, tout comme Ron et Harry. Elle ferma les yeux, puis les réouvrit. Ses yeux avaient changer de couleurs, il était désormais totalement rouge flamboyant. Ron ferma les yeux a son tours, puis se retrouva avec les yeux bleu électrique. Harry ferma a sont tours les yeux, et ils devirent jaune. Ils levèrent leurs bras vers le haut, lâchèrent leurs baguette, puis entonnèrent d'un voix désincarné:  
  
L'héritier des Quatre fondateurs,  
  
Un jours vaincras le malheurs.  
  
Symbolisé par l'héritier de Serpentard  
  
Qui a la totalité des pouvoirs de Salazar  
  
Deux autre sorciers, ces amis  
  
L'aiderons a vaincre l'ennemis  
  
A eux trois formerons a l'aide d'un ph?nix,  
  
Le puissant triangle du ph?nix.  
  
Ils baissèrent les bras, puis Fumseck apparu par une des fenêtre. Il alla se posé juste au dessus des Voldemort. Harry, Ron, et Hermione levèrent a nouveau les bras, puis dire normalement :  
  
- Ph?nix de Gryffondors, donne nous le pouvoirs. Que ces mages noirs, disparaisse au hazard. Et soit bloqué trois mois, dans un autre espace temps. Ph?nix de Gryffondors, donne nous le pouvoirs. Car nous sommes le triangle du ph?nix.  
  
Trois rayon, un bleu, un rouge et un jaune s'élevèrent des mains de Ron, Hermione et Harry, pour allez sur Fumseck, qui dans un chant mélodieux renvoya un tourbillon de Jaune, Rouge, blanc et bleu sur Black et Voldemort. Un trou se créa sous Black et Voldemort, et dans un cris, ils tombèrent dedans. Harry Ron et Hermione baissèrent leurs bras, puis leurs yeux redevirent de couleurs normal, tandis qu'il rejoignirent les professeurs en souriant.  
  
Dumbledore les regarda, puis annonça d'un voix forte, parfaitement auditive pour les élèves :  
  
- Voilà, la prophétie disait vrai, le triangle du ph?nix disait vrai. Nous avons devant nous les trois sorciers les plus puissant de tout les temps, passé et futur confondu.  
  
Les élèves regardèrent les Maraudeurs NG avec étonnement, puis un éclatement de cris de joie retentirent dans la Grande Salle. Après que cela soit passé, Dumbledore demanda :  
  
- Harry, Ron, Hermione, venez avec moi dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez aussi venir chère collègue, il faut juste que Pompom reste pour soigné les blessé, ainsi que pour rassemblé les mangemort. Les élèves qui se sentent capable d'aidé, veuillez aller voir Mme Pomfresh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finit !!!! J'ai adoré écrire se chapitre, alors, donné moi vos impression par review!!! JE voulais aussi vous annoncer que une traduction de ma fic est en cours, en anglais et en allemand, et je tiens a remercier mon traducteurs officiel, Ron Ravenclaw.  
  
Pendant que je suis dans les traduction, je cherche quelqu'un qui sache parler Espagnol, et qui veuille bien traduire ma fic dans cette langue.  
  
Allez, a la prochaine !!  
  
@@++  
  
Fred W  
  
PS : LE concours de la review est toujours en cours. 


	35. La fin du commencement

Salut tout le monde mes lecteurs, s'allez bien ??? Bon, ben voici le derniers chapitre de la première parti de ma fic, qui se décompose en quatre parti, plus un retour chez les maraudeurs, donc, vous ne m'avez pas encore finit avec moi et ma fic !!!!!! En se qui concerne les reviewer, je trouve vraiment qu'il ont fait un effort, car j'est compter pas moins de 9 review, et sa faisait un moment !!!! Continuez comme sa, sa me motive. Note pour Hermiona292, j'ai donné une explication a mon erreur dans se chapitre. Je veux aussi vous dire que je suis en train de lire HP5 ( j'en suis au 2ème chapitre après 3 jours) et je veux vous dire que aucune action qui se passe dans HP5 n'influenceras ma fic, quoi qu'il se passe. Donc, voici le derniers chapitre, qui sera plus cours que les autre, car se n'est qu'une conclusion.  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Lunicorne : Merci pour ta review. Sans commentaire. Bonne lecture.  
  
Hermiona292 : Merci pour ta review. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais ma fic continu sur 2 parti en +, plus un retour au temps des maraudeurs, plus une années après la 7ème années. En tout cas, tu est loin du compte pour Sirius ! ! ! Bonne lecture en avance !!!  
  
Popp: Merci pour ta review. Tu sauras plus tard… La suite ?? Pour très bientôt. Bonne lecture.  
  
Relena : Merci pour ta review. Pour Sirius, tu le sauras pas avant un moment !!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Valeria Granger : Merci pour ta review. Tout le monde se pose la même question, mais personne ne sais, a par moi, et deux ou trois privilégié. Bonne lecture.  
  
Andadrielle : Merci pour ta review. Bah maintenant, la suite, c pour dans deux semaines. Bonne lecture.  
  
Tiken : Merci pour ta review. La suite arrive!!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Big app : Merci pour ta review. Tu sais, je pensais que le Duel allais peut- être être irréaliste, mais sa a l'air d'être bien réussi!!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Hermione : Merci pour ta review. Comme tu la si bien dit, je peut rien de révéler pour les question que tu ma poser, vraiment désoler, mais sa gâcherais la surprise pour la suite. Mais je peut t'assurer d'avance que j'en est parler a quelqu'un ( mon traducteur) et il a trouver que c'était vachement rechercher, et bien ficeler, alors, tu pourras avoir une grande et bonne surprise ! ! ! Bonne lecture. 35/ La fin du commencement  
  
Après avoir fait des signe amicaux a Hagrid, Ron, Hermione et Harry rentrèrent dans le train rouge flamboyant qui était près a partir en direction de la gare King's Cross. Ils rejoignirent Fred G, Sam, Léo et Drago dans le compartiment qu'il avait été réservé, celui qui était tout au fond du train. Le trio mis un moment avant d'arriver au compartiment, et c'est sous les exclamation qu'ils entrèrent :  
  
- Et bien c'est pas trop top.  
  
- Désoler, répondit Hermione, mais ont a un peu discuter avec Hagrid avant de monter.  
  
Ils mirent leurs valise et affaire personnel dans les filet a bagage prévu a cette effet, puis s'essayèrent aux coté de leurs amis. Tout le monde redevint sérieux, puis Fred demanda  
  
- Alors, vous voulez bien nous racontez se qui c'est passer après le Duel ?  
  
- D'accord, répondit Harry.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
Le professeurs Dumbledore entra dans sont bureau accompagné de Ron, Hermione et Harry ainsi que de tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard. Le directeurs fit apparaître plusieurs siège, pour chacun puisse s'asseoir, puis une fois que tout le monde fut installé, soupira d'un air lasse.  
  
- Harry, je trouve que se duel c'est plutôt bien passé, n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Oui professeur, mais avant que vous ne posiez de question, je veut vous demander quelque chose, expliqua Harry.  
  
- Va y Harry.  
  
- Hermione ma fait par d'un chose, c'est que dans le cimetière, pour la troisième tâche, Pettigrow a tuer Cédric, alors que vous m'avez dit que seul un héritier pouvais en tuer un autre. Pourquoi Pettigrow a pu tuer Cédric ?  
  
- Et bien, Harry, il faut que tu sache que Voldemort c'est tellement servit de sa baguette pour faire du mal, que sa baguette c'est imprégner de lui et de son caractère, comme par exemple sont état d'héritier. Donc, Pettigrow a utilisé la baguette de Voldemort pour tuer Cédric, c'est donc normal qu'il est réussi a le tuer. Par contre, je trouve que Melle Hermione est très intelligente pour avoir trouver ce petit détail, 25 points pour Gryffondors.  
  
McGonagall grogna, comme pour exprimer a Dumbledore son mécontentement a s'écarter du sujet principal. Dumbledore reprit :  
  
- Alors, Harry, Ron, Hermione je vais vous parler de la Prophétie du Triangle Du Phœnix. La prophétie en elle même, c'est celle que vous avez annoncer tout a l'heure. Mais le texte ne parlais pas des pouvoir du triangle du phœnix en eux même. J'ai fait des recherche, depuis que je sais que vous êtes le Triangle du Phœnix.  
  
- Depuis quand le savez vous, coupa Ron.  
  
- Depuis bien des mois, mais je pouvais pas vous en parlez, car vous deviez découvrire votre pouvoir vous même. Donc, j'ai fait des recherche, et j'ai découvert que le triangle avait environ 10 pouvoirs, et vous avez déjà découvert le premiers, celui de transporter des personne dans un autre endroit pour le temps que vous souhaitez. Il en existe qu'un seul autre de connu, celui de faire revenir des personne morte a la vie.  
  
- Mais c'est super, s'exclama Harry, on peu faire revenir mes parents tout de suite.  
  
- Du calme Harry, coupa Dumbledore, le problème, c'est que sa marche qu'une fois, et sur une seul personne. Donc, tu peut faire revenir une seule personne, mais, si deux personne son morte a moins de une heure d'intervalle, tu peut les faire revenir en même temps. Mais tu peut pas faire revenir tes parents maintenant, si on conclut que Hermione et Ron serons d'accord, car il est le derniers pouvoir, hors, il faut que vous découvriez tout les pouvoir qui sont avant, soit 9 pouvoir, maintenant huit. Vous comprenez toute la difficulté pour découvrire tout les pouvoir. Mais les pouvoir ne viendront pas avec la recherche de livre, ont autre chose comme sa. Ils ne viendront que lorsque vous en aurez vraiment besoin, se qui, je pense, assez long. Mais, vous pourrez, grâce a tout les professeurs présent, avoir des mises en situation qui vous permettront de découvrire vos pouvoir. Une fois que le pouvoir est découvert, vous pouvez l'utilisé quand vous voulez, a condition que vous soyez tout les trois d'accord, donc, vous pouvez pas vous faire des petite blague entre vous ! Je crois que je vous est tout dit. Vous avez des questions ? Ah, attendez, juste une petite question, où avez vous envoyez Voldemort et Black ?  
  
Harry se demanda s'il devais parler des ces doute a Dumbledore, mais ne dit rien, sa devait être ne erreur de sa part.  
  
- On a envoyez Black en pleine forêt Amazonie, avec un petit sort de déboussolement qui durera 3 mois. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il est dans un autre espaces temps, soit en 1952, raconta Hermione.  
  
- Et pour Voldemort, il est en plein dessert du Sahara, avec le sort de déboussolement, et il est en 1619, continua Ron, souriant a son ami car il avait prononcé le non du seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
- Et bien, qu'elle bon choix, remarqua Dumbledore.  
  
- Nous avons pas décidez nous même, rectifia Harry, c'est du hasard. Mais si ont voulais, on pouvait les envoyez dans un endroit de notre choix.  
  
- Et bien, je vous félicite, surtout toi Harry, tu as fait un effort prodigieux, et heureusement que Hermione et Ron on pensez a jeter votre sortilège de protection sur nous, sinon, il y aurais eu plus de blesser, et plus de morts.  
  
Dumbledore marqua une pose, comme pour honorer la mémoire du professeurs Sinistra.  
  
- Bon, j'ai plus rien a vous faire par, des questions ? Oui Severus ?  
  
- Ne pensez vous pas qu'il devrais il y avoir une sanction vis a vis de la magie qu'ils ont utilisé dans l'enceinte de l'école, après tout, ils on utilisé de la magie non autorisé. Je pense que deux ou trois heure de retenues serai les bienvenus.  
  
Tout les professeurs le regardèrent étrangement, comme si il était devenu fous.  
  
- Je crois Severus, que si ils n'avaient pas utilisé cette magie, vous ne seriez plus la pour faire cette remarque, que je trouve bien honteuse, vu qu'ils nous ont sauvez la vie, celle de tout les élèves de cette école, et qu'il ont protéger chaque pierre qui sont poser sur cette école. Parfaitement Severus, avant le combat, ils ont lancé un sortilège qu'il éviterais tout dégât matériel fais par magie noirs, et qui serai irréparable, gronda Dumbledore. Plus de question ? Bon, je pense que Mrs Pomfresh voudrait vous voir tout les trois, chère collègues, veuillez rester ici, il faut que l'on parle.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent en saluant tout le monde au passage.  
  
* Fin du Flash Back *  
  
- Et bien, s'exclama Drago, j'aurais jamais cru sa moi.  
  
Et ils parlèrent tout le long du voyage de quel autre pouvoir pourrais avoir le triangle du phœnix. A l'arriver du train, Sam demanda :  
  
- Tu passe où t'est vacance Harry ?  
  
- Et bien, je vais aller dans ma vrai famille.  
  
Ron rayonna a cette remarque, car Harry allais passer les vacances chez lui, ainsi que Hermione, pour que le triangle ne soit pas casser, et ils iraient peut-être une ou deux semaine chez Hermione. Après des au revoir chaleureux, Les maraudeurs NG allèrent vers Mrs et Mr Weasley, qui les accueillirent chaleureusement. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour Harry, Hermione, et Ron, qui était devenu le mythique et légendaire Triangle Du Phœnix.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, sniff, la première parti de ma fic est finit, vous savez tout sur le fil rouge de l'histoire, et il a fallu toute la première parti pour savoir se qu'était le triangle du phœnix, j'ai bien faire attende mes lecteurs!!! Je peut d'hors et déjà vous annoncez le titre de la suite, qui sera : "HP et le triangle du phœnix: A la découverte des pouvoir. "  
  
A ++++ et review!!!!!!  
  
Fred W  
  
PS : La suite viendra dans environ 2 ou 3 semaines, je sais, c long, mais, bon, je veux une suite bien faite, pas comme le début…lol.  
  
Qui auras la chance de découvrire le début de ma fic avant tout le monde ?? Celui qui écrira une review de plus de 15 ligne !!! 


End file.
